Entre tus alas
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Bella no tenia dudas de querer a su bebe en su vida, de lo que dudaba era si quería al padre en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca esta demás decir que los personajes son de SM**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

- Maldición que alguien cierre las cortinas – Era en lo único que podía pensar, la cabeza me dolía horrores y todo mi cuerpo no se sentía mucho mejor.

Una voz en la habitación encendió todas las alertas, instintivamente me cubrí hasta el cuello con las sabanas, hice todos mis esfuerzos por tratar de ordenar mis ideas y recordar quién era el dueño de aquella voz, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

- Buenos Dias Marie – unos ojos verdes me miraban con amabilidad – Espero que te guste el café.

No pude responderle, parecía que había olvidado cómo hacerlo y estaba segura que hasta hace muy poco yo hablaba. Mi hasta ahora misterioso acompañante solo sonreía.

- Deje unas aspirinas en la mesita de noche, por lo que veo las necesitas.

-Gracias – Sonó más bien a pregunta que a un agradecimiento real.

- No hay de que…Edward.

-¿Cómo?

- Mi nombre es Edward – Salió de la habitación sonriendo luego de decirme su nombre.

Edward…Edward….Edward….Por todos los cielos del mundo y sus alrededores, estoy desnuda en la cama de alguien que conocí la noche anterior y peor aún es el barman del hotel donde decidí ir a emborracharme.

_Flashback_

_- Otro igual – Sin levantar la vista pedí otra copa._

_- No creo que sea buena idea, ya vuelas muy alto ángel._

_Luego de aquel comentario, lo mire, fue la primera vez en toda la noche que lo hacía y era realmente guapo, aunque con mi estado de animo aquello era tan irrelevante._

_- Trabajas aquí ¿cierto? – Su mirada fue interrogante._

_- Si._

_- Entonces eso quiere decir que si yo pido un trago, tu como empleado de este lugar tendrías que dármelo ¿no?_

_- En teoría._

_-¿Cómo? – No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto._

_- Si yo como empleado de este lugar considero que algún cliente o clienta no esta en condiciones de seguir bebiendo puedo decidir no darle ninguna copa más._

_- Simplemente perfecto – Bufe enojada – Esto sería la guinda de la torta de un día que ha sido un completo desastre._

_- Nada puede ser tan malo – Me reí sin una pizca de humor de su comentario._

_- Eso crees, pues permíteme decirte señor "no te daré ninguna copa más" que estas muy equivocado._

_-Edward._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_-Mi nombre es Edward y el tuyo es…_

_- Mi nombre es – Dude unos instantes – Marie._

_- ¿Marie? – Enarco una ceja – No te creo._

_- Pues entonces como crees que me llamo._

_-¿Quieres que lo adivine? Porque mejor no me muestra tu identificación y listo._

_- No tengo por qué hacerlo o es que acaso crees que soy menor de edad._

_- Tengo serias sospechas que aún no alcanzas la mayoría de edad – No pude evitar reír, era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo el día, creo más bien en la semana. Edward también se unió a mi risa._

_- Esta bien – Dijo finalmente – Por__hoy puedes ser Marie._

_Platicamos durante horas, le conte del desastrozo día que había tenido, le explique que durante meses espere un ascenso, hice todos que estuvo en mis manos, trabaje como nadie, cumplí con creces todo lo que se me pidió e incluso para muchos supere las expectativas, pero ni aún asi lo logre, en cambio mi puesto lo obtuvo Angela Weber una recién egresada, sin muchos meritos a excepción claro de ser la hija de los mejores amigos de los directivos, asi que contra eso nada podía hacer._

_Creo que descargue todo mi frustración con Edward quien me escucho pacientemente todos mis lamentos de cómo gracias a mi adicción al trabajo perdí a mi novio Emmett, que mis amigas casi no me hablaban por lo mismo y que mis padres vivian demasiado lejos para consolarme._

_- ¿Qué patética soy?_

_- Para nada…todos tenemos una mala racha._

_- Este es el peor año de mi vida._

_- Míralo así, solo han pasado tres meses Marie, las cosas van a mejorar._

_No se con precisión que paso después, solo recuerdo que nos besábamos con desesperación en la entrada del bar. Sus manos recorrían con ansiedad todo mi cuerpo, las mías no se quedaban atrás tratando de explorar aquel hombre junto a mí._

_De un momento a otro estábamos en mi coche, él iba al volante manejando como corredor de Fórmula 1. En un pestañeo ya nos encontrábamos en su departamento y en su habitación. Ambos desnudos y disfrutando, mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer bajo el suyo, era un verdadero maestro en la cama, sabía dónde, cómo y cuándo tocar. Puedo decir con total certeza que no recuerdo haber disfrutado tanto el sexo como esa noche._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Despues que los recuerdos llegaran de sopetón, una parte de mi quizo que la tierra la tragara, pero otra parte estaba eufórica luego de aquella "maratón sexual", deje que esa parte fuera la que dominara para tener la fuerza suficiente de salir con algo de dignidad de aquella habitación.

Busque con la mirada mi ropa, que supuse estaría regada por toda el lugar, no pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi toda en sobre una silla y agradecía aquel detalle. Me vestí rápidamente, una vez en mi propio departamento tomaría un largo y reponedor baño.

Asome la cabeza por la puerta y busque con lo mirada a Edward, vi que estaba de espaldas en la cocina, tome una carga extra de aire y me dirigí a su encuentro.

- Hola – Fue lo único coherente que me anime a decir. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí

- Veo que estas mejor – Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja.

- Si creo… que debo irme.

- Prepare el desayuno – A pesar de lo delicioso que se veía todo, mi estomago no estaba para ningún festín.

- Todo se ve delicioso, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Si es por lo de anoche y hoy en la madrugada, no te preocupes.

- Lo que más me preocupa en este momento es mi estomago y mi cabeza.

- Esos son los efectos de la resaca, ángel.

- Isabella…mejor dicho Bella, mi nombre es Bella.

- Un nombre que te hace justicia, puedo saber porque me lo dices ahora.

- Daba las circunstancias.

- Claro las circunstancias, bueno Bella que quieres hacer.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si es lo mejor – Me fui directo a la puerta, sentí como él iba tras de mí.

- Adiós Bella – Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Edward.

_**2 meses después**_

- Bella es la tercera vez en la semana que tu desayuna termina expulsado y en el inodoro.

- Acaso llevas la cuenta.

- Te acabo de decir tercera vez, tú que crees.

- Que no estoy de humor para esto Bree – El reflejo que me devolvió el espejo no fue para nada alentador.

-No has pensado ir a algún doctor o algo.

- Es solo una molestia pasajera.

-¿Pasajera? Cual es tú concepto de pasajera.

-Bree no tengo tiempo para nada.

- Solo para vomitar por lo que veo.

- ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí amiga?

- Vine a retocarme el maquillaje y darte apoyo…amiga.

Al terminar la semana mi pasajera y temporal molestia no cesaba, lo peor de todo es que según mis cálculos algo no andaba bien, mi periodo no llegaba desde hace unas semanas y eso no era una noticia que quería manejar.

Apenas llego el fin de mi jornada corrí a una farmacia por un test de embarazo. Sentí que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí ¿paranoia?...para nada. Tuve que repetir varias veces lo que quería, estaba casi segura que esta situación le causaba mucha gracia a la vendedora, aunque no podía culparla parecía una quinceañera con pánico y no una mujer adulta. Respire con alivio cuando termine mi compra.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Casi caigo del susto cuando oí la voz de mi amiga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Trate de ocultar mi compra.

- Te seguí – Lo dijo como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Saliste volando de la oficina, sin siquiera esperarme, olvidaste que ibas a llevarme.

- Lo siento, realmente no lo recordé… pero cómo pudiste seguirme hasta aquí.

- Tanya me trajo – Me saludo desde su auto.

- Bueno ya que tienes quien te lleve – Hice el ademán de despedirme.

- Estas loca si crees que me vas a dejar con la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? – Vi como la mirada de Bree se dirigía hacia el suelo…RAYOS el test de embarazo estaba ahí, lo único que logre ocultar fue la bolsa.

- Te seguimos – Fue lo último que me dijo antes de subirse al auto de Tanya.

Nunca se me hizo tan largo y eterno el camino a mi casa, pensé en aquel momento en Edward y que su forma de conducir hubiese sido muy beneficiosa….Edward por que lo recordaba en ese momento, me reprendí mentalmente por tratar de ocultar lo obvio, pero guarde mis pensamientos en algún lugar y luego volvería con ellos.

No sé cómo logre estacionar, pero lo hice y corrí a mi departamento, fuera ya estaban mis amigas.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- Bella…..después te contamos, hay cosas más urgentes – Me urgió Tanya.

Entramos como rayos, yo fui directamente al baño y seguí todas las instrucciones. Espere los minutos señalados y mire el resultado. Unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- Bella ¿Qué dice? – Salí del baño aún con la barrita en las manos.

- Estoy embarazada.

* * *

_Si se...como empiezo una nueva historia cuando tengo otras dos en proceso y ni siquiera he subido capis nuevos...solo puedo decirles que lo siento, pero esta historia me llego de golpe y no pude evitar escribirla y compartirla con ustedes, espero que les guste!_

_Dejen reviews...cariños para todas...que tengan una linda semana y ya subire mis otras historias...lo prometo =)_

_Besos_

_Lulu  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mis amigas me miraron por unos minutos como si una segunda cabeza me hubiese aparecido hasta que comenzaron a gritar y a dar saltos por todo mi habitación, no pude evitar reír cuando comenzó la discusión del nombre, de quien sería la mejor tía y cuanto lo consentirían, hasta llegaron a hablar que universidad era la mejor, ambas opinaban que eran aquellas donde ellas estudiaron, no quise arruinarles el momento pero mi bebe no iría a ninguna de ellas si su actitud seria similar a la de mis amigas, mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando me di cuenta que estaba pensando en mi bebe y lleva una mano a mi plano vientre.

Sin darme cuenta toda la algarabía paro y dos pares de ojos se clavaron en mí, se acercaron hacia los pies de mi cama, que era donde estaba sentada. Bree fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Cuándo planeas decirle a Emmett?

- ¿Emmett? - La mire como si me acabara de hablar en otro idioma.

- Si Emmett el padre de tu bebe – Fue Tanya la que trato de traducir todo.

No supe que responder, las mire por unos instantes y mis mejillas se colorearon profusamente, nadie mejor que yo sabía que Emmett nada tenía que ver con mi embarazo y que más bien el responsable era un desconocido para mí. Fue en ese momento donde todas las piezas encajaron finalmente en mi cerebro….Yo Isabella Swan estaba embarazada de Edward "el barman guapo sin apellido", esa era toda la información que sabía, bueno también donde vivía y eso si es que me había llevado a su casa o usaba la de un amigo. No sabía si estaba casado o comprometido y yo fui algo así como su adiós a la soltería, lo único que sabía es que era un dios del sexo y que la noche que pasamos juntos fue la mejor de mi vida.

- Tierra llamando a Bella ¿me escuchas?

- Si perdón…decías.

- Emmett lo recuerdas verdad, cuando piensas contarle todo – Bree en verdad que era insistente, pero fue Tanya la que logro dar en el clavo.

- Oh por Dios! Isabella Marie Swan tu bebe no es de Emmett – Abrí los ojos como platos como si aquello información salida de la boca de mi amiga fuera una mentira y no la absoluta verdad que era.

- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – Nunca había visto a mi amiga quedar en estado de shock su mirada se clavo en la mía esperando una aclaración.

- ¿De quién es Bella? ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Por supuesto que sé de quién es mi bebe – Eso era lo único que sabía con certeza.

- ¿Quién es? Por favor no me digas que es de Mike Newton.

- Por supuesto que no – Un respiro aliviado salió de los labios de mi amiga – Es otra persona.

- Planes que adivinemos toda la noche o nos lo vas a decir.

- Bree no le hables con ese tono, recuerda que está embarazada y según se están muy sensibles en esa etapa – Pensé decirle que no me sentía en lo absoluto sentimental, pero si con eso me las sacaba un poco de encima pues lo haría.

- Perdón Bella, pero podrías tener la amabilidad de contarnos quien es el padre de tú bebe.

- Se llama Edward – Que caso tenía alargar más una situación que tarde o temprano les contaría.

- ¿Edward? – Tanya me observo unos instantes – Ese Edward trabaja acaso en el bar de un hotel.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Lo conocería tan "íntimamente" como yo, no sé muy bien porque pero sentí una ligera punzada de celos ante ese pensamiento.

- Pues claro – Y ahí aparecían los celos, culpare a las hormonas – Hemos ido un par de veces con Félix a aquel bar a beber unas copas. Es realmente muy amable con todo el mundo y las mujeres parecen morir con un segundo de su atención. Veo mi querida amiga que tú lograste más que eso.

- Es obvio que fue más que un minuto, yo diría horas y que horas – Una sonrisa adorno mis labios al recordar tan célebre noche.

-Wow….veo que valió la pena aquella noche.

Les conté como conocí a Edward y como hablamos durante horas, como el alcohol – a algo tenía que culpar – me hizo caer en sus brazos. Sin mucho detalle repase aquella noche mágica y lo lindo que fue al día siguiente y como salí huyendo de ahí.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Las tres estábamos acostadas sobre mi cama.

- A cuando planeas decirle la verdad.

- ¿Qué…Qué?

- Bella tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es vivir sin un padre, en especial por culpa de tú madre.

- Si lo sé – Mi mirada se perdió en un punto fijo recordando todo los años que le tomo a Renee contarme sobre mi padre, desde pequeña crecí pensando que no me quería o que no era digna de ser su hija, pero no fue hasta que mi madre me conto la verdad que me di cuenta de mi error. Charlie nunca supo de mi existencia, sino hasta hace algunos años cuando nos reencontramos, digamos que no fue algo de película donde cada uno corrió hacia los brazos del otro, pero al menos estamos tratando de tener una relación y conocernos un mejor.

- Bella tienes que decírselo.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan, cuéntaselo y que él decida que quiera hacer. Si no quiere saber nada perfecto, pero al menos lo supo y fue por imbécil que no quiso estar a tu lado.

- No se nada de él…y si tiene una vida junto a otra mujer.

- Tal vez si o tal vez no, no pierdes nada con averiguar, pero no decidas nada por él.

- Creo que tienen razón.

- Siempre…Bella siempre.

Aquello noche Tanya y Bree se quedaron junto a mí. Insistieron que debía hablar de inmediato con Edward, pero les pedí que me dieran al menos una semana para asimilar todo y ver cómo le contaría todo, una noticia como esta no se podía llegar y lanzar, algo así como "hola soy Bella me recuerdas, bueno vine a decirte que seremos padres…cuídate". Me reía imaginando distintos escenarios en mi cabeza, huyendo despavorido hasta arrodillándose pidiendo que me casara con él.

Durante la semana mis amigas no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, se preocupaban de mi alimentación, de que no me sobrecargara de trabajo, de que usara ropa cómoda, incluso cambiaron la silla de mi oficina por otra que según ellas era ideal para embarazadas. Les pedí que no se lo contaran a nadie, no sé cómo tomarían en la empresa mi embarazo y no quería saberlo aún. Además se dieron a la tarea de averiguar cosas de Edward, varias veces fueron hasta el bar donde trabajaba e intentaron hablar con él, digo intentaron por que según ellas, él las ignoro todo el tiempo y solo se dedico a atender sus pedidos, también me comentaron que no solo ellas fueron víctimas de su indiferencia, sino que todas las que se acercaban a él corrían la misma suerte. Una parte de mí se alegro por eso, pero trate de ignorar aquella sensación. Bree me aseguro que no había ningún anillo en su mano por lo que no estaba casado, mientras que Tanya lo siguió hasta su casa, que era la misma dirección en la cual estuve hace dos meses atrás.

La noche del viernes llego con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto, pero sabía que no podía seguir huyendo asi que después de salir de mi oficina, me despedí de mis amigas que me hicieron prometer que cualquier cosa las avisaría, ya que le pedí que no me acompañaran, necesitaba hacer esto sola. Llegue a mi departamento y me prepare algo liviano, luego me arregle para salir, tome mi auto y partí rumbo al bar. Cuando llegue mi mirada se fue directo a la barra, me sentí decepcionada cuando vi a otra persona en su lugar, acaso hoy no trabajaría o es que tal vez ya no trabajaba allí. Me estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme cuando choque contra el pecho de alguien.

- Oh cuanto lo siento – Levante mi mirada.

- No importa….BELLA ¿eres tú? – Ahí frente a mi estaba él, sonriéndome.

- Edward ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, pero ahora mucho mejor – Ahora que lo tenía frente a mí empecé a dudar si era tan buena idea decirle, me sentía muy nerviosa y él pareció notarlo - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo…necesito hablar contigo.

- Acabo de salir de mi turno, así que podemos hablar aquí o en el restaurant del hotel que es más tranquilo.

- Me parece una mejor idea el restaurant, si no te molesta.

- En lo absoluto, vamos – Puso su mano en mi cintura y me guio hasta el lugar, le hizo una indicación a alguien y nos sentamos - ¿quieres tomar algo?

- No así está bien…bueno lo que tengo que decir es importante, pero antes quiero que sepas que con esto no te estoy obligando a nada y solo te lo cuento porque creo que es importante que lo sepas – Hable más rápido de lo normal, asi que a Edward le tomo un momento procesar mis palabras, luego me miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –Su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación.

- Antes necesito saber algo.

- Esta bien –Su respuesta fue un poco dudosa.

- ¿Estas casado? o ¿Tienes novia?

- No y no…Bella ¿acaso padeces alguna enfermedad?

- Enfermedad….- Luego de repetirlo varias veces en mi cabeza comprendí a que se refería – No para nada, creo que no estoy siendo muy clara.

- Honestamente no.

- Edward lo que quiero decir es que…estoy embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?

- Y es tuyo.

- ¿Embarazada de mi bebe?

- Quiero que sepas que solo te lo cuento porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, no te pido nada solo quería que lo supieras.

- Bueno Bella solo queda una pregunta….¿ te mudas a mi casa o yo me mudo a la tuya?.

* * *

**Bueno aca les dejo un nuevo capi ojala les guste!**

**TRATARE y digo TRATARE de actualizar más seguido ahora que poco a poco disminuye mi carga de trabajo.**

**Saludos a todas, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y demases!**

**Besos**

**Lulu  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nunca esta demás decir que los personajes son de SM! Yo solo hago y deshago con ellos  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**- **Perdón…¿cómo dices? – Estaba completamente segura que había escuchado mal o peor aún estaba soñando despierta.

- Que si tú te mudas a mi casa o yo me mudo a la tuya.

- ¿Es broma verdad? – Lo mire como si en aquel instante le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza o algo así.

- Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio – Y pude notar que decía la verdad en su rostro no había el más mínimo asomo de burla o algo similar.

- Apenas nos conocemos…ni siquiera se tu apellido – Trate de sonar practica, aquello era absolutamente cierto, solo conocía algunos pequeños datos y por mucho que pareciera un tipo normal, no lo podía asegurar.

- Cullen.

-¿Cullen?

- Ese es mi apellido, soy Edward Anthony Cullen, no soporto que me llamen Eddie o Ed, soy vegetariano, mi color favorito es el azul, tengo una hermana que vale por diez y mis padres están felizmente casados. Trabajo como barman en este hotel y toco el piano desde los cinco años, es resumen soy simplemente lo que ves – No pude evitar mirarlo y darme cuenta que "simplemente" era una espectáculo a la vista - ¿Algo más que desees saber?

- Acaso piensas que con esa presentación de concurso de Belleza ya nos conocemos.

- No, pero al menos es algo ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Bueno soy Isabella Marie Swan, todos los que me conocen me llaman Bella o Bells, mi color favorito es el morado, soy hija única y mis padres jamás estuvieron casados. Trabajo hace más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir en un bufete de abogados, en el mismo puesto y al parecer estoy estancada. Claro el dato más importante es que a mis 30 años estoy embarazada y la situación es más similar a la que viviría una adolescente que a una mujer grande.

- ¿Eres feliz con la noticia? – Sentí toda la fuerza de su verde mirada en mí.

- Aunque no es la forma en que lo había planeado, creo que sí, aunque debo reconocer que mi instinto materno no está muy desarrollado y ruego que en estos meses aparezca.

- Dime Bella ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Honestamente mi plan solo consistía en decirte que estaba embarazada, no tuve tiempo en pensar en lo demás.

- Pues quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo – Tomo mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa – No estás sola….más bien no están solos.

Simplemente no supe que decir, me agradaba la sensación de su mano sobre la mía y su mirada era tan sincera que de inmediato supe que Edward Anthony Cullen sería alguien permanente en mi vida.

Hablamos de varias cosas más hasta que note que el lugar estaba quedando vacío y los empleados nos miraban como preguntándonos si pronto nos marcharíamos de allí. No podía negar que me sentía totalmente cómoda junto a Edward, pero tampoco podía olvidar que si ahora estamos así es por mi actual estado y nada más.

- Creo que debemos marcharnos ya.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele algo?

- No Edward, solo pasa que ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde y al parecer solo quedamos nosotros en el lugar.

- Debo decir que junto a ti las horas parecen minutos.

- Si claro – Mi voz estaba cargada de incredulidad.

- No lo dudes nunca, ángel.

Hizo un gesto que no logre entender del todo y me ayuda a levantarme de mi silla, caminamos en dirección a la salida, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Acaso nos iremos sin pagar la cuenta?

- Un beneficio de trabajar aquí.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

- Más o menos un año, pero planeo cambiar pronto de empleo. De hecho mañana tengo una entrevista.

- Pues espero que lo logres – Lo mire por un instante – Me dejaras al menos pagar la mitad.

- La mitad de que o que.

- De la cuenta Edward.

- Por supuesto que no Srta. Swan, mis padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si supieran que mi acompañante pago la cuenta o parte de ella.

- Acaso tus padres viven en el Siglo XIX, creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de pagar mi cuenta.

- Lo siento, pero modales son modales. Soy algo así como a la antigua.

- Pues creo que se saltaron la parte de primero te casas y luego vienen los hijos o en eso si son más abiertos.

- No lo olvidaron, pero al parecer fui yo él que lo olvido…aunque….

- ¿Aunque?

- Aunque eso tiene solución – No pude evitar notar que dejaba de caminar y lentamente estaba poniendo su rodilla en el suelo….oh no…no…no, todas las señales de alarma se activaron y aún cuando mi imaginación me llevo a pensar algo muy similar, me tense.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Levántate del suelo.

- Isabella Swan…- Me acerque a él y puse mi mano sobre su boca, tenía la ligera intuición de lo que seguía y no quería oírlo, al menos no así debía de reconocer.

- No sigas – Quite lentamente mi mano de sus labios.

- Esta bien, pero algún día te lo preguntare – Se levanto de su posición y continuamos nuestro camino en silencio.

- Creo que tomare un taxi – Fue lo único que pude decir para romper aquel silencio y también como despedida.

- Claro que no lo harás, yo te llevo a tu casa – Aquello sonó más bien a una orden que a una pregunta, no sé muy bien que cara había puesto, pues al momento su voz se suavizo – No estaría tranquilo si te fueras en taxi, por favor.

- Esta bien Edward llévame a mi casa.

Le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar, charlamos otro rato más, me pregunto si ya me había visto un médico y le conté que tenía cita para el día siguiente, me rogo que lo dejara acompañarme y no pude decirle que no. Finalmente intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono y correos electrónicos.

Como todo un caballero a la antigua me ayudo a bajar del auto, me pregunto en cual piso estaba mi departamento y no sé de donde salió o que oscura fuerza se apodero de mí, pero lo invita a que me acompañara hasta la puerta. Trate de justificarme diciendo que si íbamos a estar juntos en esta aventura de ser padres, lo minino que tenía que saber era donde vivía, además yo ya sabía donde él lo hacía.

- Bueno Bella, haz llegado sana y salva.

- Gracias Edward….por todo.

- Soy yo el que debo agradecerte el que me dejes estar en sus vidas – Una sombra de tristeza cubrió su hermosa mirada, pero al instante se recompuso.

-Buenas Noches – Abrí la puerta de mi departamento.

- Buenas Noches, ángel – Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Aquello noche dormí profundamente y feliz. A la mañana siguiente me levante para ir directo a la oficina, como desde hace una semana Bree o Tanya venían por mí, pues no querían que me esforzara, les explique de la manera más dulce que pude que estaba embarazada y no invalida, pero logre el mismo efecto que si se lo hubiese dicho a una pared, como era de suponer aquella mañana ambas tocaron a mi puerta, apenas pusieron un pie en mi departamento me bombardearon a preguntas, les indique que se callaran y que camino a nuestro trabajo les contaría todo.

Eso exactamente fue lo que hice, una vez que estuvimos instaladas en el automóvil de Bree, les conté todo lo que había pasado, la reacción de Edward y su propuesta, lo encantador que fue y que como todo un caballero de reluciente armadura me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- ¿Y no pasa nada más?

- Claro que Tanya.

- Vamos que es lo peor que te puede pasar ¿Quedar embarazada?

- Que graciosa….Bree, pero no quiero que pase nada.

- Mentirosa! – Gritaron ambas.

- Fue un placer…me voy a mi oficina.

- Nos vemos para almorzar – No les respondí solo moví mi mano y me fui.

Camine hasta la puerta de mi oficina, me tope con Jane la asistente de Ángela, quien me saludo amablemente.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Buenos días Jane – Mira hasta donde supuestamente tendría que estar mi asistente.

- Jessica fue transferida.

- Al zoológico – Cuando note la risa de Jane cai en cuenta que aquel comentario lo dije en voz alta, pero lo que sucedía con mi asistente es que después de meses logre que entendiera lo que le pedía, digamos que pude "amaestrarla" y ahora que lo había logrado, me la quitaban.

- No lo sé, pero descuida ya hay varios candidatos para el puesto, recursos humanos hizo una selección así que solo te limitaras a entrevistar a un número reducido. Por hoy seré tu asistente, solo me tienes que avisar cuando estés lista para las entrevistas.

- Gracias – Arregle un par de asuntos y comencé el proceso. Eso era algo que realmente me desagradaba, y teniendo en cuenta que fui yo misma quien eligió a Jessica era claro que no tenía mucha experticia en el tema.

Después de dos horas y varios candidatos estaba por dejarme vencer, algunos eran buenos, pero ninguno lograba convencerme del todo, otros simplemente no eran los adecuados.

- Solo queda uno más Bella – Levante la vista – Acá están sus referencias, aunque creo que se equivoco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Con lo guapo que esta debería ir a una agencia de modelos.

- Jajajaja….dame unos minutos y te aviso para que entre tu modelo.

- Ok.

Tome la carpeta donde se encontraban sus datos, la abrí y casi me caigo de la impresión, agradecí estar sentada, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen era el último candidato, supe que no era una coincidencia al ver su segundo nombre y eso unido a lo que Jane me digo hacia que no pudiese ser otro que él. Mi vista se quedo clavada en un dato, mi cabeza saco las cuentas varias veces y solo llegaba a la misma conclusión siempre.

- Jane indícale al Sr. Cullen que pase – Estaba realmente furiosa por lo que acababa de descubrir, pero me contuve de lanzarle algo apenas pusiera un pie en mi oficina, oí como la puerta se abría y aparecía él. Su rostro denotaba total sorpresa por verme ahí, le indique que avanzara y se sentara.

- Bella…Srta. Swan, que sorpresa – Lo mire fijamente.

- Cuando planeabas decirme que tienes solo 24 años…

* * *

_**Acá un nuevo capi espero que les guste! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y bueno les cuento que esto no sera todo miel sobre hojuelas.**_

_**Besos y que tengan una excelente semana**_

_**Lulu**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la gran SM**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Por unos instantes se quedo mirándome fijamente y creo que pude oír cómo funcionaban los engranajes de su cerebro, estaba segura que buscaba una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para evitar la discusión que íbamos a tener.

Como aquel silencio comenzó a desesperarme fui yo la que volvió a hablar

- No vas a decir nada Edward.

- No veo que tengo que decir o acaso la edad representa algún requisito para acceder el puesto.

- ¿Qué?...Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…tú…tú…no me lo dijiste.

- Seamos honestos Bella, nos conocemos muy poco, aún quedan un par de misterios entre nosotros.

- Maldita sea Edward esa es la razón más estúpida que he oído – Aquella respuesta pareció molestarlo un poco, pero no quiso discutir.

- Además no se presento la oportunidad para hablar de aquello.

- Y cuando te dije mi edad, no te pareció una buena idea decirme que eres prácticamente un crío….Por Dios…eres un niño… y yo soy una asaltacunas….si no estuviera pasando a mí, te juro que me reiría.

- Un segundo Bella, no soy en lo absoluto un niño, asumo mis responsabilidades y no planeo darte la espalda en esto.

- Ni siquiera tienes un empleo adulto, eres un barman….un trabajo de universitario – A cada instante mi rabia crecía más.

- Pues para tu información ser barman solo es algo pasajero, que ya acabo y además apenas si existe una pequeña diferencia de edad entre nosotros.

- ¿Pequeña diferencia? Son seis años. Edward…seis años – Hice los números con mis dedos tratando de explicarle la situación.

- Técnicamente son cinco, cumplo años el próximo mes – Su tono era relajado como si acabara de contarle el estado del tiempo o cualquier otra banalidad.

- Que alegría y donde lo celebraras en Mc Donald´s, junto a tus amigos y rodeados de cajitas felices.

- No sigas por ese camino Bella.

- Acaso me vas a acusar con tú mami.

- Bella – Su voz estaba teñida por la furia.

- Dime Eddie.

No respondió, en cambio camino hacia la puerta, estaba segura que huiría de ahí y además me sacaría la lengua por no dejarlo ganar, pero me equivoque completamente, un click en la cerradura me hizo darme cuenta que acababa de encerrarnos en mi oficina, no alcance a pensar más pues en dos zancadas estuvo frente a mí, sus brazos a cada lado de mi silla dejándome atrapada en ella. Su mirada estaba cargada de rabia, pero también de algo más que no quise definir. Solo me miro un segundo hasta que su boca apreso la mía en un beso cargado de pasión. Instintivamente lleve mis brazos a su cuello y lo acerque más. Edward se aprovecho de eso y bajo una de sus manos a mi cintura, me levanto de mi lugar y me dejo parada en frente de él. Una parte de mi se odio por derretirme como miel en sus brazos.

- Edward – No sabía muy bien porque decía su nombre, pero no pude evitarlo.

Acerco mi cuerpo al escritorio y me sentó en el. Agradecí al hado mágico que me hizo decidirme entre una falda lo suficientemente amplia, como para que Edward quedara frente a mí y muy cerca. Continúo besándome y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con una delicadeza que me estaba enloqueciendo. Alcanzo mi blusa y fue sacando cada botón, a medida que lo hacía besaba el trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto, aquello enviaba una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando trate de hacer lo mismo, sujeto con fuerza mis manos y cuando con la mirada trate de preguntarle que pretendía solo me sonrió.

Quito de un solo golpe todas las cosas de mi escritorio y nuevamente agradecí que solo hubieran papeles, pues de lo contrario el ruido hubiese sobresaltado a todos. En ese momento caí en cuenta donde estábamos, pero ni siquiera las señales de alarmas que aquello me provoco, hizo que tratara o quisiera detenerlo, ya me recriminaría, mas en ese momento solo me motivaba lo bien que se sentía todo.

Cuando alcanzo mi sujetador y se me quedo mirando, pensé que se detendría, pero no fue así. Beso cada uno de mis pechos antes de sacarlo como un experto y dejarme casi desnuda frente a él.

- Dios mío que hermosa eres y yo soy un maldito afortunado – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso hasta dejarme sin respiración, su sabor era embriagante y adictivo.

La sensación de mi semi desnudez en la tela de su ropa, era increíble, mientras profundizábamos aquel beso, me apreté con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo, pero sin usar mis manos que seguían firmemente apresadas por una de sus manos. Bajo mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo sobre mi escritorio, solo levanto un momento mi cintura para bajar mi falda y de paso mi ropa interior. Ahora si estaba completamente desnuda en mi oficina y Edward besaba todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos seguían apresadas por Edward, pero esta vez estaban sobre mi cabeza lo que me dejaban totalmente vulnerable.

Cuando sus labios tocaron mi intimidad, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, pero aquello no mino sus intentos, siguió dándome el beso más intimo y yo no trate con todas mis fuerzas de no gritar por la sensación que me estaba provocando. En algún minuto cambio su boca por sus dedos y eso solo provoco que viera estrellas, antes de que el inminente grito que se estaba formando en mi garganta saliera uso sus labios para acallarlo, su sabor y el mío combinados solo hicieron que tocara el cielo con las manos. Finalmente soltó el agarre de mis manos.

Cuando logre acompasar mi respiración y mi corazón dejo de latir como un loco, lo volví a besar, al parecer aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no evito que no diera todo en aquel beso. Lo acerque más a mi cuerpo, se recostó suavemente sobre mi sin dejar de besarme. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, la sonrisa de Edward me dejo sin aliento.

Me ayudo a levantarme del escritorio, con la mirada trate de localizar cada prenda que había salido volando de mi cuerpo, al parecer lo noto, por que se acerco a cada una de ellas, estire mi brazo para que me las pasara y así poder vestirme, pero no lo hizo en cambio me miro y se quedo parado frente a mí.

- Mi ropa…por favor.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no?

- Pues me marcho con tu ropa.

- No lo dices en serio.

- Quieres probarme – Vi como caminaba hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

- EDWARD!

- Dime Bella – Ahí estaba su sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

- Puedes ayudarme.

- Buena chica – Se acerco donde estaba y me ayudo con mi ropa. Estaba pensando seriamente en contratarlo como mi ayudante de vestuario, antes de que cada prenda tapara algo de mi cuerpo besaba aquello trozo de piel que desaparecía tras la tela. Una vez vestida, me acerque a mi bolso en busca de un espejo y maquillaje. Era obvio que estaba hecha un desastre y apenas eran las 10 de la mañana.

Cuando vi mi reflejo, no pude evitar sonreír, mis labios estaban hinchados de tanto besar y aquel sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas era la muestra más evidente de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Eres hermosa Bella y eres mía – No supe como sentirme frente a aquella muestra de propiedad, pero no pensaba arruinar el maravilloso momento que acababa de pasar añadiendo otro tema para discutir.

- Gracias Edward, pero ni creas que voy a olvidar….eso.

- Te refieres a la insignificante y sin importancia diferencia de edad.

- No minimices el problema.

- No Bella, tú no lo exageres.

- Edward….

- No sigas además te acabo de demostrar lo que un hombre menor puede hacer por ti.

Iba a protestar nuevamente, pero no pude pues nuevamente me beso, si cada vez que quisiera discutir me iba a besar, no era muy buena idea el contratarlo.

- Edward….- Cuando note que me besaría nuevamente, me aleje de él – Creo que tengo que entrevistarte.

- Creo que había olvidado a que vine.

- ¿Te interesa el puesto?

- Por supuesto, es un paso muy importante en mi aprendizaje.

- No te molesta que sea tu jefa.

- Honestamente aquello hace aún más deseable querer conseguir el puesto.

- Bueno Edward – Tome aire y luego lo bote – Estas contratado…

* * *

**Bueno niñas aca les dejo un nuevo capi...espero que les guste...se que es muy poco breve, pero preferí cortarlo aquí para que no quedara en el aire.**

**Como siempre muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y demases!**

**No les prometo nada, pero hare todo lo que pueda para subir un nuevo capi como regalo de navidad, todo depende de los tiempos.**

**Bueno nos las aburro más...**

**Besos y que tengan una feliz semana!**

**Lulu =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM! yo solo juego un ratito con ellos**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward se convirtió en mi asistente y uno muy eficiente debo confesar. Cuando les conté a mis amigas sobre a quién contrate tuve que aguantar todas sus bromas sobre mi muy hormonal, por decirlo suavemente, decisión, pero la guinda de la torta fue cuando supieron de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, creo que lo más dulce que me dijo Bree fue corruptora de menores, asaltacunas y afortunada, de alguna forma era yo la que estaba cumpliendo el deseo más perverso de mi loca amiga, mientras que Tanya solo me decía que en vez de un bebe tendría dos, yo solo las dejaba hablar, realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me interesaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Mientras recordaba mi vista estaba clavada en unas hermosas flores, que como cada mañana desde que él llego adornaban mi oficina, todos los día un nuevo arreglo estaba ahí, sin tarjeta ni nada, no quise indagar mucho en el porque tenía un gesto tan dulce, creo que temía una respuesta diplomática o políticamente correcta, así que para evitar cualquier cosa decidí no decir nada. Mire también por un instante mi escritorio y los recuerdo de aquel "encuentro" que sostuvimos vinieron a mi mente, obviamente como ambos éramos unos profesionales aquello no se había vuelto a repetir y lo peor de todo es que no sabía muy bien como sentirme frente a aquello, así que decidí culpar a mis hormonas por mis cambios de humor.

Tan absorta estaba que no sentí el golpe en la puerta y tampoco en qué momento Edward entro en ella, solo me percate que ya no estaba sola cuando su aroma llego a mí y lleno mis sentidos, lo busque con la mirada y estaba más cerca de lo que creí.

- Alguna vez que te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando pareces estar viviendo en tu mundo privado, ángel.

- Hola Edward – Trate de sonar casual aunque su cumplido me dejo en las nubes.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Bajo su cabeza a mi nivel y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Muy bien.

- Y nuestro peque no le ha dado muchos problemas a mami – Me perdí unos segundos en su sonrisa.

- Ninguno, es un buen bebe – Camino hasta quedar frente a las flores, toco uno con sus dedos y pude ver que su boca se curvaba en una nueva sonrisa. Luego me miro por varios segundos hasta que hablo.

- Esta noche quiero invitarte a cenar – No dejo de mirarme ni un segundo a la espera de mi respuesta.

- Claro…sucede algo – No pude evitar preguntarle, creo que mis inseguridades querían salir a flote.

- No, solo deseo hablar de algunas cosas importantes….Bella yo….

Iba a preguntar ¿qué?, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Jane – Bella, Emmett está afuera y desea verte.

- No necesito que me anuncies pequeña Jane, puedo entrar sin problemas a la oficina de mi novia.

Estaba segura que había oído mal, dijo novia no eso era imposible, pero al parecer no estaba tan equivocada porque Edward apretaba sus manos en puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y su rostro demostraba que no era muy feliz en aquel momento. Quise llegar a donde estaba por eso me levante de mi silla.

- Edward…- No alcance a decir más por que Emmett ya estaba frente a mí y no solo eso, sino que estaba besándome. Esto no era bueno, luego de la sorpresa inicial reaccione y lo aleje de mí, agradecí el haberlo hecho yo, porque Edward se acerco también y su cara era de pocos amigos, muy pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Acaso Emmett acaba de preguntar eso.

- Disculpa…que que me pasa a mí, fuiste tú quien llego y entro a mi oficina, y peor aún me beso.

- No sabía que mis besos te molestaran, eres mi novia.

- Claro que no soy tu novia, que sucede Emmett te golpeaste en la cabeza y olvidaste los últimos meses.

- Bells, solo acordamos tomarnos un tiempo ¿lo olvidaste?

- No Emmett, terminamos, no más bien tú terminaste conmigo.

- Pero siempre supiste que volvería a ti y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – Trato de abrazarme, pero me aleje aún más de él y no solo eso, sino que Edward apareció en escena protegiéndome con su cuerpo - ¿Tú quien rayos eres?

- Edward Cullen el…- Note como dudaba al presentarse y me di cuenta que no sabía con exactitud que era él en mi vida, además del padre de mi bebe, tal vez era algo en lo que debía pensar, pero obviamente este no era el mejor momento.

- Mi asistente – Quise ayudarlo, pero por cómo me miro aquella respuesta no fue en lo absoluto de su agrado.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Tú asistente? pues entonces traemos unos cafés y lárgate – Note como miro a Edward, como si lo conociera, aunque aquello era probable pues ambos habíamos estado en el bar donde trabajaba.

- Creo que es otro quien debe hacerlo – La voz de Edward sonó dura.

- Mira no te metas donde no te llaman esto es entre mi novia y yo.

- Por lo que pude entender ella ya no es tu novia – Cada vez se acercaban más y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa.

- Eso es algo que me interesa y mucho – Se volteo a donde me encontraba y su mirada busco la mía como retándome a decir algo contra aquella declaración.

- Emmett será mejor que te vayas – Me acerque a él y trate de guiarlo a la puerta.

- Bella necesito hablar contigo, te amo y no puedo permitir que te marches de mi lado.

- Si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses eso no te importo demasiado.

- Fui un tonto, un idiota, un imbécil.

- Eso ya lo notamos – Sin notarlo Edward ya estaba tras de mí y su voz de estaba cargada de furia, toque su mano para tratar de calmarlo un poco, al instante note como se relajaba, al parecer aquel contacto no paso desapercibido por Emmett.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – Pero no pude contestar por que la voz de Bree interrumpió todo y de qué forma.

- ¿Como está la futura mamá? – Maldita sea cuando mi amiga entenderá la importancia de tocar una puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿Futura qué? – Los ojos de Bree se agrandaron más de lo necesario y solo se llevo las manos a su boca, su mirada estaba llena de disculpas - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Hola Emmett que tal, no pensé verte aquí.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir – Los ojos de Emmett no estaban clavados en mi amiga sino que en mí y más específicamente en mi vientre - ¿Seremos padres Bells?

- No – Fue la única respuesta que pude darle.

- Pero Bree acaba de decir futura mamá.

- Si me oíste antes para que rayos preguntaste que había dicho – Sabía muy bien que aquello era una artimaña para desviar la conversación.

- Bella ¿estás embarazada?

- Si estoy embarazada.

- ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? – Por supuesto que entendía por él creía que debía contárselo, pero realmente no me apetecía aclarar nada.

- Tengo derecho a saber que seré padre – Oí como Edward soltaba un bufido.

- Emmett esta bebe es mío, pero no tuyo.

- Bella por favor no me alejes, menos ahora en tu estado, seremos una familia te lo prometo.

- Pues búscate otra familia – Note como el brazo de Edward se cerraba posesivamente en mi cintura y me acercaba a él, estuvo a punto de golpearlo por aquella actitud de macho marcando su territorio, pero me contuve tenía que tener una pelea a la vez.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Nos miraba a ambos como tratando de resolver una caso imposible.

- Por Dios Emmett acaso no es obvio quien es el padre – La voz de Bree lo hizo reaccionar.

- Tú! – Su cara estaba desencajada por la rabia y no dejaba de mover su dedo tembloroso en dirección a Edward.

- Bingo – Grito mi amiga que en aquel momento no parecía muy arrepentida de haber causada tal alboroto con su indiscreción.

- Me engañaste con tú asistente – Su mirada de aireada furia solo provoco que quisiera reír y al mismo tiempo golpearlo fuertemente por ser un imbécil.

- No te engañe. Edward y yo estuvimos juntos después que TÚ terminaras conmigo – Remarque lo que más pude el tú, pues el papel de hombre herido y engañado no le venía en lo absoluto.

- Nunca pensé que podrías herirme así Bella.

- ¿Herirte? Por favor Emmett si me dejaste fue por que tenías hace meses una amante o acaso creías que me tragaba todas tus mentiras de trabajos hasta altas horas de la noche o tus fines de semanas de convenciones fuera de la ciudad. Créeme cuando te digo que no soy tan ingenua como esperabas.

- Bella…yo… - Levante mi mano en señal de que mejor callara, lo que menos necesitaba era otro discurso donde él era la víctima y yo la bruja mala.

- Será mejor que te marches.

- Lo hare por ahora, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque después de atrapar a un pez gordo como Cullen dudo mucho que me necesites – Salió de mi oficina y esperaba que de mi vida también.

Mi amiga Bree siguió los pasos de Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina me guiño un ojo y desapareció.

Edward aun me sostenía de la cintura fuertemente, me removí a su lado para que aliviara su agarre o mejor aún me soltara. En cambio me volteo hasta quedar frente a él y me beso, aquel beso era posesivo y no me daba tregua, solo cuando sentí que la respiración me abandonaba rompí aquel momento, unió nuestras frentes y sentí como sus labios tocaban mi nariz.

- Edward que quiso decir Emmett con lo de pez gordo.

- No lo sé tal vez se refería a que estoy con sobrepeso o algo – Lo golpee en el hombro y finalmente nos separamos.

- No es gracioso y para mi estas perfecto – Lo dije sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante – Me refería a que…bueno.

- Tú también eres perfecta Bella, no sabes cuánto.

- Por favor no tengo nada de perfecta.

- Eres perfecta para mí – Beso mi mano y se marcho.

Me quede unos instantes pegada en mi lugar procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar, realmente eran varias emociones en un corto tiempo. Así que me recosté en mi silla y acaricie mis sienes, un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer y eso era algo indeseable si quería avanzar en mi trabajo del día de hoy y salir con Edward.

Aunque trate de evitarlo no pude apartar de mi mente lo que Emmett dijo acerca de que Edward era un "pez gordo", no lograba encontrar mucho sentido a sus palabras hasta donde yo sabía él trabajaba en un bar y ahora era mi asistente, pero siendo honesta lo que sabía era muy poco y bastante inútil para hacerme un idea de quién era Edward Cullen. Con la clara intención de clarificar varias dudas en la cena de esta noche fui a mi casa a prepararme.

Puntualmente a las ocho de la noche estaban tocando a mi puerta y ahí estaba él tan guapo como siempre, y con un hermoso lilium entre sus manos.

- Buenas noches, ángel….- Me dio un beso en la frente – Esto es para ti.

- Gracias, voy por mi bolso.

Una vez lista salimos rumbo a un restaurant que según me comento Edward un amigo muy cercano se lo recomendó, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar muy tranquilo. Cuando llegamos note que era más elegante de lo que pensé y me quede mirándolo como buscando una explicación.

- No te preocupes tengo como pagar, no tendrás que quedarte lavando los platos.

- Que gracioso Cullen, pero no es eso, no sabía que vendríamos a un lugar tan elegante.

- Acaso esperabas que te llevara a un Burger King – Ambos reímos, entrelazo su mano en las mías y me guio hasta la entrada del lugar.

Nos dirigieron a uno de los apartados del lugar y de inmediato un mozo tomo nuestras ordenes. Mire el lugar contemplando los hermosos decorados y lo elegante del lugar.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy hermoso Edward – Le sonreí.

- No más que tu mi Bella – Tomo mi mano entre las suyas – Yo quiero pedirte algo – Mi corazón latía a una velocidad que no estaba del todo segura que fuera sana – Pero antes tenemos que hablar…quiero explicarte a que se refería Emmett con lo de pez gordo…

* * *

**Primero que todo quiero desearles a todas un muy FELIZ 2011! que este año este lleno de luz para todas y lleno de bellos momentos, aunque tambien de los malos se aprende! Ojala nos acompañemos este nuevo año =)  
**

**Tambien agradecerles por sus comentarios, alertas y suscripciones...en verdad gracias de corazón.**

**Por último este capitulo se lo dedico a mi manita, trate de actualizar lo más rapido que pude...besos**

**Y bueno para todas las que pasan por aqui un fuerte abrazo de osos**

**Saludos **

**Lulu  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenoooo como saben los personajes son de SM...yo solo les amo y me divierto un poco con ellos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Espere unos segundos para que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. Tuve la extraña sensación de oír como su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina y que en algún momento hizo click. Beso mi mano que estaba entre las suyas, pero no decía ni media palabra y aquello me empezaba a molestar, y también a preocupar acaso era tan malo lo que tenía que decir. Me removí inquieta en mi lugar, Edward movió sus labios para hablar, pero no dijo nada pues fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada de nuestra cena, acomodaron nuestros platos frente a nosotros y luego abandonaron silenciosamente el lugar, con un suave movimiento de cabeza ambos agradecimos.

- Espero que te guste – Bueno con aquella frase quedaba claro que Edward no había perdido el habla.

- De esto querías hablarme…. ¿de la comida? – Honestamente no estaba para más rodeos.

- No Bella, es algo más complejo.

- ¿Complejo?

- Veras mis padres murieron cuando acababa de cumplir 16 años – No esperaba una confesión así y solo sirvió para darme cuenta lo poco que conocía al hombre que estaba frente a mí, iba a decirle algo aunque no sabía qué, pero el gesto de Edward me dejo claro que el tiempo de los lamentos ya había pasado – Era hijo único, vivía sin preocuparme de nada y de nadie, sin molestia alguna en mi vida, con solo pedir algo lo tenía, era un verdadero malcriado y egoísta. No te puedo negar que los odie por dejarme solo, los odie porque ambos se fueron juntos, solo con los años comprendí que no podía haber sido de otra forma se amaban de tal manera que uno no podía vivir sin el otro – Su mirada se perdió en algún punto.

- Edward, yo….no sé qué decir.

- No digas nada ángel, solo escúchame.

- Esta bien.

- Al quedar solo en el mundo, me sentía perdido, mis padres nunca me hablaron más familia más que nosotros tres y para mí era perfecto, así que mi única opción era que servicios sociales tomara mi caso hasta que cumpliera mi mayoría de edad, era tanto el dolor que sentía que honestamente poco me importaba podría haber vivido bajo un puente sin que me importara mucho, deje de lado todo lo que amaba pues era un recuerdo constante de ellos, mi música, mi beca, mis amigos dejaron de importarme hasta que apareció en mi vida William Cullen.

- ¿William Cullen? – Mi alma curiosa salió a relucir y no pude evitar interrumpir su historia.

- Mi abuelo…una mañana de otoño apareció en mi vida, me conto sobre el distanciamiento con mi padre, como el orgullo de ambos provoco un quiebre irreparable en su relación. Me llevo a vivir con él y poco a poco el rencor que sentía hacia mis padres se fue transformando en un profundo dolor por la pérdida hasta llegar a la aceptación que están en un lugar mucho mejor y sobre todo juntos.

Sin darme cuenta una solitaria lágrima escapo de mis ojos, no fue sino hasta que sentí su suave caricia que caí en la cuenta de que otras más inundaban mi rostro.

- No llores ángel, estoy bien y sé que ellos también lo están. Mi abuelo se transformo en mi héroe, en mi ejemplo, me enseño mucho de lo que sé y nunca permitió que mis sueños murieran, movió cielo y tierra para que me recibieran en nuevamente en la Accademia Chigiana, en Italia, quería que fuera el mejor pianista y el viejo zorro lo logro, al año siguiente de reencontrarnos, pero como siempre el destino quiso otra cosa, pues cayo gravemente enfermo así que volví a su lado sin dudarlo y lo acompañe durante toda su enfermedad.

- Él esta…

- ¿muerto? Claro que no, estoy seguro que será él quien entierre a toda la humanidad, estoy seguro que tiene algo de inmortal. Espera que lo conozcas te va a adorar.

- ¿Sabe…- no supe bien como definir así que solo le dije – Lo nuestro?

- Desde luego, entre él y yo no existen secretos.

- Nunca te has arrepentido.

- ¿De qué? ¿De haber regresado?... – Asentí – No aunque insistió que retomara mis estudios en Italia no volví, no podía, ni quería dejarlo y si de algo estoy segura es que jamás en la vida me hubiese perdonado el estar lejos de él, mi abuelo me salvo la vida de muchas maneras Bella, cuando ya no tenía fe en nada estuvo durante todo mi duelo, me consoló, me dio fuerzas cuando creía que ya no podía continuar, me sostuvo cuando lloraba la ausencia de mis padres hasta quedar sin lagrimas, además estuvo a mi lado el día de mi graduación, tal vez no estuvo conmigo durante mis primeros años, pero desde que nos encontramos ha sido mi guía y mi amigo, y sé que sin importar nada siempre estará a mi lado.

- Lo amas mucho verdad.

- Si, pero no seas celosa alcanzo para todos – Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja – Bella, no deseo que pienses que te conté esta historia para producir que sientas pena por mí.

- No siento pena por ti Edward, es más te admiro enormemente, eres muy joven y la vida te ha puesto demasiadas pruebas – No pude evitarlo y le di un suave beso en los labios.

- Bueno ángel esta es la vida que nos toco vivir, además te conté esto para explicarte el porque creo que Emmett me llamo "pez gordo".

- Oh por Dios, ¿tu abuelo es algo así como el padrino?

- jajajajaja te aseguro que por mis venas no corre ni una gota de sangre italiana, Isabella.

- Entonces – Fruncí mi ceño – ¿Estas metido en negocios "sucios"?

- Todos mis negocios son legales.

- Entonces por qué diablos Emmett te llamo así.

- Bueno dudo que lo haya hecho por qué soy huérfano – Me dio una sonrisa que provoco que durante medio segundo olvidara como se respira – Veras, al morir Carlisle y Esme, mis padres todos sus bienes pasaron a pertenecerme como su único heredero, mi padre era medico y mi madre decoradora, no poseíamos una gran fortuna, pero vivíamos bien, además mi padre contrato un seguro de vida del cual yo era el beneficiario universal. Además mi abuela materna me heredo un dinero más. Bueno todas aquellas sumas unidas hicieron que una "pequeñita" fortuna – hizo el gesto con los dedos al referirse a pequeñita –estuviera a mi disposición – Lo quede mirando un momento dado su juventud tal vez unos cuantos dólares en el banco lo hagan sentir millonario y sea eso lo que considera una pequeña fortuna, pero aun cuando trataba de convencerme de aquello no logre evitar acallar las señales de alarma que se dispararon en mi mente.

- Edward a ¿Qué te refieres con "pequeñita? – Su semblante cambio por completo ante mi pregunta, sabía que había sonado totalmente interesada, pero era algo que necesitaba saber si quería tener algo de paz mental.

- Te importa mucho saberlo – Había una nota de decepción en su voz.

- No Edward, el dinero no es algo que me preocupa mayormente, pero si Emmett te llamo "pez gordo" dudo mucho que se haya referido a una fortuna "pequeñita".

- Digamos que tal vez "pequeñita" no es la palabra adecuada.

- No, entonces ¿Cuál sería?

- Moderada.

- ¿Moderada? – Repentinamente algo se ilumino en mi cabeza el hotel donde Edward era barman se llamaba "The Esme place", acababa de decirme que ese era el nombre de su madre, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones propias de una loca, pero no estaba para dudas – Edward el hotel donde trabajaste ¿tiene algo que ver contigo?

- ¿El hotel? – Desvió su mirada y note como trataba de encontrar una respuesta – Bueno soy algo así como el….dueño.

- ¿Algo así?

- Bueno soy el propietario.

- Así que el cliché atendido por su propio dueño toma sentido ¿no?

- Bella no te enojes por favor.

- Edward este lugar te lo recomendaron para comer o para comprarlo.

- Lo segundo – Parecía un niño travieso sorprendido en su fechoría.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, honestamente no estaba preparada para una noticia así recién estaba digiriendo la diferencia de edad entre ambos y ahora resultaba que era joven y rico, el sueño de cualquier…adolescente, maldición. Al diablo con su descripción de pequeñita o moderada era claro que si era dueño de un hotel y de un restaurante no eran unos cuantos dólares en su cuenta bancaria.

Trato de tomar mi mano, pero no se lo permití, estaba enojada, irritada y decepcionada, todavía existían demasiados secretos entre nosotros y si nuestra diferencia de edad no fuera razón suficiente para separarnos ahora era una montaña de dinero. Quería huir de aquel lugar, mas no podía Edward me había traído hasta acá.

- Bella, no te pongas así.

- ¿Así como Edward?

- Enojada.

- No lo estoy.

- Si lo estas.

- Perfecto ahora resulta que lees mentes.

- No lo necesito eres muy fácil de leer.

- Quiero irme de aquí.

- Pero….tenemos que hablar.

- Estoy agotada.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Su rostro mostro la preocupación que sentía.

- No, solo necesito descansar.

- Esta bien, vámonos – Me ayudo a levantarme.

Llegamos hasta su auto y como siempre me ayudo, el camino lo hicimos en el más absoluto silencio, mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos, sentimientos y confusiones, odiaba sentirme así, pero odiaba más que Edward Cullen me provocara tantas cosas a la vez, quería odiarlo por ocultarme tantas cosas, en lo más profundo sabía que sentirme así era una tontería pues recién nos estábamos conociendo, además era obvio que no podía presentarse diciendo "Hola Soy Edward Cullen tengo 24 años y soy millonario", si así lo hiciera sería un asno arrogante y no me gustaría en lo absoluto.

Apenas detuvo el auto, sin esperar su ayuda me baje, oí como soltó un bufido y se fue tras de mi sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegamos a mi puerta, me quito las llaves del apartamento y obligándome de esa manera a mirarlo.

- Mis llaves por favor.

- No.

- Edward mis llaves.

- Bésame.

- ¿Qué?

- Bésame y serán toda tuyas.

- Ya son mías, son de mi casa.

- Pero ahora están en mi poder – Lo mire luego baje mi vista a sus labios, me acerque y deje un casto beso en ellos – Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso – Me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a él, presiono su cuerpo contra el mío y me beso de una manera que estoy segura debe ser ilegal, no me soltó sino hasta que nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, aunque no me solté de Edward pues mis piernas eran de gelatina. Sin soltar su agarre abrió la puerta de mi apartamento – Su castillo mi bella dama.

- Gracias – Me beso en la frente y me soltó, estaba por irse cuando hablo.

- Bella quiero que sepas que te conté todo de mi vida porque no quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros, quiero una relación libre de mentiras – Sin dejarme decir nada, me beso nuevamente y se marcho.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si solo hubiese dormido quince minutos, sentía el cuerpo agarrotada y lleno de mudos, pero tenía que ir a trabajar, necesitaba hablar con Edward y aclarar un par de cosas. Tome mi desayuno, trate de arreglarme lo mejor posible y partí rumbo a la oficina.

Cuando llegue note que estaba con más flores que de costumbre y un suave aroma inundaba el lugar, me maraville con eso y no note que estaba tras de mí, solo lo hice cuando su abrazo apreso mi cintura.

- Buen día bonita.

- Buen día Edward acaso planeas transformar mi oficina en florería.

- Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz – Beso mi cuello, detuvo unos minutos su mano en mi vientre y me dejo libre.

- Gracias son preciosas.

Camine hacia mi escritorio y mi vista se quedo clavada en una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro, mi corazón comenzó a brincar como un loco, cuando la vi. La tome y lentamente la abrí, al ver que contenía, me voltee hacia Edward:

- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa este anillo?...

* * *

**Bueno niñas aca un nuevo capi…..ojala les guste!**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y darse el tiempo de leer mis locas ideas.**

**Un beso para todas y que tengan un lindo día**

**Lulu =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes son de SM yo solo les invento vidas paralelas!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 7**

El rostro de sorpresa de Edward me indicaba que algo no iba bien, luego al mirar el anillo más detenidamente tuve la extraña sensación que nada bueno estaba por suceder, iba a decir algo cuando escuche una voz demasiado familiar gritando mi nombre que se acercaba:

- Bella…amor mío – Emmett entro en mi oficina como un huracán, luego hizo algo que me dejo muda, puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y tomo mis manos – Veo que ya lo encontraste, no se a que dios debo agradecer que el ambiente de tu oficina hoy sea tan propicio para una pregunta como esta – Vio que aun tenía la cajita de la joya en mi mano – Bueno entonces solo queda decir…

- No te atrevas Emmett – Dije con una combinación de miedo y rabia, tratando desesperadamente huir de ahí.

Me parecía tan irreal esta escena ni siquiera cuando éramos novios espere vivir algo así, siempre supe que Emmett fue solo un escudo contra todo, contra las convenciones sociales que te dicen que después de cierta edad tienes que tener novio, contra la soledad y en especial contra la posibilidad de amar a alguien, porque honestamente jamás llegue a sentir más que cariño por él.

Mire más allá de Emmett y vi a Edward quien estaba en silencio y mirando atónito la situación. No pude evitar ver cómo se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y una sombra de decepción cubría su rostro. Quise decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió.

- Nena, sabes que no podemos estar separados – Volví mi atención al idiota arrodillado en mi oficina – Sabes que te amo…Isabella Marie Swan… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Oí el bufido de Edward.

De inmediato me solté de su agarre y me separe unos pasos de él, vi como mis amigas entraban a mi oficina, Tanya se tapaba la boca de la sorpresa y Bree miraba a Edward y luego a mí. Mi mirada se clavo en la pequeña cajita que aún sostenía, sin pensarlo dos veces se la lance a Emmett dándole directamente en un ojo, ojala hubiese tenido más fuerza para darle en toda su dura cabeza.

- Creo que eso es un no – Como siempre mi querida amiga Bree tan oportuna.

- Sin duda alguna es un no – Tanya me dio una sonrisa.

- Maldición Bella me has dado en el ojo – Se lo tapo con una de sus manos.

- Llamo a seguridad – La voz de Edward estaba cargada de humor.

- Llama a una ambulancia asistonto no ves que estoy herido.

- Por amor de Dios Emmett solo fue un pequeño golpe, así que sal de mi oficina y de mi vida de una buena vez.

- Pero Bella, estamos destinados a estar juntos…acaso no lo entiendes.

- Emmett por esas casualidades de la vida te caíste de cabeza de bebe o tus juguetes contenía plomo – La risa que todos habían estado tratando de contener fue liberada y mi oficina se lleno de carcajadas.

- Bella…

- Sabes párate y largateeeeeeeeee!

- Sigue en pie la posibilidad de llamar a seguridad – Edward se acerco hasta donde me encontraba.

- No será necesario – Le sonreí – Emmett ya se va ¿no es cierto?

- Esto no se va a quedar así Bella, entre nosotros existen asuntos pendientes.

- No existe nada entre tú y yo – Realmente me estaba resultando desquiciante esta situación, me sentí ligeramente mareada y busque apoyo en mi escritorio. Edward pareció notarlo porque me tomo de la cintura.

Emmett finalmente se levanto de su lugar y estaba por salir de mi oficina, cuando volteo a vernos.

- Fueraaaaa! – Al parecer me excedí en el grito por que el mundo de un minuto a otro se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos me sentí perdida, mire a mí alrededor y nada me era familiar, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, no llevaba mi ropa normal, sino que una bata, cuando moví un poco mi brazo note que tenía una aguja clavada en el y que por ahí estaban pasándome lo que supuse sería suero….perfecto estaba en un hospital.

- Edward – Fueron las únicas palabras que pude decir, pues con él recordaba haber estado momentos antes de mi desmayo.

- Acaba de salir cariño, pero estamos nosotras.

- ¿Bree?

- No, soy tu hada madrina.

- Tengo sed.

- ¿Ese es tu deseo mi bella durmiente?

- Bree por favor no seas payasa y dale un vaso de agua.

- Sabes Tanya creo que te falta tu dosis de sexo estas con un humor de perros.

- Que sutil eres Bree.

- Así soy yo.

- Perdón que las interrumpa, pero alguien puede darme algo de beber.

Ambas me miraron y se acercaron a ayudarme, una me acomodo mejor las almohadas mientras la otra finalmente me daba algo de agua. Me contaron que me había desmayado y que Edward se puso como un loco, hizo que Emmett se marchara de ahí culpándolo de mi malestar y jurando vengarse si algo me llegaba a pasar a mí o a nuestro bebe, luego llamo a un chofer que llego rápidamente y me trasladaron al hospital.

- Aunque todavía sigo sin entender de donde rayos salió aquel chofer.

- Si realmente apareció de la nada y corrió a ayudar apenas vio a Edward, como si fuera un empleado de él o algo así.

- Chicas…tengo algo que contarles – Capte su atención inmediata y les conté parte de la historia que Edward compartió conmigo, sin tantos detalles pues sentía que eran cosas más bien personales que me había confiado y no quería traicionar aquella confianza.

- Wow Bells tú si que eres afortunada chica, primero es joven y ahora millonario. No sabes si tiene un gemelo o algo así –Como siempre Bree salía con un comentario tan particular.

- No sería increíble que fueran trillizos – Olvidaba que Tanya suele seguirle el juego a Bree.

- Me puedes explicar porque frunces el ceño Isabella Swan.

- No me gusto que me ocultara cosas.

- Estas loca lo sabías, Bella recién están conociéndose esperaba que partiera contándote que era millonario, si así hubiese sido sería el mayor asno arrogante que existe en el mundo.

- Bueno, no pero esperaba que me lo contara.

- Y acaso no fue eso lo que hizo.

- Si, pero….

- Sin peros Isabella.

- También está el hecho de que no me digo que era menor.

- Y eso que importa Bella, es mayor de edad ¿no?

- Tiene solo 24.

- El sueño de toda treintañera.

- Mas bien dicho el sueño de Bree.

- Como sea, sabes Bella creo que estas armando demasiado alboroto, serán las hormonas.

- Además ten en cuenta que entre tú y Edward las cosas se dieron de manera especial. Primero se acostaron, luego te embarazaste y ahora se están conociendo.

- Gracias no me había dado cuenta de eso.

- El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo amiga.

- Sabes que creo.

- Honestamente no y supongo que aunque no quiera saberlo me lo dirás.

- Exacto…creo que estas buscando cualquier excusa para enfadarte con Edward y así poner una barrera entre ambos, necesitas tenerlo alejado por que estas comenzando a sentir cosas por él y eso te asusta…tiene tanto miedo a enamorarte qué prefieres comportarte como una niña caprichosa a enfrentar lo que te está pasando. Por eso siempre te conformaste con el gorila de Emmett, porque sabías que jamás podrías llegar a amarlo…sale más fácil huir que enfrentar el amor, no es así querida amiga.

No tuve oportunidad de responderle porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entraba Edward con un enorme peluche que en una de sus patas tenía amarrados un hermoso globo que decía _"Bella"_.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me regalo su hermosa sonrisa.

- Bien gracias….siento mucho el haberte preocupado.

- Ángel no lo sientas, me alegra haber estado ahí – Se acerco hasta la cabecera y beso mi frente.

- Bueno ahora que llego el príncipe encantado…nosotras nos vamos…bye Bella, te quiero.

- Adiós amiga y cuídate mucho – Se dirigieron hasta la puerta, Bree antes de salir me guiño un ojo y se marcho.

- Son grandes amigas.

- Las mejores que existen.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien, no sabes lo que sentí cuando caíste desmayada en mis brazos…quise matar al idiota ese.

- No vale la pena que te enojes, espero que haya entendido.

- Lo dudo, parece que tiene serios problemas intelectuales.

- Que malvado eres.

- Aunque hay algo en que lo entiendo.

- Si en que cosa – Se sentó frente a mí en la cama.

- En que si yo te hubiese perdido también lucharía como un loco para recuperarte.

- ¿Lo harías? – Mi voz fue un débil murmullo, producto de la emoción del momento, mi mente empezó a funcionar a mil por hora, una parte de ella gritaba que no podía perder algo que nunca ha tenido, pero otra parte más potente y más sabia, entendía que ya le pertenecía aunque lo nuestro no tuviese ninguna etiqueta, ningún nombre, nada…ya era suya y aquella idea me alarmaba y me emocionaba por partes iguales.

- Hasta mi último aliento – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, mi corazón se disparo como un loco al sentir su lengua invadiendo mi boca, era una sensación tan placentera tenerlo así junto a mí, mis manos como siempre se fueron directamente a su cabello y hundí mis dedos en ellos, un gemido escapo de sus labios y termino el beso – No sabes lo que provocas, pero creo que este no es el lugar más adecuado.

- Edward – Me tomo unos momentos recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

- Bella, ángel necesito hacerte una pregunta, tal vez te parezca un poco tonto pero nada me haría más feliz…que saber si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa supongo que deben de estar muy extrañadas por que subí capitulo tan pero tan pronto, llámenlo inspiración divina o que se yo, pero me puse frente al compu y fluyo así que decidí compartirlo con todas ustedes apenas lo termine!**_

_**Besos a todas y que tengan una linda semana**_

_**Lulu =) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes son de SM yo solo les invento vidas paralelas!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 8**

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, al parecer hoy era el día de las propuestas, aunque no podía negar que hace unas horas pensé que Edward me haría otra pregunta, pero creo que empezar por ser su novia no era tan malo, como había dicho mi amiga entre nosotros las cosas se dieron de "manera especial". Estaba por darle mi respuesta, sin poder evitarlo empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido en tan poco tiempo, lo conocí una noche la misma en la que quede embarazada, lo volví a ver cuando le conté sobre mi estado, un fragmento de aquella conversación emergió a la superficie "… _Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, no soporto que me llamen Eddie o Ed, soy vegetariano, mi color favorito es el azul, tengo una hermana que vale por diez y mis padres están felizmente casados. Trabajo como barman en este hotel y toco el piano desde los cinco años, es resumen soy simplemente lo que ves"_. Creo que era exactamente todo contrario.

Mi mente viajo a la noche anterior cuando me dijo…"_Al quedar solo en el mundo, me sentía perdido, mis padres nunca me hablaron más familia más que nosotros tres y para mí era perfecto, así que mi única opción era que servicios sociales tomara mi caso hasta que cumpliera mi mayoría de edad, era tanto el dolor que sentía que honestamente poco me importaba podría haber vivido bajo un puente sin que me importara mucho, deje de lado todo lo que amaba pues era un recuerdo constante de ellos, mi música, mi beca, mis amigos dejaron de importarme hasta que apareció en mi vida William Cullen"._

Mis ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada y me quede mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro o un extraterrestre, su expresión que hace unos minutos estaba llena de expectación cambio a preocupación.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? – Tarde en responderle, pues aún necesitaba unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de recordar, él nuevamente me había mentido.

- ¿Quién eres Edward Cullen? – Mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

- ¿Cómo? – Aquella pregunta mostraba que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Quién eres….el barman de un hotel con una hermana y padres que siguen aún casados o el joven millonario cuyo único familiar es su abuelo? – Supongo que algo hizo click en su cabeza, pues se alejo unos pasos de mi cama y suspiro.

- Soy….Edward Cullen….quien perdió sus padres a los 16 años, nunca tuvo hermanos de sangre, pero la vida me dio una hermana del alma, toco piano desde los cinco años y fui becado, una noche en el bar de mi hotel caí perdidamente enamorada de una mujer me hechizo con sus ojos color chocolate, así que cada noche seguí haciendo el trabajo de un barman con la esperanza de volver a verla, la vi un par de veces más y trate por todos los medios que ella pusiera finalmente los ojos en mí y un maravilloso día lo hizo, mi única familia hasta hace un mes era mi abuelo, mas ahora seré padre y espero con el alma ser muy pronto marido – Hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para que sus palabras no calaran en lo más profundo de mi corazón que a esas alturas latía como un loco.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste aquel día? – Esperaba que mi voz sonara fría, pues por mi propia salud mental necesitaba una barrera entre nosotros en aquel momento.

- Sirve de algo que te diga que lo hice por imbécil.

- Sería un avance.

- Bella – Nuevamente se hallaba a mi lado – Tal vez te cueste entenderlo, pero las cosas nunca han sido sencillas desde que mis padres se fueron, de golpe mi vida dio un giro y pase a tener una vida normal en un pueblo a vivir en una gran cuidad rodeado de comodidades, es inevitable para mí preguntarme si la gente está cerca de mí por interés real o por un interés en mi chequera, estos años he conocido demasiada gente falsa – Iba a decir algo, pero puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios – No te estoy acusando de nada, pero espero que puedas entenderlo, muchas se han acercado a mí fingiendo no saber quién soy, para luego cuando habían ganado mi confianza clavar sus uñas, me volví un escéptico a la hora de entablar una relación, así que me aprendí un discurso que usaba como una especie de escudo, ser un simple trabajador de un bar con unos padres y hermana, si seguían junto a mí a pesar de no ser el joven millonario que creían se ganaban el beneficio de la duda.

- ¿Dudabas de mí?

- No pude hacerlo, por que cuando te miraba sabía que no mentías, permíteme decir que eres pésima mentirosa.

- Hey, miento muy bien.

- No Bella no lo haces y eso me hace muy feliz – Sin aviso beso mis labios.

- Edward – Quise sonar enojada, pero ya no lo estaba en lo absoluto ni siquiera porque me había mentido, Bree tenía razón solo quería estar enojada con él para no enfrentar lo que me pasaba cuando estaba cerca, no querer enfrentar que me estaba enamorando. Además entendía totalmente lo que había hecho, no me había mentido porque sí, lo hizo como una manera de protegerse, pobre Edward cuantos se habrán acercado solo por interés y yo llego anunciándole un embarazo en realidad era para desconfiar absolutamente, pero en cambio ahí estaba junto a mí dándome pedacitos de su alma.

- Bella, no estás enfadada, así que no trates de sonar como si lo estuvieras.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo estoy?

- Dulce ángel, cuando estas enfadada se forma una pequeña arruga en tu frente y tus labios hacen una rara mueca, además dejas de hablar y solo contestas en monosílabos – Lo mire tratando de entender como sabía aquello – Si te preguntas como lo sé fácil, te he observado estas semanas Bella, quiero saber todo de ti, pero no lo obvio sino esos mínimos detalles que te hacen única.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Cuando estas nerviosa tomas un mechón de tu cabello y juegas con él, cuando estas concentrada en algo muerdes tu labio inferior y cuando vas a pelear con alguien inhalas profundamente antes de empezar a hablar. No te gusta el café y prefieres un té, a excepción que sea un café de vainilla, adoras los dulces, pero nada que tenga coco, he notado como lo soplas tratando que se aleje de tu comida, cuando lees el periódico lo haces desde la última página hasta llegar a la primera, te ríes al leer tu horóscopo y nunca terminas los puzles, tienes una ligera obsesión con los lápices cada vez que llega alguno a tus manos los desarmas y varias veces no has logrado rearmarlo. Tarareas todo el día canciones y tienes la costumbre de escuchar música en cada momento libre que tienes. Aunque no he logrado aún saber que canciones te gustan.

- Love of my life.

- ¿Qué?

- Love of my life de Queen, es mi canción favorita.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Las que quieras.

- ¿Por qué trabajas conmigo si no lo necesitas?

- Bueno, lo hago para estar cerca de ustedes – Poso suavemente una mano en mi vientre – Creo que no te dicho que soy muy posesivo con las personas que amo.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la entrevista? Digo las postulaciones al cargo habían acabado días antes de que te contara que seriamos padres y apareciste ese día….no entiendo.

-Ángel digamos que la suerte estuvo un poco de mi lado….desde el día que te fuiste de mi casa no pude sacarte de mi mente, durante días espera que volvieras y no lo hiciste, había esperado mucho por ti y no estaba dispuesto a perderte, así que hice algo de lo cual no estoy del todo orgulloso, pero eran medidas desesperadas.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon pensando que pudo haber hecho.

- Hice uso de todos mis encantos para sacarle información a alguien – De inmediato recordé que tanto Bree como Tanya estuvieron varios días yendo al bar, acaso había coqueteado con ellas.

- ¿Quién es ese alguien?

- Jessenia o Jessica… no recuerdo bien.

- ¿Jessica? Eso llamo yo medidas desesperadas.

- Bueno que querías necesitaba alguna forma de contactarte o algo. Cuando supe que trabajas en aquel estudio de abogados, trate de ver las alternativas que tenía para volver a tenerte cerca, ya que sabía que era improbable que volvieras al bar. Fue así como di con los anuncios en donde solicitaban un asistente que tuviera conocimientos jurídicos, aunque no era mi área hice la prueba y me llamaron para una entrevista. Luego como si de un milagro se tratara apareciste nuevamente y con una maravillosa noticia, así que decidí hacer lo imposible para que me contrataras.

- ¿Así que lo que hiciste en mi oficina aquel día fue un plan? – No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando recordé lo que había sucedido.

- Realmente no, pero me encanto que diera resultado. Amo ser su asistente Srta. Swan – Sus labios capturaron los míos, mientras una de sus manos bajo hasta uno de mis pechos y empezó a darle unos pequeños toques por encina de la tela que me estaban enloqueciendo, un suave gemido se me escapo y note como sonreía. No quise que se sintiera un triunfador, así que comencé a delinear su cuello con mi lengua, luego capture su oreja con mis dientes y le di una suave mordida.

Su mirada se clavo en la mía y vi sus ojos llenos de deseo, sin darme espacio para nada bajo mi bata de hospital hasta mi cintura, dejándome semidesnuda, sus labios de inmediato se concentraron en mis senos con su lengua delineaba mi pezones, primero uno luego el otro, ninguno quedaba sin su atención pues si no era su boca, su manos se encargaban de ellos. Cuando estaba casi al límite tome su cabello en mis manos, lo guie hasta mi y lo bese como si la vida misma se fuera en ello, aquel beso se volvió cada vez más pasional, su lengua provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles en mi cuerpo. Baje mis manos hasta su pantalón, estaba por quitar su cinturón y desabrocharlo, cuando un ruido me devolvió a la realidad de que estábamos a punto de hacer el amor en la cama de un hospital.

Rápidamente me ayudo con mi bata y torpemente la puse en su lugar, tuvimos la suerte que la doctora entrara concentrada en mi expediente y no alzara su vista hasta que ambos estuviéramos al menos presentables, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi como Edward se apretaba el puente de la nariz y respiraba trabajosamente para que las señales de la pasión compartida desaparecieran.

La doctora nos saludo a ambos, luego me pregunto cómo me sentía.

- Mucho mejor….¿me puedo ir ya?

- Solo haremos una prueba más y podrá marcharse Sra. Cullen – Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, por un momento pensé que Edward le diría algo, pero no hizo nada.

- ¿Qué otra prueba?

- Un ultrasonido ¿se ha realizado uno anteriormente?

- No, ninguno.

- Perfecto, en un momento traerán el equipo y comenzaremos.

Entro en la habitación una enfermera, con todo lo necesario para realizar aquel examen, no puedo negar que comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa al saber que por primera vez vería a mi bebe, más bien a nuestro bebe, Edward estaba junto a mí tomando mi mano.

- El gel es un poco frío, puede ser que te moleste un poco.

- Esta bien – Aplico el gel y como explico estaba frio pero no me importo en lo más mínimo.

- Vamos a ver – Puso es transductor en mi vientre y comenzó a moverlo suavemente, mi vista no se aparto ningún instante de la pantalla con la esperanza de poder verlo pronto. Mi concentración se perdió cuando unos sonidos llenaron la habitación – Oyen eso, son los latidos del bebe y son totalmente normales – No pude evitar llorar ante tan bella melodía – Ven aquel pequeño puntito – Asentí – Pues ese es el futuro bebe Cullen, en un par de semanas más podremos saber con mayor certeza si es niño o niña.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Necesitaba una nueva confirmación.

- Todo perfecto, tienes 12 semanas y va todo muy bien. Te recetare unas vitaminas y te daré un par de indicaciones más, pero primero quítate el gel y ponte algo más cómodo, nos vemos en mi consulta.

- Esta bien – Edward aun tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía y no había dicho ni media palabra, me gire a verlo y vi como una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Me acerque a él y le di un suave beso antes de darle una respuesta – Si Edward quiero ser tu novia…

* * *

_**Bueno niñas aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste!**_

_**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews y en especial aquellos que vienen con un comentario que me ayuda a tratar de mejorar mi historia y mi manera de escribir…jamás me molestare cuando me dejan algo así mientras lo hagan con el respeto que lo han hecho hasta ahora. Es más me gustan pues me plantean un desafio a superarme y tratar de entregarles algo mejor….asi que gracias, gracias, gracias….Tambien gracias a las que suscriben alertas e incluyen esta historia como su favorita.**_

_**Espero que tengan una linda semana….**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lulu =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la única e increíble SM...yo solo los uso un poquito y les doy vidas paralelas**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

Espere por un momento a que Edward digiera algo, comencé a asustarme cuando no pronunciaba palabra alguna, tal vez estaba arrepentido de su pregunta y buscaba una forma suave de decirme que lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora, me tense ante esa posibilidad y cuando estaba por preguntarle finalmente hablo.

- Ángel me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, tú y el bebé son la cosa más hermosa que me ha pasado.

- Edward – Fue lo único que pude decir.

- Bueno será mejor que te arregles y vayamos donde la doctora.

- Esta bien.

- Necesita alguna ayuda Srta. Swan…soy un muy preocupado asistente.

- Lo sé, pero estaré bien – Se acerco a darme un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Mientras me colocaba nuevamente mi ropa y me arreglaba un poco, pensaba como un año que parecía sería el peor de mi vida poco a poco iba mejorando gracias a inesperadas circunstancias y vueltas del destino, aunque sabía por experiencia que nada es siempre miel sobre hojuelas, al menos sentía una paz y tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Baje mi vista hasta mi vientre y lo acaricie suavemente, esa era por lejos mi mejor sorpresa.

Una vez en la consulta, la doctora me dio unas indicaciones y me receto unas vitaminas, además me recordó que debía descansar y comer sano, cuando volvió a llamarme Sra. Cullen quise corregirla, pero Edward que tenía su mano entrelazada a la mía me lo impidió dándome un apretón en ella.

Ya en el auto no pude evitar preguntarle sobre su actitud en la consulta: - ¿Por qué no me dejaste decir a la doctora que mi apellido es Swan y no soy señora de nadie?

- Te molesta.

- ¿Molestarme?

- Si te molesta que la doctora te haya llamado Sra. Cullen o acaso te molesta no ser la señora de nadie.

- ¿Qué? No me molesta en lo absoluto no ser la señora de nadie y solo te lo pregunte por que no me dejaste hacerlo, pues tal vez sea ti quien moleste el ser considerado Señor de alguien.

- Permítame aclararle Señorita Swan que no me molesta en lo absoluto que piensen que usted en mi esposa, de hecho me encanta como suena Sra. Cullen y le aseguro que pronto será dueña de ese título – Como siempre decidí vivir en un estado de negación y obviar las palabras que acababa de decir Edward, no quería hacerme ilusiones ni nada, además recién empezamos como novios.

- Ya llegamos – Agradecí por primera vez su manera tan "especial" para conducir, pues llegamos a mi departamento y así evitábamos hablar más del tema.

- Bella.

- Dime Edward…- No hablo, pero en cambio se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, por unos instantes me quede sin hacer nada por la sorpresa, mas cuando recupere el sentido me quite rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, continuamos besándonos y sentí como su mano recorría mi espalda, para luego adentrarse por mi blusa lentamente, sus labios abandonaron mi boca y empezaron su ruta por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello, al sentirlo ahí mi cuerpo se arqueo de manera involuntaria provocando con esto que accidentalmente tocara la bocina, haciendo que ambos reaccionáramos.

- Creo que este no es el mejor lugar, ángel.

- No, no lo es….vamos a mi departamento – Salí casi corriendo del auto rumbo a los elevadores. Sentí que estaba tras de mí cuando dejo suaves besos en mi cuello y nuca mientras esperábamos que llegara. No sabía con certeza cuál de los dos estaba más impaciente. Una vez que frente a nosotros y abrió sus puertas fui literalmente lanzada hacia él. Edward presiono el botón de mi piso y luego volvió a capturar mis labios.

Estábamos en aquella deliciosa batalla de besos y lenguas cuando note que el ascensor se detenía con un brusco movimiento y no exactamente en mi piso, simplemente había dejado de avanzar, por un momento las luces se apagaron y los generadores de emergencia se activaron de inmediato.

- Ed….Edward…

- mmmm…- Fue su única respuesta ya que su boca estaba ocupada dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuerpo.

- Algo no está bien.

- Claro que algo no está bien…estas usando tu boca para hablar y no para…- Movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

- El ascensor se detuvo.

- ¿Ya llegamos a tu piso?

- No….estamos atrapados.

- ¿Que quieres decir con atrapados?

- Que el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas no se abren y no sé en qué piso estamos.

- Eso no puede ser cierto – Se acerco hasta las puertas como queriendo comprobar lo obvio. Las puertas estaban completamente cerradas – Maldición.

- Calma Edward lo más probable es que en unos momentos arreglen esto.

- Eso espero – Note como respiraba de manera errática y se quitaba su corbata.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Eh?...Claro – Se desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa y trataba de normalizar su respiración.

- Seguro que estas bien.

- Claro…claro…¿Cuánto crees que tarden?

- No lo sé. Poco supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Pues no acostumbro a quedar encerrada en ascensores por lo que no se cuanto puedan tardar Edward.

- Debe existir algún botón de emergencia o algo – Miro hacia el tablero y presiono repetidas veces el botón rojo, luego saco su celular del bolsillo y lo movió de un lado a otro de aquel reducido espacio – Perfecto no tiene señal.

- Tranquilízate.

- Estoy tranquilo, lo que sucede es que me preocupas tú.

- Estoy bien, pero tú… ¿Qué sucede Edward? – Seguía presionando el botón de emergencias.

- Nada….mejor hablemos de algo.

- ¿De qué?

- Cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

- Bueno….me parece que hoy fue un día especial. En la mañana mi ex novio me propuso matrimonio y en la tarde me transforme en tú novia. Yo que pensaba que mi vida era aburrida, pero ya ves siempre hay emoción – Reí ante mis palabras, mas Edward no siguió mi risa me miro seriamente.

- Espero que ese imbécil de Emmett te deje en paz.

- Lo hará no te preocupes, tal vez tarda más que el promedio, pero lo lograra.

- Eso espero, porque eres Mi novia Isabella – Se acerco y quedo frente a mí, aunque no me toco pude sentirlo en cada fibra de mi ser.

- Si Edward soy tu novia – Me acerque más a él, pero note como retrocedió unos pasos, siguió haciendo lo mismo cada vez que me acercaba se alejaba, hasta que lo acorrale en un rincón del elevador.

- Bella…no…no…

- No que – Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, pero volteo su rostro. Por un momento se sentí tan mal por lo que acababa de hacer.

- El aire…Bella, el aire me falta.

- Edward estas muy pálido….Por Dios dime qué te pasa.

- Soy….soy claustrofóbico – Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y nuevamente su respiración era similar a la de alguien que acabara de correr una carrera - No soporto estar en un espacio tan reducido y perdóname ángel no es que no desee que me beses, eso es algo que deseo a cada momento del día tus labios tan suaves y perfectos en los míos son….

- Edward si no quieres que te bese no sigas.

- Perdón, pero es que necesito que entiendas…que….- Puse un dedo en sus labios.

- Tranquilo cariño….calma todo estará bien – Puse mi mano en su pecho y sentí lo rápido que latía su corazón, tan veloz como cuando me besaba.

Tome sus manos y nos guie para que ambos nos sentáramos en el suelo. Acaricie sus cabellos tratando de darle tranquilidad, uní mi mano libre a la suya, dándole también pequeñas caricias, note como cerraba sus ojos y trataba de respirar con normalidad. Sentí como su mano apretaba con fuerza la mía y su rodilla rozaba la mía.

Al parecer logre mi objetivo de calmarlo, pues abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro fijamente. Clavo su mirada en la mía y me acaricio la mejilla, no pude evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto tan dulce.

- Sabes una cosa ángel.

- Si hoy aprendí que eres claustrofóbico – Note como frunció el ceño – Pero eso no tiene importancia alguna.

- Bueno es algo que tratare de superar.

- Es parte de ti y te hace menos superhéroe.

- Bueno todos los superhéroes tiene su talón de Aquiles.

- Si y tu Súper Edward le tienes fobia a los espacios pequeños.

- Si esa es mi Kriptonita.

- Sabes cuál es mi otra debilidad.

- ¿Tienes otra?

- Si….tú…tú Isabella Swan eres mi debilidad y te amo….te amo tanto…

* * *

_**Bueno acá un nuevo capi, ojale les guste! Como siempre muchas gracias….gracias….gracias…..por sus comentarios, alertas, suscripciones y demases.**_

_**Que tengan una bella semana.**_

_**Lulu =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Al parecer la claustrofobia de Edward era contagiosa por qué por sentí que el aire me faltaba, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se debía aquello….me acababa de confesar que me amaba….amaba…y yo solo lo miraba como si una tercera cabeza le saliera del hombro. No supe que decir después de una confesión como esa, se supone que uno debe de decir ¿también te amo y viviremos felices por siempre? Lástima que no podía responderle de la misma manera, al menos no aún, pues no sabía bien que era lo que sentía por él, era claro que sentía muchas cosas por el hermoso de ojos verdes que me miraba, pero amor….no lo sabía.

Estaba por abrir la boca y decir cualquier estupidez como…Gracias, cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó y se abrió, delante de nosotros estaba el conserje del edificio con una sonrisa de disculpa tratando de explicar lo sucedido, casi salte a sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento pues me acababa de salvar de una charla para la cual aún no estaba preparada.

- Muchas gracias Arnold – Le di una sonrisa al encargado, gracias a la ayuda de Edward estaba nuevamente de pie, tuve que insistirle que me bajara al piso pues no quería hacerlo.

- Segura que está bien Srta. Swan – Era la cuarta vez que me lo repetía.

- Si estoy bien solo fueron unos minutos – Honestamente me comenzaba a aburrir de la misma pregunta.

- Cada cuanto hacen una revisión de los ascensores – Edward lo miro de una manera que jamás había visto en él y que supuse era su mirada de Señor Todopoderoso.

- Cada tres meses Señor….- Arnold lo miro de manera sospechosa, pues era la segunda vez que lo veía.

- Pues al parecer la empresa que les presta los servicios es bastante negligente.

- Es la mejor Señor….- Dejo la palabra en el aire.

- Edward Cullen y dudo mucho que sea la mejor, de otra forma cosas como estas no sucederían.

- Señor Cullen…- No deje que continuara sabía que sería una discusión bastante larga y lo único que quería era llegar pronto a mi apartamento.

- Edward – Tome su brazo y cuando me miro le sonreí - ¿Qué tal si seguimos nuestro camino? – Su mirada de inmediato cambio y me regalo una sonrisa – Gracias Arnold nos vemos – Presione el botón de mi piso y las puertas se cerraron.

No solté en ningún momento su brazo, tal vez las palabras aun no salían de mi boca, pero de alguna manera quería demostrarle que sentía muchas cosas por él. Cuando finalmente llegamos hasta mi piso, me dirige hasta mi puerta y abrí la puerta, sin dudarlo ni un instante lo jale de su camisa hasta mi para besarlo, cerré con la ayuda de mi pie la puerta y no separé nuestros labios en ningún momento hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, no se con exactitud en qué momento deje de tener puesta mi blusa y mi falda, porque solamente llegue con mi ropa interior hasta nuestro destino final.

La camisa de Edward también voló en trayecto, pero aún quedaba una barrera más por superar...su pantalón, el cual muy pronto saldría de ahí, mas antes me aleje unos pasos para poder contemplar su cuerpo, la vez anterior que estuvimos juntos no creo haber tenido esa posibilidad, o si la tuve no la recuerdo, ahora era diferente pues teníamos todo el tiempo para estar juntos.

Note como sonreía pagado de sí mismo mientras mis ojos lo recorrían lentamente, me dejo observarlo y no se movió hasta que yo no lo hice, tome la hebilla de su cinturón para acercarlo a mi cuerpo, bese su cuello y poco a poco fui bajando hasta llenar su pecho de pequeños toques, me encantaba que me permitiera tener el control, lo fui guiando hasta los pies de mi cama y una vez que estuvo ahí le di un pequeño empujón para que cayera sobre ella. Luego subí yo y me quede a horcajadas sobre él, que no despegaba sus ojos de los míos. Capture sus labios y lo bese como una loca, mis manos recorrieron su cabello y se perdieron en ellos.

Separe nuestros labios y reanude mi camino de besos por su cuerpo dejando un par de marcas señalándolo como mío, no sabía con exactitud de clase de diosa del sexo se había apoderado de mí, pero le agradecía por la inhibición que me estaba dando. Cuando llegue a la prenda que mas me estorbaba, quite primero el cinturón para luego inclinarme y bajar con mis dientes el cierre de su pantalón, al parecer aquel roce le gusto porque sus manos se dirigieron hasta mi cabello y le dio un pequeño tirón. Una vez que logre quitarle la dichosa prenda la lance lejos, para continuar con mis atenciones a aquella zona, sus bóxers siguieron rápidamente el mismo camino y pude deleitarme por la vista que tenia ante mí.

Bese la punta de su pene y sentí como arqueo su espalda, luego me aventure a acariciarlo lentamente ayudado por mi lengua que se encargaba de aquello zona que mis manos no cubrían, le di suaves roces con ella, hasta que oí como su respiración era entrecortada me puse encima de él y baje para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran unidos en aquel punto, fui estimulándolo dando cabida a solo la punta de su glande, entre y salí de ahí hasta que ambos estuviéramos cerca del cielo, cuando ya no pude más entre por completo en él y juro que vi estrellas por aquella sensación tan increíble, di gracias a la santa Cosmopolitan y sus tan sabios consejos.

Edward me tomo de las caderas para ayudarme con los movimientos, en cada uno de ellos lo sentía más profundamente en mí. Baje mi cabeza para buscar sus labios que no tardaron en captar los míos y solo hicieron que aumentaran las sensaciones, estaba a punto de llegar cuando de un instante a otro cambio nuestras posturas haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara bajo el suyo. Tomo mis manos y las elevo por sobre mi cabeza, siguió besándome mientras embestía con mayor fuerza, grite su nombre que retumbo en toda la habitación, dio un último esfuerzo más y ambos tocamos el cielo.

- Eres increíble – Sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi oreja.

- No Edward tú lo eres.

- Te amo ángel, entre tus alas hoy estuve en el paraíso – No supe que decirle, así que solo lo bese – Pero esta noche solo yo fui el agasajado.

-Te aseguro que no, además quería mostrarte las ventajas de estar junto a una mujer mayor.

- Srta. Swan ha sido usted muy convincente en su demostración.

- Sr. Cullen me alegro que esté satisfecho.

- Muy satisfecho, pero aún con energía – No alcance a responder pues se encargo de mostrarme cuanta energía tenía durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dormir rodeada por los brazos de Edward era una sensación única y tan agradable, que fácilmente podría volverse adictiva. Me estire para despertar un poco y note que su lugar estaba vacío, me acerque a oler la almohada para asegurarme que él había estado junto a mí y que todo lo que paso no había sido un sueño y que sus brazos en mi cintura no había sido producto de mi imaginación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Oí su voz desde la entrada mi habitación mientras mi cabeza estaba enterrada en su almohada.

- Nada – Me negaba a levantar la mirada hasta que sentí como se hundía una parte de la cama y su rostro se hundía en mi cabello.

- Yo también amo tu aroma y me perdería en el.

- ¿Como sabes lo que estoy haciendo?

- Llámalo intuición – Me volví a verlo y quise saltarle encima al ver ese look de recién despertado. Me mordí el labio para buscar algo de control.

- Ok - Honestamente no sabía que estaba diciendo.

- Prepare el desayuno – Inspire para oler la comida y se me hizo agua la boca.

- Se ve delicioso.

- No más que tú – Cai en la cuenta que me había sentado en mi cama y estaba completamente desnuda, cuando trate de subir la sabana y cubrirme, Edward me lo impidió tirando de ellas, cuando quise insistir, me beso hasta dejarme sin aliento y las lanzo lejos.

- Es injusto –Hice un mohín ganándome otro beso.

- Nadie dijo que jugaría limpio. Ahora hermosa a desayunar.

Hablamos durante toda la comida, le pregunte cosas de su infancia, de sus amigos, sus gustos todo lo que pudiera saber de él, que cosas amaba, cuando respondió que a mí, no pude evitar tensarme, al parecer lo noto, porque tomo mi mano.

- Bella relájate no estoy esperando que me digas que tu también me amas, prometo darte tiempo, pero ten por seguro algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que lo dirás…me dirás Edward Cullen te amo.

- Engreído – Le lance la galleta que estaba comiendo.

- Lo harás ángel – Iba a lanzarle otra galleta, cuando quito la bandeja y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi estomago, trate de no reírme pero no pude, además que jamás me las habían hecho estando yo completamente desnuda y mi contrincante solo en calzoncillos.

- Me rindo….me rindo – Levante las manos en señal de rendición.

Ambos nos recostamos nuevamente, continuamos con la plática. Edward se acomodo en mi vientre y yo acaricie sus cabellos mientras me preguntaba cosas de mi vida, mis padres, amigos y novios. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición tan cómoda, hasta que él se levanto hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Bella quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Me encantaría que conocieras a mi abuelo.

- ¿Tu abuelo?

- Sabes lo importante que es para mí, además acaba de llegar de viaje y es el momento perfecto – Puso su mejor rostro de niño bueno que hizo imposible que me negara.

- Esta bien.

- Te parece bien este fin de semana.

- ¿Este? Es decir mañana.

- Exacto. Paso por ti en un par de horas.

- ¿Por qué?

-Él no vive en esta ciudad. Así que tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje.

- Ok.

Tomo su ropa del suelo y corrió el baño, en unos minutos estuvo listo y perfecto para marcharse, se acerco a mí y me dio el beso más perfecto de despedida, luego beso mi vientre y se fue.

Me tome mi tiempo para prepararme, me consentí con un baño de espuma y elegí con sumo cuidado la ropa que utilizaría, nunca había conocido al abuelo de nadie, ni siquiera a los míos, así que no sabía muy bien que lucir, elegí un traje de colores neutros de falda y blusa, nada muy llamativo y zapatos de tacón bajo. De todas formas hice una pequeña maleta por si acaso ocurría algún imprevisto, cuando el resultado final me hizo feliz, envié unos mensajes a mis amigas señalándoles que estaba bien y que no podría cenar con ellas. Para evitar que me llamaran de inmediato les prometí que les contaría todo el lunes. Ordene un poco mi habitación y espere a Edward que llego por mí una media hora después.

Una vez en su auto note que tomaba camino al aeropuerto, pero poco antes de llegar se desvió por otro camino que llevaba a varios hangares, lo mire interrogante y solo me sonrió. Cuando estaciono su auto cerca de un pequeño avión y bajaba rápidamente del coche, comencé sospechar.

- Edward ¿Por qué un avión? – Le dije apenas abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme.

- No te dije que mi abuelo vive en Londres…

* * *

_**Hola niñas acá un nuevo capítulo….espero que les guste, está un tanto hot….no soy muy buena en los lemons pero al menos trato de intentarlo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz!**_

_**Acabo de empezar otra historia que se llama "la última oportunidad" las invito a que se den una vuelta por ahí y me digan que le parece!**_

_**Besos a todas y que tengan un lindo día**_

_**Lulu =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Como saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poquitin con ellos**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Londres…Edward acababa de decir Londres, no alcance a preguntarle nuevamente pues ya estaba fuera del auto y ahora abría mi puerta, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar le mire la mano y luego subí mi vista a sus ojos, como si lo que acababa de decir fue una palabra en sanscrito u otra lengua extraña. Su mano seguí flotando en el aire, pero no podía tomarla hasta que me repitiera o aclarara lo que momentos antes me dijo.

- ¿No te refieres a Londres, Inglaterra? – Sabía que aquella pregunta era bastante estúpida.

- Es el único Londres que yo conozco – No lo mire directamente a su rostro pues podría apostar que utilizaría su sonrisa perfecta para "atontarme".

- Me dijiste que tu abuelo vivía fuera de la ciudad.

- Así es vive en Londres.

- Creo que no mencionaste que también vivía fuera del país, aunque tal vez nadie te comento que Estados Unidos es un país libre e independiente de Inglaterra.

- Si alguien alguna vez me lo menciono, pero vamos Bella acaso la globalización no a derribado las fronteras entre países y ahora somos todos un gran mundo – Definitivamente está era una pelea estúpida, pues ambos hablábamos de independencia y globalización, yo en aún en el auto y Edward parado fuera con la puerta abierta….si esto era totalmente bizarro.

- EDWARD! – Recordé un detalle muy importante que impedía que viajara con él – No tengo pasaporte así que no podre viajar – Creo que mi parte malvada se reía ante el giro que tomaron las cosas, toma eso Cullen, le sonreí con suficiencia, pero note que algo no estaba bien cuando la sonrisa de él se extendió más y su mirada daba a entender que todo estaba solucionado - ¿acaso falsificaste un pasaporte? Eso es un delito.

- Eso que es un delito ángel, olvidas que trabajo en un despacho de abogados – Su mano se fue hacía el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sin necesidad de que terminara su acción supe que era lo que tenía ahí, al parecer adivino la pregunta que estaba por hacer ¿Cómo? Pues solo me dijo una palabra – Bree.

Perfecto mi querida amiga era cómplice de mi novio…novio que bien sonaba aquella palabra y mejor aún era cuando la unía a Edward, maldición estaba soñando despierta y mi "seudofuria" se estaba esfumando, quedando solo mi corazón latiendo con más fuerza.

- Bella ¿estás bien? Si no deseas viajar lo entiendo, perdón yo creí que era una buena id…- No deje que siguiera hablando, aproveche que se inclino para hablarme y lo acerque para besarlo, que caso tenía seguir peleando si de todas maneras viajaríamos a Londres juntos, le dí un pequeño mordisco en su labio para terminar el beso.

Baje del auto y vi el avión que nos esperaba, me sentí como la protagonista de alguna película, el capitán nos esperaba a los pies de las escaleras. Hicimos todos los trámites establecidos para salir del país, una vez listo estaba lista para subir sentí la mano de Edward uniéndose a la mía y guiándome. Una vez dentro me quede unos segundos mirando a mi alrededor era todo tan lujoso y confortable que entendí por qué no viajamos por una línea comercial.

La azafata nos dio la bienvenida, más bien le dio la bienvenida a Edward a mi me ignoro como si fuera invisible y casi podría apostar que cuando me miro lo hizo con cara de muy pocos amigos, creo que no comería algo preparado por ella. Una vez instalados en nuestros lugares, Victoria la azafata insufrible, se dedico a comerse a mi novio con la mirada, le pregunto no una, sino mil veces si necesitaba algo, se le acerco peligrosamente para susurrarla cualquier pavada y a mí seguía ignorándome, estaba por darle una patada o algo solo para asegurarme que ella me podía ver, pero cuando empecé a levantar mi pie, Edward hablo:

- Amor mío ¿deseas algo? – Me miro y me sonrió, creo que mi plan de golpear a Victoria no sería necesario porque supe que era visible para ella, cuando abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y trato de sonreírme, vale se gano un puesto por el esfuerzo, pero por un momento pensé que le caería la cara por la mueca que estaba haciendo.

- No, cariño todo está muy bien…gracias Victoria eres muy amable.

- Bueno Victoria cualquier cosa que necesite mi novia o yo te avisamos – Le susurre un adiós y no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente ante el rostro totalmente desencajado de nuestra azafata – Veo que estas contenta.

- No creas que te perdone del todo Cullen – Lo señale con el dedo y trate de poner mi mejor cara de furia.

- Pensé que después de aquel beso, muy apasionado por cierto, tuve la esperanza que sí.

- Pues estas equivocado – Vale era claro que lo había perdonado, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera hacerlo sufrir un poco, además él no puede salirse sie…..No pude seguir con la línea de mis pensamientos pues sentí como era levantada de mi asiento y depositada en las piernas de Edward, iba a protestar pero sentí como sus labios empezaron a descender por mi cuelo y olvide…

- Oh….Edward…No…deberíamos…- Sus labios capturaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y jugaban con él, provocando que olvidara lo que quería decir.

- Perdón ¿decías? – Solo se separo de mi piel para decir eso y continuo su camino, estaba segura que me dejaría una marca en el cuello.

-mmm…que no…- Su mano tomo uno de mis pechos y le dio suaves toques. Estaba por perder completamente el hilo de lo que quería decir.

- Que no te toque aquí – Sus manos bajaron peligrosamente por mi cuerpo.

- No creo que...fuera eso…- Besos mis labios hasta dejarme sin aliento, creo que había olvidado hasta mi nombre mientras sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en puntos claves.

- Entonces deja de pensar ángel y sigue besándome – Y así lo hice hasta que oímos un ligero carraspeo, enterré mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward me sentía demasiado avergonzada para levantarla, el agarre de él se hizo más apretado como dándome valor, luego hablo – Si Victoria.

- Estamos próximos a despegar Sr. Cullen le aconsejo que abroche su…cinturón y el de su acompañante.

- Gracias – Sentí sus manos en mi rostro – Mírame, ya se fue y aunque me duela decirlo tienes que ir a tu lugar por unos minutos, además tenemos ocho horas por delante para hacer cosas – Me dio un último beso y me ayudo con mi cinturón, oí como botaba todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de tomar su asiento.

Una vez que despegamos nos quitamos nuestros cinturones, aproveche la liberación y me acomode mejor en el asiento. No pude evitar quedar mirándolo…era tan guapo que simplemente las palabras no lo podían describir él también me miraba y sus intenciones eran bastante claras, continuar en lo que habíamos quedado, lamentablemente no pude aguantar un bostezo no lo había notado, pero realmente estaba cansada la noche anterior no había dormido del todo bien y él culpable estaba frente a mí. Bostece nuevamente y vi como me sonreía.

- ¿Cansada amor?

-Un poco – Se levanto para tomar algo de un gabinete.

- Duerme ángel…necesitas descansar – Me arropo con una frazada y me beso en la frente.

No sé cuantas horas dormí, pero debo decir que lo hice muy cómodamente el asiento donde estaba había sido reclinado y parecía una cama. Me reincorpore sintiéndome totalmente descansada. Cuando mira al frente vi que mi compañero de viaje estaba plácidamente dormido y se veía adorable. Sigilosamente me acerque hasta quedar frente a él, acaricie su cabello y note que sonreía, bese sus mejillas y su sonrisa se hizo más extensa, luego la punta de su nariz, sus brazos me rodearon y me guiaron hasta sus rodillas.

- Me encanta despertar así – Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese – No sabes como me encanta.

- ¿Cuánto dormí?

- Todo el viaje amor, estamos próximos a aterrizar.

Y asi fue, el capitán nos indico que nos preparáramos, además de indicarnos como estaba el clima y varias cosas más. Nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares, luego Edward fue a hablar unos segundos con él, agradecimos las atenciones para luego bajarnos. Un auto ya nos esperaba frente al avión y en menos de treinta minuto estábamos frente a la mansión Cullen a las afueras de Londres, decir que era magnifica era quedarse corto de palabras. Era exactamente el tipo de lugar donde se desarrollaban mis amadas novelas románticas del siglo XIX, con jardines amplios frente a un imponente edificio.

Presione fuertemente la mano de Edward tratando de calmarme, sentía como si estuviera a punto de conocer a la realeza y no estaba en lo absoluto preparada. Pensé en pedirle que diéramos un par de vueltas por la propiedad para sentir un poco de calma, pero dicen por ahí que al mal paso darle prisa. Además el auto ya se estaba deteniendo frente a la puerta. Como siempre me ayudo a bajar y me guio de la mano, suspire y le sonreí. Él me beso y estábamos en eso cuando sentí como la puerta se abría y un ligero carraspeo lleno el silencio.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un mayordomo inglés, pero el que estaba frente a nosotros reunía todas las características que siempre leía de uno, serio e imperturbable, en especial frente a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, dos personas besándose. Cuando nos separamos, Edward lo saludo:

- Buenas Arthur ¿Cómo estás?

- Señor Cullen – Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, luego durante un segundo me dirigió una mirada – Señorita.

-Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia – Estuve a punto de hacer una reverencia o algo, pues realmente no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella presentación que había sonado tan formal y solo era el mayordomo, no quería ni pensar como sería tener a William Cullen frente a mí. No tuve mucho tiempo para imaginarlo pues un hombre de edad con un bastón se acercaba a nosotros.

- Tony, mi querido Tony – Acaso el mayordomo no se llamaba Arthur, mire a mis alrededores para ver si había otra persona cerca de nosotros, pero nada en cambio vi que Edward acortaba la distancia entre quien supuse era su abuelo, pues el parecido era obvio lo único que los diferenciaban era que su cabello estaba cano y el de su nieto aun no.

-Abuelo, creo que te he mencionado que no me gusta que me llamen….

- Ed o Eddie, asi que te puedo llamar Tony si quiero. Tu segundo nombre es Anthony.

- Abuelo….- Pero no pudo seguir, pues su abuelo se acercaba a mí.

- Esta hermosa dama debe ser Isabella.

- Isabella Swan, un placer – Extendí mi mano para darle un apretón, pero en cambio la tomo y le dio un besamano.

- Wow….si tuviera veinte años menos creo que te daría pelea – No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero de todas formas le sonreí – Realmente muy hermosa.

- Si abuelo, es la más hermosa mujer sobre la tierra – Se acerco a mí y beso mi sien.

- No cabe duda, pero bueno no nos quedaremos todo el día en el pasillo, estamos por servir la cena en el caso que no estén muy cansados – Levanto las cejas sugerentemente – con sus "actividades" los espero en el comedor en unos minutos.

Edward me pregunto si deseaba descansar o cenar algo, como ya había dormido lo suficiente le dije que me inclinaba por la comida, me llevo por las escaleras hasta donde estaba mi habitación que estaba justo junto a la suya, era verdaderamente hermosa adornada con colores cálidos y sobriamente, con una cama enorme. Me dio un pequeño tour por ella indicándome donde estaba el cuarto de baño y el balcón con una vista sensacional, antes de marcharse me señalo que mis cosas ya estaban ahí. Quedo de pasar por mí en 10 minutos y así lo hizo. Bajamos tomados de las manos y fuimos hasta el comedor. El abuelo ya estaba instalado en la cabecera y nos regalo una sonrisa, nos sentamos a cada uno de los lados de la mesa. De inmediato llegaron con nuestra comida.

- Bueno y como se conocieron. Una noche estrellada, te la llevaste a tu casa y a tu cama.

-Abuelo – Lo quedo mirando y con el vaso de agua a medio camino.

- Vamos Edward me vas a decir que solo han sido novios tomaditos de la mano, pues con una muchacha tan bella como ella debe ser muy difícil ser un mojigato o no querido Tony.

- No, pero no veo porque he de contarte los detalles.

- Ese es mi nieto, al menos espero que hayas sido un caballero, ¿lo ha sido Bella? – No alcance a decir nada.

- Abuelo me he portado tal como me enseñaste.

- Entonces si ha sido así supongo que pronto serán tres en la relación – Una sonora carcajada lleno el lugar. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando.

- Abuelo, creo que debes saber que Bella, pues…está embarazada – Trate de ver si podía ser invisible una cosa era que se mostrara partidario de ser algo más que novios adolescentes, pero una cosa distinta era que supiera de mi estado.

- Embarazada….Edward me estás diciendo que antes de meter un anillo a su dedo metiste tú….

- ABUELO

- Por Dios deja de gritar Tony – Oficialmente quería enterrarme en algún lugar, sentía que hasta mis orejas ardían – Solo quiero felicitarlos – Tomo mi mano y le dio un fuerte apretón – Se lo feliz que has de estar con la noticia.

Le sonreí por su apoyo y por el cariño que me trasmitió con ese toque, la voz de mi novio me saco de mis pensamientos.

- En la nubes abuelo, en las nubes con este ángel.

- Pues me parece perfecto y que gran semental resultaste ser. Y no me mires así Edward Anthony Cullen, soy lo suficientemente viejo como para haberme ganado el derecho de decir lo que quiera.

- Abuelo solo trata de controlarte, acaso no notas que Bella está a punto de explotar de tan roja que esta.

- Cuanto lo siento, pero debes entender lo orgulloso que me siento por mi nieto y de su virilidad –No deje que Edward dijera nada más.

- Me alegra que se sienta orgulloso, Edward es un gran hombre.

- Espero que en todos los sentidos.

- En todos.

Seguimos durante toda la cena conversando de distintos temas, no dejo de hacer comentarios un tanto "especiales", pero esos ayudaban a romper el hielo y simplemente lo hacían más adorable. Se notaba que amaba a su nieto y eso era suficiente para mí.

Luego de un par de horas, fuimos a descansar William me deseo buenas noches y me beso en la frente, me emociono aquel detalle tan tierno. Edward me dejo en las puertas de mi habitación y me dio un perfecto beso de buenas noches, me señalo la puerta de su cuarto y que no dudara en llamarlo si lo necesitaba. Le prometí que lo haría y lo bese nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mire alrededor y vi había un espejo de cuerpo completo frente al closet, sin pensarlo mucho empecé a quitarme la ropa. Nunca había tenido uno tan cerca, salvo cuando iba de compra y me iba a un probador. Trate de notar si los cambios en mi cuerpo ya eran notorios, me mire de frente y luego de perfil, lo recorrí con la mirada y me emocione cuando una pequeña protuberancia empezaba a ser notoria. Estaba inspeccionándome cuando me pareció ver una sombra, me di vuelta, mas no vi nada. Pensé que era producto del viaje y el cansancio, seguí mirándome y dándome pequeñas caricias en mi vientre.

Nuevamente me pareció ver una sombra y sentí miedo, luego vi hacia mi cama y algo estaba bajo las sabanas, me acerque para ver que era y solo pude gritar

- AUXILIOOOOOOOOO…

* * *

**Acá un nuevo capitulo me demore un poquito por que estoy con varias cosas! Gracias por la paciencia...y sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y demases...espero que les guste!**

**Besos para todas y que tengan un lindo día!**

**Lulu =)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer….yo solo juego con ellos como ellos juegan conmigo cuando los leo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12**

Por un momento pensé que no había gritado, sino que solo había creído hacerlo, pero cuando Edward entro como un torbellino a mi habitación supe que lo había hecho, respire de alivio al verlo a mi lado. Lo extraño de todo es que me miraba como embobado y no decía nada, me preocupe de que pudiera haberle sucedido algo, sus ojos verdes estaban pasando a negro recorriendo todo mi cuerpo una sensación eléctrica me recorrió por completo, haciendo olvidar por un segundo el motivo de mi miedo, mas al sentir nuevamente que algo se movía en mi cama volvió el pánico.

- Edward…hay algo ahí – No dejaba de mirarme y ya me estaba molestando – ¡Edward!

- Bella – Su voz sonaba como estrangulada – ¿podrías ponerte algo?

- ¿Ponerme algo? – Acaso estaba jugando conmigo.

- Si lo más probable es que alguien te vea.

- Edward yo…- Al mirar hacia abajo caí en la cuenta que estaba desnuda y entendí el por qué de la reacción de él – Oh lo siento…. Yo….

- Ángel no lo sientas, pero…

- Bella ¿estás bien? – En un rápido movimiento Edward me puso tras su espalda, su abuelo acababa de entrar a mi habitación – Veo que están muy bien ¿no es cierto Tony?

- Abuelo, Bella grito y corrí a ayudarla.

- No será que tú la hiciste gritar.

- Abuelo...vio algo que la asusto.

- Le mostraste a tú…"amigo"– Su mirada bajo y yo la seguí, Edward solo llevaba sus bóxer y yo desnuda tras él, claramente no dábamos la impresión de estar rezando antes de dormir. Con disimulo trate de alcanzar mi bata, pero salte y grite cuando vi que algo se movía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – El abuelo miro en dirección a mi cama y se acerco – Pinky sale inmediatamente de ahí.

- ¿Pinky?

- Más bien Lord Pinkerton III.

- Su mono, Bella, es la mascota de mi abuelo.

- ¿Mascota? Como te atreves a llamar así a Pinky es mi compañero.

- Pues saca a tu estu…estupendo compañero de la habitación de Bella.

- Lo siento mucho Bella, pero parece que has cautivado a todos los Cullen de esta casa – Se acerco aun más y levanto las sabanas, como era obvio bajo ellas estaba un mono en posición fetal que apenas vio a su salvador se lanzó a sus hombros. Lo mire por sobre Edward y cuando hicimos contacto visual se lanzo a hacía mí, eso solo provoco que mi novio en su afán de protección cayera y yo quedara frente a frente a William Cullen completamente desnuda.

- ¡Oh Por Dios!

- Tranquila niña ahora cerrare mis ojos, solo diré que mi nieto es un maldito afortunado – Edward se levanto como un rayo y me acerco mi bata.

- Abuelo ya puedes ver.

- No sabes cómo me gustaría tocar también, pero bueno….Pinky no sigamos importunando a la feliz pareja. Buenas noches – Se inclino frente a mí y se marcho. Agradecí que partieran honestamente no existía espacio para enrojecer más.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, nunca quise causar este alboroto.

- Ángel si querías dormir junto a mí solo me lo hubieras pedido.

- Engreído – Golpee su pecho, lo iba a hacer nuevamente, pero tomo mi mano para acercarme más a él.

- Muy engreído….debo decir que ame tu pijama.

- Pero si estaba…- Si lo sé estar en otro continente me hace más lenta.

- Exacto – Abrió mi bata y la lanzo lejos, al tiempo que me recostaba sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto.

Una vez que me dejo tendida en el suelo y completamente desnuda, me dirigió una mirada cargada de erotismo. Se acerco lentamente y beso mis labios, luego sentí su lengua en mi cuello lamiéndolo como si fuera el mejor de los manjares. Sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo dándole pequeños toques en puntos estratégicos, sabía perfectamente donde hacerlo para dejarme jadeando.

- Veo que te gusta lo que hago.

- Esto es mejor que un día de spa….mmm….sigue así.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Siguió con sus toques, pero esta vez cambio sus manos por sus labios y no dejo parte de mi cuerpo sin besar, me sentía en las nubes. Toda la tensión y el miedo de haces unos momentos había desaparecido gracias a Edward.

De un momento a otro dejo de besarme, se separo levemente de mí y lo único que distinguía entre las sombras era su sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración, nuevamente se inclino y tomo mis labios entre los suyos me beso de tal manera que debía ser ilegal, mientras lo hacia una de sus manos bajo hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde lo necesitaba.

- Ya estas preparada para mí – Lo digo separando mínimamente nuestras bocas.

- Si…- Uno de sus dedos me penetro y juro que vi estrellas de colores.

Comenzó a masajear suavemente mi cavidad tocando los puntos exactos, bendito sean sus dedos. No pude controlar el gemido que se escapo estaba a un paso de gritar, pero no pude hacerlo porque Edward me beso hasta dejarme sin aliento.

- Me quieres matar Cullen – Lo dije casi sin fuerzas.

- No solo quiero que sepas a quien perteneces – Sentí un segundo dedo en mi interior que hizo que mi cuerpo se arqueara por el placer, aprovecho esto para dejar un brazo en mi espalda e inclinarme hacia él dejándome a merced de sus caricias.

Siguió jugando con sus dedos en mi interior, me sentía en el límite y cuando llegue finalmente me desplome sobre su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Le susurre al oído

- Eres magnifico – Sentí como me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a la cama. Me dejo suavemente sobre ella, estaba tan feliz por lo que acababa de vivir que no terminaba de reaccionar, pero cuando sentí que me arropaba y me daba un beso en la frente abrí mis ojos.

- Buenas noches, ángel.

-¿Dónde vas?

- Pensé que querías descansar.

- No pienses y ven de inmediato a mi lado – No fue necesario insistir más pues en menos de un minuto lo tenía junto a mi abrazándome.

- ¿Algún plan especial? – Sin previo aviso lo deje de espalda y me puse sobre él.

- Tengo muchas ganas de cabalgar – No espere su respuesta, lo bese y me dedique toda la noche a demostrarle mis dotes de amazona.

Creo que desde mi época de universidad que no dormía tan poco durante las noches, pero valía la pena pues el hombre que en ese momento estaba a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos se dedicaba a demostrarme que hay mejores cosas que hacer.

Me quede contemplando su rostro tan bello y no pude evitar la tentación de despertarlo con un beso de los buenos días cuando vi aquellos labios tan perfectos. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y me regalo una sonrisa. Su abrazo se hizo más apretado y sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda. Tenía claro donde nos llevaría esto y aunque no me molestaba repetir lo de la noche anterior, teníamos que levantarnos. Aunque en un principio no fue fácil convencerlo le prometí que tendríamos otras noches.

Luego de arreglarnos, cada uno en su habitación para ahorrar tiempo, bajamos hasta el comedor. El abuelo ya se encontraba ahí esperándonos, nos dirigió una sonrisa picara, pero no hizo ningún comentario cosa que agradecí, pues aún no podía olvidar que me había visto desnuda.

- Espero que hayas dormido cómodamente Bella.

- Si, muchas gracias – Aunque honestamente lo menos que hice fue dormir, pensé en responderle.

- Me alegro – Su vista se fue a su nieto – Tony esta mañana llego la respuesta que tanto esperabas.

-Que bien – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- Sabes lo que eso significa.

- Ajam.

-Tony…¿lo entiendes verdad? – Solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa conversación, pues no sabía de qué dichosa carta hablaban. Edward lo miro a él y luego a mí, para luego retomar la conversación:

- No tiene importancia.

- Pero hijo llevas meses…- No continuo pues Edward lo interrumpió.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Note la incomodidad de él y la suplica sin palabras que le hizo a su abuelo para que dejara aquel tema por la paz.

- Bueno…olvide comentarte que vi a Rosalie en mi viaje – El rostro de Edward era inexpresivo.

- Ok – Su mirada estaba fija en la taza de café que acababan de servirle.

- Me comento que comenzara los trámites de divorcio en un par de días en Estados Unidos – Miro a su nieto en busca de alguna reacción – No dices nada.

- No es algo que me importe mayormente – Tomo un vaso de jugo.

- Pues francamente parece que ninguno de los temas que menciono hoy son de tú interés Tony.

- No es eso solo que hay que ya pasaron y otras que hay que dejar ir.

- Eso creo, pero solo podemos hacerlo verdaderamente cuando hemos superado los fantasmas.

No había hablado en todo esos minutos pues nuevamente me sentía que era una intrusa en su charla trate de buscar alguna excusa para salir de ahí y dejarlos hablar en privado, pero al parecer el cambio horario afecto mis neuronas, pues ninguna se me ocurría.

- Amor ¿estás bien?

- Si Bella, anoche estuve preocupado por ti estuve por ir nuevamente a tu habitación.

- ¿A mi habitación? – Agradecí internamente que no lo hiciera.

- Si escuche varios quejidos así que pensé que estabas enferma – Me regalo una sonrisa picara que me recordó a su nieto y yo solo pude enrojecerme.

- ABUELO – Edward sonaba enojado.

- Buen Dios parece que hoy solo hago que te enojes así que mejor me voy – Alejo la silla de la mesa, tomo su bastón firmemente y se marcho.

Edward se le quedo mirando y luego soltó un bufido de frustración, sus ojos buscaron los mios y me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa. Me levante de mi lugar para acercarme a él, apenas estuve a su alcance me tomo en sus brazos para dejarme sentada en su regazo. No quise decir nada y espere que fuera él el que hablara. Durante unos minutos reino el silencio en aquella habitación. Mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.

- Tienes una idea de cuánto te amo – Beso mi cuello para que luego sus labios siguieran su camino.

- Edward – No continúe hablando hasta que nuestras miradas se unieron - ¿Estás bien? – Por un instante una chispa de tristeza y decepción lleno su mirada. Comprendí tardíamente que tal vez esperaba que finalmente fuera honesta con mis sentimientos.

- Estas aquí a mi lado no necesito nada más para estar bien.

- Tú abuelo se fue muy disgustado.

- Ya se le pasara, además hay veces en que honestamente se excede – Unio nuestras manos y dejo un beso en mi muñeca – No quiero que nada te incomode…perdón los incomode – Su mano libre se fue a mi vientre – No importa si se trata de mi propio abuelo.

- Edward no quiero que tengas problemas con él por mi culpa, además tu quieres a tu abuelo – Bese su mejilla.

- Si lo hago.

- Se puede ver también que el te quiere a ti.

- ¿y tú Bella me quieres?

No supe que decir lo quede mirando y cuando mí cerebro logro volver a funcionar para poder hablar, fuimos interrumpidos por una de las muchachas que venía a limpiar la mesa.

- Lo siento Señor Cullen…- La pobre estaba tan avergonzada como yo por la escena, no es que fuera como si hubiese entrado en la noche a mi habitación, prefería guardar ciertas demostraciones de afecto en privado.

- Descuida Josephine.

- Me voy…- Sin mirar huyo del salón rápidamente.

- Pobrecita estaba muy apenada.

- Si – Me regalo su sonrisa torcida – Aun cuando adoro tenerte así – Hizo más fuerte su agarre – Debo hablar con mi abuelo.

- Eso estaría muy bien – Me levante de mi cómoda posición y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo la cual acepto gustoso, y una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie beso mi frente, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, estaba por hacerlo cuando le grite.

- EDWARD – Recorrí rápidamente la mínima distancia que nos separaba y me lance a sus labios, lo bese como una loca, con desesperación quería de alguna manera con acciones lo que estúpidamente no podía decir con palabras que lo quería.

Cuando puso mi espalda sobre la pared supe que el beso acabaría en algo más por lo que hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para terminarlo, no es que aquello me hiciera muy feliz pero Edward debía hablar con su abuelo y yo ordenar un poco mis ideas.

A pesar de ya no estar besándonos nos mantuvimos unos minutos más abrazados, me dio una última mirada y se marcho, mas antes de cruzar el umbral se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

- En el fondo lo sé Bella y tú también – Luego se marcho, dejándome con la esperanza de haber trasmitido mis sentimientos en acciones.

Aprovechando que Edward estaba junto a su abuelo me dedique a recorrer aquella enorme casa. Los pasillos estaban decorados de manera elegante y suaves tonalidades adornaban sus paredes, además de hermosos cuadros. Me detuve en uno de ellos, algo en el rostro de aquel hombre me recordaba a Edward solo que me miraban unos ojos azules profundos.

Seguí mi camino y llegue hasta una puerta que estaba entreabierta, me acerque un poco más y oí claramente las voces de Edward y su abuelo, sabía que no era correcto escuchar una conversación ajena, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, supe por el tono de las voces que algo discutían.

_- Cuéntaselo Tony, bien sabes que es tú ultimo chance._

_- Lo sé abuelo, pero no es un buen momento._

_- Lamentablemente es único momento es el ahora._

_- No puedo alejarme de Bella, ella me necesita._

_- Habla con ella – _De que tenía que hablar conmigo y lo más importante lo haría, me lo contaría.

-_ No lo sé._

_- ¿Crees que no lo entienda? ¿Acaso no la conoces lo suficiente para saber cómo reaccionaría?_

_- Ya te dije que llevamos muy poco tiempo._

_- Pero por lo que se el tiempo no lo han perdido en lo absoluto, serás padre._

_- Si seré padre –_ Por primeva vez oí cierta duda en la voz de Edward.

_- No eres feliz con la noticia._

_- Claro que si, solo que era algo que no me esperaba. Solo tengo 25 años y la paternidad no estaba en mi lista – _No sé porque, pero aquella sinceridad de Edward me dolía porque nunca había dicho nada. Siempre se mostro tan entero ante la noticia y lo tomo con tanta madurez que di por hecho que estaba encantado con la noticia que jamás me cuestione nada.

- _Tony te has esforzado tanto por lograr un cupo en la __Accademia Musicale Chigiana –_ Lo dijo en un perfecto italiano.

_- Si pero fue antes de todo y ahora tengo otras en mi vida – _Una nota de melancolía tiño sus palabras.

Así que eso era lo que afligía a Edward, tener que elegir entre sus estudios y yo….Según lo entendí su elección éramos nosotros, pero al parecer no era del todo feliz. Por un instante me puse en su lugar y trate de comprenderlo, si yo no hubiese aparecido en su vida no tendría que elegir, podría ir a Italia y cumpliría su sueño ya dos veces truncado. Debía de reconocer que era yo quien llego a complicarlo todo y tenía que hacer algo para que él fuera feliz, aunque tuviera que sacrificarme. Con esa idea en la mente comencé a alejarme, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando oí una voz a mis espaldas:

- Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?...

* * *

**Holaaaaaa a todas acá un nuevo capítulo! Tengo que primero darle las GRACIAS….GRACIAS….GRACIAS….por sobrepasar los 100 reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace XD que le guste la historia y que la sigan asi que GRACIAS.**

**Otra cosilla que quiero contarles es que cree un blog donde ubicare todas mis historias las invito a visitarlos aca la dirección**

**lulu masen . blog spot . com (como bien saben va todo juntito)**

**Para quienes la visiten hay un one shot que no he publicado en fanfiction y es un regalo para ustedes por el apoyo…**

**Que tengan una linda semana **

**Lulu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer….yo solo juego con ellos como ellos juegan conmigo cuando los leo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13**

No reconocí la voz que acababa de hacerme esa pregunta, luego la misma fue repetida por alguien que podría reconocer de inmediato…Edward. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él, a su lado estaba una niña de no más de 12 años bajita, de pelo negro y corto terminado en puntas, me sonreía como si me conociera, pero yo por más que trataba de hacer memoria si eso era cierto, no lograba que ningún recuerdo de ella viniera a mí.

- Bella ¿te sientes bien? – Edward se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

- Si estaba…- _escuchando lo que hablabas con tu abuelo _– Recorriendo la casa – Esa era un mejor respuesta.

- Me alegro – Mire por sobre su hombro y vi que la niña estaba parada cerca de nosotros, y jugaba nerviosamente con su vestido. De un momento levanto su rostro, pero su mirada se perdió en algún punto lejano, me la quede viendo pues temí que algo le pudiese estar pasando, Edward siguió la línea de lo que veía y se susurro:

- Ella es Alice.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, no te preocupes – Me sonrió.

- Seguro, hace unos minutos tenía una sonrisa de comercial y ahora parece perdida en su mundo.

- Así es ella, es una personita muy especial – Note que ambos estábamos susurrando parados en mitad del pasillo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, estaba por hacérselo notar a Edward, pero no pude.

- Bella no lo hagas – El grito de Alice nos sobresalto a ambos, pero más a mi que no entendía que era lo que pasaba y lo que no tenía que hacer.

Edward solto mi mano y se acerco a ella, toco suavemente su hombro, al parecer salió de su trance pues nuevamente volvió a sonreír.

- Pequeña ¿estas bien?

- Si – Lo miro con sus grandes ojos negros y luego a mí – Bella piénsalo muy bien, no lo hagas – Tomo mis manos entre las suyas, no sabía que responderle.

- Alice – El tono de Edward era de advertencia – No alteres a Bella.

- Ella tiene que saberlo Edward, antes de tomar una decisión tiene que saberlo – Dejo mis manos y lo encaro.

- Alice

- Tony cálmate, no le pasara nada a la bebe.

- ¿La? – Fue lo único que pude decir.

- Oh Si Bella – Se volteo a verme – Tendrán una hermosa bebita, el nombre no es tan claro, lo decidirán en el último minuto – Acaso Alice era una adivina.

- Alice ¿verdad? – Asintió - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Edward no te dijo nada de su excéntrica "hermanita" – Así que esta era la hermana que Edward había adoptado. Ambas la buscamos con la mirada y él solo sonreía – Pues Bella yo puedo ver el futuro.

- ¿El futuro?

- Claro, no es algo exacto pues todos podemos cambiar de parecer, pero puedo hacerlo y por eso trato de ayudar.

- Ali tú crees hacerlo – Le dijo Edward en tono juguetón.

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo, te dije que encontrarías a Bella solo tenías que ser paciente. Además te asegure que Rosalie te abandonaría por otro que pudiera ofrecerle cosas que no querías darle.

- Solo dijiste eso porque no te simpatizaba y esperabas que lo hiciera.

- Pero lo hizo ¿no? Te dejo…así que no me equivoque. Ahora tienes a Bella y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente y honesto con ella, puedes tenerlo todo.

- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

- Ya lo sabrás, solo no tardes mucho en entenderlo.

- Ok…Alice creo que el abuelo quiere verte.

- No es cierto – Me sonrio y camino de todos modos hasta el estudio – Los dejare a solas, Bella piensa y habla antes de tomar cualquier decisión – Tenía una ligera sospecha de a qué se refería, pero ella no puede saberlo ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que solo sea una coincidencia.

- Ella es especial – Me acerque a Edward y lo abrace.

- No sabes cuánto ángel.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos, me mostro el resto de la casa y lugares que no había recorrido. Uno de los lugares más hermosos era el jardín de invierno, lleno de magníficos colores y hermosas flores, pese a que varios aromas combinados me provocaban nauseas, en aquel lugar me sentía de maravillas, tenía algo mágico que lo hacía salido de un sueño. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que estaban en el centro de la habitación, Edward me abrazaba por la cintura y yo me recargaba en su pecho, aquel momento era simplemente perfecto y sabía que siempre lo guardaría en mi memoria, sin importar lo que sucediera cuando regresáramos.

Edward me dijo que había arreglado las cosas con su abuelo y que todo estaba como siempre, aprovecho de comentarme la excelente impresión que se llevo de mí. Como era de suponerse no pudo obviar el hecho que me había visto desnuda y que por eso gane más puntos, le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo e hice un puchero, con lo cual me gane un beso de mi novio. También me comento que en un par de horas partiríamos a Nueva York, dado que el viaje era largo y con la diferencia de hora no quería que estuviera agotada, pues le aclara que no pensaba faltar al trabajo. Cuando trato de protestar sacando a relucir mi estado me encargue de aclararle que estaba embarazada no enferma, así que si iría. Debo admitir que mi victoria fue casi completa, pues me hizo jurar que si me sentía mal o cansada pediría el día.

- Edward no quiero que me despidan – Me deshice de sus brazos y quedamos frente a frente.

- Pues abres tu propio despacho. Será más grande y más bello.

- Hablas con un niño que quiere que su juguete sea el mejor – Acaricia su rostro.

- Solo quiero que tú seas feliz y tengas lo mejor – Tomo mi mano y la beso.

- Gracias, pero me gusta donde estoy.

- Aun cuando no te valoren – El tono de su voz y la pregunta lograron que me irritara.

- Si lo hacen – Conteste como niña testaruda.

- Recuerdas porque nos conocimos. Ese día no eras muy feliz con tu trabajo.

- Pues ya paso. Además creo que no podría dejar a mi asistente, ese es un gran incentivo para ir – Luego de decir eso caí en la cuenta que pronto mi embarazo sea visible para todos y que como era obvio querrían saber quién era el padre. Cuando se enteraran que era de mi asistente y no solo eso, si no que era más joven….Seria el chisme del año.

- Ángel ¿en qué piensas?

- En cómo será todo cuando se enteren de mi embarazo y lo nuestro.

- ¿Te avergüenzo? – Una cuota de tristeza se reflejada en su mirada, tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese.

- Nunca Edward, eres un regalo en mi vida – Le dije muy cerca de sus labios. No recibí respuesta, en cambio su boca busco la mía y nos besamos. Lentamente fue bajando mi cuerpo a lo largo de la banca, pero el espacio y el lugar no eran los más adecuados para sus intenciones.

- Este no es el lugar más cómodo del mundo, amor, será mejor que…respiremos – Hice lo que me dijo, pero al parecer para él fue un poco más complicado el tema. Luego de varias inspiraciones volvimos a estar abrazados sobre la banca, sin darme cuenta tome con más fuerza la camisa de Edward y él de inmediato supo que algo sucedía - ¿Qué pasa?

- mmmm…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La acabas de hacer – Ambos nos reímos – La que quieras.

- ¿Quién es Rosalie? – Note como se tensaba por unos segundos, luego me abrazo con más fuerza – No estás obligado a responder.

- Rosalie Hale fue mi novia – Eso era algo que ya imaginaba, lo que no quita que el demonio de los celos me deje – Nos conocimos cuando llegue a vivir con mi abuelo, es hija de uno de sus socios. Nos llevamos bien desde un principio, me ayudo mucho a superar mis dolores y nos hicimos novios. Al principio todo fue lindo, pero creo que ambos cambiamos y empezamos a esperar del otro cosas que no estábamos dispuestos a dar.

- ¿Ella termino contigo? – Le pregunto muy bajito.

- Si – No me atreví a verlo a la cara. Sonaba triste.

- ¿Qué quería Rosalie? – Dio un fuerte suspiro.

- Matrimonio…- Hizo una pausa – Hijos.

- ¿Hijos? Tú no quieres hijos Edward.

- Bella eso fue hace unos años simplemente no quería formar una familia.

- ¿Y ahora? – Me deshice de su abrazo y lo quede mirando a la cara.

- Ahora…si – No sonaba seguro en lo absoluto, pero tuve miedo de seguir indagando y oír cosas que no me gustaran. Me levante de un salto.

- Tengo hambre.

- Ángel ¿estás bien?

- Claro por no habría de estarlo – Me miro ceñudo, pero me dio la mano y nos fuimos rumbo a comer.

Luego de almorzar con su abuelo y la pequeña Alice, nos alistamos para partir, serían ocho horas de viaje que usaría para dar orden a mis ideas. William Cullen me hizo prometerle que nos veríamos pronto, Ali solo me recordó lo que me había dicho antes.

Cuando estuvimos listos partimos rumbo al hangar privado de los Cullen, donde como era de suponer nos esperaba el avión listo para despegar. Note con alegría que nuestra azafata no era la misma, un problema menos. Una vez acomodados uno al lado del otro, con nuestros cinturones y los saludos del capitán partimos rumbo a Estados Unidos.

La mayor parte del vuelo, solo dormimos abrazados. Creo que ambos estábamos bastante cansados, además la noche anterior cosas mejores nos mantuvieron despiertos. Poco antes de llegar, sentí como Edward besaba mis mejillas para despertarme y ayudarme para el aterrizaje.

Una vez en Nueva York el auto que nos esperaba nos llevo hasta mi casa. Una vez ahí trate de convencerlo que se quedara junto a mí, pero no lo logre, pues me dijo que no lograríamos descansar nada y que en mi estado era necesario que algunas noches las usara para dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada y al parece no podía ocultarlo, porque Edward lo noto.

- Bella, no entiendes que eres una tentación. Que tenerte a mi lado es un sueño – Me estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos – Me mata tener de dejarte, tener que dejarlos, pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer ¿me entiendes?

- Esta bien – Trate de que mi voz no sonara decepcionada, me estaba peligrosamente acostumbrando a tenerlo a mi lado al dormir, así que tal vez estar separados esta noche sería útil para aclarar mis ideas.

- Prometo compensarte – Beso mi frente.

- No es necesario que lo hagas – Deje mi cabeza descansar en su hombro. Aspire su aromo y me sentí mucho mejor.

- Sabes lo difícil que se me está haciendo dejarte – Su abrazo se hizo aún más firme si fuera posible.

- Entiendo Tony – Escuche como se reía y me alejaba un poco hasta que sus manos tomaron distancia sobre mis hombros.

- ¿Qué? Así te llama tu abuelo.

- ¿Piensas llamarme así?

- Creo que sí.

- Pues cada vez que me llames así recordare que mi abuelo te vio desnuda.

- Malvado – Golpee su hombro y me aleje de su alcance.

- No te escaparas – Fue hasta donde estaba y me tomo por la cintura. Me reclino entre sus brazos y me beso – Si seguimos así nunca me iré.

- Tienes razón – Enderezo mi cuerpo y beso mi mejilla.

- Buena noches ángel – Camino hasta la puerta, lo seguí y le di un beso antes de que se marchara.

Estaba dándome vuelta para ir a mi habitación cuando sentí golpes en la puerta. La abrí y ahí estaba Edward, indicándome con un dedo que deseaba un beso más. Le di lo que necesitaba y otro par más, hasta que lo vi marcharse.

Me di un baño reparador y me fui directo a la cama. Desperté sin rastros de cansancio y me prepare para un nuevo día de trabajo, desayune y aliste unos documentos. Una vez lista partí rumbo a la oficina, ya en la calle, vi como Bree y Tanya me esperaban con un vaso de café.

- Cuéntanos todos los detalles – Me subí al auto con ellas lista para el interrogatorio.

Como no pude contarle todo lo que ellas querían me exigieron que debiéramos almorzar juntas, cuando trate de mostrarme molesta porque sabían algo de los planes de Edward solo me ignoraron.

Apenas puse un pie en mi oficina, Jane me entrego una lista de pendientes y me aviso que tendría una reunión con una nueva clienta, por lo detalles que me señalo era un caso de divorcio con varios ceros de por medio. Le pregunte por Edward, pues no lo vi al llegar y como era mi asistente tenía que ver unas cosas con él. Me respondió que hoy debía de ir a los tribunales a realizar varios trámites, por lo cual estaría fuera toda la mañana. No pude evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al no verlo, pero también me caí en la cuente que él no necesitaba este empleo y que muy pronto volvería a sus labores habituales.

Decidida a no dejarme arrastrar por la melancolía. Entre a mi oficina, en el escritorio un ramo de flores esperándome como todos los días. Me acerque a leer la nota _"Mi mundo es mucho mejor porque estás tú en él…con amor Tony"_. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro. Seguía concentrada en el pedacito de papel, que no note que Jane trataba de captar mi atención.

- Srta. Swan.

- Perdón Jane. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Llego su cita.

- Hazla pasar – A los pocos segundos, una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos azules entraba en mi oficina, por un momento estuve tentada a decirle que la agencia de modelos estaba en frente pues parecía una, me dio una sonrisa y que le devolví.

- Buenos días. Isabella Swan.

- Encantada…Rosalie Hale…

* * *

**Hola acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios son energía para seguir adelante…..también gracias a los que suscriben la historia como favorita o como autora…gracias totales.**

**Las dejo invitadas a mi blog…..donde estoy subiendo todas mis historias, primeros los one shot…luego serán las más largas, no sé si alguna leyó "Nadie más que tu" fue una historia de dos capítulos, pues la subiré al blog, pero con una pequeño epilogo que no está en fanfiction.**

**La dirección es _www . lulumasen . blogspot . com _(todo junto) **

**Las invito para que entren y lean también un one shot INEDITO!**

**Que tengan una linda semana **

**Lulu =)**

**P.E. Lo olvidaba quería preguntarles si quieren un Edward POV…espero sus respuestas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer….yo solo juego con ellos como ellos juegan conmigo cuando los leo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14**

Me tomo solo unos segundos darme cuenta que ante mi estaba la ex novia de Edward, la quede mirando hasta que reaccione y le tendí la mano en señal. Luego de esto le indique la silla que estaba en frente a mí. Nunca en mi vida había visto alguien sentarse con tanta gracia y elegancia. Yo hice lo mismo, pero en mi particular estilo. Le pregunte si deseaba algo de tomar, acepto una taza de té…era claramente la perfecto rosa inglesa.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, tuve que hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta ya intuía ¿por qué estaba ahí? Me miro largamente y luego dio un suspiro.

- Quiero el divorcio – Parecía realmente triste por aquella decisión – Mi matrimonio ya no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

- Casi cinco, me case joven y muy enamorada de la idea del matrimonio casa, hijos, con el hombre ideal a mi lado. Nada resulto como creía.

- Lo siento, perdón por la pregunta que le hare, pero no existe ninguna posibilidad de reconciliación.

- Ninguna – Su voz sonó dura y categórica, sin el menor rastro de dudas.

- Entonces Señora Hale, cuénteme su historia.

Durante la siguiente media hora se conto todo lo que vivió con Royce su marido, como se conocieron, como la fue conquistando con detalles hasta hacerla su esposa, varias veces estuve tentada de preguntar por algún ex novio de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado, pero aquella pregunta estaba fuera de lugar y absolutamente poco profesional de mi parte, es más el solo hecho que me cuente como se conocieron era invadir ciertos espacios de privacidad, mas al parecer ella necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Cuando llegamos finalmente al punto que nos importaba, al menos a mí, tuve que consolarla varias veces, se recriminaba el haber sido tan ilusa. Él le prometió que podía cumplir todos sus sueños, terminar sus estudios de enfermería y además que ella podría elegir si la ejercería o no. Cuando llego el momento de cobrarle la palabra no solo se negó a que continuara, sino que le advirtió que si se atrevía a desobedecerlo no le daría ni un centavo. Al día siguiente de aquel incidente llego con una anillo de diamantes a modo de disculpa por haberse exaltado, aquello se volvió una constante en su relación él se alteraba y al otro día llegaba con un ostentoso regalo. Lo más doloroso fue que según su marido una de las razones de por qué no debería seguir sus estudios era que según su opinión esta era una carga demasiada pesada que solo el causaría constantes frustraciones si no lograba aprobar y el solo quería su felicidad.

- De manera muy sutil me llamo tonta – Su mirada se clavo en sus manos – Fue poco a poco minando mi seguridad hasta que llegue a creer todo lo que decía. A diario me repetía lo afortunada que era por tenerlo a mi lado, pero solo me lo repetía tal mantra para no salir huyendo.

Tuve que hacerle una pregunta más que lleno el rostro de Rosalie de tristeza y una solitaria lágrima lo recorrió

- ¿Tienen hijos?

- No, fue otro de los problemas en nuestra vida. Durante el primer año me convenció que estábamos muy jóvenes y recién casado para tener un bebe, que debíamos aprovechar de estar juntos los dos. El problema fue que casi nunca estuvimos solos, siempre en reuniones, fiestas o lo que fuera para que Royce pudiera presumiera, siempre me decía que lo hacía porque estaba orgulloso de mí. Me tarde en darme cuenta que solo me veía como un trofeo más. Rosalie Hale había caído a los pies de Royce King II, a pesar de haber estado comprometida con otro.

- ¿Comprometida? – No pude evitar interrumpir su relato. Mi voz sonó llena de sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir.

- Se que suena horrible Srta. Swan, estaba comprometida con un hombre maravilloso, pero me deje atrapar por otro que creo nunca me amo. Solo amo la imagen de pareja perfecta que proyectábamos y que era ideal para un hombre de negocios como él.

- ¿Amaba usted a su prometido? – Me miro extrañada por mi pregunta y yo me sentí totalmente avergonzada por haberla hecho sin pensar.

- Edward era el prometido perfecto atento y amable, pero estoy segura que él no me amaba ni yo a él. Solo éramos dos niños jugando a ser adultos y haciendo felices a sus familias con el compromiso – Tuve que aguantar el suspiro de alivio que pugnaba por salir. Honestamente recién en aquel momento pude relajarme logrando con esto calmar mi mente y no volver a hacer preguntas fuera de lugar.

- Siento mucho la pregunta no debí inmiscuirme en ese asunto.

- No se preocupe, fui yo la que quiso contárselo, se lo aseguro Srta. Swan cuando quiero puedo ser muy cerrada.

- Se lo agradezco. Bueno Sra. Hale o más bien Sra. King, según veo tomo el apellido de su marido – Asintió – Después de todo lo que hemos hablado es entendible su decisión, pero necesito saber algo ¿su marido desea el divorcio también?

-No lo desea, ha tratado por todos los medios de hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer ya lo hice muchas veces sin lograr nada.

- Ok…¿existe acuerdo prenupcial? – Siendo un hombre millonario lo más probable es que existiera uno.

- No y creo que aquello es lo que más le preocupa a mi marido, que pueda quedarme con su fortuna. Honestamente no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero deseo hacerlo sufrir un poco – Fue la primera sonrisa genuina que vi desde que entro a mi oficina.

- Pues analizare los pasos a seguir y concertaremos una nueva reunión.

- Me parece perfecto – Ambas nos levantamos de nuestros lugares. La acompañe hasta la puerta de mi oficina y nos despedimos.

No pude evitar sentir pena por su historia, se caso llena de ilusiones y solo consiguió acabar divorciada luego de casi cinco años. Además decidió dar tan importante paso después de una relación muy corta y al parecer poco profunda, me fue inevitable pensar en mí y Edward, y en el lazo tan fuerte que nos unió en tan poco tiempo, acaso también lo nuestro estaría destinado a un inevitable fracaso, él me dijo que me amaba, mas será cierto o solo fue producto de una necesidad de hacerme sentir segura a su lado. Me amaba a mí o al igual que Rosalie King amaba la idea de una familia feliz. Aun cuando me reprendía por pensar y dudar de sus sentimientos, pero la duda era una espina clavada que no lograba quitarme.

Estaba tan concentraba en mis cavilaciones que no oí que mi puerta se abría y que alguien entraba a mi oficina, solo reaccione cuando mi silla fue movida ligeramente y mis labios eran capturados por otros que me eran tan familiares.

- Buen día ángel

- Edward, alguien puede vernos.

- Tranquila – Acaricio mi mejilla – Jane no está.

- Eres un loco – Se apoyo en mi escritorio.

- Oh sí, pero un loco lindo – Me regalo su sonrisa torcida – No sabes cómo te extrañaba, en un par de días y ya me acostumbre a despertar con tu cuerpo entre mis brazos.

- Edward – Lo jale de la corbata hasta dejarlo a mi alcance y lo bese, puse mis brazos a su alrededor y mis dedos acariciaron sus cabellos. Como siempre el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y sentí los brazos de él alrededor de mi cintura y de un suave tirón me dejo sobre el escritorio sentada. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal que no oímos a nadie tocar. Solo supimos que no teníamos compañía cuando escuchamos una voz de mujer disculparse.

- Perdón yo…- Rosalie estaba congelada en medio de la oficina – Edward…¿eres tú?

- Rosalie – Fue la escueta respuesta.

Me sentía tan avergonzada que no podía mirarla a la cara y además necesitaba controlar mi respiración bastante agitada.

- Lo siento, mi celular se me quedo en el escritorio y vine por él…en verdad yo…- No quería seguir escuchando sus disculpas así que me arme de valor y hable.

- No tiene nada de que disculparse Sra. King, debo ser yo quien lo haga.

- Fui yo la entro a su oficina sin esperar respuesta. No estaba su secretaría y bueno…

- Cálmate Rose ya paso – Su voz sonaba fría.

- Edward que alegría verte – Beso mi mejilla dulcemente y se acerco a Rosalie, extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Cómo has estado Rosalie?

- Bueno…divoriciandome y dándome cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no son reales.

- Algunos lo son – Edward busco mi mirada y me dio aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba. Extendió su mano hasta mí y me acerco a donde estaba.

- Lo veo. Duele pensar que pudiste vivirlo, no es así Edward – Que rayos significaba eso y porque no dejaba de mirar a mi novio.

- Su teléfono – Se lo extendí mirándola dudosa. Tal vez nada era lo que realmente parecía.

- Oh…Gracias – Su mirada viajo hasta mí para volver de inmediato a buscar a Edward.

- Me encantaría que cenáramos un día de estos.

- Tal vez – Edward tomo mi mano.

- Bueno…Srta Swan…Edward – Ninguno dijo nada, solo asentimos y la vimos marchar.

Me encamine hasta mi silla, mas antes de llegar y sin voltear a ver a Edward le pregunte

- Es ella ¿verdad?

- Perdón – Oí su voz muy cerca de mí y sin necesidad de ser abrazada lo sentía en todo el cuerpo.

- Rosalie Hale o King…ella fue tu novia.

- Si es ella – Sus manos rodearon mi cintura – una parte de mi pasado – remarco la última palabra.

- Se va a divorciar.

- Lo sé…- El toque en mi puerta me hizo separarme de inmediato de él y correr hasta mi silla. Conté hasta tres y luego indique que entraran. Edward tomo una carpeta en sus manos y ambos dábamos la imagen de dos personas que trabajaban en un caso.

Jane asomo primero su cabeza, nos miro a ambos y termino de entrar. Note que le sonreía a Edward.

- Bella, Mike desea verte en su oficina – Me pareció oír gruñir a Edward.

- Dile que en un momento voy.

- Esta bien – Dejo de tomarme atención y se concentro en la otra persona que estaba en mi oficina – Hola Edward ¿llegaste hace mucho? – Su voz sonaba coqueta y me pareció verla batir sus pestañas.

- Hola Jane – Le dio un pequeña sonrisa – Llegue hace unos minutos.

- Por eso no te vi – Se inclino un poco hacia él y ignorándome por completo - ¿deseas algo? – No le permití contestar y en su lugar hable yo.

- Jane yo deseo que vayas a trabajar.

- Perdón yo…me voy – Salió disparada de mi oficina.

- Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te pones celosa.

- ¿Celosa? Por favor yo…- Me dio un beso que me dejo sin habla.

- Te amo solo a ti y a nadie más que a ti.

- Creo que debemos trabajar.

- Como mande mi jefa ¿almorzamos?

- Lo siento, quede de hacerlo con Bree y Tanya.

- Entonces cenamos.

- Esta bien.

El resto de la mañana paso volando, entres escritos y análisis legales no tuve respiro, solo me percate que llevaba varias horas en eso cuando vi en la puerta a mis amigas que no me dejaron decir nada y me arrastraron hacia afuera. En el ascensor no pararon de hacerme preguntas, les prometí que todo se los contaría en el almuerzo, así que no presionaran. Solo les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me sentía feliz.

Estábamos ya en la salida cuando una escena me quito todo rastro de alegría. En la acera de enfrente, Edward abrazaba a Rosalie y al parecer estaban muy contentos. Instintivamente lleve las manos a mi vientre. Mis amigas notaron que no seguía caminando y buscaron el motivo. Supe que lo localizaron pues ambas callaron. Solo pude decir

- Edward…yo te amo…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..bueno acá tienen un nuevo capítulo…y antes de lo esperado…ven los milagros a veces ocurren XD….Como siempre no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus comentarios y sus lindas palabras…solo puedo decirles GRACIAS!**

**Les cuento que ya estoy trabajando en el EDWARD POV…..y si visitan mi blog podrán leer un pequeño preview…..además deje ahí las formas que tengo para que estemos en contacto…mi mail y mi facebook. Además estoy subiendo mis otras historias!**

**La dirección del blog es **

**lulumasen . blogspot . com (como ya saben todo unido)**

**Gracias por avisarme del error que tenía!  
**

**Un beso para todas y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Lulu XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo prometido es deuda**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Llevaba semanas esperando volver a verla, que cuando vi que cruzo en umbral de la entrada al bar, tuve que contenerme de no correr hacia ella. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la primera vez que la vi. Era año nuevo y no pude dejar de observarla, aquella noche se dirigió al bar apenas llegar y yo fui rápidamente hacia allá para ser yo quien la atendiera. Hice uso de todas mis armas de conquista, jugué un poco con mi cabello mientras tomaba su orden y al entregársela le sonreí, mi ego se fue al suelo pues apenas y reparo en mí, una vez sus tragos listos solo se marcho.

Respire profundamente sacando toda la frustración que me provoco mi fallido plan. Ni siquiera ayudo a mi humor que otras mujeres si fueron más receptivas a mis, en ese momento, supuestos encantos. Varias se acercaron al bar en busca de conversación, otras me regalaron sonrisas coquetas y las más osadas anotaron sus números de teléfonos en servilletas, las cuales fueron a parar al papelero.

Pase toda esa noche pendiente de ella cada movimiento que hacía era vigilado por mí y cuando un poco de las luces llegaba cerca podía ver su rostro. Casi quebró con mis propias manos una copa cuando un orangután se acercaba a ella y la besaba. Aquel fue mi límite y me marche.

Las siguientes semanas seguí con una rutina casi enfermiza con la esperanza de volver a verla, después de estar en mi oficina controlando mis negocios iba al bar de mi hotel y trabajaba en la barra parte de la noche hasta que me rendía y me iba de ahí sintiendo un completo idiota, para al día siguiente seguir con mi estúpida cacería.

Varias veces fueron las personas que la acompañaban aquella noche a excepción del orangután, tuve que contenerme de preguntar por ella, no existía ninguna excusa razonable para acercarme y por más que trataba mi mente no encontraba ninguna. Para mi paz mental decidí ponerme un límite si en dos semanas más no sabía nada de ella, la mandaría a investigar…nadie digo que jugaría limpio.

Estaba por cumplirse el plazo y ya tenía los números de los mejores investigadores privados de la ciudad, solo esperaba que algún milagro ocurriera y pudiera verla. Agradecí a los ángeles que me cuidan desde el cielo y casi elevo una oración en el mismo bar cuando la vi entrando, me sentía aliviado de volver a tenerla cerca, muchas veces pensamientos fatalistas se apoderaron de mi mente, pero no eran ciertos…ella estaba aquí y más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Se acerco a la barra y con un gesto me encargue de decirle a Patrick que se mantuviera alejada de ella si deseaba seguir teniendo trabajo.

Le pregunte que deseaba y me respondió que un whisky, pensé en decirle que no era apropiado para ella, pero no quise ganarme su antipatía, aunque no tardo mucho en que sucediera. Ya llevaba varias copas en el cuerpo cuando me pidió otra más, a lo cual me negué, por primera vez en toda la noche levanto su rostro y me miro fijamente, el aire se cargo por unos instantes de una extraña electricidad. Me pregunto si trabajaba aquí y yo respondí que así era, discutió acerca de mi deber de servirle otro trago y le explique que si considerábamos que la persona no estaba del todo bien estábamos obligados a negarle su copa. Fue la primera vez que la llame ángel. Supe que estaba enojada fruncía el ceño y bufaba, le dije mi nombre y ella me dijo que se llamaba Marie, mas de inmediato supe que me mentía, no me importo más temprano que tarde me diría su nombre real, poco a poco se creó una conexión entre ambos me que hizo que contara todo lo que la molestaba, trate de hacerle ver que hay momentos en la vida que todo se ve oscuro, pero siempre hay algo bueno, yo era un ejemplo perfecto de ello, después de meses de agonía volvía a verla.

No sé en qué momento exacto me acerque a ella y la bese, sentía que no podía seguir conteniéndome y fue la gloria, supe desde ese momento que ella era perfecta para mí. Luego de unos minutos me vi conduciendo como un loco rumbo a mi departamento. Nunca el camino se me había hecho tan eterno. Mientras llegábamos a mi piso no deje de besarla y cuando cruzamos el umbral la tome entre mis brazos hasta mi habitación. Fue la noche más increíble de toda mi vida, era tan receptiva a mis caricias y juegos que adore llevarla a la gloria. No tuvimos tregua ni descanso y recién al amanecer caímos rendidos.

Cuando vi su rostro de confusión en la mañana supe que el encanto había sido roto. Estaba preocupada y al parecer solo quería huir, aunque estuvo a punto de secuestrarla y no dejarla ir nunca, si la deseaba para siempre a mi lado tenía que dejar que todo se diera con calma. De alguna manera la señal de que todo estaría bien fue que me dijo su verdadero nombre Isabella, pero prefieren que la llamen Bella…mi Bella.

Nuevamente volvió a desaparecer de mi vida, pero esta vez solo le daría un poco de tiempo antes de reaparecer yo en la suya, me puse en contacto con un investigador privado que me conto todo de la vida de Isabella Marie Swan, era abogada y llevaba varios años en un bufete muy importante, era hija única y sus padres estaban separados, más bien nunca estuvieron casados y Bella siendo un adolescente lo conoció, casi no tenía vida social y solo dos grandes amigas, un ex novio del cual no hablare. También averiguo otras cosas que usaría en mi beneficio llegado el momento. Ahora lo más importante era conseguir una entrevista en el bufete donde ella trabajaba y transformarme en su asistente personal.

Eventualmente iba al bar esperando verla o que fuera por mí, pero no sucedía varias veces fueron quienes supe por la investigación eran sus amigas al bar, pedían un par de copas y sentía como me quedaban mirando largo rato para luego marcharse. Una vez incluso una de ellas me siguió hasta mi departamento.

Era viernes por la noche y estaba en mi oficina del hotel arreglando unos problemas que habían surgido. Antes de irme a mi casa pase por el bar a tomar un trago y la ví ahí parada buscando algo, esperaba que a mí, me acerque a ella con la clara intención de un choque "accidental" le sonreí y me hice el sorprendido, algo no estaba bien con ella pues la note nerviosa, me dijo que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba hablarme. Nos dirigimos hasta el restaurant e hice un par de indicaciones para no ser molestados. Hablo más rápido de lo normal y me hizo un par de preguntas extrañas por un momento pensé que me diría que padecía alguna ETS cuando noto mi confusión respiro profundamente y me dio la mejor noticia que alguna vez alguien me dio….estaba EMBARAZADA….seriamos padres y ahora Bella sería mía.

Lo único que le pregunte es que a qué casa nos mudaríamos, en mi mente ya estaba diseñando un lugar para nosotros. Estaba mal si pensaba que la dejaría, pero no pareció tan emocionada frente a mi propuesta, solo dijo que apenas nos conocíamos, le di una pequeña reseña de mi vida, no la real claro habían un par de cosas que le contaría después, ella también me conto un par de cosas que ya sabía.

No insiste con el tema, pero le ofrecí todo mi apoyo. Seguimos platicando un buen rato más hasta que Bella señalo que debíamos marcharnos, pensé que se sentía mal o algo, pero solo se debía a la hora. Le señale al mesero que nos iríamos y salimos del lugar. Quiso ayudarme con la cuenta pero me negué, le conté de mi entrevista del día siguiente y me deseo suerte. Me dijo también que si vivía en el siglo XIX, luego hablo de tener hijos sin casarse y sin pensarlo trate de arrodillarme para pedirle matrimonio, desde luego se espanto y no me dejo hacerlo. Le respondí que algún día lo haría y no dudaba eso, solo que sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

Trato de tomar un taxi, pero me negué absolutamente la lleve hasta su casa y bese su mejilla, cuando lo que quería realmente era quedarme junto a Bella. Apenas llegue a mi departamento le indique a mi jefe de seguridad que necesitaba que tuviera vigilancia las 24 horas del día, pero no debía notarlo en caso contrario su puesto estaba en riesgo.

Le avise a mi secretaría que aquella mañana no iría al trabajo pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Llegue puntual a mi entrevista, la secretaría de Bella no dejaba de coquetearme yo solo sonreía educadamente, cuando me dijo que era mi turno me sentí aliviado. Cuando entre a su oficina y la vi ahí, tan hermosa como siempre quise correr a besarla, pero me contuve al ver que me miraba fijamente y estaba enojada, trate de parecer sorprendido por la coincidencia. Su voz fue dura cuando me pregunto cuándo planeaba decirle que tenía 24 años. Honestamente nunca vi aquello como un impedimento o algo malo trate de buscar varias salidas, pero elegí el silencio lo que pareció molestarla más le explique que nunca se dio el momento de contarle sobre mi edad, aun cuando ella me había dicho la suya. Mi paciencia comenzó a acabarse cuando me trato de crio y que mi trabajo era el de un universitario, estuve a punto de decirle que manejar empresas de billones de dólares no era el trabajo de un niño, pero solo le dije que existían un par de secretos por develar entre nosotros. Además le aclare que pronto cumpliría 25 lo que ayudo a que continuara con su enojo por las diferencias de edad que ante mis ojos eran irrelevantes.

Como no quería dejar de discutir, decidí mostrarle las ventajas de estar con un hombre menor a su lado, me acerque a la puerta y la cerré con seguro. Luego volví a ella y la bese con furia por sus palabras, apoye su cuerpo en su escritorio comencé a desnudarla y cuando cumplí mi objetivo. Quiete de un golpe lo del escritorio y puse su cuerpo en el. Me encargue de darle placer hasta enloquecerla. No pude evitar sentirme un maldito afortunado por sentirla mía. Una vez que alcanzo el éxtasis me dispuse a ayudarla con su ropa, aun cuando al principio se negó. Trato de volver al asunto de las edades, pero no lo permití. Luego me pregunto muy seria si deseaba el puesto, honestamente no lo necesitaba, pero si con eso lograba estar junto a ella valdría la pena. Le di mi respuesta y Bella me dio el puesto. Mis empresas quedarían a cargo de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, a quien le conté todo y solo pudo felicitarme por las buenas nuevas. Cuando me pidió conocerla le dije que me diera tiempo aún habían un par de cosas que ella no sabía de mí y me aterraba su reacción frente a ellas...

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios del capitulo anterior...espero subir muy pronto el proximo...tambien gracias a quienes la incluyen como su historia favorita y alertas son lo más!  
**

**Chicas espero que les guste este Edward POV y les sirva para entender un poquitín más! Mi ángel malvado me hablo y si quieren leer la continuación del capitulo visiten mi blog y ahi lo encontraran...para las que vieron el preview...le hice unos ligeros cambios por que escribi varias veces el capi!Ojala me dejen ahi tambien sus comentarios.**

**Ahora unos avisos de (in)utilidad pública XD  
**

**Les cuento que además que el resto de los Edward POV los subire a mi blog...si se que soy un tanto malvada...digamos que los volturi se apoderaron de mí...tambien ahí estoy subiendo el resto mis historias...por si quieren pasar a ver...tengo una duda alguna de ustedes leyo "Caprichosa"...bueno una nuevas ideas estan hurdiendo mi cabeza...les avisare en el blog!**

**Abrí una cuenta de twitter Lulu_Masen...asi me pueden encontrar, ahí es donde les comentare las actualizaciones de la historia y otras cosillas más...asi como una pagina en facebook donde tb subire mis historias!**

**Bueno ya no las molesto más con tanta información...la dirección del blog esta en mi perfil. Se las dejo aquí de todos modos:**

**lulumasen . blogspot . com  
**

**Que el resto de su semana sea espectacular...**

**Besos**

**Lulu  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer….yo solo juego con ellos como ellos juegan conmigo cuando los leo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Aquello fue una revelación, una que cayó como un rayo que partió en dos mi vida, en una estaba la Isabella que jamás entregaba el corazón a nadie y que tenía relaciones que estaban destinadas a fracasar, en la otra la Bella que amaba por primera vez en su vida…que amaba a Edward Cullen.

Estaba como estática en el lugar, ya no observaba a nada ni nadie en particular, me sentía como en trance y solo pude salir de él cuándo note que mi amiga Bree llamaba mi atención y por el tono de su voz llevaba un rato tratando de hacerlo.

- Bella, por Dios ¿estás bien? – Sentí una presión nada suave en mi brazo.

- Perdón, me decías.

-¿Qué si estás bien?

-Yo…- No logre decir nada más porque Edward llegó a mi lado, no supe cómo o en qué momento lo hizo, pero estaba a mi lado y me sonreía tímidamente. Sin pensarlo mucho me lance a sus brazos, subí mis manos a su cuello hasta bajarlo a mi altura y capturar sus labios para besarlo, por unos segundos note cierta vacilación en él y sentí que moría, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio y sus manos bajaron a mi cintura para acercarme aún más a él, fue el beso más maravilloso e increíble que haya dado en mi vida, porque se lo estaba dando a la persona que amaba.

Cuando nos separamos pude ver los rostros de sorpresa de mis amigas y varias personas más reunidas que trabajaban en la oficina, recién ahí caí en la cuenta del espectáculo que acababa de dar, como final de comedia romántica, bese a mi novio en medio de una las avenidas más transitadas de la cuidad y a unos pasos de mi trabajo, si quise mantener mi relación en secreto dudaba que ahora lo fuera.

Edward en ningún momento soltó su agarre de mi cintura, ni siquiera cuando trate de alejarme de él, es más lo hizo más fuerte. Sus labios llegaron a la altura de mi oído y me susurro:

- Todo va a estar bien – Lo único que pude hacer fue creerle.

Tanya y Bree se encargaron de alejar a las personas que nos rodearon. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bree amenazaba a varios de las más chismosas del bufete con sus típicas actitudes matonas, aprendidas en películas, en cambio Tanya como siempre trataba de ser más diplomática.

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad y no quedaban mirones, Edward sin quitar su brazo nos volteo a ambos hasta quedar frente a mis amigas.

- Señoritas lo siento, pero me llevo a mi novia a comer.

- Es toda suya joven Cullen, dele toda la comida que quiera – Bree le guiño el ojo pícaramente y se fue. Tanya se despidió también y partió junto a ella.

- Gracias – Me solté de su agarre para quedar frente a él.

- ¿Por qué agradeces?

- Por todo, por tenerte a mi lado, por nuestro bebe, porque existe y me dejaste entrar en tu vida, porque le devolviste el sentido – No le respondí solo lo abrace con fuerza, como un naufrago que se aferra a una tabla que significa su salvación, porque eso era él para mi…mi salvación.

Unimos nuestras manos y nos encaminamos a un restorán cercano. Cuando finalmente mis ideas estuvieron en cierto orden, note que en todo este tiempo no volví a ver a Rosalie. No pensaba montar una escena de celo ni nada, pero quise saber que había pasado. Una vez instalados y habiendo hecho nuestra orden, no pude evitar preguntárselo.

- ¿Dónde está la Sra. King?

- ¿Sra. King? Rose, creo que en su casa, hotel o centro comercial, no lo sé con exactitud ¿por qué deseas saberlo? – Por un instante dude si había sido producto de mi imaginación haberlos visto abrazados, así que me aventure con otra pregunta.

- ¿No estaban juntos? Así me pareció verlos cuando salía.

- Oh – De inmediato supe que no estaba loca – Si estábamos hablando.

- ¿Hablando? - Enarque una ceja y trate de controlar los celos que ahora si estaba sintiendo – A mi pareció que estaban abrazados.

- Rose me estaba felicitando.

- Acaso ganaste algún premio.

- El mejor de todos – Tomo mi mano que descansaba en la mesa – A ti y nuestro bebe.

- Oh – Me sonroje por aquellas palabras - ¿Le contaste?

- Por supuesto lo nuestro no es un secreto y si lo era con lo que paso hace un rato, pues creo que dejo de serlo, además mi felicidad se nota y como era obvio, ella se dio cuenta y quiso saber la razón. Cuando se la conté me abrazo para felicitarme.

Suspire mentalmente de alivio al saber que Edward le conto de mi a Rosalie. El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos hablando de las consecuencias del beso y como podría afectar mi trabajo. Me tranquilizo diciéndome que la primera medida que tomaría seria renunciar, aquello inevitablemente me puso un poco triste estaba acostumbrada a verlo a diario en la oficina, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era lo mejor, además él debía volver a su vida que estos últimos meses se había vuelto un tanto caótica. Me ofreció todo su apoyo en caso de que cometieran la "idiotez" de despedirme, me dijo que abriría una oficina para mí, que sería más grande y más prestigiosa. Adoraba cuando se comportaba como un niño soñador que prometía comprarme una cometa más grande y linda, porque la mía se había roto. Solo le respondí que no nos aventuráramos tanto. Lo tranquilice diciéndole que sabía que no lo harían pues ya uno de ellos se había visto envuelto en un escándalo de proporciones del cual pudo salir bien librado con mi ayuda.

Cuando regresamos a la oficina pude notar las miradas y los murmullos que decían al verme pasar, pero los ignore a todos.

Entramos con Edward a mi oficina y redactamos su carta de renuncia, apenas estuvo lista se dirigió al departamento de recursos humanos para hacerla efectiva. Antes de irse me beso durante varios minutos dejándome feliz y en el cielo. Apenas salió seguí con mi trabajo, estaba revisando unos papeles cuando oí la puerta que se abría, no levante mi vista pues supuse quien sería.

- Volviste muy pronto.

- No tanto, me tarde casi dos meses en volver – Levante mi vista y frente a mí no estaba quien creía, sino que Emmett. Algo en su mirada encendió las alarmas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo mire seriamente.

- Vine a verte.

- Tienes algún problema legal.

- No – Se acerco hasta mi silla.

- Entonces no veo en que puedo ayudarte.

- Tú bien lo sabes – Acaricio mi cuello y un escalofrió desagradable me recorrió. Luego movió mi silla hasta dejarla frente a él y acorralarme.

- Emmett ¿Qué te sucede?

- Acaso no lo ves….Bells te sigo amando, eres la mujer de mi vida – Trato de besarme, pero lo empuje tuve la ventaja de que estaba desprevenido, y pude liberarme. De inmediato me levante y me dirigí lo más lejos posible de él.

Al parecer no entendió o no quiso entender el mensaje, pues nuevamente trato de acercarse. Parecía el juego del gato y el ratón, y odiaba ser la presa, donde fuera que me movía ahí estaba él acechándome. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el silencio que había era enervante, es por eso que decidí ser clara.

- Emmett será mejor que te vayas.

- Bella acabo de decirte que te amo.

- Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, no me amas y dudo que alguna vez lo hayas hecho – Fui tajante con él, sus palabras de amor no me las creía, ni siquiera se las creía cuando eramos algo, mucho menos ahora. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí, para ver si ahora entendía el mensaje de que se largara.

- Maldito Cullen – Me voltee a verlo no entendía a que venía eso.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en esto?

- Él te alejo de mí.

- No Emmett, tú solito me alejaste.

- ¿Lo amas? – No esperaba esa pregunta, aun cuando la respuesta era clara para mí no pensaba decírselo primero a Emmett, Edward era a quien debía gritárselo, después al mundo entero.

- No veo por qué debo contestar eso.

- No lo amas ¿cierto? Me sigues amando a mí.

- Emmett no es de tú incumbencia ese tema. No somos nada para que hablemos de mis sentimientos.

- Ella tenía razón – su voz fue un murmullo, pero logre oírlo….ella ¿Quién era?

- Emmett por última vez….LARGATE.

-Bells dame un oportunidad no me importa que estés embarazada de su hijo, que se haga cargo si lo desea, pero te prometo que seré como un padre para ese bebe, seremos una familia, seremos felices, además tú no lo amas ¿Qué me dices Bella? – No le respondí en cambio le di una cachetada que resonó en el silencio de la oficina.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, me oíste NUNCA, escúchame JAMÁS DEJARE A EDWARD.

- Tal vez tú no, pero él te dejara Bella, lo hara – Aquellas palabras me golpearon más fuerte que cualquier cachetada y me congelaron en mi lugar, fue por eso que no vi que se acercaba y chocaba sus labios con los míos. Hice uso de toda mi fuerza para alejarlo, iba a golpearlo nuevamente cuando otra persona se me adelanto.

Aquel golpe lo dejo en el suelo, Edward estaba por abalanzársele encima, pero lo detuve, no quería que sufriera algún golpe, ni mucho menos peleara con alguien tan insignificante como Emmett.

- Edward – Su mirada estaba cargada de ira, pero al encontrarse con la mía logre transmitirle calma.

Emmett se levanto mirándonos con furia y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. Estaba midiendo sus pasos para lanzarse contra Edward.

- Ni lo sueñes – Vi que mi muy ineficiente secretaría se asomaba y le grite que llamara a seguridad.

En unos segundos estuvieron en mi oficina y se lo llevaron, pese al forcejeo. Antes de cruzar el umbral se volteo y nos grito a ambos.

- Esta me la pagan, les juro que su estúpido cuento de hadas se acabara de la peor forma. Ella no te ama y nunca lo hará – Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, aquel era un Emmett totalmente desconocido para mí.

Cuando pareció calmarse comencé a llorar desesperada, parecía una histérica. Edward se acerco a mí y me guio hasta el sofá que estaba ahí. Me sentó en sus rodillas y me abrazo, sentí sus labios en mi cabello y su mano que dibujaba círculos en mi espalda para calmarme. Tanya entro corriendo a mi oficina y él le pidió que trajera manzanilla para relajarme, salió rápidamente dejándonos nuevamente solos. Un rato después mis lágrimas cesaron y ya solo hipaba. Lo abrace con más fuerzas y sin levantar la vista se lo dije:

- Te amo Edward Cullen – Cuando levante mi mirada me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo hecho, Edward tenía en su rostro una expresión tan fría y dura que nuevas lágrimas aparecieron, mientras mi corazón estaba desecho.

* * *

**Hola niñas acá un nuevo capítulo! Como siempre gracias totales a las que me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz, también gracias a mis lectoras fantasmas que espero algún día se animen a comentar XD!**

**Bueno creo que lo dije en el capitulo anterior, pero lo repito…los EDWARD POV los iré subiendo a mi blog, lo haga para darle orden a la historia y un poco de publicidad al blog XD (la dirección esta en mi perfil) Además estoy subiendo ahí "Caprichosa" la cual les cuento a las que la leyeron que se viene una sorpresa! Y también subo "7 días" que estoy reeditando y tal vez cambie algunas cosillas!**

**Como siempre las dejo invitada al blog…empezare a subir ahí adelantos de "Entre tus alas" y "La última oportunidad" XD. Además si los problemas persisten pues subire ahí mis historias hasta que espero todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
**

**Si están leyendo esto es por que logre subir capitulo y de fondo parece que escucho "We are the champions" de Queen por haberlo logrado.**

**Besos para todas y que tengan un lindo día..noche…tarde y día!**

**Lulu XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward POV**

No supe que decirle, me había prometido no hacer nada precipitado como pedirle matrimonio, aunque aquella mañana si le llevaba un anillo como señal de un compromiso mayor entre ambos, también como una promesa.

El rostro de Bella cambio de un momento a otro cuando una voz demasiado conocida llego hasta nosotros…era el grandísimo idiota de su ex novio, que entraba en la oficina y no solo eso, sino que estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a mi Bella, hice uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía para no lanzarme a él, al notar la incomodidad de ella supe que su respuesta era negativa y cuando vi como le lanzaba la pequeña cajita suspire aliviado, el certero golpe en su ojo casi me hace saltar de alegría por la excelente puntería de mi amada, le pregunte si llamaba a seguridad, el orangután quería que llamara una ambulancia, cobarde fue solo un golpecito. Luego de unos instantes de lucha Bella logro que se marchara, note que no se sentía bien y corrí a su lado, estaba por irse y se volteo a vernos, ella solo grito lo que acabo por minar sus fuerzas pues se desmayo en mis brazos.

Me puse como un loco grite a diestra y siniestra. Tanya logro sacar a Emmett no sin antes aclararle que si le pasaba algo a mi familia lo pagaría muy caro, su mirada estaba cargada de furia, pero él sabía que yo era perfectamente capaz de arruinarlo si así lo deseaba. Se marcho sin decir más, lleve a Bella al sofá mientras Bree trataba de tranquilizarme, una angustia insoportable se instalo en mi pecho, si la perdía a ella o a nuestro bebe no sabría cómo seguir, deje un lado aquello pesimistas pensamientos y marque mi celular, le dije a mi chofer que lo quería de inmediato y así lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos llevaba al amor de mi vida rumbo al hospital.

Nunca en la vida los minutos fueron tan eternos, cuando al fin llegamos al bendito hospital de inmediato se la llevaron a urgencias, pues les grite que estaba embarazada, creo que jamás en mi vida había gritado tanto, por primera vez en mi vida amenace por las penas del infierno si no me daban información de Bella y mi hijo. Las enfermeras me pidieron varias veces que me tranquilizará o me sacarían con seguridad del hospital, me sentía tan insignificante de no poder ayudarla, de no saber que le estaba pasando. Sus amigas llegaron una hora después y nos quedamos esperando noticias, apenas vi al doctor salir de urgencias lo acorrale con preguntas, me dio una sonrisa de y palmeo mi hombro, me explico que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, que el bebe y Bella estaban bien y que el desmayo era propia de su estado, que ya la trasladaron a una habitación y que le habían aplicado un suave sedante para tranquilizarla pues notaron que estaba un poco alterada.

Le di gracias a Dios por las noticias, le pregunte si podía pasar a verla y accedió, Bree y Tanya fueron conmigo, les pedí que se quedaran un momento con ella, mientras iba por un regalo para ella. Ambas asintieron y salí de la habitación cuando vi que dormía. Salí a los estacionamientos y grite para sacarme todo la preocupación que me había embargado, necesitaba estar tranquilo para verla, luego pase por la tienda del hospital y le compre un peluche gigante con un globo al cual le escribí su nombre. Cuando entre a su habitación y vi que ya estaba despierta, me quise dar golpes mentales por no estar junto a ella, pero eso no evito que le preguntara como se sentía, cuando la oí decir que lamentaba el haberme preocupado me acerque y bese su frente, hubiese querido hacer algo más, mas no estábamos solos, al parecer sus amigas entendieron el mensaje que floto en el aire y se despidieron de nosotros, vi como les sonreía y supe que para Bella ellas eran las mejores amigas del mundo, luego el tema se desvió hacia Emmett me pidió que no me preocupara, sin querer le dije que en parte lo entendía si yo llegara a perderla lucharía por ella hasta mi último aliento, sin esperar a nada más la bese, cuando oí murmurar mi nombre le hice la pregunta que durante mucho tiempo pugno por salir…si quería ser mi novia...

* * *

_**Para que vean que no soy tan mala…acá les dejo una pequeña parte del Edward POV…la continuación está en mi blog….Ojala les guste y entiendan un poco más a Edward…se que quedaran varios cabos sueltos, pero tengo que decirles que nada es lo que parece con este Cullen. Perdón por las que creyeron que era la continuación del capítulo, tratare de subir lo más pronto que pueda!**_

_**Como siempre GRACIAS….GRACIAS…GRACIAS por sus comentarios, son la gasolina para hacer arrancar mi imaginación! **_

_**Creo que ya lo había contado antes, pero lo que partió como una simple idea ya está tomando vida propia…es la secuela de "Caprichosa", así que si les interesa les cuento que en el blog deje un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene! Espero les guste….**_

_**Que tengan un hermosa semana….**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lulu XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 16**

Hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar más. Rápidamente me levante de su regazo y me aleje unos pasos de él, aunque en aquel momento feliz me hubiera alejado kilómetros. De todos los escenarios posibles que alguna vez creo mi mente cuando le dijera a alguien por primera vez que lo amaba, este no era uno de ellos, nunca imagine lugares paradisiacos, ni puestas de sol o la música perfecta, pero un rostro frío como el que Edward tenía no era ni cercano a mi imaginación, menos aun porque había sido él quien me lo dijo primero ¿acaso me había mentido? Con que fin, que me acostara con él, ya lo había hecho, alguna broma macabra del jovencito que seduce a la mujer mayor, sonaba tan cliché que quería reír, tal vez solo lo dijo para que no huyera con el bebé, perfecto ahora mi mente crea escenarios dramáticos como una novela rusa.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un reverendo revoltijo y lo peor es que no atinaba a darme una sola respuesta coherente para todas mis preguntas. Lo sentí suspirar tras de mí y supe que estaba muy cerca, no necesitaba su brazo rodeándome para notar su presencia abrazándome y en ese momento odie ese efecto en mi.

- Bella – Trato de atraerme a él, pero no se lo permití – No necesito que lo digas – Voltee a verlo enfurecida, si hace apenas unos minutos estaba triste ahora otro sentimiento muy distinto me embargaba.

- ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

- No necesito que me digas que me amas solo para demostrarle a Emmett que está equivocado – Su respuesta no ayudo en nada a aminorar mi ánimo.

- Eres un imbécil y yo también – Lleve mis dedos a mis sienes para darles un masaje, pues una jaqueca amenazaba con aparecer – Lárgate de aquí.

- Tenemos que hablar – Nuevamente trato de acercarse, pero se lo impedí.

- No, no tenemos así que márchate por lo que recuerdo ya no trabajas aquí.

- Ángel cálmate por favor hace menos de una semana fuiste a parar a urgencias por alterarte tanto – Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y quise llorar de rabia porque sentir que Edward solo me quería por ser la futura madre de su hijo.

- No te preocupes estoy bien – Trate que en mi voz se plasmara la seguridad y tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Bella amor, yo… - Levante mi mano como señal para que no dijera nada más.

- Edward solo deseo que te vayas, acaso es mucho pedir.

- Si es mucho – Ese hombre me estaba desconcertando, acaso quería volverme loca – No podemos dejar esto así.

- Así como…yo te dije que te amaba y tú consideras que aquello no es necesario. Claro está que además supones que lo dije solo porque quería llevarla la contra a un idiota como Emmett.

- Por Dios Bella, todo esto es un embrollo – Se llevo la mano a sus cabellos desordenándolos aún más.

- Para mí es sumamente claro…no te importo – Acababa de sonar como niña caprichosa.

- Como puedes decir eso, si no hay un segundo de mi tiempo que no estés en mis pensamientos y no te permito que dudes que te quiero….que te amo.

- Pues lo dudo, dudo lo que sientes por mí y creo que solo lo dijiste para que no me aleje de ti con nuestro bebe – Una vez que lo dije caí en la cuenta de lo duras que eran aquellas palabras. Me atreví a mirar a Edward y vi la sombra de dolor que cubrió su rostro, pensé que se iría de mi oficina y honestamente me debatí entre pedirle perdón o dejarlo marchar como ya se lo había pedido.

Sostuvimos nuestras miradas sin decir ninguna palabra. Edward de acerco lentamente a mí, yo no sabía muy bien porque, pero no podía moverme de mi lugar, no sabía que esperar más lo que hizo me dejo aún mas desconcertada. Me tomo con fuerza los brazos para acercarme a él, bajo su cabeza hasta mi altura y se acerco a mis labios, pensé que me besaría con rabia en cambio se tomo su tiempo, primero los humedeció con su lengua y se acerco para darme un pequeño beso y luego otros, sin pensar mucho fui abriendo pausadamente mi boca, hasta que sentí como capturaba mi labio inferior con sus dientes, sin poder evitarlo gemí suavemente aquello fue aprovechado por él ya que su lengua entro en contacto con la mía, era una sensación tan placentera que pensé que me derretiría. No entendía muy bien porque si estaba furiosa y tan triste por su actitud no podía alejarme de él, así es el amor fue la respuesta que me susurro mi mente. Era adicta a sus besos y lo peor es que me estaba haciendo adicta a él.

Sentí que sus manos subían hasta mi rostro y lo tomaban entre ellas. Poco a poco se fue separando de mí, yo me sentía mareada

- Nunca dudes de que te amo Isabella, eres el amor de mi vida - Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco. Me apoye en su pecho y inhale su aroma, luego levante mi vista.

- Tampoco tú lo dudes – Iba a hablar pero no lo deje – No te lo dije por esa estupidez que piensas, lo dije porque lo siento así…te amo Edward Cullen y me arruinaste para cualquier otro, porque soy tuya y te amo – Sentí como se estremecía y me envolvía entre sus brazos para luego levantarme.

- Me amas – Me dio una vuelta en mi oficina, parecíamos dos niños – Isabella Swan me ama….me ama…me ama…

- Te amo tontito, te amo y nunca te atrevas a dudarlo.

- Bella soy un idiota – Me dejo en el suelo.

- Si lo eres, pero te AMO.

- Cuando oí a Emmett que no me amabas yo… - Puse mi mano en su pecho sobre los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Estabas oyendo mi conversación? – Lo mire tratando de parecer enojada, parecía avergonzado.

- Estaba por entrar a tu oficina cuando los oí – Tenía la cabeza gacha como si fuera un niño regañado.

- Y te dejaste llevar por su opinión….Oh Cullen el amor te hace mal.

- Nunca, el amor me da la fuerza para seguir día a día.

- Edward quiero que me escuches, si no le respondí cuando me pregunto si te amaba fue porque quería que fueras tú el que lo supiera primero, no él, de hecho pensaba decírtelo esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche? – Uso su sonrisa seductora.

- Si, pero ya que lo sabes, no es necesario.

- Si lo es, ángel si lo es – Se acerco nuevamente y nos perdimos entre besos. Estos sencillamente eran los mejores de mi vida, porque eran dados al hombre que amaba.

Así estuvimos durante un buen rato hasta que oí que tocaban a mi puerta. Nos separamos y arreglamos nuestra ropa. Cuando estuvimos más o menos presentables, grite "adelante". Era mi jefe quien nos miro a ambos, luego se detuvo en mí.

- Isabella quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi respaldo, se han oído rumores de que tienes una aventura con tu asistente. No soy nadie para inmiscuirse en tus asuntos, pero ya sabes lo conservadores que pueden resultar los socios de la firma. Así que te pido que manejes todo esto con discreción.

- Gracias Michael, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no permito que mi vida privada entorpezca mi desempeño profesional – Asintió – Quiero comunicarte que a partir de hoy el Señor Cullen deja de ser mi asistente.

- Me parece perfecto. Bueno me retiro.

- Solo para aclarar lo mío con Isabella no es ninguna aventura, es mi novia – Mire a Edward que estaba muy serio luego de la declaración.

- Gracias por la aclaración jovencito. Isabella nos vemos.

Una vez que mi jefe se hubo marchado encare a Edward por su actitud, una parte de mi estaba agradecida por la aclaración, pero el tono que uso parecía el de un niño desafiando a la autoridad.

- No era necesario que usaras ese tono – Me acerque a mi silla y me senté.

- Acaso no notas como te mira.

- Edward, es mi jefe. No tiene sentido

- Tú también eras mi jefa.

- Si era, así que me parece que tienes que marcharte – Esta vez se lo pedí con una sonrisa.

- Solo si me prometes que esta noche nos veremos.

- Esta bien – Me dio un último beso antes de marcharse.

Agradecí que el resto del día todo haya sido normal, creo que no soportaría más sorpresas y escándalos aquel día. Además le había prometido a la doctora que me tomaría las cosas con más calma. Mi bebé era mi prioridad así que haría todo para estar tranquila. La primera medida fue impedir el acceso de Emmett a mi oficina, sus últimas dos visitas solo me han alterado. Regañe a Jane por no estar en su lugar de trabajo y dejar que él entrara sin ser avisado. No quise sonar tirana, pero lo advertí que esta sería la última vez, la próxima debía de comprar los avisos de empleo en el periódico.

La siguiente medida fue pedir a mi compañía un nuevo número de celular, acababa de recibir varios mensajes de él y eso me sacaba de mis casillas, no lograba entender porque estaba tan obsesionado, durante los tres años de relación jamás se mostro tan vehemente al momento de hablarme de amor y ahora pareciera ser un asunto de vida o muerte para él.

Antes de salir de mi oficina fui abordadas por mis amigas, les explique a grandes rasgos todo y les prometí que mañana si comería con ellas. Bree trato de hacerme sentir culpable, pero no era muy buena en eso. Tanya como siempre se mostro dulce y me dijo que mi alegría era su alegría.

- Nos vemos chicas – Las bese a ambas y baje hasta el hall del edificio. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Edward que me decía que me esperaba.

Lo vi junto a su volvo y parecía sacado de un anuncio. Se veía hermoso y creo que lo ame un poquito más, sin contar que mi ego subió diez punto al saber que un adonis como él me amaba a mí, en especial al notar como varias miradas femeninas de detenían en mi novia y él ni las notaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

No se dé donde las saco, pero cuando llegue a donde estaba me extendió un ramo de lirios violetas. No alcance a darle las gracias, porque me estaba besando. Oímos como alguien gritaba "busquen un cuarto", esa voz no era otra que la de mi amiga Bree, que me sonrió cuando la localice con la mirada, me soplo un beso y siguió su camino.

- Te extrañe.

- Solo fueron unas horas Edward.

- Fueron días para mi, un hombre enamorado irremediablemente – Le sonreí.

- Gracias por las flores – Las acerque para olerlas.

- Son una forma de pedirte disculpas por lo tonto que fui hoy.

- No quiero recordarlo.

- Ok, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento. Cuando se trata de ti me siento inseguro de todo.

- ¿Incluso de mí?

- Bella si te llegara a perder no se qué haría – Me abrazo con fuerza.

- Edward – Acaricie su rostro.

- Sera mejor que subamos al auto, se está enfriando aquí.

Como siempre me ayudo a subir y luego partimos rumbo a un restaurant que según lo que me conto Edward, su abuelo se lo había recomendado, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era hermoso. La comida exquisita y la vista maravillosa. Aunque según mi novio no había mejor vista que tenerme sentada frente a él. Aquel cumplido lo hizo merecedor de un beso cuando estuvimos parados esperando el verde en el semáforo. No fue hasta que el sonido de una bocina rompió el encanto que nos dimos cuenta que debía avanzar. Platicamos todo el camino de nuestros días, ambos estábamos felices.

Cuando llegamos vi que era realmente hermoso el lugar, suavemente iluminado y un aromo delicioso lo envolvía. Fuimos atendidos de inmediato por un anfitrión que nos llevo a nuestra mesa estaba por sentarme cuando lo vi, Edward quien tenía su mano en mi espalda baja de inmediato noto mi tensión.

- ¿Qué pasa ángel?

- No lo puedo creer ahí está Emmett – Su mirada siguió la mía hasta encontrarlo, con lo que no contábamos es quien era su acompañante.

- ¿Qué hace Rosalie con él?...

* * *

**Bueno niñas acá un nuevo capítulo…espero que les guste! Espero que entiendan la reacción de Edward y si no, pues le cuento que ya subí en el blog el Edward POV (el link está en mi perfil)**

**Como siempre miles de millones de gracias por sus comentarios son la chispa que me hace continuar. Para quienes leyeron "Caprichosa" les cuento que ya empecé a subir la secuela se llama "La comezón del séptimo año"….las invito a que se den una vueltecita para leerla.**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana **

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 17**

Nos quedamos unos instantes viendo hacia donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie, luego me gire para quedar frente a Edward, sin decir ni una palabra comprendió que no deseaba estar en aquel lugar, más bien no quería estar en ningún lugar estuviera mi ex novio. El camarero que se disponía a atendernos se mostro sumamente preocupado por nuestra marcha.

- ¿Sucede algo Señor Cullen?

- Mi novia no se siente bien – Tomo con fuerza mi mano.

- Podemos ayudarlos.

- Solo traigan mi auto al frente.

- En seguida – Partió raudo a cumplir la orden, se acerco al encargado quien le dio alguna indicación y siguió casi corriendo.

- Gracias – Acaricie el rostro de Edward y lo bese.

- Cuando quieras, lo que quieras.

No tuvimos que esperar más que unos segundos y el auto estaba frente a nosotros. Edward le agradeció y por lo que pude ver le dio una generosa propina. Como siempre tan gentil me ayudo a subir, luego una vez dentro ambos, partimos. Le dije que fuéramos a mi departamento, quería compensarlo por pedirle que cambiáramos sus planes. Me regalo una sonrisa que me dejo claro que estaba mas que encantado por la idea.

Apenas llegamos corrió a abrirme la puerta del auto y me tomo entre sus brazos. Cuando le pedí que me bajara se negó y en cambio entramos al edificio besándonos. Me sonroje por completo, pues yo no acostumbraba a ser muy demostrativa con la gente ni menos a dar pequeños espectáculos de amor, pero al parecer con Edward a mi lado todo cambiaba.

Subimos al ascensor y note como dudaba al hacerlo, pero sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, durante todo el trayecto continuamos besándonos. Solo al llegar frente a mi puerta, me soltó ligeramente de su agarre.

- ¿Las llaves?

- Bolso – No termine de decirlo y ya las estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta con desesperación y lanzo mi cartera.

Me dejo en el suelo y simplemente hizo volar mi chaqueta, yo seguí su juego e hice lo mismo. De un solo tirón abrió mi blusa y se aplico a la labor de quitarme el sostén, una vez que me tuvo semidesnuda me acerco a su pecho que aún estaba con su camisa, la cual me encargue de hacer desaparecer, al igual que el resto de su estorboso traje. Como era obvio Edward busco compañía en su desnudez y lanzo lo que quedaba cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos como dos locos, sin darnos tregua y nuestras manos al parecer se multiplicaban, pues lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, apoyo mi cuerpo en la pared y tomo mi pierna para levantarla. Sin previo aviso y mirándome a los ojos me penetro, sentí que mi cuerpo se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que estaban provocando sus estocadas. Eran rápidas y duras, justo lo que en aquel momento ambos necesitábamos. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y mi lengua delineaba el contorno de su oído. Aquello pareció enloquecerlo pues su avance se hizo más fuerte hasta que sentí como mis paredes se contraían y solo pude gritar:

- Edward – A los pocos momentos llegó él también y mordió mi hombro.

- Eres maravillosa – Me abrazo fuertemente, evitando de esa forma que me cayera al suelo como un hielo derretido.

Luego de calmar nuestras respiraciones, lo guie hasta el salón de mi casa. Me miro interrogante, pero decidí solo sonreírle callar, quería darle una sorpresa.

Hice que Edward se sentara sobre la silla, nuestras ropas ya hace un buen rato que no nos acompañaban. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo bese, lenta y pausadamente. Podría apostar que aquello le gustaba pues sentí como cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida nuevamente. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas que fueron tiernamente apretadas por sus delicadas manos.

Esta vez seriamos pausados, ya ambos habíamos tenido nuestra cuota de sexo desenfrenado. Me levante mínimamente de él para darle la bienvenida y sentir como entraba dentro de mí. Esta vez no dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos. La noche era nuestra y la disfrutaríamos al máximo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté rodeada con sus brazos, se sentí tan bien, tan correcto, tan perfecto que me vi tentada de llamar a la oficina y reportarme enferma, pero el deber llama y ya tendríamos tiempo. Mientras lo observaba dormir, no pude evitar pensar en cuando me diría que había sido aceptado en la Academia de música en Italia, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, mas al verlo ahí supe que si me pedía que me fuera con él lo haría, pues estaba irrevocable e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Anthony Cullen.

Cuando se removió en la cama supe que estaba despertando, trate de levantarme, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

- Solo un minuto más.

- Tengo que trabajar – Trate de zafarme de su abrazo de hierro.

- ¿Qué pasaría si yo te contratara?

- ¿Para hacer qué exactamente?

- No lo sé…estar todo el día a mi lado – Me regalo su maravillosa sonrisa.

- Arriba dormilón.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de convencerlo y llegar a un acuerdo, logre que me liberara para irme a mi trabajo. Me di una ducha y cuando salí de ahí, un delicioso desayuno me esperaba. Lo mire interrogante pues no sabía de dónde había salido todo, pues muchas de las cosas que allí había ni siquiera estaban en mi refrigerador o despensa.

- Un hada madrina – Fue su escueta respuesta.

Una vez preparados insistió en llevarme hasta el despacho y no me permitió siquiera replicar. Al llegar me beso de una manera que debía considerarse ilegal, me llevo hasta los ascensores y me prometió venir por mí a la salida.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina Bree me esperaba con una vaso de jugo de naranja, según había leído en una revista era muy buenos para las mujeres embarazadas, Tanya llegó al rato con unos chocolates, para calmar mis antojos. Conversamos un rato y les prometí que esta vez sí almorzaríamos.

Jane me dio la lista de mis citas durante el día, la primera era Rosalie Hale. Entre hasta mi oficina y vi el enorme arreglo que estaba ahí, sonreí al ver que eran de Edward. Le envié un mensaje de agradecimiento y me enfrasque en mis papeles. Tenía una montaña de asuntos pendientes así que empecé de inmediato. Mi secretaría me aviso que la Señora King ya estaba aquí.

No pude evitar notar que aquella mañana Rosalie llego feliz a mi oficina, había algo distinto en ella que la reunión anterior no estaba, tal vez eran suposiciones mías, pero note que en su mirada había esperanzas. Una parte de mí quiso preguntarle por Emmett, mas la otra más juiciosa decidió callar, pues con ella no éramos amigas y nuestra relación sería solo laboral.

- Buenos días Rosalie.

- Buenos días Bella – Estrecho mi mano.

- Estaba revisando tu caso y me parece que será muy sencillo llegar a un acuerdo.

Discutimos por más de una hora sobre los cursos de acción a seguir en su divorcio, los pasos que debíamos hacer y por supuesto las posibles complicaciones que podrían surgir. Cuando terminamos pensé que se despediría, en cambio me quedo mirando hasta que le pregunte si tenía alguna duda.

- Si, pero no con mi caso. Perdón que me entrometa, pero eres mayor que Edward – No sé como la mire, que de inmediato se disculpo – No quise preguntar…no debía…mil disculpas.

- Cálmete, si soy cinco años mayor que Edward.

- ¿Estas embarazada?

- Si.

- Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos, pero Edward es una persona muy querida para mí, me siento un poco culpable de la manera en que lo deje y para nada, así que debo preguntarte algo – Apretaba nerviosamente su bolso.

- Adelante pregúntame – Su actitud me estaba molestando por que no sabía a donde quería llegar.

- Sabias que su sueño es ser el mejor pianista y que por eso solicito un cupo en una academia en Italia.

- Si – Fue mi escueta respuesta, no sé porque pero que ella supiera eso de Edward me dejo con una sensación amarga.

- El ha luchado mucho por esta oportunidad. Temo que pueda desecharla porque otras cosas se cruzaron en su camino – Algo en su forma de decir aquello me inquieto.

- Lo siento, pero creo que este tema no lo tratare con nadie más que con Edward – Claro estaba si algún día se atrevía a decírmelo.

- Esta bien, pero alguna vez si quiera te has planteado la posibilidad de dejarlo libre – Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hasta la puerta para indicarle el camino a Rosalie. Al parecer entendió el mensaje pues se paro y llegó hasta donde me encontraba, antes de que se fuera la llame:

- Rosalie…Edward no es ningún prisionero.

Aquel día las palabras de Rosalie Hale o King no dejaban de darme vuelta en la cabeza. Apenas tome atención a todo lo que mis amigas me decían, trate de distraerme contándoles mi aventura en Inglaterra y mi recién descubierto amor por Edward, mas no logre mi objetivo y volví a la oficina con mi cabeza hecha un lío.

Al terminar mi jornada Edward estaba ahí esperando por mí con su hermosa sonrisa y su cuerpo de modelo. Aquello se transformo en una rutina, todas las mañanas me dejaba en mi trabajo y todas las tardes venía por mi, sin importar si pasáramos o no la noche juntos, aunque siendo honestos fueron muy pocas las noches que estábamos separados.

Estaba por cumplir cinco meses de embarazo y me sentía radiante, mi relación con Edward avanzaba "viento en popa" como diría mi padre cuando algo va bien. Estaba pensando organizar una reunión para que mis padres y novio se conocieran, no quería que lo hicieran en la sala de parto o en el primer año de nuestro bebe…nuestro bebe que hermoso sonaba aquello. Hoy me realizaría una ecografía para saber el sexo, después de mucho discutir decidimos que era lo mejor, teníamos que prepararnos y eso de los tonos neutrales no iba del todo bien conmigo. Como siempre él prometió venir por mí, mientras lo esperaba acariciaba mi vientre que ya no estaba para nada plano, pues una pequeña pancita comenzaba a asomar. Tan metida estaba en mi contemplación que no lo sentí hasta que sus note sus manos junto a las mías en mi vientre. Me dio un beso en el cuello.

- Lista, ángel.

- Si –Tomo mi mano y la beso.

Una vez en la consulta vi como muchas mujeres se comían con la mirada a mi maravilloso novia, así que me recargue en su hombro en una clara señal de que ese hombre era mío. Tomo mi mano y jugó con mis dedos.

- Algún pondré un anillo en este dedo – Levanto mi mano y beso el dedo en cuestión. Me quede muda de la impresión y no supe que contestar. Agradecí ser salvada por un enfermera que nos llamo y nos guio hasta la sala donde me realizarían la ecografía.

Unos instantes después llego la doctora quien me indico que el gel estaría un poco helado. Cuando pudimos ver la imagen de nuestro bebe nos dijo que todo iba perfecto y sin mayores complicaciones. Luego nos pregunto si queríamos saber el sexo del bebe y ambos asentimos.

- Bueno, felicidades tendrán una niña…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que estén teniendo una bella semana XD…..Yo acá con un nuevo capitulo y bueno ya saben el sexo del bebe, en realidad no existían muchas opciones jajajjaaa.**

**Como siempre les digo muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Así qu si me quieren feliz pues ya saben como lograrlo XD  
**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi adorada Jeco (GRACIAS POR EL VIDEO).**

**Las dejo cordialmente invitadas a mi blog, donde subiré en los próximos días un adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Además de invitarlas a leer mis otras historias...la secuela de caprichosa "La comezón del séptimo año" y "La última oportunidad"  
**

**Un beso**

**Lulu XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 18**

Edward no dejaba de besarme mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la salida del hospital, al paso que íbamos cuando finalmente llegáramos al auto estaría en trabajo de parto para recibir a nuestra bebita, que bello sonaba y además la doctora dijo que todo iba perfecto.

Sentí que mi novio me abrazaba por atrás y sus manos bajaban hasta acomodarse en mi vientre que ya empezaba a mostrarse más abultado, le daba pequeñas caricias.

- Serás la niña más hermosa y consentida del mundo, nadie nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ti y me encargare de alejar a cualquiera que se atreve a pretenderte – Lo mire divertida ante sus palabras.

- Edward aún ni siquiera nace y ya planeas que harás con sus novios.

- Por supuesto, ambas son lo más importante y más preciado que existe en el mundo para mí – Le di un suave beso en los labios.

- Te amo Cullen – Estaba empezando a creer que el embarazo y el amor te ponen cursi.

- No más que yo ángel. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi aquella bendita noche en el bar del hotel y espere día a día para volverte a ver.

- Dos meses, ese fue el tiempo que demoramos en volver a vernos – Al fin habíamos llegado al auto, como siempre me ayudo a subir en él, luego fue su turno.

- No amor, te espere desde mucho antes de nuestro mágico encuentro – Su vista estaba clavada el frente del camino.

- ¿Cómo que desde antes?...solo te vi ese día y luego cuando te conté de nuestro bebe – Mi voz sonó un poco alarmada – No lo recuerdo…no eres alguien que ignore en mi época de escuela y que ahora cambio su apariencia solo para vengarse ¿verdad? – Su sonora carcajada resonó en el auto.

Aprovechándose de una luz roja tomo mi mano y se la llevo a los labios.

- Ángel que imaginación tienes – Cuando el semáforo cambio a verde continuo la marcha, pero no soltó mi mano – Te vi hace casi un año, ibas con tus amigas y el gorila, cuando te acercaste corrí para atenderte y Cupido me flecho irrevocablemente, tome tú pedido usando todas mis armas de seducción, te lo entregue junto con mi mejor sonrisa y tú hermosa dama, me ignoraste – Esta vez la que rió fui yo al ver su rostro de sobreactuada tristeza.

- Imposible – Fue lo único que pude decirle después de su relato – Vamos Edward eres un deleite a la vista – Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro – Como pude haberte ignorado.

- Si que lo hiciste cariño, pese a ser un deleite a la vista.

- Solo te falta confianza.

- Solo repito lo que acabas de decir, pero aunque lo dudes fue así. Por lo que decidí ir cada noche a ver si eras un sueño o un producto de mi imaginación – En aquel momento sonaba en la radio "Faithfully" – Estaba por perder la esperanza de volver a verte, pensé hasta buscarte a través de retratos hablados o algo así. Vi un par de veces a Bree y Tanya, quise preguntarles por ti, pero nunca encontré la excusa perfecta para acercarme, por lo que me di un plazo, si dentro de ese tiempo no aparecías removería cielo, mar y tierra, para dar contigo.

- ¿Acaso ibas a contratar un detective privado? O algo así – Por un instante note que Edward se tensaba, pero luego descarte aquella loca idea, Edward no haría eso…investigar mi vida.

- Cuando estaba por cumplirse el plazo que autoimpuse – Continúo hablando sin hacer mención a mi "descabellada" idea – Apareciste y no solo eso sino que finalmente me miraste a los ojos y al hacerlo supe que jamás podría dejarte.

- Edward…que cursi eres – Apenas detuvo el auto, me quite el cinturón y me acerque para besarlo, por sus hermosas palabras, por lo que me hacía sentir y porque lo amaba.

Luego de ese pequeño ataque de pasión que nos dejo a ambos en las nubes, observe que estábamos en el mismo restaurant de la pasada noche, esperaba no encontrarnos con nadie esta vez. Al parecer Edward leyó en mi rostro mis aprensiones, porque al ayudarme a bajar del auto me dijo:

- Esta noche seremos solo nosotros.

- ¿Cómo? – No fue necesaria la respuesta pues apenas entramos note que el lugar estaba vacío y solo había una mesa preparada en el centro. Ya esperaban por nosotros el mairtre, varios camareros e incluso el chef.

No pude describir con exactitud cómo me sentía con todo esto, por un lado desbordaba felicidad, pero por el otro todo lo que nos rodeaba me hacía comprender y caer en la cuenta del poder que tenía Edward Cullen. Decidí sacudir mi cabeza por aquellas ideas y reprenderme mentalmente por no poder disfrutar algo tan lindo como esto, sin tener que llenar mi cabeza de "peros". Le regale mi mejor y más honesta sonrisa al hombre que estaba junto a mí y disfrutar de la cena.

Ordenamos lo que nos recomendó el chef, quien aseguro que haría el mejor plato de su vida para nosotros. Cortesía del lugar nos sirvieron el mejor vino, el cual por obvias razones rechace, explicando que en mi estado no era recomendable. Luego de que entendieran lo que trataba de decir nos llenaron de felicitaciones, las cuales agradecimos, después de eso finalmente se marcharon.

- Al fin solos – Edward acaricio mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa – Te das cuenta que haces que la gente quiera estar a tus pies.

- Eres un loco – Tome un poco de agua.

- Ángel te traje hasta este lugar para estar solos – Beso mi mano – pero también por qué deseo hablarte de algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Sentí un poco de miedo por el tono solemne que uso.

- Bueno…mi gran sueño, antes de que iluminaras mi vida con tu presencia, fue…más bien es ser un gran pianista, fue una promesa que le hice a mi madre. Antes de morir mis padres fui becado en la Accademia Musicale Chigiana – Sonó tan sensual su acento italiano – Pero no fui, no podía si no estaban ellos a mi lado, luego logre nuevamente ser admitido por algún milagro o por Anthony Cullen, mas la enfermedad de mi abuelo hizo que volviera al poco tiempo – Acerque mi mano y acaricie la suya – No me arrepiento amor, pero dejarlos incompletos y al no retomarlos dentro de un año, la academia pensó que ya no me interesaba seguir en ella, es por eso que fue borrado simplemente de sus listas – Su rostro hermoso se entristeció. - Lo siento mucho – No sabía que más decir. - Gracias ángel….luego de eso puse de cabeza a los abogados de la empresa con el fin de que encontraran alguna laguna o vació para así retomar mis estudios. - ¿La encontraron? – De alguna manera yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero de todas formas hice la pregunta. - Si y desde ese día he luchado con todas mis fuerzas para volver a ser aceptado. - ¿Lo lograste? – Otra pregunta de la que sabía la respuesta, Edward solo asintió – Entonces por qué no sonreís amor, es tu sueño – Quede sorprendida al llamarlo amor y al parecer a él le gusto, pero no me dijo nada. - Si, pero ahora todo es tan distinto. - ¿Por qué estoy yo y el bebé en tú vida? - Bella quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra por tenerte…por tenerlas. - Lo sé, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿verdad? – No me contesto de inmediato pues en ese momento llegó nuestra comida, les agradecimos a los meseros quienes rápidamente se marcharon, no sin antes decirnos que estaban a nuestra disposición. - Bella – Lo quede mirando esperando que hiciera la pregunta de la cual hace mucho tiempo yo tenía la respuesta - ¿te gusto la comida? – No era eso lo que esperaba en lo absoluto. - Si Edward – Trate de alentarlo – Quieres preguntarme algo más ¿verdad? - Así es, pero tengo pánico que mi egoísmo me haga perderte. - Yo temo lo mismo, además nunca podría perdonarme el que tú dejes tus sueños – Hice que me mirara fijamente – Recuerda lo que te dijo Alice, si eres inteligente puedes tenerlo todo. - Si pero estoy cumpliendo el sueño más importante tener una familia a tu lado – Se acerco a mi y me beso – Isabella Marie Swan quisiera que vinieras conmigo a Italia, mientras yo estudio tú puedes conquistar el mundo si lo deseas. - Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías – Me levante de mi silla, me senté en sus piernas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, luego muy cerca de sus labios le di mi respuesta – hasta el fin del mundo iría contigo…te amo niño bonito – No espere que me respondiera…solo lo bese. Como siempre sucedía con Edward el beso fue cambiando de cariz hasta tornarse absolutamente apasionado, fue el sonido de un cubierto cayendo el que nos recordó donde estábamos. Ambos reímos y luego de un último beso nos separamos, yo volví a mi silla y comenzamos a comer. Note que Edward comía con demasiada rapidez, tanto que temí que se atragantara. - ¿Estás bien? - Deseo que la cena termine pronto para tenerte solo para mí –Reí por su apuro - ¿Qué? No quieres lo mismo. - Sí, creo que no quiero nada más para comer.

Hizo un par de señales y en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos fuera del lugar en su auto, rumbo a mi departamento. Tuve que pedirle que redujera un poco la velocidad, pues parecía piloto de fórmula uno. No sé cómo, pero me bajo de su auto y me llevo corriendo hasta los ascensores. No terminamos de cruzar el umbral de mi puerta y ya faltaba parte de mi ropa. El resto termino de desaparecer y nuestra noche como siempre fue increíble.

A la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para ir a nuestros trabajos, aquello se estaba volviendo una rutina, desayunábamos juntos y luego Edward me dejaba en mi oficina, para luego en la tarde pasar por mí. Quedamos que iríamos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para nuestra bebe.

Al llegar a mi oficina, Jane me informo que Rosalie estaba esperándome, aquello me pareció extraño pues no quedamos en vernos esa semana, pero de todas formas la atendí. Cuando entre nos saludamos cortésmente y no pude evitar preguntar el motivo de su visita.

- Anoche Royce me llamo.

- Pensé que pese al divorcio seguían en contacto – Al menos eso era lo que creía.

- Si, pero me amenazo. Estaba borracho y fue muy ofensivo. Sentí miedo – No me esperaba esta información.

- Si lo deseas podemos denunciarlo y – No continúe pues en ese momento Jane entraba con dos cafés.

- Pensé que podrían querer café – Sonrió y dejo las tazas en la mesa, para luego marcharse.

- Gracias Jane….bueno ya que están acá ¿Café? – Rosalie asintió y continuamos hablando, realmente esta nueva información cambiaba el panorama, en un principio pensé que pese al divorcio Rosalie y su aún marido tenían una relación pacifica, además a ninguno de ellos les convenía el escándalo que podría suscitarse si comenzaban a salir detalles de su relación. Estaba en eso cuando un fuerte dolor en el vientre me hizo lanzar un gemido.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – Esta vez el dolor me hizo encoger, trate de levantarme, pero fui incapaz – Bella.

- No se siento bien – Me levante, pero no alcance a dar dos pasos y me desmaye.

Me pesaban los parpados y me sentía incomoda, creí oír a lo lejos la voz de Emmett, pero aquello era imposible, luche para abrir mis ojos y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, lo primero que hice fue tratar de hablar, pero tenía la garganta reseca. Note que alguien se acercaba y al lograr enfocar mi vista, supe que era una mujer.

- Bella, soy Rosalie ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me llevo un vaso de agua a los labios, al parecer era lo que necesitaba para poder formar palabras.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Edward?

- Llegara pronto, te desmayaste y te traje para acá, es la clínica donde siempre viene mi familia. Lo siento no sabía donde más llevarte.

- Gracias – Trate de ordenar mis ideas y de repente recordé los fuertes dolores que sentía, me lleve las manos al vientre y tuve miedo, iba a hablar nuevamente cuando oí la puerta abrirse.

- Ángel – De inmediato sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

- Edward…la bebe…¿Cómo esta? – Algo en su rostro me hizo temer lo peor, no pude decirle nada más pues un doctor entró.

- Srta. Swan veo que despertó ¿Cómo se siente?

- Mi bebe ¿Cómo esta?

- Srta. Swan usted es una mujer joven – Que rayos quería decir con eso.

- ¿Qué pasa?...Edward – Tomo fuertemente mi mano.

- Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo posible, pero lamentablemente perdió a su bebe…

* * *

**Solo les pido piedad con la autora, sé que no era lo que esperaban, pero ya lo entenderán.**

**Como siempre GRACIAS por sus reviews, alertar y demases…..son la gasolina necesaria para seguir! También gracias a las "lectoras fantasmas" (me gusto esa frase) por tomarse un tiempo para leer la historia.**

**Sigo subiendo mis otras historias, así que las invito a darse una vuelta por ellas. **

**Espero que comenten este capítulo y les cuento que en la noche subiré el Edward POV en mi blog! **

**Besos a todas**

**Lulu XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 19**

Mi mirada se perdió en el vació, escuchaba una voz que suponía seguía siendo el doctor, pero apenas y reparaba en lo que me decía, lo único que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez era que había perdido a mi bebe, no me importaba nada más…saber que era joven aún para volver a embarazarme o las razones de por qué sucedió aquello. Todas esas palabras me parecían huecas y sin sentido para mí.

Note que Edward tenía una de mis manos entre las suyas, no supe si recién la había cogido o ya hace un rato. Me sentía tan vacía que no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. El doctor continuo explicando otras cosas, pero no supe qué y no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Oía como Edward me llamaba, pero no tenía fuerzas ni quería verlo a la cara, acababa de comprender que su pena debía ser tan intensa como la mía y no podía lidiar con eso, la mía ya me estaba superando, la de él simplemente no podría resistirla.

Mi vista recorrió la habitación, estábamos solos los dos, el doctor se había marchado al igual que Rosalie, agradecí aquello no lo que menos necesitaba era miradas lastimosas y palabras de consuelo, para ser honesta no quería nada, solamente estar en soledad.

Sentí los brazos de mi novio rodeándome y acercándome a su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente mis cabellos, una pequeña gota cayó en mi rostro, no entendía muy bien de donde provenía, pues yo no estaba llorando, levante un poco mi mirada y vi como dos solitarias lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Edward.

Una mezcla de sentimientos finalmente me estallo en el pecho, por un lado una pena infinita por lo que estaba pasando unido con demasiada fuerza a una rabia por no comprender el por qué y el para qué de lo que paso, por otro sentía impotencia por no tener la fuerza suficiente de consolar la pena del hombre que amaba.

Un ligero toque en la puerta me despertó unos segundos de mi letargo, no supe si Edward o incluso yo respondimos algo, pero vi como mis amigas se asomaban cautelosamente y luego entraron, cuando vi sus rostros supe de inmediato que ya lo sabían todo o al menos lo intuían. Ni yo ni Edward en aquel momento éramos personas radiantes de alegría.

Él seguía junto a mí con su mano unida a la mía. Comencé nuevamente a oír voces, pero no me interesaba seguir el curso de sus palabras, solo me llegaban fragmentos de lo que suponía era una conversación "está en shock"… "lo superara"… "si necesitan algo", luego nuevamente el silencio y los labios de Edward posándose en mi frente.

- Ángel saldré un momento, pero volveré de inmediato.

- No lo hagas – Fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncie después de la fatídica noticia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Su voz sonada insegura.

- Volver….no quiero que vuelvas – Después de decirlo cerré fuertemente los ojos y deje que finalmente las lagrimas que llevaba buen rato conteniendo inundaran mi rostro.

Esperaba que luego de lo que acababa de decir Edward se hubiera marchado ya de mi habitación, pero no fue así, sentí como sus manos abarcaron mi rostro y sus labios iban quitando mis lágrimas de mi cara.

- Escúchame Isabella, nunca voy a dejarte, no importa donde vayas o donde te ocultes, iré a tú encuentro, te sacare de los lugares más oscuros y te rescatare de las sombras que intenten separarnos – Sin esperar mi respuesta me dio un suave beso en los labios y salió.

Los siguientes días mi estado de ánimo no lograba arribar, sabía que todo sería un proceso lento, pero una parte de mi no quería seguir así. Tome solo dos días de descanso antes de volver a la oficina, aquello provoco una fuerte discusión con Edward que no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con mi decisión, creo que fui todo menos amable al decirle, que su opinión poco me importaba. Pude ver como mis palabras le provocaron dolor, pero mi idea no cambio, necesitaba distraerme con algo, pues los momentos de inactividad eran donde peor me sentía, así que volver al trabajo me parecía lo mejor.

Trato de convencerme de que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones en el lugar que yo quisiera, para así poder despejarnos y relajarnos. Rechace la idea necesitaba distraerme con mi trabajo, pues eran los momentos de inactividad los que peor me hacían.

Volver a la oficina no resulto el antídoto que esperaba, pero al menos salía de las cuatro paredes de mi casa y la vigilancia constante de Edward, aunque mis amigas iban por el mismo camino, no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, solo lo hacían cuando lo veían a él aparecer. Aquella actitud me estaba molestando, pero no deseaba pelear ni llenar mi cabeza de nuevos conflictos. Quería recuperar poco a poco la paz que había perdido, así pasaron varios días.

Unos de los días en que vino por mí Edward me propuso algo que rechace de plano, no quería viajar para descansar y distraerme, y lo más angustiante para ya de por si convulsionado corazón, era que no quería estar al lado de él. No dudaba que lo amaba, pero en aquel momento no podía estar a su lado, tal vez pareciera egoísta, más sabia que ambos teníamos que curar nuestra herida y yo necesitaba hacerlo en soledad. Necesitaba también replantearme mi relación con Edward, saber si quería tenerlo a mi lado o separar nuestros caminos, por primera vez entendí que el amor no siempre puede vencerlo todo.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento, el ambiente estaba bastante tensó como resultado de nuestra discusión sobre el viaje. Al mirar a Edward recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos días, parecía que hubiese sido en otra vida cuando éramos felices con nuestra espera, él tenía que estar en Italia para estudiar, yo le había prometido que iria con él hasta el fin del mundo, pero ahora me sentía incapaz de cumplir aquello. Además no podía seguir adelante sabiendo que había roto otro sueño de Edward.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba y lo quede mirando durante unos minutos en los cuales nadie digo nada, tome una fuerte inspiración y me decidí a hablarle.

- Edward ¿Cuándo tienes que estar en Italia? – Al parecer mi pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – No sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba sin dañarlo.

- No, quiero que tú vayas.

- Sin ti – Su voz sonó alterada y se acerco hasta mí.

- Si – Cuando note que pensaba interrumpirme puse un dedo en sus labios – Escúchame no quiero arrebatarte otro sueño, ya bastante has sufrido y perdido cosas en tu vida, no me perdonaría que ahora que estas tan cerca de lograr algo por lo que tanto has luchado lo pierdas.

- Ángel – Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía – No puedo, ni quiero abandonarte. No te das cuenta que te amo, que quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado, para siempre.

- Edward – Acaricie su mejilla, él simplemente cerró sus ojos – No te estoy pidiendo que me abandones, solo un poco de tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo sin mi? – Sonaba dolido.

- Necesitamos recuperarnos de nuestra perdida, yo se que tú piensas que tienes el deber de no separarte de mi lado.

- No es un deber, Bella. Lo hago porque quiero, porque te quiero.

- Si, pero necesito que comprendas que necesito un tiempo a solas para reencontrarme, superar este dolor y saber hacia dónde va lo nuestro, no quiero que durante todo este tiempo tú estés dejando tus sueños de lado, eso solo me haría sentir peor.

- Un mes.

- ¿Qué? – Lo mire mientras nos dirigía a ambos hacia el sofá y tomaba mis manos.

- Es lo máximo que puedo estar separado de ti, ángel. Te daré un mes de soledad.

- Pero…- Se levanto de su lugar y se fue hasta la ventana.

- Yo tengo claro mis sentimientos y que quiero estar unido contigo, por eso Bella te doy un mes alejado de ti y luego me dirás tu decisión…si quieres o no un para siempre junto a mí – No soportaba hacer sufrir a Edward, pero también sabía que seguir juntos así podía hacernos más daño.

- Te irás a Italia ¿entonces?

- Si es lo que tú deseas lo hare y será ahí donde esperare por ti.

- Edward un mes es…

- Una vida entera si no te tengo, ángel. No te estoy diciendo que en ese tiempo debe superar todo el dolor y la pena, solo necesito que me extrañes y vuelvas a mí para nunca más volver a separarnos.

- ¿Nunca más? - Sonaban palabras tan grandes.

- Si, amor dejarte aquí y ahora me hace sentir que te estoy abandonando, que estoy huyendo como un cobarde, pero si es lo que deseas lo hare.

- Edward – Me acerque a él y tome su rostro tan hermoso en mis manos – Quiero que me prometas algo – Me miro interrogante – Si durante este tiempo tú cambias de pareces o te enamoras de una italiana o de otra mujer – Intento negar con la cabeza – Prométeme que me lo dirás, yo también deseo que seas feliz amor mío, conmigo o sin mí.

No me digo nada, solo me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso sellando de alguna manera todas las promesas que quedaron en el aire.

En menos de tres días todo estuvo preparado para la partida de Edward. Me pidió que no fuera al aeropuerto a despedirlo pues de otra forma su determinación "se iría al carajo", según sus palabras. Acepte lo que me pidió aun cuando me dolía no ir, su segunda petición la acepte mucho más gustosa, dormir junto a mí la noche anterior a su viaje. No hicimos el amor, todavía no me sentía preparada, en cambio estuvimos toda la noche abrazados conversando.

- Tienes una idea de lo difícil que es para mí dejarte.

- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor – Le di un suave beso en los labios y me acerque aún más a su cuerpo.

- Ángel antes de marcharme tengo algo para ti – Se levanto un momento de la cama y volvió al instante con una caja forrada en negro con una lazo morado.

- ¿Qué es? – No pude evitar preguntar cuando me la entregaba.

- Ábrela – Al hacerlo me encontré con una caja más pequeña que provoco que mi corazón se acelerara y las palabras _"para siempre"_ resonaran insistentemente en mi cabeza, en el fondo también había un sobre con mi nombre en él, lo mire unos instantes hasta que mire a Edward, quien sonreía.

Suspire y partí por lo que me pareció menos inofensivo de aquella caja que estaba en mis piernas. Tome el sobre entre mis manos y pase mis dedos por donde mi nombre estaba escrito. Al abrirlo lo quede mirando un momento hasta volver mi vista a Edward.

- Te dije que te esperaría en Italia sea cual fuera tu decisión – Esa fue su respuesta a mi pregunta muda.

- Por eso me dejas este pasaje de avión con fecha de partida para dentro de un mes.

- Exacto – Sonrió complacido – No quiero excusas que te impidan llegar a mí.

- Cubres todas tus apuestas, Cullen.

- Solo aquella que realmente me importan – Quise seguir hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que abrir aquella pequeña cajita, al parecer mis intentos no fueron disimulados pues Edward saco la cajita pequeña y la acerco a mí.

- No muerde.

Lo quede mirando e hice lo que me pedía, como lo sospeche dentro había un hermoso anillo con un zafiro en centro parecía de los años 20. No pude evitar mirarlo confusa, le había pedido tiempo para no sentir presiones y el mismo me había dado un mes.

- No quiero que lo veas como una forma de presión – Al parecer hoy estaba leyendo mi mente.

- Entonces….- Deje las frase en el aire.

- Quiero que cuando volvamos a vernos, si tu decisión fue aceptarme lo lleves puesto. Así sabré que me quieres en tu vida para siempre.

- Asi que no deseas presionarme – Le sonreí con ironía.

- Solo un poco, además quiero que me recuerdes…aunque no lo uses a diario.

- Edward con o sin anillo, tú estás en mi mente y en mi corazón.

- Tu también en el mío, ángel y cuando volvamos a estar juntos te hare la pregunta que prometí hacerte algún día.

No dijimos nada más en cambio nos fundimos en un tierno beso, para luego dormirnos abrazados.

La mañana siguiente llegó con demasiada rapidez y vi como Edward partía rumbo al aeropuerto. Estuvimos abrazados durante mucho rato, luego me beso y salió de mi departamento. Por un instante quise seguirlo y verlo partir desde lejos, pero sabía que aquello nada de bien me haría.

Luego de marcharse volví a la cama que se sentía tan vacía sin él. Logre dormir un poco más y desperté cuando una muy extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentí algo así como una patada en el estomago unidos a unos deseos horribles de vomitar. Corrí hasta el baño y vacié lo poco que había comido en la mañana.

Al sentir otra molestia, me lleve las manos al vientre y solo pude decir:

- No puede ser posible…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa aquí un nuevo capítulo…se que el anterior fue muy triste y bueno este tampoco es como para saltar de alegría, pero como dicen por ahí no importa cuán oscura sea la noche siempre llegara la luz del día… y eso pasara con Bell y Edward.**

**Me dejaron un par de preguntillas en los reviews así que tratare de contestar… ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia? No lo sé jajjajaa….no soy de historias muy largas así que espero no llegar a los mil capítulos XD…digamos que estamos en un punto medio de la historia y se vienen un par de cosas más…espero de corazón no aburrirlas y si lo haga plis díganlo con confianza.**

**Sobre cuando actualizo…es muy relativo…no tengo un día fijo…las que me siguen desde siempre lo saben….con esta historia he tratado de subir todas las semanas capitulo aunque nunca en un día especifico.**

**Bueno cualquier otra duda, consulta o sugerencia excepto que les cuente el final yo feliz les respondo! Como siempre las dejo invitadas al blog…..donde subiré lo más pronto que pueda el Edward POV….creo que les aclarara un par de cosas.**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana**

**Lulu XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de SM yo solo se los pido prestados un rato XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**4 meses después…**

Estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de mi nueva casa, mi mirada estaba fija en el exterior, una suave lluvia caía, algunos corrían para protegerse, mientras otros abrían rápidamente sus paraguas. Suspire muy audiblemente, aunque sabía que la única que escucharía sería yo, no soportaba estar encerrada, pero según las indicaciones que me habían dado tenía que permanecer quieta.

El problema de la inactividad es que me hacía rememorar momentos más bellos, momentos más dulces donde todo parecía que iba a mejorar y sentía esperanza, ahora se veían tan lejanos aquellos días, trataba de no dejarme vencer por la oscuridad, pero a veces era tan difícil, pues una parte muy importante de mi faltaba.

_-¿Está segura doctora? – Trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible._

_- Por supuesto no hay dudas – Miraba seriamente mi ecografía._

_- Entonces que fue lo que paso._

_- Primero debes realizarte otros estudios para asegurarnos que no existen secuelas._

_-¿Secuelas? – Fue inevitable que mi voz se elevara. Como necesitaba a Edward a mi lado en estos momentos._

Sacudí enérgicamente mi cabeza como si de esa forma pudiese lanzar lejos y borrar algunos recuerdos, pero era una tarea estéril porque con la misma rapidez con que conseguía que se fueran otros, con demasiada rapidez, ocupaban su lugar.

_- Bella ya llamara – Tanya trataba de subirme el ánimo, pero no lo conseguiría hace más de una semana que Edward se había ido y no sabía nada de él._

_- ¿Quedaron en que hablarían? _

_- No dijimos nada, tal vez lo hace para darme mi espacio._

_- ¿No fue eso lo que le pediste? – Una frase que siempre decía mi madre vino a mi memoria "cuidado con lo que deseas, siempre se puede volver realidad"._

Estaba realmente agotada de estar sin moverme, había leído todos los libros que me traían a diario, sin contar que había releído todos mis favoritos y mi vista estaba cansada de ver tantas películas, sin contar que dormía demasiadas horas en el día. Necesitaba con desesperación hacer algo distinto, así que tome mi abrigo, mi cartera y decidí a dar una pequeña vuelta, caminar unos pasos no me haría nada de mal, además necesitaba comprar varias cosas que me hacían falta y no podía seguir posponiendo aquello, esa sería mi excusa.

Al bajar y salir de mi edificio una ráfaga de viento me di la bienvenida, llene mis pulmones del aroma a tierra mojada que se desprendía durante la lluvia, me sentía encantada de todas las pequeñas cosas que me rodeaban, el sonido que durante las mañanas hacen los pájaros, el color gris del cielo que avecina aún más lluvias, las hojas en el suelo, los arboles con sus maravillosos tonos cafés, sonreía como una niña a cada paso que daba, llevaba varios días sin salir y realmente mi salud mental tendía de un hilo si no lograba apartarme de mi casa durante unas horas.

Pare un taxi antes que la lluvia que cada vez era más fuerte me dejara empapada y como resultado tuviera que volver a mi casa, logrando que mi pequeña escapada trajera como resultado un resfrió, no podía darme el lujo de enfermar, no ahora después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba estar más fuerte que nunca por ambos.

Le sonreí al taxista al subir y le dije que me llevara a Madison Avenue, ese sería el lugar elegido para mis compras. El viaje fue rápido y no me dio siquiera tiempo para pensar, apenas llegamos, le pague al conductor, le desee un buen día y me dirigí a Macy´s, estaba segura que allí encontraría todo lo que necesitaba. Entre y el calor me dio de lleno, me sentí ligeramente mareada y un guardia de inmediato se acerco a mí para ofrecerme su ayuda.

- ¿Está bien Señora? – Me tense un poco ante el "señora", pero me regañe por eso, solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

- Si, muchas gracias – Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

- Entonces bienvenida y que tenga un buen día.

- Gracias, para usted también.

Empecé mi recorrido por el primer nivel, mire un par de cremas y un perfume, realmente no necesitaba con urgencia ninguna de las cosas, pero ya que estaba ahí aprovecharía la oportunidad. Iba camino al segundo piso, cuando pase cerca de la joyería un nuevo recuerdo llegó hasta mi mente.

_- Perdí el anillo…..maldita sea ¿Dónde está?_

_- ¿Qué anillo? ¿De qué hablas? Bella tranquilízate no te hace bien en tu estado._

_- El anillo que me dio Edward no está – Estaba comenzando a perder la calma – Esta mañana lo tenía en cartera y ahora ya no está – Vacié todo el contenido de mi bolso sobre el escritorio._

_- Te dije que debías usarlo en el dedo como se usan todos los anillos – Mire furiosa a Bree en aquel momento lo que menos deseaba era su ironía._

_- Perdón, pero has revisado bien….déjame yo lo busco y tú te calmas._

_- Bree, no puedo perderlo, no puedo…no ahora._

_- Lo sé, cariño – Se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo._

Me lleve la mano hasta el pecho y seguí mi camino, una de las razones de por qué salí de mi casa era para no llenar mi cabeza de recuerdos y poder distraerme, aquello era exactamente lo que haría. Cuando finalmente llegue sentí el llamado del departamento de vestuario femenino y hacia allá dirigí mis pasos. Estuve ahí el tiempo suficiente para despegar mi mente y obviamente renovar mi guardarropa.

Ya eran varias bolsas que llevaba cargando, así que decidí que comería algo y luego me marcharía, en eso estaba cuando una extraña sensación me recorrió la espalda, similar a un escalofrió, me di la vuelta de inmediato esperando entender y tal vez encontrar al responsable de aquello, pero al hacerlo no note nada fuera de lo común a mi alrededor.

Decidí seguir mi camino olvidando lo que acababa de pasar, pero aquella sensación al parecer se quedo instalada en mi cuerpo, me sentía paranoica por pensar que alguien me estaba siguiendo o algo similar, cada tanto volteaba a ver por si encontraba a alguien tras de mí o que se yo. Estaba en una de mis vueltas cuando choque de improviso con un hombre. Era alto, moreno y muy sonriente, pese a que acababa de golpearlo con mis bolsas.

- Perdóneme Señorita. ¿Está bien? – A pesar que fui yo quien choco con él, fue él quien se disculpo.

- Si, por favor disculpe no debí darme la vuelta tan precipitada, estar en una tienda es como estar en pleno tráfico.

- Si, debe señalizar cuando piense hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado.

- Lo siento tanto ¿lo lastime? – Después de preguntarlo quise darme un golpe. Era imposible que yo pudiese haberlo lastimado, era un gigante y yo apenas le llegaba al hombro. Creo que el también comprendió lo ridícula de mi pregunta pues solo rio.

- Señorita le aseguro que no me daño – Trataba de parecer serio, pero la sonrisa lo delataba.

- Vamos sea honesto mi pregunta fue bastante tonta.

- Bastante, pero al menos alegro mi día.

- Que bueno – Le sonreí, estaba por despedirme de él cuando hablo.

- Jacob Black.

- Un gusto Señor Black – Me miro como esperando que le dijera algo más, luego caí en la cuenta.

- Isabella, mucho gusto.

- Te molestaría que te invitara un café.

- Lo siento llevo prisa y… - No supe que inventarle.

- Pero ibas hacia el área de comidas ¿verdad? – Que observador, podía mentirle, pero era sabido que era una muy mala mentirosa.

- Si.

- ¿Entonces…aceptas?

- No, lo siento Señor Black prefiero estar sola.

- Lo supuse – Tomo mi mano, se la llevo a los labios dejando un pequeño beso y se fue.

Lo quede mirando un momento hasta que emprendí mi marcha, había estado tan pendiente de encontrar a quien según yo me seguía que no vi que estaba en el departamento de bebes y niños. Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y contuve las ganas de llorar, pero hice uso de todas mis fuerzas aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

_-¿Qué quieres hacer Bella? – Estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando sin ver nada, con las manos sobre mi vientre._

_- Hundirlos a todos, uno por uno – Mi voz sonaba incluso para mi extraña, estaba llena de dolor y resentimiento por todo lo que había tenido que vivir esas ultimas semanas._

_- Acaso planeas vengarte Bella…tú no eres así, piénsalo bien – Mi amiga sonaba preocupada._

_- No es venganza Bree, es justicia – La mire a los ojos para dejarle clara mis intenciones._

Había perdido por completo el apetito, así que solo fui a la cafetería por un vaso de leche caliente para marcharme de toda la alegría que sentí por estar fuera y olvidar algunas cosas, ya no quedaba nada. Como iba bastante cargada un guardia se ofreció a pedirme un taxi, una vez listo abandone el lugar y nuevamente la sensación de ser observada invadió mi cuerpo, antes de subir mire a los alrededores y de nuevo nada fuera de lo común.

Al llegar a mi casa ya no llovía y unos pequeños rayos de sol luchaban por colarse entre las nubes negras, el chofer muy amablemente me ayudo con las bolsas dejándolas cerca de la entrada, estaba buscando las llaves en mi bolso para abrir la puerta, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi brazo. De inmediato estas cayeron de mi mano y estaba a punto de gritar pero vi quien era.

- Edward.

- Buenos días Isabella – Se veía tan distinto, algo en su mirada me hizo querer huir de su toque.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – No respondió, su mirada estaba clavada en mi vientre – Yo….quise…intente…tú no estabas.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Su voz y su mirada estaban tan cargada de dolor que supe que ese era el golpe final para una separación definitiva.

- Trate de buscarte, verte pero no pude….me – Un fuerte dolor en mi vientre hizo que botara las bolsas que llevaba en mis manos

- Mentirosa…sabes lo que sufrí, tienes una idea…te amaba tanto que me cegué.

- Por favor…no ahora…no –Me costaba hablar y me inundo el pánico cuando sentí un liquido corriendo por mis piernas.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Estas pálida – Su vista estaba clavada en mi y se notaba tan preocupado.

- Edward, llama una ambulancia…acabo de romper fuente.

* * *

**Primero que todo gracias….gracias…gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y demases….me dan la energía para seguir escribiendo.**

**Supongo que para muchas este capítulo será algo así como WTF XD….otras ya habían adivinado lo que pasaría…Bella sigue embarazada, muchas también pensaron que era un embarazo psicológico, pero no era así, para quienes puedan tener dudas y decidir que esto es demasiado fantasiosos, les cuento que tanto este capítulo como el anterior están basados en un par de artículos y casos de negligencia médica donde les decían a las madres que habían perdido a su bebe cuando no era cierto, de hecho el que más rabia me provoco al leer fue él de un doctor que confundió las fichas y dio información errada a dos parejas. Así que decidí incluir esto en mi historia, es más fueron uno de los motores que hicieron que empezara a escribirla. **

**Obviamente a medida que avance la historia sabrán todo lo que ocurrió durante estos cuatro meses, los Edward POV serán de gran ayuda….como bien saben los subo en mi blog (la dirección está en mi perfil….aunque si quieren se las repito lulu masen . blogspot . com todo juntito, antes que lo olvide en la semana subiré los summary de dos historias que se están "cocinando" en mi mente)**

**Espero como siempre sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, observaciones y todo lo que quieran…siempre con respeto.**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 21**

Me lleve las manos al vientre como una forma de proteger a mi bebe, aquello no debía estar pasando, según los cálculos aún faltaban dos semanas para dar a luz y además que hacia Edward aquí, como me encontró y…no pude seguir pensando, pues fue subida con la velocidad de un rayo a un automóvil.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Edward me miro como si acabara de hacer la pregunta más idiota del mundo, que era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer.

- A una cena, estas disponible hoy án...Bella – No sé si fue una contracción o un dolor el que sentí cuando note que se arrepentía de llamarme "ángel" como lo hacía cuando me amaba - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz – Un poco de humor no hacía daño a nadie.

- ¿Algún hospital en particular?

- Al de siempre, mi doctora ha de estar ahí – Levanto un teléfono y le dio al chofer las indicaciones.

El dolor todavía no era insoportable, pero tenía miedo de no llegar, de no saber que iba a pasar, de todo, al parecer él lo noto, porque tomo mi mano y la apretó con la fuerza necesaria para darme seguridad, quise llorar por aquel gesto y por todo lo que lo había extrañado este tiempo, me hacia tanta falta, mas él ya había tomado una decisión y tal como lo prometí aquel día, la respetaría.

- Ya llegamos – Soltó mi mano para bajar casi corriendo del auto y de inmediato extrañe su toque en mi piel, abrió la puerta y me dijo que me quedara ahí.

- Como si tuviera a otro lugar que ir – Me sonrió y con una velocidad casi sobrenatural, entro al hospital para salir luego con una silla de ruedas, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir del coche.

- Lista – Me senté suavemente y me deje llevar. Apenas cruzamos el umbral llego una enfermera y unos pasos más allá estaba la doctora, parecía que todos estuvieran ya esperando.

En cosa de minutos ya estaba en mi cuarto con todo preparado para que mi bebe llegara a este mundo. Edward no se separo ningún momento de mí y quería agradecérselo, pero las contracciones eran cada vez más seguida así que solo podía respirar como me habían enseñado. Cuando el dolor se fue haciendo casi insoportable, la doctora nos indico que era hora, una oleada de miedo se hizo que me costara respirar, pero nuevamente él me ayudaba, beso mi frente y tomo mi mano con fuerza.

- Vamos ángel, tu puedes – Quise pedirle a mi bebe que aguardara un momento para nacer, pues en ese momento deseaba besar a su padre, pero al parecer la pequeña tenía sus propios planes.

- Ayyyyyyyyyyy Diossss….- Grite a todo pulmón mientras sostenía la mano de Edward con una fuerza que nunca creí poseer.

- Vas muy bien Bella, vamos sigue falta muy poco – Estuve tentada a preguntarle a la doctora cuan poco faltaba, pues estaba demasiado exhausta – Puja….una vez más…puedo ver la cabeza – Edward trato de acercarse, pero lo retuve a mi lado – Vamos una última vez – Hice uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía para pujar una vez más.

Un llanto inundo todo el lugar, era potente, pero a la vez el sonido más maravilloso que hubiese oído jamás. Trataba de acompasar mi respiración y observaba cada detalle, Edward finalmente pudo acercarse y fue él quien corto el cordón umbilical, le dio una suave caricia en la frente para luego volver junto a mí y besarme, todos los intentos de recuperar mi respiración normal se fueron al traste al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aquel beso era como un sueño del cual inevitablemente tuve que despertar cuando una de las enfermeras se acerco con nuestra hija.

- Es hora de que conozcas a tus padres preciosa – Me sonrió para luego dejarla en mis brazos, por un instante no supe que hacer, pero el instinto materno por el que roge durante todos estos meses finalmente apareció.

La acerque a mi pecho y acaricie sus finos cabellos, era hermosa y era mía, aún no habría sus ojos, pero rogaba porque fueran del color de Edward.

- Ya han pensado el nombre – Nos pregunto una sonriente enfermera.

- Hope*- Lo dije sin pensarlo mucho, esa pequeña era una milagro pero también mi esperanza de que todo sería mucho mejor, luego mire a Edward quien asentía con una sonrisa.

- Hope Cullen – Se acerco más a nosotras y nos abrazo, luego beso el tope de la cabeza de nuestra bebe – Gracias por darme este regalo tan maravilloso.

Sabía que hablaba desde la emoción de ser padre, pero que una vez que esta se calmara teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar, ambos lo necesitábamos para seguir nuestros caminos.

- Sra. Cullen la trasladaremos a un cuarto en un momento – Tomo a Hope de mis brazos – Calme apenas este instalada le llevaremos a la bebe.

- Gracias y no soy la Sra. Cu…- No pude hablar nada más pues Edward no me lo permitió.

- Muchas Gracias – La enfermera solo sonrió y se marcho con la bebe.

- Tanto te molesta que te llamen Sra. Cullen – Me miro muy irritado.

- No, solo que…bueno no soy…tú sabes.

- Si Bella lo sé demasiado bien.

- Edward tenemos que…- Esta vez la llegada de unos camilleros interrumpió nuestra charla.

- Lista Sra. Cullen, la trasladaremos.

- Ok – Fue lo único que pude decir para evitar lanzar un sollozo.

Una vez instalada en mi habitación, me sentía totalmente sola, Edward no había aparecido aún y mis amigas me enviaron un mensaje asegurándome que estaría lo más pronto que pudieran a mi lado. Los momentos de soledad me desesperaban, llenaban mi mente de recuerdos y solo provocaban de mi felicidad no fuera completa.

_- Bella ya te llamara._

_- No lo sé – Estaba dudosa ya que lo hiciera, hace cuatro días se había marchado y todavía no hablábamos._

_- Ten en cuenta la diferencia horaria – Sabia que Tanya solo trataba de consolarme. _

_- Bella tienes un llamado en la línea 2 – Era la voz de Jane._

_- Gracias – Presiono el numero 2 – Bueno._

_- Ángel._

_- Edward – Era lo único que podía decir._

_- Amor ¿Cómo has estado? – Pensé en decirle todo lo que había pasado en estos días, pero tenía un plan en mente y ahora que me había llamado lo pondría en marcha._

_- Extrañándote – Aquello era tan cierto que me dolía, pues fui yo la que le pidió que se alejara de mí - ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? – No pude evitar preguntarlo._

_- Amor mío, perdí mi celular en el aeropuerto e idiota de mí, no sabía cómo contactarte hasta que me di cuenta que podía llamarte a tu oficina._

_- El cambio de continente te hace daño._

_- Si mi hermoso ángel – Estuvimos durante un buen rato hablando, Tanya solo me sonrió en señal de despedida._

Di un suspiro al recordar la última vez que él y yo hablamos, nunca pensé que eso podría pasar, incluso si alguien me lo hubiese advertido jamás lo hubiese creído, pero la vida siempre te sorprende para bien o para mal.

- ¿Estás bien? – Era la voz de Edward quien venía con un enorme ramo de flores y un peluche gigante con un globo amarrado que decía "es una niña".

- Si, solo recordando – Su mirada era interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

- Te traje estas flores.

- Están hermosas, gracias.

- Igual de hermosas que tú, la maternidad te lleno de una luz mágica – No supe que responderle y solo me sonroje, aunque una parte de mi quería golpearlo por hacerme y decir aquellas palabras que solo provocaban sentimientos encontrados en mí.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un largo rato hasta que un suave golpe nos hizo romper nuestro contacto. Era la enfermera que traía una cunita con nuestra hija. La acerco hasta mi cama y luego la puso entre mis brazos, me dio un par de indicaciones para luego marcharse.

Tener a mi bebe a mi lado me provoco una sensación de total paz y sentía que el corazón no me cabía en el pecho de tanto amor que sentía, era la bebe más hermosa y era mía, pensar en todo el sufrimiento que padecí estos últimos meses me hizo darme cuenta que volvería a vivirlo nuevamente con tal de tenerla en mis brazos.

No pude evitar que una lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas al recordar que casi creí que la había perdido para siempre y con eso también creí que una parte de mi alma, pero al mismo tiempo, al estrecharla entre mis brazos, recordé la inmensa alegría al saber que todo eso se debía a una cruel trampa que alguien había decidido tenderme, aun cuando no tenía certezas absolutas de quien o quienes fueron, si tenía fuertes sospechas y si llegaba a comprobarlas, no existiría fuerza humana que me detuviera en mi afán de justicia.

_Estuve todo el día, luego de ver partir a Edward, sintiendo aquellos ligeros "golpes" en mi vientre, pensé que estaba enloqueciendo y que superar mi perdida sería aún más difícil de lo que creía si seguía dejando que mi mente me dominara de esa manera._

_Cuando todo eso se volvió insoportable hice algo que cualquiera pudiese considerar una locura, dado que recientemente un medico me señalo que había perdido a mi bebe. Corrí hasta el botiquín de mi baño y busque con desesperación un test de embarazo que había comprado meses atrás para comprobar si realmente estaba o no encinta._

_Lo abrí con desesperación y seguí al pie de la letra las instrucciones, respiraba con dificultad pues lo que estaba haciendo en nada favorecía mi paz mental, pero uno vocecilla en mi conciencia me decía que siguiera adelante. _

_Los minutos de espera fueron realmente eternos, sentía que llevaba toda una vida esperando y al llegar el momento me sentí débil, camine con tal lentitud hasta llegar al lavabo donde deje reposando aquella barrita, dio una larga inspiración y la vi, mi corazón casi se escapa de mi pecho al darme cuenta que era positivo, me lleve las manos a mi cabello y llore de manera desconsolada, pues no sabía qué hacer._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando sentada en mi cama, pero decidí sacudirme la pena y hacer algo, y ya sabía lo primero que haría. Me vestí en cosa de segundos, para luego tomar mi bolso y mis llaves, lo que estaba por hacer cambiaria mi vida para siempre._

- Es hermosa Bella – La voz de Edward me saco de mis recuerdos, limpie las lagrimas que recorrieron mi mejilla.

- Lo sé – No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo, se venía tan guapo como siempre, pero había algo que no podía identificar con certeza que lo hacía distinto al hombre que se fue hace cuatro meses.

Necesitaba tanto que me abrazara, que me dijera que me amaba, pero sabía que aquello ya no era posible y me dolía tanto saber que parte de eso era mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiese….me negué a seguir torturándome, me negaba a llenar mi vida de posibilidades que ya nunca llegarían, además ahora entre mis brazos estaba una razón para seguir luchando, mi amada hija.

- Bella tenemos que hablar – Lo quede mirando por un momento y una sonrisa involuntaria curvo mis labios, al pensar que tal vez pudiésemos arreglar todo entre nosotros.

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando alguien irrumpió en mi habitación, era una mujer morena y muy voluptuosa, en un principio no supe quien era, pero cuando la vi bien un doloroso recuerdo lleno mi memoria.

- Edward, mio amore.

Sin esperar respuesta, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso…

* * *

**Hola….como están? Espero que teniendo una linda semana….acá yo subiendo un nuevo capítulo que espero haya aclarado algunas dudas o al menos sea menos WTF que el anterior. Les prometo que a partir del próximo esta maraña se irá desenredando poco a poquito.**

**Entre mañana y el jueves subiré un Edward POV que será bastante clarificador, al menos en parte….lo subiré en mi blog (la dirección en mi perfil). Aprovecho para que lean mi otra historia "La última oportunidad"…me gustaría saber su opinión de la historia XD**

**Alguien me pregunto mi pienso privatizar mi blog….para nada, una de las razones porque lo cree es para que fuera publico…asi que no os preocupeís!**

**El nombre de la bebe es Hope para quienes no sepan significa Esperanza en español y me pareció el indicado.**

**Bueno no las aburro más…que tengan lindos días y divinas noches! Y como siempre GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios.**

**Lulu XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 22**

_Al fin estaba en Italia, mas especifico en Siena. Mi corazón latía a mil por horas por la anticipación de ver nuevamente a Edward, camine llena de felicidad por la calles de aquel lugar que me era tan desconocido, pero que con certeza pronto sería muy familiar, pues había tomado la decisión de quedarme junto a él. _

_Mis amigas se encargarían de presentar mi carta de renuncia al día siguiente, no quería preguntas ni nada, estos días me dedique a dejar en orden todos mis casos, por lo que no sería difícil para nadie saber qué hacer, de todas formas podrían contactarse conmigo por cualquier eventualidad._

_Durante estos días quise contactarme con Rosalie Hale, como me pidió que la llamara, para ultimar los detalles de su inminente divorcio, mas me fue imposible localizarla, al parecer se había marchado del país sin avisar a nadie._

_El taxi que tome apenas puse un pie fuera del aeropuerto, estaba próximo a llegar a la Chigiana, aquel fue el primer lugar que visitaría, si no le encontraba allí, me iría hasta el hotel donde me dijo que estaba, daría vuelta aquella ciudad con tal de verlo._

_El chofer me indico que habíamos llegado al lugar, agradecí infinitamente que pudiéramos comunicarnos en nuestros precarios conocimientos del idioma del otro. Le pague y le di una sonrisa, tenía el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho por la emoción. Llene de aire mis pulmones y me fui en busca de Edward, algo me decía que allí lo encontraría._

_Como si de un milagro se tratara lo encontré, se veía tan hermoso que dolía, irradiaba una energía tan especial, me lleve las manos a mi vientre "Vamos a ver a tu papi". Iba acercándome a él cuando una hermosa morena se le acercaba por la espalda, la sonrisa de Edward se ensancho aún más cuando esta tapo sus ojos, esa sonrisa que siempre egoístamente pensé que era para mí, él tomo sus manos y se dio la vuelta, aquella mujer le dio una sonrisa coqueta, cuando vi que se acercaba y Edward extendía sus brazos hacia ella, decidí marcharme, no solo de Italia sino que también de su vida._

- Gianna que rayos haces aquí – Edward se la quito de encima como si de la peste se tratara, jamás lo había visto actuar así y mucho menos con una mujer. Acaso no era su novia.

- Vine a verte – Hablo con un marcado acento italiano.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero verte? – Al parecer se había olvidado por completo donde estaba, se veía tan ofuscado, solo lo veía así cuando Emmett estaba cerca.

- Yo solo quería conocer a tu bambina – Se acercaba hasta donde me encontraba junto a mi bebe, la acerque aun mas a mi pecho, no me gustaba en lo absoluto aquella mujer. Cuando trato de acariciar a Hope, Edward tomo su mano y la alejo.

- _Non__ voglio andare vicino a loro sono i miei più grandi tesori (No quiero que te acerques a ella son mis mayores tesoros)_ – No supe lo que dijo, pero algo en aquellas palabras molesto a Gianna quien se alejo de él.

- _Lei__non__ti__ama (ella no te ama) –_ No entendía en lo absoluto lo que decian, pero casi estaba segura que oi algo como ama...sera amor. Odiaba no saber italiano.

_-_Questo non è il tuo problema ... ora un buon momento outa (Eso no es tu problema...ahora marchate de una buena vez) – La voz de él estaba teñida con la furia.

- _Adios _– Se alejo con una sonrisa, volteo a mirarnos antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Edward quien estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana se volteo a verme.

- Perdona, ella no debía estar aquí – Se acerco lentamente a mí.

- Es tu novia ¿no? – Eso era lo único que realmente me molestaba, más que la misma presencia de aquella mujer en el hospital, era que ella ocupara mi lugar en su corazón.

- ¿Novia? – Su risa llenó la habitación y de paso despertó a Hope – Perdón – Llego a mi lado y con un gesto me pregunto si podía tomarla en sus brazos, a lo que asentí. Cuando la tenía cómodamente entre sus brazos, siguió hablando – Bella, Gianna es todo menos mi novia.

- ¿A qué te refieres con todo? – Si estaba tratando de mejorar la situación claramente no lo estaba logrando.

- Pues todo lo insoportables, obsesiva, maniática que puede ser un ser humano. He tratado de explicarle de todas las formas y maneras que la quiero lejos de mi vida, hay momentos en que creo que fui claro, pero luego al poco tiempo vuelve con energías renovadas.

- ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarte? – Vale lo reconozco estaba celosa y quería seguir escuchando que ella nada importaba en su vida.

- Eso siempre ha sido para mí un misterio, de alguna manera que ignoro siempre sabe dónde encontrarme….Dios es peor que un paparazzi – Edward iba de un lugar a otro paseando con nuestra bebe, se tarareaba una suave nana para hacerla dormir.

- Sera adivina – Él solo se encogió de hombros, decidí que este era el momento exacto para hablar, habían muchas cosas que aclarar entre nosotros. Sin importar si volviéramos o no a estar juntos necesitaba que las dudas que tenía se disiparan para al menos tener una relación armónica con él –Edward creo que necesitamos hablar.

- Si Bella, quiero saber ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que seguías embarazada? – Honestamente no esperaba que aquel fuera el rumbo de nuestra conversación, sino que más bien quería saber cómo era que él había llegado a donde vivía, si era un lugar que él no conocía – Estoy esperando Isabella.

- Yo…- Dio un fuerte suspiro – Lo supe al momento que te marchaste.

- ¿Lo sabías la última noche que estuvimos juntos? – Agradecí estar sentada en la cama pues la mirada que acababa de enviarme me hubiese tumbado.

- Por supuesto que no, acaso olvidas que por esa razón te pedí tiempo. Lo supe cuando desperté, más bien lo presentí, tenía tanto miedo de estar volviéndome loca, que me negaba a creerlo, pero me hice un test de embarazo y resulto positivo, en vez de sentirme aliviada, creí morir, todo parecía tan irreal y decidí simplemente ver a mi doctora, estaba aterrada de que solo confirmara la pérdida del bebé, más lo necesitaba para mi paz – Una solitaria lagrima cayó en mi mejilla, entre tanto Edward dejaba a Hope en su cuna.

- Continua – Su voz sonaba fría, tan distinto al Edward que siempre estaba a mi lado.

- Cuando llegue dije que era una emergencia, no era una mentira. Me llevaron hasta la consulta y le explique todo, no pudo evitar regañarme por no haber ido de inmediato, pues aun cuando la perdida hubiese sido real, se necesitaba un tratamiento para que mi vida no peligrara – Aquello pareció alterar la máscara de frialdad que hasta ese momento él tenía, su mirada estaba cargada de miedo – Me hizo una ecografía y cuando oí los latidos de mi bebe sentí que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo. Cuando me pregunto quién fue el doctor que atendió mi emergencia y en qué lugar, le di los datos, pues deseaba de inmediato tomar contacto con él, había sido víctima de una negligencia que podría haber provocado que realmente perdiera a Hope.

- Maldito…ese mal nacido se va a arrepentir de vivir…lo voy a matar – Edward ya se dirigía a la puerta preso de una furia que nunca vi en él.

- Edward – Me levante haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas – Cálmate – Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

- No puedo, casi perdemos a Hope y tal vez a ti….no puedo – Sabia que tal vez no era lo más indicado en aquel momento, pero simplemente no quise pensar y lo bese, tomo con suavidad sus labios y los uní a los míos, cuando pensaba alejarme no me lo permitió, me abrazo con fuerza de la cintura sin darme lugar a separarme de él. El beso subió de intensidad y no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así.

- Bella ha sido tanto tiempo…..tanto – Beso – Tenemos mucho que aclarar, pero déjame sentirte – Bajo sus labios a mi cuello – Estaba loco por tenerte – Apenas y podía hablar por lo que me dedique a sentir.

- Edward – Sus besos me estaban debilitando, eso y el parto de hace unas horas me estaban dejando rendida.

- Ángel…te am…- No pudo decir más pues su celular comenzó a sonar. Agradecí aquella interrupción pues necesitaba con urgencia recuperar el aliento. Me llevo con dulzura hasta mi cama y luego respondió, me indico que saldría de la habitación a lo que solo asentí.

No logre siquiera descansar un segundo cuando mis amigas llegaron, venían cargadas de regalos, un enorme de flores y globos.

- Te dije que el globo era muy poco original Bree – Decía mi amiga nada más entrar.

- Pero si es divino, además siempre el otro se puede reventar accidentalmente y solo quedara el nuestro.

- Hola – Decidí saludarla pues estaba segura que no habían reparado que estaba ahí.

- BELLA! – Aquel grito no solo logro demostrar que Bree no debía estar en un hospital, sino que nuevamente Hope se despertó. Mis amigas volvieron a ignorarme y toda su atención se desvió a mi hija.

- Es hermosa – Tanya la tomo en sus brazos – Serás la niña mas consentida del mundo.

- Eso ni lo dudes – Bree acariciaba suavemente su cabeza – Oh por Dios sus ojos son idénticos a los de Edward, perdón no debí mencionarlo.

- Buenas tardes señoritas – Ni siquiera alcance a responderles que él estaba aquí, pues en ese preciso instante Edward entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Edward? – Bree lo miraba como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

- Como tienes el descaro de aparecerte después de todo lo que has hechos sufrir a Bella, mejor vuelve con tu noviecita italiana.

- Bree – Le advertí.

- Por Dios Bella, no llevaban ni una semana separados y este – Lo indico con la cabeza – Ya tenía comida italiana.

- ¿Sabias de Gianna? – Edward solo me miraba a mí.

- Si – No tenía ningún sentido negarlo.

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Te vio idiota.

- Bree será mejor que te calmes, que te parece si vamos a la cafetería que está en frente.

- Yo no….- Tanya no espero respuesta, dejo a una dormida Hope en su cunita y se llevo a Bree arrastras.

- ¿Sabias de Gianna?

- Edward tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero este no es el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

- Esta bien, pero hablaremos Bella te lo aseguro – Asentí y luego mire todas las cosas que mis amigas habían traído, mi vista quedo clavada en las flores, se parecían mucho a las que Jane comenzó recibir.

_Llevaba otro día más sin saber nada de Edward, realmente estaba empezando a entristecerme, pero no permitiría que aquello pasara tenía que tener el mejor ánimo del mundo por mi bebe. Apenas puse un pie en mi oficina vi un enorme ramo de flores, mi corazón se acelero al pensar que era él quien me lo enviaba. Apure el paso para salir de la duda._

_- Buenos días Jane._

_- Buenos días Bella._

_- Qué flores más hermosas – Acaricie uno de sus pétalos._

_- Si, me las envió mi novio – Me sonrío de manera extraña, mientras toda mi alegría se desvanecía por pensar en tonterías._

Edward estaba embelesado mirando a nuestra hija, tomo mi mano en la suya en un gesto tan propio de él que creo que lo hizo sin pensarlo. Yo estaba feliz y segura que el amor te vuelve vulnerable, todas las paredes que construí alrededor para evitar entregar mi corazón estaban abajo y el dueño de este, ya no me quería.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta rompieron el momento. Fue Edward quien grito adelante.

- Hija – Era mi madre quien corría hacia mi cama, unos pasos más atrás estaba mi papá.

- Mamá ¿Cómo estás? – Pero no encontré respuesta pues su mirada de inmediato se desvió hasta la pequeña cuna que estaba a mi lado.

- Dios. Ella es mi nieta – Solo sonreí – Es preciosa…Charlie ven acércate.

- Que tal Bells.

- Muy bien papá – Su mirada se dirigió a Edward – Charlie, papá…él es Edward Cullen –Avanzo hasta donde se encontraba mi padre y le estrecho la mano.

- Sr. Swan, un placer – En ese momento mi mamá lo miraba de hito en hito.

- Que hombre más guapo cariño…Soy Renee la madre de Bella – Edward tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios.

- Más bien parece su hermana – Aquella frase tan cliché hizo que mi madre se sonrojara como una colegiala.

- Que adulador – Mi mamá tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la acerco a mi padre – Vamos Charlie que no muerde.

- Es muy hermosa tu hija Bells.

- Tan hermosa como su madre – Edward se sentó junto a mí.

Platicamos durante un rato, mis padres me comentaron que se estaban quedando en un pequeño hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, cada uno en habitaciones separadas agrego mi madre. De inmediato Edward los invito a hospedarse en su propio hotel, no sé como lo hizo, pero logro convencerlos a ambos e incluso aceptaron uno de sus autos para que el traslado fuese más sencillo. Ambos prometieron que apenas estuvieran instalados volverían a verme al hospital o a mi casa. Les dije que siempre serían bienvenidos y partieron felices.

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tan amables con ellos, no era necesario.

- Lo era, necesitas estar tranquila. Bella necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras – Tome su mano para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

- Mi abuelo llega mañana, está loco por conocer a su bisnieta – Miro a nuestra hija – Bella él no sabe nada, no sé en qué punto estamos, pero él cree que tú y yo seguimos juntos…como novios.

- Oh – Comprendí lo que quería decir – Quieres que sigamos "pareciendo" novios.

- Si, solo por el tiempo que él esté aquí – Estuve a punto de preguntar ¿y después?, pero esta vez el sonido de mi celular no me dejo hablar más.

- Edward podrías pasarme mi bolso – Se paró de inmediato y fue en su búsqueda, no vio que estaba abierto por lo que al tomarlo boto todo su contenido.

Comenzó a recoger todas las cosas, pero una de ellas pude notar que llamo su atención, una pequeña caja negra, metió todas las cosas de un tirón dentro del bolso, luego camino hasta la cama con aquella caja, antes de llegar la abrió y su mirada solo era de sorpresa.

- Bella ¿de dónde sacaste este anillo? – Lo indicaba como si aquello fuera algo totalmente imposible

* * *

** Hola…espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana…Yo acá con un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya disipado algunas dudas….otras se aclararan próximamente. Como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa XD!**

**Tal vez el tema del anillo no lo entiendan si no han leído el Edward POV….les cuento que todos estos capítulos están en mi blog así que las invito a verlos (la dirección está en mi perfil)**

**Tengo un pequeño aviso….si alguna de ustedes lee "La comezón del séptimo año", les cuento que esta en el "congelador"….la tengo escrita a la antigua, pero solo comenzare a pasarla cuando termine algunas de mis historias….esta o "La última oportunidad".**

**No las aburro más….que tengan una linda semana.**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 23**

Lo mire durante varios segundos como tratando de entender a qué diablos se refería con que hacía yo con el anillo. Acaso lo había olvidado, que el mismo me lo entrego antes de partir.

- Bella por favor di algo – Su voz sonaba tan torturada que quise abrazarlo.

- Edward ese es el anillo que me diste ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – Yo me sentía tan angustiada como él al no entender que estaba pasando.

- Imposible…esto es imposible – Se tiro los cabellos en un gesto de desesperación, miraba hacia el anillo y luego a mí como si una segunda cabeza acabara de salirme para luego volver a repetir – Imposible.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es imposible?

- Bella, ángel yo recibí esto – Dirigió su mano hasta su cuello y note una cadena de la cual colgaba un anillo idéntico al mío – Pensé que ya todo había acabado, que ya nada quedaba entre nosotros, pero si tú nunca lo enviaste, gracias Dios… - No dijo nada más, solo se dirigió con rapidez hasta mi cama y busco mis labios con desesperación, me beso sin contemplaciones y lleno de pasión, sin siquiera pedir permiso sentí su lengua inundando mi boca, pude sentir su sabor, estaba segura que si no estuviésemos en una hospital y con nuestra hija a pocos metros hubiésemos acabado haciendo el amor de manera bastante salvaje.

Tome el pelo de Edward para acercarlo aún más a mí. Lo amaba, eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto en estos meses, sin importar nada, sabía que debíamos hablar y aclarar muchísimas cosas, pero mientras me deje llevar, lo había extrañado tanto y creo que él también a mí. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello y comenzar a dejar besos en el, estábamos en eso cuando oímos un sonido y luego una voz.

- Ustedes no cambian en lo absoluto – Era la voz de William Cullen – Así que aplaudan y silben mientras me encuentre con ustedes así evitamos que se coman a besos.

- Mi abuelo llegó – Murmuro Edward aun con sus labios sobre mi cuello.

- Buenos días, Bella – Se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano para besarla, luego miro hasta la puerta y le indico algo a alguien que al momento entro con el peluche más grande que había visto en mi vida y varias cajas más – Tony puedes dejar respirar a tu mujer – Edward se separo de mí a regañadientes y se alejo unos pasos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto abuelo? – Indico Edward frente a las cajas.

- Acaso no es obvio son regalos para mi bisnieta – Su mirada se clavo en la pequeña cunita donde estaba Hope, se levanto con dificultad hasta llegar a ella – Es preciosa, Bella, gracias por mejorar los genes de mi familia. El padre de Edward era tan feo cuando era un recién nacido, parecía una pasa arrugada o algo aun peor, claro no podía decirle a mi adorada esposa que nuestro bebe era horrendo así que solo sonreía y esperaba que al crecer algo cambiara.

- Abuelo como hablas así.

- Le ventaja de mi edad es que puedo ser honesto sin importarme nada, además tú no eras muchos más lindo permíteme decirte – Edward lo miro dudoso – Esperabas que aun cuando estuviera distanciado de tu padre no iba a intentar verte, pues estas loco fue y te vi, casi caigo de espaldas al ver que eras aun peor que tu padre al nacer.

- Abuelo.

- Abuelo nada, es la verdad, pero ahora recupera la fe, esta niña es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, bueno después de su madre claro – No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario.

- Muchas gracias, Sr Cullen.

- Deja esos formalismos para aquellos que me lamen las botas, para ti soy el abuelo.

- Esta bien – Mire a Edward quien asintió sutilmente – abuelo.

- Ahora será que podre cargar a mi bisnieta. Ni se te ocurra decirme que no Tony o te juro que le cuento a tu novia todas y cada una de tus peores vergüenzas.

- Jamás pensé en negártelo – Se acerco hasta donde se encontraba nuestra pequeña y la cargo dulcemente en sus brazos – Abuelo, te presento a Hope Cullen.

- Que nombre más hermoso – La tomo en sus brazos – Bienvenida a la familia Cullen.

Edward se acerco y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. Entrelazo nuestras manos y nos dedicamos a observar aquella hermosa imagen, Hope en los brazos de su bisabuelo, que no paraba de hablarle y decirle que sería la niña más consentida del mundo, luego nos miro a ambos.

- ¿Cuándo piensan darle un hermano?, ni contesten lo más probable es que sea muy pronto. Teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que los veo están uno sobre el otro – Edward iba a replicarle, pero intencionadamente su abuelo le dio la espalda y se acerco a la ventana con Hope en sus brazos.

Mientras jugueteábamos con nuestros dedos y nuestras miradas quedaban enganchadas sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de su amor, no hacían falta las palabras seguíamos queriéndonos. Edward se acerco hasta mi oído y me susurro: _"Tenemos que hablar ángel", _estuve a punto de preguntarle ¿ahora?, pero el solo respondió: _"Pronto"_, luego le dio una suave mordida a mi lóbulo, no jugaba limpio. Estaba maquinando mi revancha cuando un golpe y luego la aparición de una enfermera frustro mis planes

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien y Hope dormida – Me dio una sonrisa la cual respondí.

- Me parece ¿ha comido ya?

- Hace un momento – Aún me enrojecía al recordar la mirada de Edward al ver mi pecho descubierto dándole de comer a nuestra hija.

- Perfecto, debo llevármela un momento.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Mi voz sonó temerosa.

- Cálmese Sra. Cullen es para realizar revisión de rutina, de hecho la doctora vendrá pronto a verla a usted también.

- Esta bien.

La enfermera se acerco hasta el abuelo que muy a su pesar le entrego a la bebe, susurro algo muy bajo y luego se acerco hasta nosotros.

- Mi querida niña, me voy ya. Debes descansar vienen días inolvidables para ambos.

- Muchas gracias por venir, abuelo.

- Jamás me perdería de conocer a mi bisnieta – Tomo mi mano y la beso – Ey Tony espero que pronto lo que digo la enfermera sea real.

- ¿Qué cosa abuelo?

- Sra. Cullen me gusta – Sin esperar respuesta partió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues a mí también – Me pareció oírle decir a Edward.

- Edward tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. Aún no entiendo lo del anillo.

- No creas que yo entiendo mucho más. A la semana de llegar a Siena recibí en mi casa, este anillo – Me indico aquel que ya había visto – Aquello me provoco un dolor que no tienes idea.

- Creo tenerla. Edward, ¿tú y Gianna nunca fueron nada? – Le pedí con la mirada que me dejara terminar – Ni tu novia o amiga, nada.

- Bella ya te dije que apenas la tolero, la conocí el primer día que llegue a Italia, sin querer chocamos o algo así. Me invito un café el cual rechace, pero cuando insistió y para no ser un maleducada acepte. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de aquello.

- Pero la viste nuevamente – Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba entender muchas cosas. En especial que significaba Gianna en la vida de Edward.

_Llegue como todos los días a mi oficina, o por lo menos como acostumbraba a llegar el último tiempo, más parecido a un zombie que a un ser humano. Salude a todos aquellos que se cruzaron en mi camino con un movimiento de cabeza. _

_Cuando estuve instalada en mi lugar de trabajo, entró una sonriente Jane y me entrego un sobre. _

_- Buenos días Bella, llego esto para ti – Lo dejo sobre mi mesa y salió antes de llegar a la puerta se volteo a verme – Que tengas un lindo día – Dicho eso se alejo._

_Mira aquel sobre presintiendo que nada buen contenía, con manos temblorosas lo abrí. Vacie el contenido sobre mi escritorio y no pude evitar el gemido de dolor que se me escapo. Eran fotos de Edward, pero no estaba solo, la mujer con quien lo vi estaba junto a él. Tomados del brazo cerca de una plaza o tomando café, se veían tan felices….y yo desee morir en aquel instante._

- Bella ¿estás bien? – Edward estaba frente a mí.

- Si solo respóndeme, por favor.

- Si la vi, déjame terminar, ella también era alumna de la academia era inevitable que la viera. Aunque trataba de escabullirme todo el tiempo, por lo que solo la encontré un par de veces, pero siempre era insoportablemente molesta, tratando de tomar mi brazo o invadiendo mi espacio vital.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que debemos aclarar muchas cosas – Tome el rostro de Edward entre mis manos – Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa…nunca te devolví el anillo, lo mantuve siempre cerca de mí – Estaba por besarme cuando un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja de amor, Edward se paró rápidamente y se puso de espalda a la persona que acababa de entrar.

- Lo siento – Era un doctor quien nos interrumpió - Soy el Doctor Hummel – Extendió su mano para presentarse.

- Pero mi doctora – No pude evitar preguntar y recordar mi anterior experiencia.

- Tuvo que atender una emergencia. No te preocupes estás en buenas mano – Miro mi ficha Isabella – Me sonrió y note que era bastante atractivo y que no me había llamado Sra. Cullen como todos en aquel hospital – Vamos a ver como se encuentra está hermosa mamá – Se acerco con su fonendo hasta mi pecho, pero no alcanzo a llegar ahí, pues la mano de Edward lo impidió

- Edward Cullen – Interrumpió – El hermoso papá.

- Buenas noches Sr. Cullen – Le extendió la mano – Un gusto.

Le lance una mirada de descontento a Edward por su actitud tan grosera, él solo me miro y soltó un bufido, para luego alejarse tan solo unos pasos y estar atento a cada movimiento del doctor Hummel.

- Veo que estas en perfectas condiciones – Me ayudo con mi bata.

- Gracias ¿Cuándo podre irme?

- Si todo sigue bien en dos días – Fruncí el ceño – Es por tú seguridad Isabella.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero Edward llegó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

- Muchas gracias doctor, pero si no necesitaba seguir su revisión no le quitamos más de su valioso tiempo – No entendía la actitud de Edward quien no me miraba, su vista estaba clavada en el doctor.

- Buenas noches – Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Edward ¿Qué fue eso?

- Nada, solo le dejaba saber al doctorcito ese que tú eres mía – Quise rebatirle, pero sus labios apresaron los míos y olvide todos mis argumentos.

Tal como lo dijo el doctor, dos días después iba rumbo a mi departamento con mi bebe en mis brazos, ambas nos encontrábamos en perfectas condiciones, luego de darme un par de indicaciones, nos dejaron partir.

Como era de suponer William Cullen encanto tanto a mis padres como a mis amigas, quienes no dejaban de alabarlo y reír con sus ocurrencias. Con mi Charlie hablaron durante horas de pesca, mientras me visitaban en el hospital y se prometieron organizar un viaje ambos.

Edward decidió que debía vivir conmigo para ayudarme con Hope, estuve tentada a decirle que no, pero no pude hacerlo, todavía nuestra relación se encontraba en terrenos peligrosos y no me atrevía a desandar lo poco que habíamos logrado en esos días.

Al llegar mis padres, mis amigas y el abuelo estaban en el departamento esperándonos. Lleve a mi bebe hasta su cuarto para que continuara con sus dulces sueños. Estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que Hope despertó, esa fue la señal de todos para marchar, prometiendo que mañana vendrían a visitarnos.

- Yo voy - Se levanto Edward y fue rumbo a su cuarto, mientras terminaba de despedir a nuestras visitas.

Una vez que ya no quedaba nadie fue rumbo a la habitación de Hope, Edward la tenía en sus brazos y le cantaba una canción de Stevie Wonder.

- ¿ Isn't she lovely? – Le pregunte sonriendo y acercándome a ellos.

- Es la canción perfecta…acaso no es adorable nuestra hija – Abrió sus ojitos y podría jurar que nos miro a ambos, luego los cerro hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Edward la dejo suavemente en su cuna y luego se volteo a verme – Ángel creo que llegó finalmente el momento de hablar…

* * *

**Hola a todas! Como va la vida….acá yo dejándoles un nuevo capitulo….espero que les guste….gracias por sus reviews!**

**Les cuento que ya estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia…en algún momento pensé en alargarla un poco más, pero decidí no hacerlo no quería que perder el rumbo y que después esto no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza. A ciencia cierta no sé cuantos faltan, pero creo que unos cuatro más.**

**El Edward POV lo subiré entre hoy día y mañana a mi blog, depende de cómo estén mis neuronas creativas….aprovecho de invitarlas a mi blog para que lean el adelanto de una nueva historia…que espero les guste!**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 24**

Era cierto finalmente había llegado el momento de aclararlo todo. Tome la mano de Edward y lo guíe hasta la sala, ninguno quería despertar a nuestra pequeña y además la noche sería muy larga. Me fui un momento a la cocina en busca de café, cuando todo estuvo listo nos preparamos para desnudar nuestra alma.

- ¿Quién comienza? – Pregunte un poco nerviosa.

- Primero las damas…- Me sonrió y tomo mi mano, la sostuvo y deposito un suave beso en ella. Nos acomodamos y quedamos sentados frente a frente en el sofá.

- Bueno entonces seré yo – Di un largo suspiro – Descubrí que seguía embarazada el mismo día que te marchaste, pero obviamente ya estabas en vuelo cuando lo confirme por lo que aquello complicaba un poco mi idea de contártelo – Trate de sonreír – Apenas lo supe una alegría indescriptible lleno mi alma, nuestro bebe seguía aquí con nosotros, pero por otro lado sentí una furia ciega por el doctor que nos digo que lo había perdido. Mi doctora al escuchar mi historia de inmediato me insto a que lo denunciara.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – Me interrumpió.

- Si, pero primero fui al hospital a buscar al doctor Volturi, para mi sorpresa no estaba, es más una de las enfermeras me digo que había renunciado hacía un par de días y nadie sabía nada de él. Pedí hablar con el director, les explique que si no me dejaban hacerlo me encargaría de destruir a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí mirándome sin hacer nada. Creo que eso surtió efecto., pues de inmediato fui llevada con él, cuando le explique la situación se deshizo en disculpas, luego pidió ver mi expediente, él que por alguna extraña razón está desaparecido. Al investigar más a fondo descubrimos que todos los procedimientos que se llevaron a cabo aquel día con respecto a mi caso, estuvieron alejados de toda ética, es mas la enfermera que atendió mi caso también desapareció.

- No descansare hasta que haberlos encontrados a ambos, te lo juro Bella. ¿Qué mas paso? – Se acerco más a mí.

- Los denuncie a la policía e interpuse una demanda de negligencia médica en contra de Aro Volturi y su equipo. Existe una orden de arresto en su contra, pero aun no logran dar con él. Eso despierta las sospechas de todos, su desaparición tan misteriosa hace patente que oculta más de lo que creemos – Edward se levanto hecho una furia del sillón

- Maldito, si lo tuviera cerca… – Respiraba con dificultad – Lo destruiré, nunca en toda su vida podrá volver a ejercer su profesión él ni nadie de los que estuvieron implicados.

- Eso es lo que espero, pero cálmate – Me pare junto a él y lo abrace hasta que su respiración se tranquilizo – Volvamos a sentarnos…- Cuando ambos lo hicimos Edward me abrazo por detrás haciendo que mi espalda quedara apoyada en su pecho.

- Mucho mejor.

- Bueno después de saber todo eso, espere que me llamaras, pero pasaron tres días hasta que pude escuchar tu voz, quise decírtelo de inmediato, pero había decidido ir a verte, algo tan importante tenía que contártelo personalmente así que al día siguiente partí rumbo a Italia.

- Así que si fuiste a Italia – Me removí en sus brazos para que me soltara y quedar frente a él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Lo mire sorprendida.

- No lo sabía, lo sospechaba. Mi amigo me digo que habías ido a las empresas a buscar mi dirección, aquello me dio esperanzas de que me quisieras buscar y te espere….hasta que recibí el anillo y todo pareció desmoronarse – Iba a decir algo, pero me detuvo – Antes que sigas quiero aclarar algo, apenas tuve un celular nuevo en mis manos te llame a tu oficina, pero Jane me dijo que estabas en una reunión, lo mismo que me digo al día siguiente cuando volví a llamarte.

- Jane te digo eso, pequeña arpía, pues no era verdad, tenia ordenes de que apenas me llamaras, sin importar nada debía de pasarme tu llamada. Me alegra haberla despedido – Volvió a abrazarme de la misma forma que hace unos momentos.

- ¿Despedida? Apoyo tu decisión amor, pero puedo saber el motivo.

- Recuerdas la última vez que Emmett apareció en mi oficina – Lo sentí asentir – Pues le aclare que si aquello volvía a suceder la despediría y paso Emmett apareció un día de la nada, entro y comenzó de nuevo todo su discurso de que no le importaba nada que estuviese embarazada de otro, parecía un loco hablaba de planes, de matrimonio, un futuro juntos, cuando le grite que se largara no me hizo caso, luego le grite a Jane que llamara a seguridad, tardo más de la cuenta en hacerlo, así que cumplí mi amenaza.

- Sabias que Jane y Emmett fueron amantes – Me sorprendí ante aquello, siempre sospeche algo así, pero nunca pensé comprobarlo.

- Lo sospechaba, hubo una época en la que me miraba como burlándose de mí y además estaba el hecho que Emmett siempre parecía saber donde estaba o tenía acceso ilimitado a mi oficina, pero tú ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Hice que lo investigaran – Su voz sonaba tan tranquila como si lo que hubiese hecho fuese lo más normal del mundo y no una intromisión a su vida privada – Y antes de que me critiques, lo hice para protegerte de él.

- Gracias – Bese su brazo que me acunaba, aunque aquello rayaba en lo ilegal algo en mi se sentía feliz porque se tomara aquellas molestias por mí.

-¿Qué paso en Italia? ¿Por qué nunca te vi?

- Yo si te vi a ti. Recuerdo que me sentía tan feliz de verte y poder contarte que nuestro bebe estaba bien. Estaba en los alrededores de la Chigiana. Te vi a lo lejos, sonreías con esa sonrisa tuya que siempre me deja sin defensas, me acerque unos paso para sorprenderte, pero me quede congelada en mi lugar, pues una hermosa morena cubrió tus ojos y tu sonrisa se ensancho aún más, luego te diste vuelta para verla y yo hice lo mismo, pero para huir de ahí – No pude evitar que las lagrimas se hicieran presente, recordar aquello me dolía y mucho.

Los brazos de Edward se movieron y me dejaron de espalda, recostada en el sillón mientras él quedaba sobre mi cuerpo, se acerco muy despacio hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mis labios.

- Sabes por qué sonreía ese día – Negué con la cabeza sentí que había perdido la capacidad del habla – Por qué no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento te vería, que aparecerías a mi lado y podría besarte – Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo para luego añadir – No sabes la desilusión que sentí cuando vi que era la insoportable de Gianna quien estaba tras de mí y no tú.

Al oír el nombre de esa mujer, sentí que ardía en celos por lo que trate de levantarme del sofá y quitar a Edward de encima. Al parecer se dio cuanta pues apreso mi cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro.

- Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves celosa.

- Edward no se parece que esta sea la mejor manera de conversar – Me beso apasionadamente, luego se reincorporo y se fue a una silla cercana, lo vi inhalar y exhalar hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Por favor sigue.

- Cuando vi aquello simplemente hui. Lo reconozco me comporte como una adolescente, pero estaba tan dolida que no me importo, verte con otra fue horrible para mí, pero pensé que si eras feliz con ella, yo tenía que aprender a serlo también. Luego cuando llegue a mi casa, me odie por ser tan cobarde y no hablar contigo, iba a contarte algo importante y salí corriendo por miedo. Después perdí el anillo, aquello fue casi una señal que de te había perdido a ti también.

- ¿Perdiste el anillo?

- Fue casi como un acto de magia…desapareció un día y la siguiente apareció, no quise pensar mucho en ello, mi mente ya estaba lo bastante ocupada.

Durante varios minutos reino el silencio en la habitación solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones llenaban el lugar. Me levante hasta llegar a la ventana y mirar al exterior, lo sentí tras de mí, no necesitaba que me tocara para saberlo.

- ¿Qué más paso amor? Cuéntamelo todo – Oí su voz tras de mí.

- Cuando decidí que tenía que contarte llegaron a mi oficina unas fotos donde salías con Gianna, según mi percepción se veían tan felices y yo estaba destrozada, sentí que aquello era el golpe de gracia. No quise saber nada más de ti y me prometí que te contaría la verdad cuando estuviera curada de tanta pena. Por mucho que sintiera que merecías ser feliz, no podía soportar que no fuera conmigo, pero sabes me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que seguía embarazada, no tenía derecho a hacerte sufrir y ocultártelo, perdóname Edward - Me di la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él y lo abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

- Ángel no puedo decirte que no me duele lo que paso, que me lo hayas ocultado, pero en el fondo de mi corazón te entiendo, todo jugo en nuestra contra.

- Todo – Deje un suave beso en su pecho – Creo que ahora es tu turno.

- Creo que no es mucho lo que puedo decirte en realidad – Cruce mis piernas al estilo indio en el sillón esperando por su relato, Edward estaba de pie a espaldas de la ventana – Perdí mi celular y casi me vuelvo loco de la desesperación, luego no pude hablar contigo sino hasta tres días después, porque según Jane estabas muy ocupada. Eso si me encargue de hacer que te llegaran a diario flores – Lo mira como si estuviera loco, jamás recibí ninguna, luego recordé algo y simplemente me sentí furiosa.

- Maldita Jane – Mis manos se transformaron en puños.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Se acerco hasta quedar a mi nivel.

- Me enviabas flores. Varias veces las vi en el escritorio de mi secretaria, pero claro según me digo eran regalos de su novio. En el fondo siempre tuve la esperanza que fueran para mí.

- Lo eran, siempre fueron para ti, incluso cuando creía que entre nosotros no había ya nada, seguí enviándotelas para que cambiaras de parecer.

- No entiendo porque Jane quería separarnos o lo que fuera que pensaba hacer, en que le molestaba que yo fuera feliz contigo.

- En un momento también lo pensé, pero creo que ella era solo un instrumento, era la persona que más cerca estaba de ti así que le era más sencillo saber tus pasos y todo lo que hacías.

- Si no era ella, entonces ¿Quién? ¿Emmett? – Me reí por aquello – Lo siento, pero no creo que sea tan inteligente como para urdir un plan como este.

- Él no, pero yo conozco alguien que sí. No te lo había dicho, pero antes de partir vi a Emmett y a Rose juntos en el aeropuerto, al principio me fue difícil reconocerla, pero luego supe que era ella. No creo en las coincidencias con esos dos, estoy seguro que están detrás de todos estos malos entendidos.

- ¿Por qué? Acaso crees que Rosalie te sigue amando.

- No, Rosalie solo me ama a ella misma, pero creo entender por qué hace todo esto. El orgullo herido puede mucho más que un corazón roto – Lo mira por que no entendía nada – Rose se caso con Royce por que le deje muy claro que nunca la haría mi esposa, no me interesaba de esa manera, nunca lo hizo, de alguna forma siempre pude verla por lo que era realmente una niña minada. Como debió haberle dolido saber que me había enamorado de una mujer maravillosa y que sería padre con ella, debió enfurecerse con la noticia. Yo estaba logrando todo lo que ella quería, pero claro sin ella.

- Creo entenderlo, pero y Emmett ¿Dónde encaja en todo esto?

- Tengo ciertas sospechas, sabias que está en la ruina…Así es sus negocios van de mal en peor, pero hace unos meses cierto consorcio inyecto dinero a su empresa, podría apostar que fue Rose.

- Sigo sin entender – Tomos mis manos y nuevamente quedamos sentados frente a frente.

- Bella, Hope es una Cullen – Asentí – Sin importar si tu y yo estamos juntos, es mi hija y por tanto dueña de todo lo que yo poseo, todo, como su madre tú tienes derechos también sobre ese dinero.

- Maldito Emmett, crees que se acerco a mí por interés. Iba a usar a mi bebe.

- No lo sé con exactitud, pero es lo único que tiene sentido para mí.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos también tenía sentido para mí, todo encajaba a la perfección, cada vez que se acercaba a mí me gritaba que no le importaba quien fuera el padre de mi bebe, que lo querría como suyo, que me amaba…maldito y mil veces maldito, si lo tuviera en frente lo golpearía.

- Edward puedo preguntarte algo – Me recargue suavemente en su pecho.

- Lo que quieras amor – Sentí su caricia en mis cabellos.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Jacob, mi amigo, me insistió muchas veces para que volviera, hasta que finalmente me conto que habían entrado a tu antiguo departamento, casi me vuelvo loco pensando que pudo pasarte algo. Así que volví y te vi tan hermosa con tu pancita, sentí una mezcla indescriptible de emociones rabia, pena, pero sobre todo alegría por saber que seriamos padres, que no podrías separarte nunca de mi…Bella sin importar nada…te amo y siempre lo hare, eres el amor de mi vida.

- Oh Edward, pensé que nunca volvería a oírte decir eso…yo también te amo, tanto, tanto que fue la fuerza de este amor lo que hizo seguir adelante.

Sin decir nada más, nos besamos para sellar nuestro amor, sus labios me enloquecían, nuestras lenguas tenían su propia danza, sentir el sabor de Edward en mi boca era la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo.

Lo amaba tanto o más que antes, ya no había dudas entre nosotros y fueron terceros quienes trataron de destruir algo tan maravilloso como nuestro amor. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran, creo que lloraba de felicidad y pena, todo mezclado. Se separo de mis labios y lo oí hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Edward a quien le hacíamos daños amándonos, nunca herimos a nadie y ellos simplemente se dedicaron a separarnos por ambición, por envidia, por revancha, no puedo entenderlo. Quien les dio ese derecho.

- Ángel no sufras – Beso mi frente – Ellos siguen creyendo que no sabemos nada. Podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.

- ¿En qué piensas?

-En que llego el momento de que nosotros tómenos revancha Bella. Rosalie y Emmett se van a arrepentir de lo que nos hicieron.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa…Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza, pero el Señor Gripe me vino a visitar y me mando derecho a la cama, provocando que hasta mi inspiración se viera enferma! Espero que les guste el capitulo… ya se aclaro todo, todavía quedan un par de detalles, pero ya todo la verdad se sabrá.**

**Como les dije estamos en la recta final creo que quedan dos capítulos y tal vez un epilogo…¿Qué dice el público? **

**Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindasssss y me dan pila para seguir con la historia…alguien me pregunto en los reviews por que Emmett era el malo, pues quise cambiar un poquitín en casi todas las historias son los J (Jacob o James) así que se me ocurrió cambiar al malo!**

**Tengo una duda dudosa…hay algunas a las que le complique mucho leer los Edward POV en mi blog, se que muchas leen FF desde sus celulares, si es asi tal vez los suba acá o se los mande por mail…si quieren claro XD**

**No las aburro más con estas notas eternas….Dejen sus comentarios ya saben lo feliz que me hacen…las invito a visitar mis otras historias y a ver mi blog donde subi un One Shot!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD **


	27. Edward POV

**Holas...espero que no se sientan desilusionadas al ver que no es un nuevo capitulo de ETA sino que los Edward POV...si finalmente he decidido que los subire acá, por que se que muchas leen FF desde sus celulares asi que aqui estan! Eso si de todas formas el nuevo Edward POV sera subido primero en mi blog...por que como es obvio va mas adelantado! Creo que al igual que la historia solo quedan dos EP mas...ya no las aburro más...eso si les prometo que antes del viernes tendran nuevo capitulo de ETA!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

**Parte 3**

No supe que decirle, me había prometido no hacer nada precipitado como pedirle matrimonio, aunque aquella mañana si le llevaba un anillo como señal de un compromiso mayor entre ambos, también como una promesa.

El rostro de Bella cambio de un momento a otro cuando una voz demasiado conocida llego hasta nosotros…era el grandísimo idiota de su ex novio, que entraba en la oficina y no solo eso, sino que estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a mi Bella, hice uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía para no lanzarme a él, al notar la incomodidad de ella supe que su respuesta era negativa y cuando vi como le lanzaba la pequeña cajita suspire aliviado, el certero golpe en su ojo casi me hace saltar de alegría por la excelente puntería de mi amada, le pregunte si llamaba a seguridad, el orangután quería que llamara una ambulancia, cobarde fue solo un golpecito. Luego de unos instantes de lucha Bella logro que se marchara, note que no se sentía bien y corrí a su lado, estaba por irse y se volteo a vernos, ella solo grito lo que acabo por minar sus fuerzas pues se desmayo en mis brazos.

Me puse como un loco grite a diestra y siniestra. Tanya logro sacar a Emmett no sin antes aclararle que si le pasaba algo a mi familia lo pagaría muy caro, su mirada estaba cargada de furia, pero él sabía que yo era perfectamente capaz de arruinarlo si así lo deseaba. Se marcho sin decir más, lleve a Bella al sofá mientras Bree trataba de tranquilizarme, una angustia insoportable se instalo en mi pecho, si la perdía a ella o a nuestro bebe no sabría cómo seguir, deje un lado aquello pesimistas pensamientos y marque mi celular, le dije a mi chofer que lo quería de inmediato y así lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos llevaba al amor de mi vida rumbo al hospital.

Nunca en la vida los minutos fueron tan eternos, cuando al fin llegamos al bendito hospital de inmediato se la llevaron a urgencias, pues les grite que estaba embarazada, creo que jamás en mi vida había gritado tanto, por primera vez en mi vida amenace por las penas del infierno si no me daban información de Bella y mi hijo. Las enfermeras me pidieron varias veces que me tranquilizará o me sacarían con seguridad del hospital, me sentía tan insignificante de no poder ayudarla, de no saber que le estaba pasando. Sus amigas llegaron una hora después y nos quedamos esperando noticias, apenas vi al doctor salir de urgencias lo acorrale con preguntas, me dio una sonrisa de y palmeo mi hombro, me explico que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, que el bebe y Bella estaban bien y que el desmayo era propia de su estado, que ya la trasladaron a una habitación y que le habían aplicado un suave sedante para tranquilizarla pues notaron que estaba un poco alterada.

Le di gracias a Dios por las noticias, le pregunte si podía pasar a verla y accedió, Bree y Tanya fueron conmigo, les pedí que se quedaran un momento con ella, mientras iba por un regalo para ella. Ambas asintieron y salí de la habitación cuando vi que dormía. Salí a los estacionamientos y grite para sacarme todo la preocupación que me había embargado, necesitaba estar tranquilo para verla, luego pase por la tienda del hospital y le compre un peluche gigante con un globo al cual le escribí su nombre. Cuando entre a su habitación y vi que ya estaba despierta, me quise dar golpes mentales por no estar junto a ella, pero eso no evito que le preguntara como se sentía, cuando la oí decir que lamentaba el haberme preocupado me acerque y bese su frente, hubiese querido hacer algo más, mas no estábamos solos, al parecer sus amigas entendieron el mensaje que floto en el aire y se despidieron de nosotros, vi como les sonreía y supe que para Bella ellas eran las mejores amigas del mundo, luego el tema se desvió hacia Emmett me pidió que no me preocupara, sin querer le dije que en parte lo entendía si yo llegara a perderla lucharía por ella hasta mi último aliento, sin esperar a nada más la bese, cuando oí murmurar mi nombre le hice la pregunta que durante mucho tiempo pugno por salir…si quería ser mi novia.

Estaba expectante por su respuesta, pero la expresión de su rostro cambio de un minuto a otro y la pregunta que me hizo me descoloco, ¿Quién era yo? Tarde un momento en comprenderla, pero después de las pistas que me dio supe a que se refería…si era el barman o el millonario, en lo más profundo era un poco de ambas, la llegada de mi abuelo simplemente trastorno mi vida y el dinero que vino con eso no ayudo mucho más. Le explique que lo de la familia y hermana era un mantra protector de aquellas hienas que solo se me acercaban por interés, fue el escudo que me ayudo para ahuyentarlas, trato de sonar enojada cuando me pregunto si no confiaba en ella, le confesé que descubrí que era un pésima mentirosa y también todas aquellas pequeñas cosas durante este tiempo se revelaron ante mí, que solo hicieron que la amara más. Supe que su canción favorita era "_Love of my life" _ guardaría aquello para cuando me fuera necesario.

Cuando me cuestiono por que trabajaba para ella, si realmente no lo necesitaba fui claro en decirle que soy extremadamente posesivo con lo que amo. Una sonrisa que no noto curvo mis labios, esta noche Emmett sabría muy bien cuan posesivo puedo ser. No dejo de preguntarme como supe lo de las entrevistas, tuve que mentirle que había sido una tal Jessica la que me ayudo, esperaba nunca tener que decirle que investigue un par de cosas de su vida y fue por eso que aparecía frente a ella, además aquella gloriosa mañana le demostré las ventajas de un hombre menor y lo feliz que era siendo su asistente, sin darle tiempo a nada más…comencé a besarla como un loco, sentirla cerca de mí me hacia olvidar todo, estábamos tan envueltos por la pasión de estar casi haciendo el amor en el hospital que no reaccionamos hasta que una doctora apareció para ver cómo estaba Bella. Tuve que apretar con fuerza el puente de mi nariz e imaginar cosas bastantes desagradables para que la huella de mi excitación desapareciera. La doctora le indico a mi ángel que haría un ultrasonido y cuando lo hizo la imagen más hermosa del mundo apareció frente a mí, nuestro bebe. Estaba sano y no existía ninguna complicación, no podía despegar mi vista de la pantalla, solo volví a la realidad cuando Isabella Marie Swan acepto ser mi novia. Me sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra y esperaba pronto poder demostrárselo.

En la consulta de la doctora no pude evitar sentir como se tensaba cuando la llamaban Sra. Cullen, para mí aquello era perfecto, pero como siempre con Bella nada es como uno piensa. Una vez en el auto comenzamos una pequeña discusión sobre el tema y le aclara que pronto aquel titulo sería suyo. No digo nada más una vez fuera de su departamento tome su rostro y comencé a besarla, ella entendió el juego, pero el sonido de la bocina nos volvió a la realidad, corrimos hasta los ascensores. Moría por estar junto a ella y al parecer Bella también. Tan absorto estaba besándola que no note que el elevador se detuvo, cuando caí en la cuenta trate de no desesperarme, pero no podía ella se me acercaba y yo comenzaba a sudar frío, tuve que confesarle que era claustrofóbico, lo era desde los 5 años, después de que un día camino a mi casa caí en un pozo y tardaron más de tres horas en rescatarme, desde aquel día y aun cuando mis padres gastaron una pequeña fortuna en superar mi trauma, no puedo soportar estar en lugares muy pequeños por un lapso muy grande de tiempo. Bella trato de tranquilizarme diciéndome que no tenía que ser un superhéroe y que todos tenia debilidades, pero mi mayor debilidad no era la claustrofobia era ella, desde que la vi supe que sería capaz de traer el mundo a sus pies con tal de verla feliz y que nunca amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella.

Después de que le confesara que la amaba Bella comenzó a sudar de la misma forma en que lo hacía yo, al parecer no esperaba que lo hiciera, quise tranquilizarla, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el inepto encargado. De inmediato me levante de mi lugar y cargue a Bella quien se mostro incomoda, no pude evitar lanzar toda mi frustración acerca de la seguridad del lugar, iba a enfrascarme en una pelea sin sentido cuando sentí el toque de mi ángel y lo olvide todo. Apenas llegamos al departamento nos olvidamos de todo, me sentí un maldito afortunado por todo lo que ella hizo por mí, toque el cielo con las manos durante toda esa noche y quise que ella también lo hiciera. Después de las mejores horas de mi vida ambos nos caímos rendidos.

Me desperté y la contemple durante una hora dormir, se veía tan en paz, tan dulce y tan mía. Me levante sin hacer el menor ruido e hice un par de llamadas para asegurarme que mis órdenes habían sido cumplidas, cuando me afirmaron que si no me importo detalle alguno, luego recibí una llamada de mi abuelo quien me pedía que fuera este fin de semana a verle, no quería dejar a Bella sola, así que estuve a punto de negarme, hasta que me dijo que la llevara que quería conocerla finalmente, él solo sabía alguna cosas de ella, todavía no le contaba que estaba embarazada, pero pensé que lo mejor sería que lo supiera con ella presente. Trate de preguntarle por que quería verme solo digo que era importante y que tal vez cambiaria mi vida. Aquello me tenso, recordé la llamada que recibí hace unas noches atrás y no me gusto la sensación que aquello provoco.

* * *

**Como siempre feliz de leer sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 25**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo hablamos aclarando todos los malentendidos que se tejieron alrededor de nosotros, además durante esos días pudimos comprobar que Emmett y Rosalie eran quienes estaban detrás de todo, lo más increíble es que la ayuda vino de quien menos creíamos.

_Estábamos en nuestro departamento, que ya sentíamos como nuestro hogar, cuando alguien toco el timbre, supuse que sería mi madre o mis amigas, pero casi caigo de la impresión cuando veo a Gianna en la entrada, por un instante quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara, mas al parecer se dio cuenta de aquello y me suplico que la dejara hablar. En ese preciso instante apareció Edward con Hope en los brazos, la mirada que dirigió a aquella mujer me dejo helada, había furia en sus ojos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se encamino a ella._

_- Edward necesito hablar con ustedes – hablo rápido y con su marcado acento italiano – es importante._

_- Pasa – Edward no entendió mi actitud y me miro sorprendido – Déjala que hable…amor – Sabia que con aquello lo calmaría._

_- Tienes cinco minutos – Le dijo en voz dura a Gianna, mientras acomodaba en sus brazos a nuestra bebe que dormía profundamente._

_- Primero que todo quiero pedirles perdón por todo. Nunca quise que sufrieran…sé que en parte fui yo la culpable de que estuvieran separados._

_- No te des tanto aires, tu solo fuiste una cosa más de miles – Me senté junto a Edward y tome una de sus manos para que callara y se tranquilizara._

_- Lo sé, pero sé que Bella nos vio juntos cuando fue por ti a Italia, de hecho sabia que nos estaba viendo cuando te cubrí los ojos – Edward iba a explotar, pero lo contuve – Lo siento y sabia también lo de las fotografías por eso me acercaba a ti, es poses tan extrañas…les pido perdón de corazón – Realmente sonaba arrepentida, pero para aceptar sus disculpas necesitaba saber sus motivos._

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No nos conocemos en que podría afectarte mi vida, mi felicidad – Estaba sentada frente a nosotros y retorcía las manos en su falda._

_- Fui contratada por dos personas, una inglesa y un gorila americano. Necesitaba el dinero, creo que soy un cliché, así es como lo llaman ¿verdad? – Asentí – Mi familia es pobre y yo fui becada en la Academia, pero odiaba estar siempre sufriendo por el dinero, no poder ir a ninguna parte o comprarme cosas lindas, por que debía elegir entre comer o ser frívola. De repente aparecieron ellos dos con su propuesta sencilla que involucraba mucho dinero, conquistar a Edward o al menos estar junto a él cada vez que ellos me lo ordenaran, me pareció un poco descabellado, pero deje de dudar cuando me mostraron una fotografía, eras sumamente guapo – Se sonrojo ligeramente – Así que simplemente accedí a su plan, no entendía muy bien nada, pero el dinero era bueno._

_- ¿Qué cambio ahora? – La voz de Edward era un poco más tranquila._

_- Me di cuenta que era una maldad seguir adelante con todo esto, cuando los vi en el hospital, pude sentir ese amor tan grande que se tienen, mataría porque alguien me mirara alguna vez como Edward te mira, es tan único, tan mágico…y tu Bella lo miras con esa misma intensidad. No puedo seguir con esto, no tengo derecho, no eres como me dijeron, nada es como me contaron….así que simplemente no puedo._

_- ¿Quiénes son los que te contrataron Gianna? – Creo que no necesitaba escuchar sus nombres para saber quiénes eran._

_- Creo que lo saben, pero si necesitan nombre se los daré…Emmett y Rosalie, no se sus apellidos, pero supongo que ustedes sí. Ellos los conocían muy bien._

_- ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es parte de un nuevo plan?_

_- Edward ellos creen que volví a Italia, están seguros que ustedes terminaron y que solo por qué tu abuelo esta aquí siguen juntos. Ello ya no me necesitan, pero estén atentos casi podría apostar que tienen planeado el golpe de gracia a su relación._

_Gianna estuvo unos momentos más junto a nosotros para luego partir a Italia. Edward no estaba del todo convencido de su cambio, pero yo le creía, algo me decía que no mentía. _

Mi mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje, hoy finalmente pondríamos en marchar nuestra vendetta personal contra "ellos", ni siquiera merecían que pronunciáramos sus nombres. Gianna hablo del golpe de gracia final y ambos necesitábamos estar preparados para eso, así que después de mucho trabajo con Edward finalmente logre convencerlo que mi idea era lo mejor para sacarlos definitivamente de nuestro camino. Nuestras familias estaban prevenidas de los pasos que pensábamos seguir, les pedimos que no nos preguntaran nada, habíamos decidido no dar muchos detalles, lo único que les dijimos es que confiaran en nosotros.

Hace una semana habíamos logrado tomar contacto con Jane, más bien fue Edward fue quien hablo con ella, no permitió que se nos acercara ni a Hope ni a mí, además sin saberlo ella, la utilizaríamos para nuestros planes. El se encargo de decirle que ya no estábamos juntos y que quería vengarse de mí. Le ofreció empleo en sus empresas a lo que ella acepto encantada, no puedo negar que ardía en celos de saberla cerca de él, pero como siempre Edward sabia como sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. A pesar de que no habíamos hecho aun el amor, pues no me sentía del todo cómoda, me demostraba en cada beso y toque subido de tono que me amaba.

Sentí como unos brazos se cerraban en torno a mi cintura y unos labios recorrían mi cuello, di un suspiro y me di vuelta para quedar frente a él, como siempre su boca capturo la mía y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso que nos dejo sin aire a los dos.

- Ángel sabes cuánto te amo - Apoyo su frente en la mía.

- No, no lo sé ¿Cuánto? – Le respondí coquetamente y le sonreí.

- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar – Me levanto unos centímetros del suelo y me beso como solo él podía hacerlo, haciendo sentir mil cosas maravillosas a la vez.

- Debemos irnos – Lo dije muy pegada a sus labios – Edward sabes que debemos de hacerlo.

- No, no debemos…Bella entiendes lo que me pides.

- Un mal menor por algo que vale la pena.

- Es una locura, lo más probable es que termine sobre ti – Se acerco aún más si era posible a mí – A besar tus labios, tocar tu piel, acariciar lo que es mío.

- Edward – Mi voz apenas fue un murmullo – No lo hagas más difícil.

- Planean irse dentro de este año o quieren probar si la ventana es indestructible – La voz de Bree nos volvió a la realidad. Ella cuidaría de Hope las horas que Edward y yo estaríamos fuera – Lo siento rompí algún momento mágico par de tortolos.

- Solo ignórala Edward.

- Claro ignórala Edward, pero te doy un consejo antes de salir. O te das una ducha muy pero muy fría o piensas en tu abuelo teniendo sexo. Porque hay huellas que son muy notorias – Edward bajo su mirada al pantalón mientras yo trataba de contener la risa.

- Bree será mejor que vayas a cumplir con tu deber de hoy – La mira tratando de sonar seria.

- Claro mientras tu cumples con tu deber también – Lanzo un beso al aire y se fue.

- Lo siento – Mire a Edward mordiéndome el labio.

- Ese gesto no ayuda mucho ángel – Saco con suavidad mis labios de mis dientes y tomo mi mano – Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, de solo pensar en lo que nos espera ya me siento menos….- Miro hacia abajo – estimulado.

Íbamos en su auto, pero llegado un punto entraría yo primero y lo esperaría unos minutos. Como era de suponer Edward trato de convencerme que no era tan buena idea, pero no me deje persuadir, ante mis ojos esta era la mejor idea que podríamos tener, debíamos demostrar en público que el plan de "ellos" había funcionado, que ya no estábamos juntos, esa era la única manera de estar prevenidos para un ataque mayor y dejarlo sin armas, demostrarle que ellos ganaron. Mientras nosotros buscábamos las pruebas necesarias para hundirlos, porque ninguno de los dos se salvarían y los golpearíamos en donde más les dolía.

- Bella te amo – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso – No lo olvides.

- No lo hare. Tu tampoco…te amo Tony – Bese su nariz y baje del auto.

Mire para ambos lados y me encamine al restorán, Edward me dejo dos calles abajo, segundos antes de llegar vi como "ellos" entraba al lugar, como era de esperar Jane había hechos su trabajo. Sonreía para mis adentros y camina con paso firme. Cuando llegue trate de mostrar mi rostro tensó, como si la sola idea de estar aquí me molestara, hable con el encargado y me llevo hasta mi mesa.

- Desea algo de beber – Me pregunto un camarero.

- Un juego de frambuesas por favor – Le di una sonrisa y se fue. Mire por todo el lugar y supe que "ellos" estaban en uno de los privados, en cambio yo estaba en un lugar muy visible.

Agradecí cuando trajeron mi jugo, según lo habíamos planeado Edward llegaría en unos quince minutos, sabía que odiaba dejarme tanto rato sola en el restauran, pero era necesario. Como lo supuse me envió un mensaje diciéndome que me amaba, hice todo el esfuerzo posible para no sonreír, al cabo de unos minutos nuevamente tuve que reprimirme pues lo vi llegar.

- Buenas noches – Cuando intento besar mi rostro no se lo permití y solo susurre un "_disculpa_".

- Llegas con retraso.

- Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer – Vi como se contuvo de tomar mi mano que descansaba en la mesa.

- Fuiste tú el que me cito acá ¿Qué quieres? – Me murmuro _"besarte", _lo mire ceñudamente yme respondió.

- Saber si Hope es mi hija o no – Se cuanto le dolía decir aquellas palabras.

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo de los pasos a seguir en la conversación que mantendríamos en el restauran con nuestros dos testigos estelares invitados. Si Emmett iba tras la fortuna Cullen usando a mi bebe, necesitaba que dudara así seria muchos más sencillo cazarlo, además de paso Rosalie gozaría viéndonos peleándonos.

- Por qué habría de responderte aquello.

- Exijo un examen de ADN – Elevo su voz haciendo que las pocas personas que allí se encontraban nos quedaran mirando.

- Puedes calmarte, no deseo escándalos. Y para que lo sepas no le hare ningún examen a mi bebe…escúchame bien es mío…solo mío – Hice un ademán de pararme, pero obviamente Edward debía impedírmelo.

- No me dejas solo. Siéntate – Su mirada era llena de disculpa, pero su voz sonaba dura y eso me estaba encantando, sino fuera abogada creo que me encantaría ser actriz.

- Que otra cosa quieres hablar – Mi voz no quedaba atrás en cuanto a dureza.

- Desde cuando eres amante de Emmett McCarty o es que nunca dejaron de ser pareja.

- Y tu alguna vez olvidaste a tu noviecita Rosalie, yo solo fui una más – Note como escribía en una servilleta a toda velocidad, luego disimuladamente me la mostro _"eres la única en mi vida". _ Casi mando todo nuestro plan a la borda y lo beso. Él lo noto y sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia Isabella, no desde que me hiciste creer que habíamos perdido al bebe. ¿Qué ganabas mintiéndome?

- Creo que te he explicado en muchos idiomas distintos que no te mentí.

- Ahora resulta que el médico se equivoco. Por Dios eso ni tú te lo crees.

- No me importa lo que pienses. Léemelo los labios Cullen…Déjame en paz – Esta vez me levante por completo y Edward no me lo impediría. Antes de hacer un último acto más le dije perdón solo moviendo los labios y le lance mi jugo de frambuesas encima.

No puedo negar que se veía divino todo lleno de jugo. Salí evitando mirar hacia atrás pues sabía lo difícil sería contenerme y ayudarlo a limpiase, eso sin contar la risa que amenazaba aflorar cuando vi su rostro de sorpresa por mi actitud.

Estaba esperando un taxi cuando sentí una mano que me aferraba de mi muñeca, volteo lentamente para mirarlo a la cara y retarlo por llegar tan pronto a mi lado.

- ¿No tendrías que seguir adentro? – Pero de inmediato me arrepentí de lo dicho, mis palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza a medida que las pronunciaba, no era Edward quien estaba ahí, sino Emmett.

- ¿Sabías que estaba adentro? – Me miro sorprendido por aquello. Si supiera que no me refería a él en lo absoluto.

- Claro te vi entrar con alguien – Quise abrazarme a mi misma por la respuesta que logre crear.

- Bueno, vi lo que paso allí adentro, ese niñato no tenía ningún derecho de tratarte así.

- Gracias, pero estoy bien – Mire por sobre el hombre de Emmett y vi a Edward saliendo del lugar. Apenas vio donde estaba y con quien, vino de inmediato.

- Aléjate de ella – Su voz sonaba furiosa. Me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él.

- Desaparece niño, Bella necesita un hombre a su lado – Trato de acercarse. Por un instante pensé que toda nuestra actuación perfecta se iría al traste por la actitud de novio celoso de mi novio.

- Bella – Lo mire tratando de que me entendiera sin palabras – aun no terminamos de hablar.

- Yo creo que sí. Adiós Edward – Agradecí que en ese momento un taxi viniera.

Me subí sin mirar atrás esperando y casi rogando que Edward no se peleara con Emmett, sabía lo celoso que podría ser ese hombre. A los pocos minutos recibí un mensaje de él, me explicaba que todo está bien y que lo esperara porque venía tras de mí.

Cuando llegue al departamento, me dirigí de inmediato a ver a mi bebe aunque fueron solo unas horas separadas, la había extrañado, además hable con Bree, quien me explico que Hope había sido un verdadero angelito, que le encanto estar a su cuidado y que desde hoy ella sería nuestra niñera oficial.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – Miro por toda la habitación.

- Recuerda que debíamos pelear esta noche – Me senté en uno de los sillones.

- Me hubiese encantado ver tu actuación ¿no la grabaron? - Bree se sentó frente a mí.

- No, con un público muy reducido.

- Estaban ese par de ratas ponzoñosas ahí ¿cierto?

- Si llegaron unos momentos antes.

- Malditos, pero ya van a ver.

- Bueno creo que me iré a dormir – Edward estaba tardando en llegar y yo estaba agotada, tener una bebe recién nacida hacia que los días fueran largos y las horas de sueño preciadas.

- No te puedes ir aún – La mire interrogante mientras me levantaba – Yo sigo aquí.

- Eso es fácil de solucionar – Le señale la puerta en el momento exacto en que esta se abría y aparecía Edward por ella.

- Creo que me voy – Tomo su bolso con rapidez hizo un movimiento de mano que debo asumir era su despedida.

Nos miramos durante un rato, hasta que me acerque a él y lo abrace con fuerza, inhalando su aroma y dejando un beso cerca de su corazón.

- Perdón por lo de jugo – Le sonreí como niña pequeña.

- Supongo que lo hiciste para darle mayor dramatismo a tu –Bajo su cabeza para mirarme – excelente actuación.

- Gracias. Usted señor Cullen no tiene nada que envidiarle a Jhonny Deep o Robert Pattinson.

- Nada de nada, ninguno de ellos te tiene a ti y si te tuvieran te robaría.

- Oh Edward – Me beso y luego me cargo hasta nuestra habitación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y me dejo en la entrada, por unos instantes pensé que estaba alucinando, el cuarto estaba lleno de velas y flores, en el centro de la cama escrito con pétalos "CASATE CONMIGO". Me voltee a verlo y él ya estaba con una rodilla en el suelo. Por un instante olvide como se respiraba.

- Bella Swan…eres el amor de mi existencia, la mujer de mi vida y la madre de Hope…te amo más allá de las palabras, más allá de la razones, más allá de todo. Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo.

No tenía dudas amaba con locura a ese hombre, nunca más en toda mi vida iba a amar a otro.

- Si quiero casarme contigo, ser tu mujer, vivir una vida a tu lado – Me tomo en sus brazos y sellamos nuestro compromiso con un beso lleno de amor.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa…¿Cómo están? Supongo que igual que yo muertas de la emoción después de los 15 segundos que nos regalo MTV…OMG que cosa mas maravillosa!**

**Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios son lo máximo! Gracias también a las nuevas lectoras y GRACIAS por supuesto a las incondicionales. Espero que hayan notado que comencé subir los Edward POV a FF creo que subiré cada dos días o algo así, de todos modos el nuevo Edward POV lo subiré mañana en mi blog por si quieren leerlo!**

**Les cuento que también deje una pequeña editorial en mi blog….ojala pasen y la lean….COMO SIEMPRE SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**

**Recuerdo que les dije el capitulo anterior que quedaban dos capítulos, pero creo que me extenderé uno mas, es decir que ahora si que si quedan dos y bueno un epilogo!**

**Ya no las aburro más…un beso a todas y que este domingo sea inolvidable**

**Lulu XD**


	29. Edward POV II

**Lo siento me demore mas de lo planeado en subir este Edward POV, tratare de no tardar tanto en los proximos! Además que a la historia le queda poco muy poquito...prometo que este fin de semana subire capitulo nuevecito de paquete! y tambien subire a mi blog el penúltimo Edward POV**

**Aprovecho de invitarlas a que se den una vuelta por mi otra historia "La última oportunidad"...he subido capitulo nuevo**

**No las aburro más...que tengan un lindo día**

**Lulu XD**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Hice un par de llamadas para preparar todo para nuestro viaje a Londres, entre ellas a sus amigas, les explique que saldría con Bella del país, de inmediato me ofrecieron su ayuda y me dijeron donde estaban sus documentos, además Bree me señalo que si era necesario la forzara, reí ante su ocurrencia. Luego llame a mi casa y les pedí que hicieran un desayuno para dos y lo trajeran a la dirección que les indique, en menos de media hora estaban con él.

Decidí ir hasta la habitación y despertar a Bella, si quería llevar a cabo mi plan. Cuando la vi con su cabeza enterrada en mi almohada, tuve la certeza que ella llegaría a amarme tanto como yo la amo a ella y a nuestro bebe, estaba avergonzada por la forma en que sorprendí, luego le di su desayuno y hablamos de cosas de su infancia, su vida, su familia y amigos. Bella estaba abriendo un pequeña ventana de su vida y yo era feliz con ello, note que a pesar de lo feliz del momento estaba algo tensa, la tranquilice diciéndole que no esperaba que me digiera que me amaba, si dolía que no lo hiciera, pero sabía que pronto lo haría y se lo dije. Comencé una batalla de cosquillas hasta que la vi rendirse, luego nos relajamos y continuamos con la plática. Como note que el ambiente era propicio le pedí como un favor que conociera a mi abuelo, que el fin de semana era ideal, acepto mi propuesta y le explique que él no vivía en la ciudad, más bien no vivía en el país, pero decidí no contárselo aún. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio al no decirle que era Inglaterra al lugar que iríamos, pero preferí guardar aquella información.

Me di una ducha y partí a mi casa, cuando me beso estuve a punto de quedarme, pero quedaban un par de cosas pendientes, bese su vientre y le prometí que volvería por ella. Cuando estuve en mi apartamento lo sentí tan vació sin ella, fue hasta la contestadora que tenía la luz de mensaje encendida le di play y la voz que escuche me sorprendió, era Rose quien me decía que estaba en la ciudad y quería verme, aquello no me dio buena espina. Rosalie Hale era la niña consentida de sus padres, siempre lograba que todos hicieran lo que ella deseaba, creo que nadie lograba ver aquel lado oscuro que mostraba cuando no hacían su voluntad, al parecer solo yo fui testigo de eso y no fue en lo absoluto grato, además hace varios años que la había sacado de mi vida y no la quería de vuelta en ella.

Decidí mejor llamar a mi abuelo y decirle que todo estaba listo para salir a Londres, me pregunto si la había dicho a Bella aquello que llevaba varios días molestándome, le dije que no y que tenía mucho temor de hacerlo, como siempre trato de tranquilizarme y me prometió que todo saldría bien, y de corazón quise creerle.

Una vez que fui por Bella note que miraba ceñuda por la ventana, no dijo nada pero sabía que algo le molestaba sobre todo cuando llegamos al hangar, me baje del auto y le ofrecí mi mano. Como era de suponer de inmediato me pregunto el porqué un avión, al no tener más salida le dije que íbamos a Londres, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y al notar que realmente parecía furiosa, pues ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta, decidí que tal vez no era el mejor momento. Estaba por decírselo y me incline hacia ella, lo que sucedió me sorprendió, tomo mis labios y me beso, realmente amaba esos arranques, termino el beso con una pequeña mordida.

Subimos al avión y Victoria nos dio la bienvenida, note que solo me hablaba a mí así que decidí aclararle que no estaba solo, preguntándole a mi novia si deseaba algo, ella respondí con un amor y creo que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar, que hermosa palabra en sus labios. Trato de hacerme creer que estaba aun furiosa conmigo, pero pronto lo olvido cuando la puse en mis piernas y empecé a besarla, parecía un adolescente cuando la tenía cerca no podía dejar de besarla y tocarla, un carraspeo nos indico que teníamos compañía, la azafata nos indico que pronto despegaríamos así que tuve que alejarla de mí, una vez completado todo, quise atraerla nuevamente y continuar nuestro asunto pendiente, pero un bostezo escapo de sus labios así que decidí que debía descansar.

La contemple dormir hasta que yo también lo hice, nuevamente un pesadilla arruino mi momento, esta vez soñaba que perdía a Bella y a nuestro bebe, no importaba lo que luchaba no lograba impedirlo. Desperté sobresaltado y sudando frío, mire a mi alrededor y mi ángel seguí durmiendo, me levante un momento al baño para refrescarme, al salir vi que Victoria me miraba enojada, me arrepentí por haberle dado alas a su coquetería, pero estaba loca si creía que un par de besos caliente me harían elegirla por sobre Bella, la lleve a un costado y se lo aclare. No espere su respuesta, la solté y me senté. Cuando note que Bella se removía, decidí hacerme el dormido, la sentí acercarse a mí tocar mis cabellos besar mi nariz con una sonrisa la atraje hasta mi cuerpo, me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso.

Cuando aterrizamos en Londres, me sentí en casa, desde la muerte de mis padres, solo iba esporádicamente a Estados Unidos y solo desde que conocí a Bella mi estadía se había hecho tan larga. Al llegar a la casa de mi abuelo, Arthur nos recibió de inmediato le presente a mi novia, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando William Cullen hacia su aparición llamándome Tony, que odiaba tanto como Ed o Eddie, pero al parecer poco le importaba, se encargo de adular a Bella hasta hacerla sonrojar, nos pregunto si deseábamos descansar o cenar, nos inclinamos por lo último. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones, preferí que fueran separadas para no incomodar a Bella, pero ya vería como me colaría a medianoche y dormir rodeando su cuerpo

Diez minutos después de dejarla pase por ella para ir a cenar, durante la comida mi abuelo no dejo de hacer sus comentarios que solo provocaban que Bella enrojeciera hasta el punto de parecer un tomate, aprovechamos de darle la noticia del bebe, él se mostro tan feliz por mí, sabía cuánto añoraba una familia y cuanto amaba a Bella. Después de terminar subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Le di el mejor beso de buenas noches, no le dije que pronto volvería pero lo haría. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas para pensar y decidirme a hablar con ella, estaba creando estrategias en mi cabeza y posibles salidas, propuestas con pro y contras, todo mi arsenal de seducción para que aceptara, en eso estaba cuando oí que pedía auxilio….quede por unos instantes paralizado, si algo le sucedía a Bella o al bebe, simplemente no querría seguir….

Cuando llegue a la habitación donde estaba Bella quede paralizado, no recordaba porque estaba ahí, pero lo agradecía pues ante mi estaba mi novia completamente desnuda, se veía maravillosa y varias ideas lascivas empezaron a llenar mi mente. Cuando la oí alterarse recordé que estaba ahí por que dio un grito de auxilio. Le pedí por el bien de mi mente que se cubriera, al principio me miro desconcertaba pero al caer en cuenta se avergonzó, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era besarla hasta hacerla desfallecer, pero la llegada de mi abuelo cambio mis planes.

La situación que se produjo después fue digna de una comedia, Pinky el mono de mi abuelo era el causante del miedo de Bella se lanzo contra ella y en un afán de ayudarla caí dejándola frente a William Cullen completamente desnuda, como siempre los comentarios de él no se hicieron esperar y trate de que no la avergonzara aún más. Luego del alboroto se marcharon y finalmente pude dar rienda suelta a mis ideas, la hice mía trate de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella y que no olvidara nunca que me pertenecía. Cuando quise irme de su lado me detuvo y pasamos una noche magnifica.

Despertar rodeando su cuerpo era la mejor, trate de convencerla de repetir nuestra hazaña nocturna, pero no lo logre fue ella la que prometió que habrían mas noches.

Nos arreglamos cada uno en nuestros cuartos y fuimos a desayunar con mi abuelo. Luego de su saludo me comento que la carta que durante tanto tiempo había esperado llego. No quise darle importancia, realmente estaba aterrado con aquella posibilidad. Llevaba años luchando por tener un cupo en la _Accademia Musicale Chigiana_, luego de haber dejado las dos veces anteriores mis estudios en aquella academia, tuve que rogar porque me permitieran siquiera audicionar, lo que vino después fue un trabajo arduo de más de un año para lograr quedar en ella, quería perfeccionarme como pianista ese siempre había sido mi sueño, pero ahora estaba Bella y mi bebé, la mire de reojo y note su incomodidad.

Mi abuelo quiso volver sobre el tema y le suplique mirándolo que no lo hiciera, pero aquello fue peor por que hablo de Rosalie y de su divorcio, ahora entendía porque había decidido llamarme no sabía que estaba planeando, mas aquello no me gustaba nada. Trate de no darle importancia al tema y casi ignore a mi abuelo, luego una broma de mal gusto contra Bella hizo que explotara, me sentí muy mal cuando lo vi marcharse, solté un bufido de frustración y mi ángel se acerco la tome en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo. Cuando la tenia junto a mí todo estaba mejor y de solo pensar en que podría llegar a perderla me hacía sentir vacio. Le repetí lo mucho que la amaba y esperaba que me dijera que sentía lo mismo, pero no fue así. Hablamos de mi abuelo y de su amor hacía mí, no pude evitar preguntarle si ella me quería, no conseguí que respondiera pues fuimos interrumpidos, Josephine se marcho tan rápido como entro. Decidí que debía hablar con mi abuelo, se levanto de mis piernas y yo hice lo mismo de mi silla. Estaba saliendo de ahí cuando la oí gritar mi nombre. Sin decir nada más se lanzo a besarme con desesperación lleve su cuerpo hasta la pared y la deje hacer lo que deseaba, estaba eufórico, pues una parte de mi sabía que con aquel gesto estaba demostrando aquello que tenía decir con palabras….que me amaba. Antes de salir se lo dije y solo me miro confundida.

Cuando llegue al estudio de mi abuelo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Me senté frente a él y ninguno hablo por varios minutos. Hasta que él lo hizo con una pregunta _"¿aún no se lo dices?", _ no le respondí solo negué con la cabeza, antes de que continuara le pedí disculpas lo que menos quería en la vida era herirlo. Como siempre le resto importancia a sus sentimientos y se centró en los míos. _"¿A que le temes Tony?"_…me aterra perderla, he luchado tanto por tenerla a mi lado que irme ahora puede significar perderla y no puedo hacerlo. Además no quería que pensara que estaba huyendo de mis responsabilidades. Si tan solo tuviera la certeza y no la sospecha que me ama todo sería distinto, mi abuelo y su infinita sabiduría me hicieron cuestionarme _"¿lo sería?" _no lo sabía, pero quería pensar que sí. Tenía que ser honesto lo que más me aterraba era pedirle que se fuera conmigo a Italia y me rechazara, no creo en las relaciones a distancia y estar separados mataría cualquier proyecto que ella y yo pudiéramos hacer. Seguimos con la plática me pidió que me pusiera en sus zapatos e ideara una posible respuesta, no pude hacerlo llevábamos tan poco tiempo juntos que aún no podría saber cómo reaccionaría ante mi propuesta, también estaba mi paternidad, me hacía muy feliz, pero era algo que no me esperaba, creo que no había tenido todo el tiempo para procesar lo que aquello significaba y frente a mi abuelo me permití titubear, seguimos platicando de todo hasta que oí voces en el pasillo. Me asome y vi a Bella, me acerque a ella y tome su mano, frente a ella estaba Alice que al parecer estaba en uno de su "trances" de adivina. Para mi no eran ninguna novedad, pero mi novia parecía afligida trate de calmarla, pero no lo logre del todo pues le grito a Bella que no lo hiciera, luego siguió con mas consejos. Solo uno las cosas que dijo emociono mi corazón, tendríamos una bebe, una hermosa mini Bella. Discutimos un momento acerca de Rosalie y antes de marcharse me dijo que fuera honesto, que era la única posibilidad de ser feliz. No quise darle importancia, pero la tenía. Quise probar antes de contarle todo a Bella. Le dije que si lo deseaba abandonara su trabajo, le recordé que no la valoraban trate de indagar más, pero ella parecía perdida en un pensamiento cuando le pregunte me dijo que temía la reacción que tendrían todos cuando supieran de su embarazo y nuestra relación. Por un instante temí que la avergonzara, pero cuando me dijo que era su regalo quise hacerle el amor en aquella banca, pero no era el lugar mas cómodo. Note su mirada curiosa y le pregunte qué sucedía, me pregunto por Rosalie, le conté nuestra historia y que me había dejado por que no quería matrimonio ni hijos, eso la tenso pues de inmediato se levanto de su lugar y se excuso en que tenía hambre.

El vuelo de regreso fue placentero, descansamos un poco luego de la agitada noche. Agradecí que obedecieran mis órdenes de cambio de azafata. Al llegar a la ciudad y al departamento de Bella, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no quedarme a su lado, pero era necesario quería saber cómo iban algunas cosas que había encargado. Algo se alegro en mí cuando vi que estaba decepcionada por no pasar la noche juntos, ella me necesitaba tanto como yo.

Después de varios besos logre hacerme el ánimo de partir a mi departamento. Apenas puse un pie llame al detective sobre si existían novedades, me aseguro que me las enviaría al instante a mi correo electrónico. Encendí mi laptop y comencé a leer los adelantos, varias cosas llamaron mi atención. Así que llame al guardaespaldas de Bella e hice que redoblara su seguridad.

Aquella mañana no fui a primera hora a la oficina de Bella, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en la empresa, hable con mi amigo Jacob y le pedí su ayuda. Como siempre acepto sin preguntar más. Le explique un par de cosas más y me marche.

Una vez en mi trabajo de asistente entre a la oficina de mi novia, como siempre Jane no estaba en su lugar realmente se ganaba su sueldo sin hacer nada. Bella se veía hermosa enfrascada en sus papeles y pensamientos, me acerque lentamente y deje su silla frente a mí. La bese como saludo, cuando jalo mi corbata para seguir besándonos la levante de su lugar y la puse sobre su escritorio. En eso estábamos cuando oímos que ya no estábamos solos. Cuando vi que quien nos acompañaba era Rosalie, me tense lo que menos quería era que ella estuviera cerca de Bella y mi bebe. Me saludo con falsa alegría y propuso que cenáramos o algo así, solo extendí mi mano en señal de saludo, me conto que se estaba divorciando y señalándome que los cuentos de hadas no existen. Pero al mirar a Bella supe que aquello era mentira, si existían y yo sería feliz con ella.

Cuando se marcho mi ángel me pregunto si ella era la que fue mi novia, le respondí que si, quise decir más pero apareció Jane con un mensaje del idiota de Mike, aquello hizo que el monstruo de los celos apareciera, pero no fue solo a mí sino a quien ataco, al ver como Bella echaba a su secretaria de su oficina, la bese y le aclare que la amaba a ella y solo a ella.

Quedamos en cenar pues el almuerzo estaba destinado a sus amigas. Fue una mañana realmente agotadora, apenas tuve tiempo de pensar y sin darme cuenta llego la hora del receso, aprovecharía aquello para ir por un regalo para mi novia. Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando vi a Rose en la acera del frente, quise continuar mi camino sin tener que acercarme a ella, pero grito mi nombre y movió su mano para llamar mi atención. Cambie mi rumbo y me acerque, preguntándole que quería, solo me respondió _"Simpática tu nueva amiguita", _le aclare que no era una amiga sino que mi novia, y que por su bien más le valía no acercarse a ella. Casi pierdo la paciencia cuando la oí reír y la manera despectiva que dijo la palabra _"¿novia?", _la tome de un brazo y le aclare que se alejara de ella, que mi hijo y Bella eran lo más preciado que tenía, note como la mirada de Rosalie se encendía, iba a decirme algo, pero no lo hizo contrariamente me abrazo con fuerza, sospeche que nada bueno traería eso. Mire a todos lados y vi a Bella a la distancia.

Cuando dejo de abrazarme me sonrió maliciosamente, no le di tiempo y corrí al lado de mi novia, al llegar a su lado note que su mirada perdida en algún lugar. Al verme se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso, por un instante no entendí su actitud, pero luego le respondí el beso con amor. Lo que más adore de su actitud fue que aquel beso espectacular, me lo estaba dando frente a su lugar de trabajo y con mucho de sus compañeros de testigos. Al parecer cuando cayó en la cuenta se alarmo, pero le prometí que todo estaría bien.

La secuestre de sus amigas y la lleve a comer, estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos al tema de Rosalie, en algún lugar de mi mente mantuve la esperanza de que no nos haya visto, pero obviamente lo hizo quise tantear primero el terreno y no responder de inmediato a sus dudas, luego le dije que me había abrazado por la noticia de que seriamos padres, por eso mi alegría. No pensaba alertarla con mis inquietudes, en especial si no conocía a Rose.

Luego hablamos de que lo mejor era que renunciara al trabajo, hizo una leve mueca de decepción por mi idea, le prometí además que si tenía cualquier problema la idea de su propia oficina seguía en pie. Me miro dulcemente y me agradeció, pero estaba segura que no la despedirían.

Al llegar al trabajo cada paso que dábamos dejaba una estela de comentarios, pero los ignoramos. Fui a presentar mi carta de renuncia, dejando a Bella en su oficina. Al parecer no les sorprendió mi decisión y la aceptaron, les agradecí la oportunidad y me marche. Al llegar a donde estaba mi ángel, escuche la voz del "gorila" quise entrar de inmediato y sacarlo de ahí, pero me quede paralizado al escuchar que le preguntaba si me amaba, me pegue mas a la puerta para oír su respuesta, cuando le dijo que no era de su incumbencia, sentí que algo se rompía en mí y más todavía cuando alardeo que lo seguía amando a él. Quería matarlo, pero sentí algo parecido a la esperanza cuando ella le grito que nunca me dejaría, era un mendigo que se conformaba con cualquier cosa con tal de no perderla. No aguante más cuando Emmett le aseguro que yo terminaría abandonándola y después la beso, entre como un loco y lo golpee, iba a abalanzarme contra él, mas oí su voz y logre calmarme. Le impido a él continuar con la pelea y fue seguridad quien se lo llevo de ahí. Antes de hacerlo lanzó una amenaza que dejo a Bella intranquila y provoco que llorara desesperada. La consolé hasta que estuvo más tranquila, cuando estuvo más calmada oí como me confesaba que me amaba.

Aquello me dejo helado, no quería que Bella lo dijera solo porque Emmett le aseguro que no lo hacía, me dolía pensar que solo lo hacía para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. No quise decirle nada cuando se levanto de mi regazo, pero necesitaba hablar, explicarle o decir algo. Cuando intente acercarme a ella no me lo permitió le aclare que no necesitaba que me lo digiera, aquello pareció enfurecerla, quise explicarle mis motivos y solo hice que su furia aumentara, le pedí que se calmara por nuestro bebe y cuando me pidió que me marchara no lo hice. Sus palabras de que solo le decía que la amaba por el bebe, me hirieron profundamente no podía creer que dudara de mi amor, pero yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, no confiaba en ella, supongo que espero que me marchara, mas no lo hice me quede y la bese, primero dulcemente hasta poco a poco ir subiendo de intensidad. Para finalizar el beso tome su amado rostro en mis manos y le dije que nunca se atreviera a dudar de lo que sentía. Ella me respondió que yo tampoco lo hiciera y en ese momento supe que era verdad…me amaba y yo a ella, y supe que la vida no podía ser más perfecta.


	30. Edward POV III

**Hola…¿Cómo están? Lo siento si creyeron que era un nuevo capítulo….si sé que se los debo, pero el tiempo ha jugado en mi contra, pero para que no sufran tanto…en mi blog deje un adelanto del próximo capítulo…espero tenerlo listo mañana!**

**También he subido un nuevo Edward POV en mi blog! Es el penúltimo….oh si la historia ya casi se acaba.**

**Aprovecho de invitarlas a que visiten mi otra historia "La última oportunidad".**

**Que tengan una preciosa semana**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, iba ser padre y la mujer que conquisto mi corazón desde el primer momento en que sus ojos color chocolate se detuvieron en mí me amaba, tanto como yo a ella. Quise darme golpes contra la pared por haber dudado de su amor hacía mi y que solo lo decía por llevarle la contra al idiota de Emmett, maldito aún sin proponérselo casi arruina mi momento feliz con Bella. Estuvimos durante un largo rato besándonos, aunque muchas veces lo habíamos hecho estos eran diferentes porque eran besos de dos enamorados, eran besos de amor correspondido, eran besos celestiales.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestra sesión de amor, por un lado lo agradecí pues no sabía hasta que punto podría seguir conteniéndome para no llevar más allá los besos. Cuando vi que era unos de sus jefes me tense, si pensaba despedirla nadie los salvaría de la más feroz demanda que ese bufete hubiera enfrentado, pero algo en su mirada me hizo entender dos cosas, la primera Bella no sería despedida, lo que me aliviaba en parte, pero lo segundo fue lo que realmente me cabreo, note la mirada de ese imbécil ahí parado y supe que mi ángel le gustaba, no solo eso, sino que no la miraba como una empleada, sino como mujer, pensé decirle que podía meterse su apoyo donde mejor quisiera, pero me contuve aunque estuve a punto de saltar cuando se refirió a lo nuestro como una aventura, _"eso quisieras imbécil"_ pensé.

Cruzaron otras palabras y como siempre mi ángel ni siquiera noto el efecto que tenía en los hombres, Michael estaba rendido a sus pies, pero sonreía interiormente al saber que eso no importaba en lo más mínimo pues ella, me amaba a mí. Antes de que se marchara decidí aclararle que lo nuestro no era ninguna "aventura" como apostaría estaba él acostumbrado a tener, su respuesta casi lo hace merecedor de un golpe cuando se refirió a mí como un muchachito, claro comparado a él que era un vejestorio, yo parecía más joven. Cuando finalmente se marchó, mi novia quiso regañarme, pero fue la discusión más dulce del mundo, antes de irme le prometí pasar por ella a la salida.

Llegue a mi oficina con sonrisa de idiota en el rostro y por supuesto mi amigo Jacob no tardo en decírmelo, lo abrace como con fuerza y le nos dirigimos hasta mi oficina, lo puse al corriente de todos los últimos acontecimientos de mi relación, cada cierto momento interrumpía con su habitual sentido del humor, pero cuando le dije que por un momento dude de que Bella me amara, me llamo simplemente _"él más idiota del mundo",_ cosa que yo compartía perfectamente. Luego me puso al corriente de nuestros negocios, como siempre supe que solo en mi amigo podía confiar en que llevaría todo como yo mismo lo hiciese. Por un instante note que se quedo pensativo al preguntarle qué sucedía me comento que el nombre de Emmett McCarty le era muy familiar, pero no sabía donde lo había oído antes, este vez fui yo el que bromeo al decirle que ese era el nombre de una especie que estaba en el zoológico.

La tarde estuvo cargada de trabajo, por mucho que Jake se hizo cargo de todo habían varios asuntos pendientes que solo yo podía solucionar, entre esos redoblar la vigilancia de Bella y pedir informes más detallados de Emmett, algo me hacía sentirme inquieto en referencia a él. Hice un par de llamadas y todo quedo arreglado.

En cuanto a mi cita de esta noche con mi ángel, decidí llevarla a un lugar que mi abuelo insistió que debía conocer, según sus palabras era el espacio indicado "para comer y luego terminar comiéndonos", cuando comenzó a hablar de comida afrodisiaca y demases, resolví que era el momento indicado para dejar el tema por la paz, honestamente existían momentos donde William Cullen parecía más bien un adolescente hormonal y no el elegante caballero inglés que todo el mundo creía.

Antes de ir por Bella fui por unas flores, si estaba siendo irremediablemente cursi en lo referente a mi novia, apenas llegue a la florería las vi….unos hermosos lirios violetas que me recordaron a ella, los compre y fui hasta el bufete. Espere unos minutos antes de verla salir, tan perfecta y tan mía que mi sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por todo mi rostro, cuando la tuve cerca le extendí las flores, pero no la deje hablar en cambio la bese, realmente la había extrañado muchísimo.

Cuando subimos al auto le comente que iríamos a un nuevo restaurant que me había recomendando mi abuelo, me gane un par de besos por recordarle que era la mujer más hermosa que pisaba el mundo. Apenas llegamos al lugar fuimos atendidos, en eso estábamos cuando vi que su mirada se perdía en algún punto al seguir su camino vi algo que no me gusto en lo absoluto Emmett y Rosalie juntos, de inmediato note como se tensaba así que sin dudarlo nos marchamos, le explique al mesero el motivo y solo asintió.

No me arrepentí en lo absoluto en haberme marchado, pues al parecer mi abuelo tenía razón, aunque no cenáramos en el lugar….esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

No quise comentar más el bizarro encuentro de la noche anterior de Rosalie y Emmett, pero algo en aquello no terminaba de gustarme del todo, esa combinación nada bueno podría traer, conocía muy bien a Rose para saber que si decidió tener algo con Emmett era para lograr algo, lo que me molestaba realmente era no saber ¿el qué?.

Enloquecí al investigador exigiéndole los informes sobre McCarty lo más rápido que pudiera, supe que trato de seguir en contacto con Bella, pero ella sabiamente cambio el numero de su teléfono y cada vez que trataba de acercarse alguno de mis hombres se lo impedía, además todas las mañanas la dejaba en su trabajo y en las tardes iba por ella, si de mi dependía Emmett jamás volvería a estar en el mismo radio de mi ángel.

Cuando finalmente llegó el informe de Emmett pude sorprenderme por varias cosas, pero la que mas llamo mi atención fue que su empresa se encontraba en la ruina, pero que en el último mes una inversión de capital por parte de un consorcio francés estaba reactivando su insulsa empresa, no existían muchos datos de aquella empresa, pero su nombre llamo un poco mi atención _"la vie en rose"_, era lejos uno de los peores nombres para darle seriedad a una empresa. Otra cosa que despertó mi interés y mis ganas de verlo hundido fue que durante su relación con Bella la engaño infinitas veces, pero que en el último tiempo al parece la relación con su amante fue más seria por lo que la dejo, pensé en agradecérselo personalmente al muy idiota, su pérdida fue mi mayor ganancia. Datos sobre su misteriosa amante no habían demasiados, solo que se veían en hoteles o lugares apartados, jamás usaban sus nombres reales y la mayoría de las veces usaban disfraces para distraer la atención, el único detalle que me pareció útil fue saber que la mujer con la que salía estaba comprometida o tal vez casada. No sabían que mucha exactitud, además en un principio se negué a que la investigación se detuviera en esos datos tan frívolo. Estaba por cerrar la carpeta cuando una fotografía llamo mi atención, la tome entre mis manos y varias cosas se aclararon en mi mente, el porqué el gorila siempre pudo entrar a la oficina de Bella sin mayores problemas, además de siempre saber donde se encontraba ella. Claro todo era muy obvio y absolutamente cliché, Emmett le fue infiel a Bella con su secretaría Jane. Tal vez tendría que ser un frívolo aquellos datos y mis propias dudas hicieron que la vida romántica del idiota ese se volviera interesante.

Durante varios días no me pude quitar de la cabeza el hecho de Jane y Emmett fueron amantes, en especial porque ella era la secretaria de Bella y el idiota ese su ex novio. Trate de no demostrar en lo absoluto mi preocupación, en especial cuando estaba junto a mi ángel. Nuestra relación florecía cada día más, ya era una rutina dejarla en las mañanas en su trabajo e ir por ella todas las tardes.

Mi asistente estaba advertida de que no podía agendar ninguna reunión fuera del horario en que me encontraba disponible e incluso debían ser de preferencia en las mañanas, solo casos muy excepcionales donde aquello era imposible mi gran amigo Jacob se hacía cargo, una parte de mi se sentía culpable por cargarlo con tantas responsabilidades, él como siempre sonreía y me decía "algún día me devolverás la mano Cullen", de eso no cabía duda.

Mi amada Bella estaba por cumplir cinco meses de embarazo y estaba radiante, apenas si se notaba su estado, pero al verla de cerca irradiaba una luz que solo la hacía ser aun más hermosa. Le prometí a mi amigo que pronto la conocería, mientras le mostré un par de fotografías que la semana anterior nos habíamos tomado en un parque. Cuando comenzó a alabar su belleza decidí dar por terminada la muestra, él solo rio sonoramente, mire la hora y vi que ya debía de irme. Aquella tarde iríamos al médico y después de varias discusiones con las mejores reconciliaciones, cedí y acepte saber el sexo de nuestro bebe, si eso era lo que ella tanto quería lo tendría. Fue en ese momento en que supe con toda certeza y sin lugar a dudas que lo que ella me pidiera se lo daría.

Una parte de mí estaba ansioso por saber el sexo del bebe, pero otra estaba muy nervioso, pues después de la consulta llevaría a Bella a comer y le haría una pregunta que marcaría el destino de nuestra relación.

Pase por Bella a su oficina, la bese y acaricie su vientre, luego nos dirigimos a la consulta, cuando llegamos habían varias otras mujeres en la sala de espera, en realidad solo dos además de mi maravillosa novia, iban en compañía de quienes supuse serian sus parejas. Por un instante la vi fruncir su ceño al mirar a varias de las personas que allí estaban, entrelace sus dedos a los míos y juguetee con ellos haciéndole una promesa "algún día pondré ahí un anillo" y si todo salía como yo esperaba sería muy pronto, pues el anillo lo había comprado hace varias semanas, solo me quedaba esperar el momento preciso para entregárselo. Bella no comento nada de lo que dije, pero eso era habitual en ella, siempre que la sorprendía con algún comentario se quedaba en silencio y era salvada por alguien, esta vez por una enfermera, quien nos indico que podíamos pasar a la consulta.

La doctora comenzó con el examen de rutina, nos señalo que todo estaba bien y finalmente nos dijo que seriamos padres de una niña. Estaba exultante de felicidad, al parecer mi destino era ser amado por mujeres maravillosas y yo entregarles todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. No podía dejar de besar a Isabella mientras nos dirigíamos al auto, además de planear la vida de mi bebita y dejándole claro que nunca nadie se podría acercar a ella, si sería un padre muy celoso y no me molestaba en ocultarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos hasta el restaurant en el cual no habíamos podido cenar tiempo atrás por culpa de "encuentros desafortunados", Bella me miro dudosa, pero antes de darle la respuesta esta llegó, aquella noche nadie podría molestarnos pues mande a cerrar el lugar solamente para nosotros. Fuimos recibidos por todos quienes allí trabajaban e incluso por el chef que aseguro se esmeraría en hacer el mejor plato del mundo para nosotros.

Suspire con nerviosismo cuando finalmente estuvimos solos tenía que hablar, si lo quería todo en mi vida debía de arriesgarme así que comencé con mi relato. Le explique a Bella toda la lucha que significo para mí llegar hasta la Accademia Musicale Chigiana, lo importa que era para mí, eso si dejándole en claro que ella y nuestra hija era mi prioridad, varias veces durante nuestra conversación tuve miedo que se parara y me abandonara, en especial cuando me dijo que no se podía tener todo en la vida. Sin darme cuenta fue ella misma quien me hizo finalmente hacer la pregunta que tanto temía y su respuesta solo me hizo sentirme dueño de una felicidad que era tan grande que me asustaba. Ella me prometía que iría hasta el fin del mundo junto a mí.

Apenas me separe de Bella aquella mañana empecé los arreglos para nuestro viaje a Italia, quería que cuando llegáramos no hubiese ningún problema, tome contacto con los mejores agentes inmobiliarios del país, así como un par de bufetes, en el caso que ella quisiera seguir trabajando, también contacte la mejor clínica y medico de toda Europa, las mujeres de mi vida solo tendrían lo mejor.

Estaba en eso cuando mi asistente me señalo que el investigador estaba ahí y que deseaba verme, lo atendería solo unos minutos quedaban varios detalles que arreglar antes de mi partida a Italia, por lo cual lo que menos tenía era tiempo. Después de los saludos me entrego una carpeta con todos los informes de Emmett McCarty y sus mujeres, según un rápido resumen había estado con tantas mujeres que la mitad de la población femenina de Nueva York lo conocía, pero que en las últimas semanas su actitud de Don Juan de Alcantarilla había cambiado. Le agradecí todos los detalles, pero no quise oír más honestamente me sentí como una vieja cotilla, guarde en un cajón de mi oficina todo y le despedí. Esperaba no tener que usar nuevamente sus servicios.

Jacob acababa de entrar a mi oficina cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, por un instante pensé que sería Bella, en cambio vi que era Rose, por un instante dude en contestarle o no, en los últimos días se había mostrado demasiado insistente y empezaba a hartarme. Le conteste apenas, pero cuando me dijo que mi novia estaba en el hospital grave, capto toda mi atención, le pregunte en grito donde estaba, no entendí del todo porque estaban en aquella clínica, pero no era momentos para dudas lo único que hice fue salir disparado hasta mi auto, al tratar de abrir las puertas las llaves se me cayeron, fue mi amigo quien las tomo por mi y sin pensarlo me ayudo. Fue él quien me llevo hasta la dirección que le señale, me dijo que cualquier cosa que quisiera solo lo llamara. Entre corriendo hasta la recepción y pedí frenéticamente información de mi novia.

Una enfermera me indico que el doctor se reuniría pronto conmigo, espere los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Cuando finalmente llegó su cara no auguraba nada bueno. Se presento como el Doctor Aro Volturi y me dio la noticia que me desgarro el alma. Bella había perdido al bebe, no hubo tiempo de nada pues llegó con un sangrado muy fuerte y tuvieron que proceder de inmediato, no quise seguir oyendo mas detalles y le pedí que me dejara verla. Accedió, explicándome que estaba sedada y que aun no sabía la noticia, no me sentí con el valor para dársela fue por eso que le pedí al doctor que se la diera.

Cuando entre a su habitación estaba ahí Rosalie y Bella estaba despertando, de inmediato corrí a rodearla con mis brazos, sentí como una parte de mi corazón se rompía al preguntar por nuestro bebe, tome con fuerza su mano mientras el doctor le daba la noticia de que lo había perdido. Aquella noticia provoco que ella quedara en shock, trate de hacerle reaccionar, pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto.

Rosalie me dio una sonrisa triste y el médico se marcho, diciéndome que aquello era una reacción propia de alguien que acababa de recibir una noticia como esa. La abrace con fuerza y no pude evitar que dos traicioneras lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Sentí un golpe en la puerta, le indique que pasaran, eran Bree y Tanya, como las grandes amigas que eran de Bella fueron a verla y ofrecer su ayuda, hablamos un momento y luego se marcharon. Yo necesitaba compartir mi dolor por eso decidí llamar a mi abuelo. Le dije a mi ángel que saldría un momento, deje un instante de respirar cuando la oí decir que no era necesario que regresara, le aclare que jamás la dejaría y asi lo haría.

Los días que siguieron a nuestra perdida parecían ser uno más oscuro que el otro. Me puse en contacto con varios especialistas que me señalaron como manejar el duelo, yo por experiencia propia sabia como hacerlo, pero Bella parecía que todos los días perdía un poco más de luz. Cuando dijo que volvería al trabajo y que mi opinión sobre aquello no le importaba me sentía herido, pero trataba de comprenderla. Mi abuelo y Jacob me recomendaron un viaje, el cual como era de suponer rechazo.

Un día que estábamos en su departamento la note intranquila, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreviera, cuando finalmente lo hizo por un instante sentí esperanzas, mas estas quedaron en nada cuando me recordó mi viaje a Italia y como ella quería que lo hiciera solo. Me dio sus razones y simplemente no podía creer que me pidiera que la abandonara, la amaba como un loco y no estaba en mi naturaleza abandonarla, pero también estaba en mi ADN complacerla y no podía hacer nada contra aquello. Muy a mi pesar acepte irme a Italia, pero le di el plazo de un mes para que decidiera que pasaría con nosotros, no le estaba dando un mes para que se recuperara y fuera nuevamente mi Bella, sino que para que me aceptara eternamente, porque si ella decidía seguir conmigo correría a la Iglesia más cercana y la haría mi esposa. Como era de suponer ella me pidió que si yo llegara a conocer a otra persona también se lo digiera, como si aquello pudiese ser posible, la tenía tan clavada en mi alma que no podría dejarla.

Empecé los preparativos de mi viaje esta vez en soledad, deje ordenes claras de que siguieran protegiéndola en mi ausencia y que sin importar el día, la hora o lo que fuere debían de avisarme de inmediato cualquier cosa que le sucediera, por muy insignificante que les pareciera debían de informármelo. Les explique además que la prohibición de acercamiento de Emmett McCarty seguía vigente. Jacob me prometió que la cuidaría a la distancia, sobre todo porque desconfiaba de Rosalie, no me quiso explicar muy bien el por qué de su actitud, pero yo tampoco insistí.

Antes de partir dormiría con Bella en su casa, que yo consideraba también mía. Tenía planeado entregarle un anillo y un pasaje, ambos símbolos de nuestro reencuentro, si lo llevaba puesto entendería que me había aceptado en su vida. El pasaje era una forma de evitar excusas que no le permitan llegar a mí, si era un manipulador, pero necesitaba sentirme seguro de que la volvería a ver aun cuando fuera una última vez.

Al parecer el pasaje no le provoco tantos conflictos como la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo, le explique lo que significaba, ambos dijimos que sin importar nada el uno ocupada la mente y el corazón del otro. Nos dormimos abrazados, más bien Bella se durmió en mis brazos, yo la contemple dormir todo la noche y me jure a mi mismo que no permitiría que ella me dejara nunca.

La despedida fue dolorosa, aun cuando dentro de un mes nos veríamos, no podía dejar de lado una extraña sensación de dejar a Bella. La bese y casi corrí fuera de su departamento, de otra forma me quedaría a su lado.

Una vez en el aeropuerto realice todos los trámites para subir a mi vuelo. En eso estaba cuando una pareja me llamo la atención, no lograba recordar donde los había visto antes y aquello me molestaba, decidí que mejor usaría mis fuerzas en enviar un mensaje a Bella. Cuando terminaba de hacerlo, la realidad llego de golpe…que rayos hacían ellos aquí.

* * *

**La dirección de mi blog esta en mi perfil...pero por si acaso se las dejo lulu masen punto blogspot punto com**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 26**

Por un instante tuve la certeza que mi corazón estaba cerca de explotar de tanto amor que sentía hacia Edward, el hombre de mi vida y futuro marido, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo él se ha transformado en un motor fundamental de mi existencia y además me había dado el regalo más grande, mi hija, nuestra hija.

Después de su propuesta nos besamos hasta que tuvimos que parar por el bien de ambos, pese a que lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, aun no me sentía del todo bien, ni preparada para volver a hacer el amor con mi novio, creo que lo amaba aún más, si eso fuese posible, por el simple hecho de que él me entendiera y no forzara la situación.

Nos dormimos abrazados el tiempo suficiente antes que Hope reclamara nuestra atención. Edward insistió en ser él quien la cuidara, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su llanto era por tener hambre, entendió que sus buenas intenciones no eran del todo útiles en aquel momento.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al notar como la mirada de Edward quedaba clavada en mis pechos desnudos, trate de cubrirlos, pero sentí como suavemente su mano me lo impedía.

- No te cubras – Fue su respuesta a mi pregunta silenciosa. Simplemente le sonreí hasta que lo vi salir de la habitación y a los pocos minutos sentir el agua de la ducha correr, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado fría.

Cuando volví a la habitación lo vi con una toalla anudada a su cintura, estuve tentada de seguir sus pasos con respecto a las duchas heladas, pero él simplemente me sonrió, se puso su pantalón y se fue directo a la cama, para luego invitarme a dormir rodeada por sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente temí que la noche anterior solo fuese un sueño, pero al ver que un anillo descansaba en mi dedo, supe que todo era verdad muy pronto sería la Sra. Cullen, ahora sin dudas ni plazos de por medio, amaba a ese hombre y me ligaría a él de todas las formas posibles.

Pese a lo cómoda que me sentía, había algo que no dejaba de dar vuelta en mi mente, se lo comente a Edward que estaba desperezándose a mi lado y él estuvo más que de acuerdo con ello. Tanto fue así que se ofreció el mismo a llevarme, pero le recordé que Hope aún no estaba en edad de cuidarse sola y que mi madre vendría en unas horas más, por lo que tendría que quedarse hasta que llegara de mi oficina y llevara a cabo mi dimisión.

Decidí que lo mejor era renunciar al bufete, porque consideraba que era éticamente reprobable llevar un caso donde mi clienta era una mujer a la cual no deseaba ver y que se había encargado de destruirme, si es cierto estaba mezclando lo personal con lo profesional, pero todo lo sucedido me parecía una razón del suficiente peso para mi alejamiento de la firma. No podía hacer bien mi trabajo sabiendo todo lo que Rosalie King había hecho.

Aun cuando quisieron que me quedara, me negué, le explique a Michael parte de mis motivos y al parecer los comprendió, solo me advirtió que la información del caso era confidencial, estuve tentada a decirle que aquella advertencia era innecesaria, pero comprendí que estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras sentía como su mirada no se despegaba de donde estaba mi anillo.

-Siempre espere que todo fuese distinto entre nosotros – Beso mi frente y se marcho de la que hasta hace unos momentos era mi oficina.

Por un instante quede petrificada en mi lugar, que significaba aquello, acaso Michael….sacudí mi cabeza de ideas que ya no tenían sentido y me dispuse a recoger las cosas que ahí habían. Era extraño, pero siempre pensé que me costaría dejar este empleo, pero ahora no sentía pena ni desazón, sino un profundo alivio. Lo único que me provocaba nostalgia era no ver a diario a mis amigas, mas eso siempre tendría solución, ellas eran más que mis amigas, eran mis hermanas.

Apenas puse un pie en el departamento y luego de pedir un informe detallado de nuestra hija, Edward me lleno de preguntas, la que mas llamo mi atención fue la que me hizo en referencia a mi antiguo jefe.

- ¿Cuan mal lo tomo Michael? – Su mirada en mi era penetrante como tratando de ver si omitiría información respecto a lo sucedido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Si lo reconozco, no deseaba decirle que beso mi frente y me dio a entender que siempre espero que termináramos juntos, sabía lo celoso que podía ser mi adorado novio.

- Bella, creo que ambos lo sabemos –Se acerco hasta donde estaba y me acorralo en el sillón.

- Pues para que lo sepas, solo me deseo lo mejor y se despidió de mi.

- No soltó ninguna frase cursi.

- No tendría por qué hacerlo, nuestra relación siempre fue laboral.

- Pues solo porque tú, mi dulce amada no quiso que fuera de otra forma – Lo mire interrogante – Vamos ese hombre te ama – Iba a decirle que estaba equivocado, pero se inclino aún a mí y decidió que era mejor usar mi boca en su provecho, unió nuestros labios en un beso posesivo y demandante, que como siempre me dejo sin respiración – Eres mía Bella, solo mía.

La semana paso sin mayores problemas, al parecer "ellos" ya no estaban al acecho y se habían tragado lo de nuestra separación, el único problema a nuestro casi perfecto plan es que si estaban siguiendo a Edward, como creíamos, deben de haberse encontrado con la sorpresa él que estaba viviendo conmigo, así que decidimos ir una más allá y pedirle ayuda a William Cullen.

Él era amigo de los padres de Rosalie, pero al saber lo que ella fue capaz, quiso de inmediato pedirle cuentas y decírselo a sus amigos, le pedimos que no lo hiciera y que más bien nos ayudara. Su parte era muy sencilla, hacer correr el rumor entre sus amistades, entre ellas los Hale, que su pobre nieto debía vivir junto a la madre de su hija, pues era la única forma de asegurarse que ella no escapara junto a la bebe, pero que la relación entre nosotros estaba irreparablemente rota.

- ¿Han pensado en las repercusiones? – Nos dijo mirándonos a ambos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lo miro Edward no entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

- Tony…Tony….me estas pidiendo que hable mal de una de las personas más decentes y hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Cuando la hagas la Sra. Cullen, espero que sea muy pronto, muchos hablaran de Bella y si su reputación comienza manchada pues se verá muy difícil cambiar eso, jovencito.

- Realmente a mi no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi abuelo – Le respondí sinceramente, mientras Edward y las personas que amaba supieran la verdad, el resto no me interesaba – Así que no se sienta mal en actuar. Sé que lo hará formidable – Le regale una sonrisa que él de inmediato me devolvió.

- Además abuelo una vez que suceda lo que tenga que suceder, podremos demostrar que fueron una seria de malentendidos los que nos llevaron a estar separados – Edward tomo mi mano libre, en la otra estaba Hope plácidamente dormida.

- Que sucederá Tony.

- La verdad, abuelo, solo la verdad.

Para reforzar aún más nuestra supuesta separación decidí ir hasta la oficina de Edward, donde sabía estaba Jane, si ella era la fuente de información de esos dos, aquella nueva escena de peleas confirmaría aun más que sus ´maquinaciones habían tenido éxito.

- Buenos días – Salude fríamente

- Bella – La mira con rabia – Buenos días.

- Necesito hablar con Edward…ahora.

- Lo siento está en una junta.

- Acaso se está negando – Sin esperar respuesta avance a su oficina y abrí las puertas.

La mirada de Edward demostró lo sorprendido que estaba por mi acción, estaba por sonreírme cuando le hice un gesto para que no arruinara el plan. De inmediato una máscara de frialdad cubrió su rostro.

- ¿Qué forma es esa de entrar Isabella?

- Lo siento Edward, trate de impedírselo.

- Puedes retirarte Jane – Y así lo hizo.

Edward se levanto y vino hacia mí, quiso besarme pero no lo deje, lo quede mirando unos segundos y me fui al otro extremo de la oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa ángel?

- ¿Edward?

- Así me llamo.

- No, así te llama Jane, no debería ser Sr. Cullen – Se acerco a mí y me abrazo por atrás.

- ¿Celosa?

- No, claro que no – Sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

- Segura – Susurro en mi oído para luego tomar entre sus labios mi lóbulo, me estaba dejando sin defensas y lo sabía. Así que como no me gustaba perder, me di la vuelta y lo lleve hasta la pared más cercana.

- Eres mío Cullen – Enterré con fuerza mi dedo en su pecho para que entendiera mi punto.

- Hasta el último respiro de mi alma, ángel, tuyo de nadie más – Antes de que pudiera besarme me aleje de él – Eres malvada.

- He venido a pelear contigo – Sin darme tiempo a nada me tomo con fuerza de la cintura, yo solo le sonreí – Eres un maldito Cullen – Le grite, mientras dejada besos por todo mi rostro.

- Y tu que eres Isabella – Mordí su lóbulo – Una loca – beso en la mejilla – Una mentirosa – beso en su cuello.

- Como te atreves – Lo lance con fuerza hacia el sofá para luego subirme en el – Con qué derecho me hablas así – Lo dije muy cerca de sus labios los cuales capturo de inmediato.

- Con el derecho de ser al padre de tu hija – Me iba a levantar cuando tomo mi muñeca y la beso – No, tu no te vas de aquí Isabella.

- Claro que me voy, imbécil – Nos dimos un último beso antes de mi muy teatral salida de su oficina.

Mire una vez a Jane, quien me sonreía con suficiencia, mientras oímos como algo dentro del despacho de Edward se quebraba. Si no fuera abogada, estoy segura que la actuación seria mi camino.

Antes de abandonar el edificio un mensaje de Edward _"Soy tuyo Bella y te amo", _no pude evitar estar el día completo con una sonrisa idiota.

Con todas aquellas series de acontecimientos, era un hecho para muchos que el empresario Edward Cullen apenas y podía estar en la misma habitación que la madre de su hija, además si mantenían algo similar a una relación era solo por el bien de la niña. Al parecer todo estaba resultando tal como lo queríamos y solo faltaba la última parte de nuestro plan.

Todo estaba preparado para la fiesta, no podía negar que estaba un poco nerviosa, aquella era finalmente la noche donde "ellos" recibirían su merecido. Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera lo verían venir. Como era obvio yo no debía ser vista hasta el momento preciso, estaría algo así como en la sombras. Edward se negaba a dejarme ahí, pero era necesario, en aquel momento él era el rostro visible de todo.

- No me gusta no poder gritarles a todos que eres mía – Se acerco y me abrazó

- Ya lo harás, cuando todo esto acabe – Inhale su aroma y me acomode en su pecho.

- Te amo ángel, nunca lo olvides – Beso mi frente.

- Nunca lo hare – Estaba por marcharse, pero lo tome de su chaqueta – Te amo también.

Comenzaron los discursos de agradecimientos por la cuantiosa donación de las empresas Cullen a los hospitales de niños, hablaban de la importancia de tener responsabilidad empresarial, de unirse a este tipo de cruzadas, de ayudar a otros cuando la vida te ha sonreído, esto último lo entendía a cabalidad, la vida simplemente me había dado mucho por lo que estar agradecida y una de ellas, estaba de pie en el escenario.

- Bueno amigos, solo quiero decir que los agradecimientos no son necesarios, las donaciones que realizamos, las hacemos de corazón porque creemos en el trabajo de estas instituciones. Ahora para que entiendan mejor su labor quisiera mostrarles un video.

Las luces se apagaron y aproveche aquello para sigilosamente ubicarme tras una columna. El video no llevaba más de treinta segundos cuando todos comenzaron a murmurar e incluso a lanzar exclamaciones de sorpresa y molestia. No pude evitar sonreír al ver el primer objetivo cumplido y a uno de "ellos" acabado.

El video mostraba Rosalie en distintas actitudes que sonrojarían hasta al más libertino. Además no era cualquier tipo de video, sino que uno de tipo sexual, los sonidos que llenaron el ambiente no daban lugar a dudas, su acompañante era Emmett McCarty, su amante pues la fecha que indicaba el video demostraba que en esa época ella aun se encontraba "felizmente" casada con Royce King III o al menos eso pensaban todos lo que en aquel momento miraban la enorme pantalla.

El problema no era solo que toda la alta sociedad de Nueva York era testigo del debut de "ellos" en las películas para adultos, sino que los protagonistas se encontraban entre los asistentes al evento. Mire a sus lugares y vi que sigilosamente trataban de levantarse de su mesa, al parecer Edward también lo noto, pues solo dejo que la cinta se reprodujera unos segundos más y pidió que las luces fueran encendidas, en el momento exacto en que los actores se marchaban.

Edward con su mejor rostro de sorpresa pidió explicaciones por lo sucedido a su equipo. Mientras el resto de la gente le lanzaba miradas de desdén a Rosalie y Emmett quienes al parecer habían perdido la capacidad de movimiento, pues estaban congelados en el lugar que quedaron al encenderse las luces.

Mi novio tomo el micrófono y pidió disculpas por aquel bochornoso incidente, aseguro que encontraría a los responsables de aquel acto. Para calmar los ánimos comento que realizaría un nuevo anuncio.

- Amigas y amigos solo les reitero mis disculpas por tan inmoral video que atenta contra las buenas costumbres y las normas de conducta que todo ciudadano respetable comprende y respeta – Edward estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como instigador – Es por esta razón que mi siguiente donación es para las damas que realizan trabajo voluntario en el hospital de Nueva York, cuya labor es un ejemplo para todos. Mi donación consiste en el 90% de las acciones de "McCarty Cia", lo cual las transforma en las accionistas mayoritarias de la empresa, siéntase libres de hacer lo que deseen con ellas, todo sea para conseguir fondos.

Emmett al fin salió de su estupor y trato de irse contra Edward, pues aquello significaba la ruina financiera de su empresa, pues pasaba la mayor parte de esta a la beneficencia, perdiendo así el control completo de ellas. No sé muy bien que hizo Edward para poder comprar las acciones, solo sé que aquello significaba el hundimiento definitivo de McCarty.

Como era obvio Emmett no logro siquiera llegar al escenario cuando unos guardias lo detuvieron y lo sacaban fuera de la fiesta. Luego de ver todo eso estaba marchándome yo también hasta la habitación donde esperaría a Edward, pero al escuchar que me llamaba desde el escenario me hizo detenerme.

- Bella, ángel. Me harías honor de subir – Lo mire sin entender mucho, pero de todas formas me acerque a él. Cuando llegue al escenario tomo mi mano y me ayudo – Antes de terminar esta noche quiero hacer un último anuncio, más bien de índole personal. Esta maravillosa mujer que ven junto a mi me ha hecho, no solo el hombre más feliz de la tierra, al darme el regalo más grande que un hombre como yo puedo aspirar, nuestra hermosa, perfecta y saludable hija, Hope Cullen, sino que además me ha aceptado en su vida y en muy poco tiempo más tendré el honor de llamarla Sra. Cullen, por mi mujer, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida….Isabella Swan pido un brindis – Vi como todos alzaban sus copas en el momento exacto en que Edward me besaba – Ahora si me disculpan, nos vamos.

Bajamos del escenario tomados de la mano y felices, hoy se cerraba al fin un capitulo doloroso de nuestra vida con la certeza de tener el resto de nuestras vidas juntos para escribir los siguientes rodeados de nuestro amor, un amor que nos envolvió entre sus alas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola…primero que todo les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero este capítulo me costó bastante. Sé que dije que este sería el penúltimo, pero simplemente fluyo de tal manera que se ha transformado en el final de la historia…eso si les prometo un epilogo!**

**No les dire adiós ni nada pues todavía nos queda un poquito más….solo les diré GRACIAS por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, por todo! Si pudiera encantada les regalaría una noche con Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob o Carlisle (Hay para todos los gustos) pero como no puedo espero mandarles las energías positivas necesarias para que al menos sueñen con ellos.**

**Aprovecho para dejarlas invitadas a visitar mi otra historia "La última oportunidad" y también a darse una vueltecita por mi blog!**

**Ya no las aburro más y nos vemos en un capítulo más**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	32. Edward POV IV

**Hola acá subiendo el penúltimo Edward POV...bueno ya no queda casi nada para que esta historia llegue a su fin...pero no me adelantare ya tendran mi discurso de despedida XD. Mañana subire adelanto del Epílogo en mi blog.  
**

**Un beso a tods**

**Lulu XD**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Aun cuando Rosalie estaba vestida de manera muy diferente a la que suele utilizar, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, pues siempre llevaba consigo el colgante de su familia, no se había separado de él desde que a los quince años sus padres se lo regalaron. A su lado estaba el imbécil de Emmett McCarthy, aquello me intranquilizaba, pues a pesar de todo mi abuelo era amigo de los padres de Rose y no quería que ella fuera engañada por un ser tan despreciable como el orangután que en ese momento la abrazaba.

Metí en mi bolsillo mi celular, pues había perdido varios minutos observando a esos dos, por lo que debía apresurarme para tomar mi vuelo, el mensaje que tenía pensando enviar a Bella tendría que esperar un momento, además lo más probable es que mi ángel estuviera dormida. Dio un largo suspiro tratando de hacerme a la idea que estaría treinta malditos días sin verla.

Cuando finalmente subí al avión y me acomode, busque mi celular para aprovechar los minutos antes del despegue, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba en mi bolsillo, comencé a buscarlo como un desesperado no podía creer que lo hubiera perdido, al parecer notaron mi disgusto pues una azafata se me acerco para preguntarme si todo estaba bien, cuando le explique la situación me ofreció utilizar el teléfono con el que ellos contaban, iba a aceptar cuando caí en la cuenta que no sabía los números de contacto de Bella, dependía tanto de mi aparato perdido que nunca me tome la molestia de memorizarlos o anotarlos en otro lugar, casi lance un rugido, pero me contuve además la pobre muchacha que estaba frente a mí nada de culpa tenía.

Fue el peor vuelo de mi vida, estaba inquieto y no sabía por qué, pensé seriamente en que apenas llegara a Italia me iría de vuelta a Nueva York a rogarle a Bella que me dejara estar cerca de ella, esta separación no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Bufe frustrado parecía un verdadero paranoico, estaba seguro del amor de mi ángel y aun cuando no me gustaba la idea de una separación, sabía que al final todo valdría la pena.

Al llegar finalmente al aeropuerto, tuve la impresión de ver a Rosalie, pero cuando trate de volver a ver si estaba en lo correcto no encontré ninguna pista de que ella estuviese ahí, me regañe a mi mismo por pensar eso solo porque la vi en el JF Kennedy, lo más probable es que su vuelo fuera a Inglaterra junto a sus padres.

Mire el reloj eran las ocho de la mañana lo que significaba en eran las dos de la madrugada en Nueva York, así que todavía tenía tiempo para solucionar el problema del teléfono y poder hablar con ella, porque nada había dicho de hablar o acaso se entendía que la separación también implicaba no saber nada del otro, no pude seguir reflexionando pues vi mis maletas, las cuales tome y camine hacia la salida donde el chofer me esperaba.

Apenas estuve instalado en mi habitación quise llamar a mi oficina, pero era imposible pues por muy eficientes que eran todos mis empleados nadie estaría a esa hora, tal vez podría llamar a Jacob, aquella idea me hizo sonreír despertar a mi amigo era un sacrilegio para él sus horas de sueño eran preciadas y al parecer también lo serian para mi, así que decidí que era mucho mejor dormir, pues el día anterior apenas y lo había hecho, pues me dedique a memorizar cada detalle de su rostro.

Después de dormir casi 12 horas me levante y agradecí que finalmente la diferencia horaria me fuera útil. Llama a mi oficina y hable con mi amigo le conté todo y lo único que hizo fue reírse, pues yo siempre le recomendaba que los números de teléfonos los anotara en su agenda, tal como mi abuelo me había enseñado diciéndome que la tecnología nunca superaría al lápiz y el papel.

Le pedí que averiguara los números de Bella que estaban en mi una carpeta, le advertí que no quería ni una sola critica por haber realizado algunas averiguaciones sobre ella, solo bufo y me dijo que en media hora tendría todos lista, por supuesto le dije que esperaba todo en quince minutos.

Llame a la recepción del hotel indicando que me enviaran un celular, asi podría realizar todas las llamadas que necesitaba hacer empezando por la más importante, una vez todo listo de inmediato llame a Bell a su oficina, fue Jane quien me dijo que acababa de marcharse a comer con sus amigas, le pedí encarecidamente que cuando volviera le diera mi recado y si era posible que me llamara. Me dijo que lo haría, pero algo en su tono me hizo dudar. No podía llamarla a su móvil pues había cambiado su número recientemente y no se encontraba dentro de los datos que me envió Jake.

Como deseaba que supiera lo mucho que la amaba y para que recordara que ni la distancia me hacia olvidar que me encantaba ver su oficina con flores, me puse en contacto con una florería indicándole que debían enviar todos los días una ramo, con la cuenta regresiva del tiempo que nos faltaba para vernos.

Estuve todo el día como niño pequeño esperando que Bella me llamara, que perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo y había perdido un día completo haciendo nada, cuando quise llamar nuevamente a su oficina, era demasiado tarde. Me alegraba en algo saber que mañana recibiría mis flores.

Al día siguiente desperté con energías renovadas, hoy tenía una cita con una corredora de propiedades quien se encargaría de buscarme una casa en Siena para mí y para Bella. Luego iría a la _Chigiana _ para ver cuando comenzaba mi curso.

Al salir de la Academia llame a la oficina de Bella, nuevamente Jane me dijo que estaba en una reunión muy importante y que no podía interrumpirla, cuando le pregunte si le había dado el recado me dijo que si, antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa corto la llamada, estaba por aventar el teléfono de la frustración cuando choque con alguien, a quien de inmediato le pedí disculpas, era una mujer, la cual me sonrió y me dijo que solo las aceptaría si la invitaba un café, por supuesto que todo aquello me lo dijo en italiano, estuve tentado de decirle que honestamente no me importaba conseguir su perdón, pero era un caballero así que acepte y la lleve a una pequeña cafetería, me conto que era alumna de la Chigiana, que tocaba el violín y varias cosas más, pero apenas y le tome atención, necesitaba hablar con Bella, así que seguiría insistiendo hasta lograrlo. Metido estaba en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que mi acompañante rozaba mis brazos y me coqueteaba, trate de pensar que solo era casualidad, pero al sentir que sus manos habían bajado demasiado, di un respingo y las quite de mi pierna, ella solo sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Estuve a punto de auto flagelarme por idiota, solo a mí se me ocurría aceptar su proposición.

La mire por unos instantes y le dije lo más claro que pude en su idioma "_Mi scusi signorina, ma io sono un uomo impegnato", _ al parecer aquello no le importo en lo más mínimo pues continuo con su coqueteo, es más me aclaro que se llamaba Gianna y que era aún más excitante para ella que yo fuera un hombre comprometido. No pude más, así que me levante de mi lugar deje el dinero y me fui del lugar molesto conmigo mismo y sintiendo que había defraudado a Bella.

Finalmente luego de cuatro días en Siena, estaba ya instalado en mi nuevo hogar muy cercano a la Chigiana, pero lo mejor de todo fue que finalmente pude hablar con mi ángel, si Jane pensaba seguir inventando estúpidas excusas para no comunicarme le iría muy mal, mas no lo hizo y al fin mi corazón y mi alma estuvieron alineadas. Platicamos durante mucho tiempo, no puedo negar que me sentí absolutamente feliz cuando me pregunto por qué no la había llamado antes, le conto la pérdida del teléfono en el aeropuerto, no sé muy bien por qué pero no le conté que la había llamado no quería que tuviera problemas con su secretaria, deje pasar todo con solo oír su voz volví a sentirme feliz, volví a sentir esperanza.

Al día siguiente me levante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber oído a mi ángel, pero la felicidad solo duro unos segundos cuando recordé que no le pedí su nuevo número, además algo me causo cierta extrañeza Bella no menciono las flores que le había enviado, tal vez la emoción nos embargo a ambos y lo olvidamos. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones al ver el numero vi que era mi amigo.

Hablamos unos segundos hasta que me explico que me llamaba pues el día de ayer Bella había ido hasta la empresa a averiguar mi dirección en Siena, casi le grito al preguntarle cómo fue tratada, el solo bufo y me pidió que me callara, me conto que él no estaba en las oficinas, pero tal como ordene la atendieron como la futura Sra. Cullen y le entregaron toda la información que había pedido. Me sentí aliviado al saber que la habían tratado como se debía y que cualquier otra novedad con respecto a ella me llamara sin importar la hora.

Deje mi mente volar al saber que Bella había ido a mi oficina para averiguar dónde estaba, estaba tan feliz que al sentir que alguien tapaba mis ojos quise morir de alegría la pensar que era ella, pero me sentí totalmente decepcionado cuando al voltear estaba Gianna, acaso no entendió el mensaje del día anterior. La mira con desgano a lo que ella solo sonrió con coquetería, cuando trato de acercarse más a mí la detuve y le grite "_Gianna che tu capisca che il mio cuore è proprietario e padrone", _sin responderme nada se marcho. Ya lo tenía decidido si me la volvía a topar y su comportamiento conmigo no cambiaba simplemente me marcharía, aunque no creo que fuese necesario pues en el fondo de mi corazón presentía que volvería muy pronto a ver a Bella.

Decidí no llamarla aquel día pues sabía que no me contendría y le preguntaría por que fue a la oficina. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando oí el timbre de mi casa, me levante casi corriendo, pero me sentí decepcionado cuando era un muchachito de una empresa de encomiendas quien estaba ahí, me pregunto si era el "Signore" Cullen, cuando asentí me entrego una caja, firme lo que correspondía, me fui directo al sillón y abrí la caja. Al hacerlo el alma se me fue al piso.

Durarte más de un minuto me quede sin reaccionar, tome aquella cajita que estaba dentro, se veía tan insignificante y pequeña, pero que sin abrirla sabía con certeza su contenido, ahora entendía por qué Bella quiso saber donde vivía….acababa de enviar devuelta el anillo.

No podía dejar de mirar aquel anillo, simplemente mi mente se negaba a procesar lo que esto significaba, que mi ángel ya no quería nada conmigo, que ya no me quería, que no la vería dentro de unas semanas como habíamos quedado. ¡Maldita sea! Lance con todas las fuerzas que pude un florero que se encontraba cerca, él cual como el idiota que soy había adornado con flores esperando por ella, siempre esperándola.

Mire todo a mi alrededor y me sentía cegado por la rabia, el dolor, la pena, todos aquellos sentimientos mezclado y al punto de la ebullición. Bella acababa de mandar al carajo todas mis ilusiones, con tan solo devolverme el anillo, sentía como si me hubiese lanzado todo el amor que siento por ella a la cara.

Necesitaba salir, tomar algo de aire, cerciorarme que seguía vivo pese a tener el corazón roto. Tome mi chaqueta y corrí como un loco al exterior, el aire frio me ayudo a despertar de aquel mal sueño, pero el problema es que no lo era, esta era mi triste verdad, ella no me amaba más, no quería un futuro a mi lado, realmente me sentía tan insignificante.

Tome mi celular y con fuerza marque el numero de la oficina de Bella, necesitaba oírla una vez más, necesitaba gritarle lo que me había hecho, lo reconozco estaba fuera de mis cabales, pero quería respuestas, las necesitaba para seguir adelante. Como siempre fue Jane quien me contesto, cuando le pedí hablar con ella, me dijo que no estaba, realmente todo esa cantaleta me estaba cansando, todo parecía una rutina, yo llamaba a Bella y su muy inepta secretaría me decía que estaba ocupado o no estaba. No aguante más y le grite que me comunicara con ella, me juro que no estaba que de hecho se había tomado unos días. Sin darle una respuesta corte la comunicación, no sé qué fuerza guio mis dedos, pero llame al detective privado que contrate y le pedí que averiguara todo lo que pudiera de Jane, algo no terminaba de encajar con ella y quería salir de dudas, agradecí un momento que mi mente pensara en otra cosa.

Los siguientes días simplemente fueron un caos, me hundí en mi desesperación, actuaba como un autómata, vivía por vivir, comía por tener algo que hacer. Decidí cambiarme a un departamento más pequeño, no podía seguir en un lugar que compre pensando que seria para mi Bella y para mí.

Debo reconocer que me hundí en el alcohol, estuve casi durante un mes con una rutina autodestructiva, después de terminar mis clases iba al bar más cercano y bebía hasta que ya nada me molestaba, hasta que lograba borrar todo de mi mente. El problema es que cada vez iba peor en mis estudios, no podía ni quería concentrarme, todo me resultaba indiferente. No fue hasta que toque fondo que decidí hacer algo para dejar de ser aquel ser patético en el que me había convertido.

La ayuda vino de la persona que menos espere, Gianna, la encontré un día en el bar, llevaba varios días sin ser víctima de su particular acoso por lo que al verla hice lo usual, la ignore. Ya llevaba varios copas encima cuando fue al baño, al ir de regreso una guapa mujer que venía en mi dirección, casi caigo ahí mismo al ver que tenía cabellos color chocolate y olía a fresas como ella o acaso era ella, comenzó a besarme y yo solo atine a decir _"¿Bella?"_, ella solo siguió besándome sin darme ninguna respuesta, cuando la pregunte de nuevo solo rio y ese fue el momento exacto en que supe que no era ella. Su risa era seca y casi macabra, la de mi ángel siempre fue melodiosa y llenaba mi corazón. Me la quite de encima de la manera menos gentil que alguna vez haya usado contra una mujer y me aleje de ahí. Llegue a la salida y me caí en la vereda, no supe bien que sucedió pero fue Gianna quien me ayudo. La mira y solo atine a decirle _"muchas gracias", _nunca supe con certeza si lo digo o me lo imagine, pero podría jurar que respondió _"eres un buen hombre Edward, no dejes que ellos ganen"_.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi departamento, sobre mi cama y con una resaca que taladraba todos mis sentidos, cuando recordé a Gianna me tense pensando si algo había ocurrido entre nosotros, pero al ver que estaba con toda la ropa puesta incluso los zapatos, suspire aliviado. En algún lugar lejano mi celular sonaba, no quería moverme de mi posición, pues incluso aquello significaba un esfuerzo sobrehumana, cuando el sonido termino se sentí aliviado, pero al instante siguiente comenzó de nuevo, me moví casi a ciegas y encontré mi teléfono sobre mi mesita de noche. Creo que apenas logre murmurar un saludo, era Jacob al otro lado de la línea quien soltó una carcajada por mi especial manera de contestar, cuando le dije que no estaba para juegos su voz se volvió seria y me dijo que debía de contarme algo sumamente importante sobre Bella, que debía volver de inmediato. Aquello me altero solo le pregunte si estaba bien a lo que me respondió que sí, eso era la único que necesitaba saber, le pedí que no me contara nada más de ella, antes de volver a verla tenía que mejorar yo, dejar de ser al parasito en él que me había convertido, le rogué a mi amigo que no me contara nada de ella, saber que estaba bien era suficiente para mí. Trato de insistir, pero cuando fui lo suficientemente claro con él dejo el tema por la paz.

Me di una ducha para reponerme, luego de esta tome una decisión, volvería a tomar las riendas de mi vida, había superado muchas tragedias en mi vida, esta no me iba a matar, solo me haría más fuerte. Además como símbolo de mi lucha decidí poner el maldito anillo en un colgante y colgarlo a mi cuello.

Sabía que era una masoquista al tenerlo ahí tan cerca de mi corazón, pero lo necesitaba para recordar que pese a todo Bella fue real y que cuando nos volviéramos a ver le diría a la cara todo el daño que me causo. Lo presione con mayor fuerza con mis dedos, aquel trozo de metal se había transformado en un símbolo en mi vida, uno que me recordaba que los finales felices no existen y que cuando un ángel te toma entre sus alas lo mejor que puedes hacer es escapar.

Los siguientes meses fueron de intenso aprendizaje y de mucho esfuerzo, me volví un alumno devoto y trate de ser el mejor en mis clases, tratando de alguna manera que mis maestros olvidaran mi primer mes ahí. A Gianna la vi un par de veces y como siempre se me abalanzaba o tomaba mi brazo, siempre me pregunte como lograba saber con tanta exactitud donde me encontraba, cuando se lo pregunte solo me sonrió. Nuestros encuentros solo duraban unos minutos en los que parecía que estuviera posando junto a mí, era sumamente divertido verla, abrazarme, tomar mis manos y recargarse en mi hombro, todo en menos de cinco minutos y luego simplemente marcharse.

Varias veces Jacob insistió en el tema de Isabella, pero yo simplemente no podía o no quería hablar de ella, era como reabrir una herida que a duras penas estaba cicatrizando, así que solo le preguntaba si estaba bien, al decirme que si daba el asunto por terminado.

El problema surgió cuando una de las veces la respuesta fue no, Jake me informo que días atrás habían entrado al departamento de Bella, no sabía muchos más detalles, solo que ella no estaba ahí y que se había cambiado de casa. Casi me volví loco del solo pensar que algo pude ocurrirle, así que aprovechando que se venían unos días libres de la academia, decidí viajar a Nueva York, necesitaba verla aun cuando fuera de lejos.

Hice todos los arreglos y saldría al día siguiente. El vuelo fue eterno, estaba ansioso de solo pensar que estuviésemos en la misma ciudad junto a Bella. Jacob fue por mí, lo note nervioso y cuando le pregunte que le sucedía, me dijo que me lo diría en el auto, lo primero que me pidió fue que me calmara y que trato de decírmelo antes, pero yo como el cabezota que soy no quise oírlo, no dije nada y le indique que siguiera hablando, no soportaba estar en ascuas, dio un dramático suspiro _"Bella está embarazada". _Mi sangre se helo en ese preciso instante, pero también pude entender por qué me había devuelto el anillo, ya había encontrado un sustituto, aun cuando lo hizo demasiado pronto, tal vez volvió con el imbécil de Emmett y ahora serian padres, pensé en pedirle a Jacob que volviéramos al aeropuerto. Cuando llevábamos un par de minutos de silencio mi amigo me miro de reojo y me pregunto si estaba bien con la noticia. Quise golpearlo, por supuesto que no estaba bien, el amor de mi vida estaba esperando un hijo de otro, un momento después Jake aparco en cerca de mi antiguo apartamento _"no entendiste nada verdad"._

"_Hay algo que deba entender", _quise golpearlo cuando oí su risa. _"Edward, Bella sigue embarazada". _Aquello fue un verdadero shock. Bella seguía esperando a nuestra bebe, como podía ser posible, porque nunca me lo dijo, que rayos estaba pasando. Le pedí que me contara todo lo que sabía. Jacob solo me conto que la había visto y que había tratado de contármelo, que me llevaría a su nueva dirección, pero solo después de que descansara, que aparecer en calidad de zombie frente a ella nada mejoraría.

A regañadientes le hice caso, necesitaba recargar todos mis energías para cuando la volviera a ver y le pidiera todas las explicaciones que merecía.

A la mañana siguiente mi amigo pasó temprano por mi rumbo al departamento de Bella. Estuve casi media hora sentado afuera de su casa buscando la fuerza para encararla, estaba por bajar del automóvil cuando la vi y mi corazón volvió a latir como hace meses no lo hacía. Si era posible se veía más hermosa con su pancita y ese brillo tan especial.

Hice que Jacob la siguiera, llegamos hasta Macy´s en el centro de la ciudad, note que al entrar estuvo a punto de caer, quise correr a ayudarla, pero solo haría que se asustara. Mi amigo me pidió que me calmara ideo todo un plan, chocaría accidentalmente con ella y la invitaría un café, una vez allí aparecería yo y hablaríamos. El plan fue casi perfecto, solo que Bella se rehusó la invitación de Jake, yo estaba escondido como un acechador mirándola. No pude evitar sonreír cuando rechazo a mi amigo.

Una vez que admitió su derrota decidí que la esperaría en la entrada de su casa. Así lo hice le pedí a Jacob que se fuera, pero que me dejara su automóvil, solo me miro y asintió, cuando la vi llegar baje de inmediato y tome su brazo. Su mirada demostraba lo impresionada que estaba por verme, no pude evitarlo y de inmediato comencé a reclamarle todo, trato de explicarme, pero para mí sus palabras estaban vacías, sentía tanto dolor por su engaño.

De un momento a otro algo cambio note lo pálida que estaba y que se llevaba las manos al vientre. Cuando me dijo que acababa de romper fuente, parte de la rabia que sentía se esfumo por que iba a ser padre con la mujer que tanto amaba, porque sin importar nada más…amaba a Bella…mi ángel.


	33. Chapter 33

**Epilogo**

_Que fue de mi vida junto a Edward…._

Después de bajar del escenario, nos dirigimos directamente al coche que ya esperaba por nosotros, una vez dentro los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar. Los labios de Edward besaron cada porción de mi piel que se encontraba descubierta, mientras que sus manos exploraban aquella que estaba cubierta por mi vestido, yo solo me aferraba a sus cabellos como una manera de guiarlo, lo cual era innecesario ya que él me conocía a la perfección. Cuando sentí sus dedos acariciando mis muslos no pude evitar soltar un gemido bastante audible, pero que fue acallado por sus besos.

Tanto Edward como yo, sabíamos que hoy sería el día en que volveríamos a estar, nos volveríamos a amar de aquella manera que solo los dos conocíamos, ya no habían más impedimentos y pese a que sentía cierto temor por cómo me sentiría, en espacial por los cambios en mi cuerpo al ser madre, tenía la certeza que Edward con su amor me ayudaría a superarlo todo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos frente a nuestro edificio, para ambos fue un esfuerzo titánico el parar lo que estaba a punto de suceder y recomponer la respiración y nuestras ropas, pero era necesario, nuestro reencuentro no sería en el asiento trasero de un auto, teníamos toda una vida para probar cosas nuevas.

Una vez fuera del auto, nos despedimos del chofer y caminamos por el hall rumbo a los ascensores, Edward entrelazo su mano con la mía mientras esperábamos, ninguno decía palabra alguna, en ese momento salían sobrando ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, pero ahora las cosas ya no eran como antes, ahora éramos padres de la bebe más hermosa del mundo, además en ese momento era cuidada por mis padres, por lo que no podíamos simplemente llegar a nuestro apartamento y dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y nuestros paso se encaminaron hacia la puerta, me adelante tan solo unos pasos para abrir la puerta, nuestras manos seguían unidas, pero Edward me freno y sin decir nada aprisiono mi cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo y su boca se estrello contra la mía, su lengua hizo su entraba triunfal y jugó con la mía propia, como siempre su sabor me embriago y estuve a punto de derretirme. Luego de su pequeño ataque, al que no opuse la menor resistencia, se separo lentamente de mí y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Lo mire unos instantes sin saber muy bien, que era lo que debía hacer o decir, Edward solo me sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

- Lo necesitaba – Abrió la puerta y como siempre me indico que pasara primero, creo que lo hice por inercia no estaba coordinando muy bien en aquellos momentos, estaba segura que mi cerebro ya se conectaba con mi cuerpo.

Apenas entramos mis padres nos saludaron, mi madre me miro fijamente unos segundos para luego sonreírme con picardía, yo solo pude enrojecerme y bajar unos instantes la mirada. Creo que estaba reaccionando. Iba a decir algo, pero mi padre hablo antes

- Creo que debemos irnos Charlie – Mi madre seguía con esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

- Esta bien – Como siempre mi padre no puso ninguna objeción.

- Abajo el chofer espera por ustedes – Edward siempre pensando en todo.

- ¿Cómo se porto Hope? – Me odie por no ser esa la primera pregunta que hice apenas puse un pie en el apartamento, pero simplemente Edward provocaba que mi cerebro se volviera papilla.

- Es un ángel – Respondió mi madre – Apenas lloro y ahora esta plácidamente dormida. Ojala lo esté durante bastante rato ¿verdad? – Le prohibiría estar tanto tiempo junto al abuelo, aquella frase era más propia de William Cullen que de mi René.

Edward solo sonrió al igual que mi padre y yo como era obvio, me enrojecí hasta la raíz, era increíble que pese a ser una mujer hecha y derecha de treinta años, no dejaba de sonrojarme con ese tipo de bromas.

Me despedí de mis padres y corrí al cuarto de mi bebe, quería saber como estaba, no me gustaba para nada dejarla sola y menos en las noches, pero hoy era una excepción. Me acerque a contemplarla mientras dormía plácidamente, pase una manos por aquella manchita de cabello que tenía, realmente parecía un pequeño ángel, no pude evitar susurrarle _"duerme unas horas bebe, papi y mami tienen unos asuntos pendientes que atender"_.

- Si asuntos de vital importancia – Me sobresalte al oír la voz de Edward tras de mí. Me abrazo por la cintura y poso su mentón en mi hombro para ver a nuestra hija.

- Me asustaste – Le reproche.

- Lo siento, pero lo que menos deseo en este instante es que nuestra amada Hope se despierte – Supe y sentí a lo que refería al notar cómo me rozaba con la huella de su excitación.

Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y tome su mano.

- Vamos – Le susurre.

Sin mediar palabras caminamos lentamente hasta nuestra habitación sintiendo que teníamos el tiempo a nuestro favor, una vez allí nos quedamos mirando en el centro de la misma por unos instantes, reconociendo en las facciones del otro toda la pasión y el amor que emanábamos.

Sentía como las manos de Edward acariciaban suavemente la piel desnuda de mis brazos y a medida que lo hacía iba bajando por mi cuerpo hasta estar completamente hincado. Por un instante no entendí muy bien su actitud hasta que note como sus dedos se perdían bajo mi vestido y lo subían poco a poco hasta quedar enrollado en mi cintura, como un acto reflejo lo ayude y lo sostuve.

La mano de Edward entro sin pudor alguno en aquel espacio de mi piel que estaba cubierta por mis bragas y sin mayor aviso las rompió. Agradecí haberme decidido por un modelo de ropa interior de encaje tan fácil de ser arrancado por mi novio.

Sentía los besos húmedos que iba dejando por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos, luego sus labios en el lugar más intimo de mi cuerpo, su lengua jugando con aquel botón que desataba todo el placer en mí. Como siempre mis manos se fueron de manera automática a sus cabellos, no sabía si para guiarlo o simplemente para tener un lugar al cual aferrarme pues estaba segura que en cualquier momento me derretiría.

Me sobresalte al sentir uno de sus dedos entrando en mí, tocando e incitando mi interior, luego otro de sus maravillosos dedos de pianistas siguió el mismo camino. Poco a poco el ritmo de las entradas y salidas de sus dedos, y de su boca se fue haciendo urgente hasta que sentí como mis paredes se tensaban y un potente orgasmo se formaba, tuve que contener el grito que pugnaba por salir, lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era que mi amada hija despertara.

Edward lo noto y sin tardar más me beso, haciéndome sentir mi propio sabor. Sus manos se fueron hasta mi espalda bajando el cierre de mi vestido, el cual cayó casi al instante. Me miro como hipnotizado al notar que no llevaba sujetador.

- No se veía bien con el vestido – Fue mi respuesta.

- Eres una malvada – Me tomo suavemente de la cintura para levantarme y dejarme en el medio de la cama.

Se alejo solo lo necesario para quitarse toda su estorbosa ropa y ahí a escasos centímetros de mí su glorioso cuerpo, tan perfecto y tan mío, extendí mis brazos en una clara invitación a que se uniera pronto a mí.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro por un momento, para luego hacer un uso mucho mejor de sus labios que se fueron directamente a uno de mis pechos, mientras acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, supe que aquello lo sorprendió pues dio un ligero respingo, sentí como su boca se acercaba a mi oído.

- Esta noche es solo para ti, amor – Su lengua luego jugo con la caracola de mi oído – Así que déjame a mi todo, solo quiere que disfrutes.

Y como una muy obediente niña lo deje ser, no me interpuse más entre su placer y el mío.

Sentí su endurecida excitación en mi estomago, pero quería dejar de sentirlo ahí, lo necesitaba ya en mi interior, pero al parecer Edward no tenia prisas, pues seguía dándole placer y caricias a mis pechos.

- Edward – Levanto solo un poco su rostro de mi pecho – Te necesito ya.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – Chupo por última vez mis senos, para luego soplar la humedad que dejo en ellos, aquella sensación hizo mella en mi control y simplemente tire de sus cabellos para darle una orden y demostrarle con cuanta urgencia lo necesitaba.

Abrí mis piernas y él guio su miembro hasta mi entrada, luego me miro a los ojos como esperando algo, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, amaba su preocupación por mí, pero yo solo podía sentir cuanto lo necesitaba.

Y cuando finalmente entró en mí finalmente me sentí completa, nuestra unión no era solo de los cuerpos, sino también de nuestras almas y corazones que en aquel momento se movían en perfecta sincronía. Como siempre todo comenzó lento, para prolongar nuestro placer, pero poco a poco todo se hizo más apremiante y Edward entraba y salía rápidamente tratando de llegar aún más profundo en mi interior.

Nuevamente las paredes de mi vagina se tensaron y sentí como se estrechaban alrededor del pene de Edward. Tomo mis manos y la elevo por sobre mi cabeza en el momento exacto en que ambos llegábamos al orgasmo.

Edward cayo rendido en mi pecho, pero en su último esfuerzo nos cambio de posición quedando yo recostada en él

-Te amo ángel – Lo dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

- Como yo a ti Edward – Nos dormimos plácidamente por un par de horas, pues el algún momento de aquella apasionada noche, nuestra hija reclamo nuestra atención.

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquella fiesta donde todos se enteraron de la clase de seres humanos que eran "ellos", también se enteraron de mi compromiso con Edward y a los poco días se publico en varios medios la diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos.

Como siempre Edward trato de poner paños fríos a aquello diciendo que solo eran un par de meses, casi 60 para ser exactos, los que nos separaban, además que eso no tenía la menor importancia porque nuestras amor era mucho más fuerte que unos años de diferencia. Cuando finalmente estaba relajándome con el tema, fue una nota la que hizo que todo mi control sobre aquello se fuera al traste, pues en ella se referían a mi como una _"cougar", _una depredadora de la especia masculina más joven. Eso simplemente me hizo estallar, no solo a mí sino que también a mi prometido que de inmediato exigió las disculpas públicas por la ofensa, no solo a mí, sino que a nuestra familia.

En la edición del día siguiente en primera plana pudimos leer como esa "seudo" revista de espectáculos, se retractaba de sus dichos y explicaban además que habían sido descontextualizados. Con eso decidimos dar por cerrado aquel tema. Edward me prohibió siquiera volver a mencionar aquello, cada vez que siquiera pensar en hacerlo surgir, se abalanzaba contra mí y me besaba, varias veces fueron mucho más que besos, así que honestamente no estaba segura si quería dar por zanjado el tema.

La fecha de nuestra boda estaba próxima, habíamos decidido dejar pasar un tiempo antes de realizarla, queríamos que Hope estuviese un poco más grande para llevarla con nosotros a nuestra luna de miel, que aunque sería breve no deseábamos separarnos de ella.

Todos consideraron aquello una locura, pero no nos importo, Hope era un pilar en nuestras vidas y no pensábamos separarnos de ella, aun cuando fueran un par de días, ya habría tiempo para escapadas en solitario.

En la mañana en que nuestra hija cumplió siete meses, Edward nos llevó de paseo, a un destino desconocido, al menos para mí. Nos hizo madrugar, pues según él debíamos aprovechar al máximo aquel día, en especial si en menos de una semana me transformaría en la Sra. Cullen.

Íbamos los tres en el auto, Hope cómodamente en su sillita de bebe, aferrada a su peluche favorito, regalo de el abuelo, se veía simplemente adorable, claro que mi visión era un tanto parcial, ya que era mi hija. Aunque no era nada comparado con Edward, para él nuestra hija era única y perfecta, cada cosa que hacía, ya sea sonreír, tomar su dedo o incluso llorar, lo hacía mejor que cualquier otro bebe en el mundo.

Bree me aconsejo que tuvieras más hijos, de otra manera nuestra Hope sería una niña consentida y caprichosa. Yo solo sonreí ante su sugerencia.

Al preguntarle a Edward nuevamente donde íbamos, solo me respondió que era una sorpresa y que sus labios estaban sellados, yo solo lo mire, pues también le tenía una a él.

-¿Queda mucho? – Le pregunte al mirar por la ventana, por lo que pude notar ya estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Solo un poco más – Se llevo mi mano a sus labios.

- Al menos me darás una pista – Sonrió negando –No importa, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- En verdad quieres negociar conmigo.

- No, solo quería que lo supieras – Me miro de reojo tratando de adivinar lo que ocultaba, pero trate que mi expresión no demostrara nada, al parecer no lo logre del todo, pues frenó el auto y ahí supe que Edward ya lo sabía.

Había hecho solo un pequeño movimiento, mirando de reojo a nuestra hija y Edward ya lo sabía. Durante unos segundos al parecer olvido como se hablaba, yo simplemente lo deje hasta que algo similar a un sonido escapo de sus labios.

- ¿Estas…estas – Se tomo otro minuto antes de intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez su vista ya no estaba fija en mi rostro, sino en mi vientre sobre el cual tenía mis manos cruzadas – Embarazada?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ocupo mi rostro y solo pude asentir lentamente, hace unos días pude comprobar que tenía dos meses de embarazo, quise contárselo de inmediato, pero luego había decidido hacerlo en día de nuestra boda, hasta que el destino pensó que este sería el mejor momento.

Desabrochó su cinturón y se abalanzo para capturar mis labios, cuando vio que había sido demasiado brusco en sus movimientos, se alejo y solo repetía "perdón". Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le pedí que me mirara.

- Estoy bien, él o ella está bien – Le indique mi vientre – Así que solo disfrútalo amor.

- Voy a ser padre….otra vez….con la mujer que amo – Se acerco a mi rostro – Te amo….no sabes cuánto – No pude decirle que lo sabia pues sus labios capturaron mi boca.

Avanzamos solo un par de kilómetros más y vi como una enorme reja aparecía ante mis ojos. Edward se acerco con el auto y toco lo que supuso era un botón o tal vez un timbre, a los pocos minutos las puertas se abrían dándonos la bienvenida a un jardín de ensueño, hasta quedar estacionados frente a la entrada de una hermosa casa, era de tonos blancos con ventanales.

- ¿Te gusta? – Sentí al voz de Edward en mi puerta, ya tenía a Hope en sus brazos.

- Es preciosa – Acepte la mano que me tendía para ayudarme a salir.

- Es nuestra.

- ¿Qué? – Lo mira como si acabara de hacer una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Vamos – Entrelazo su mano con la mía y me llevo adentro. Decir que era hermosa era quedarse corta, era amplia, llena de luz, pintada en colores suaves, con habitaciones espaciosas, era ideal.

Decidi no discutir con Edward sobre la casa y su costo, sabia que era una batalla perdida, además no quería ofenderlo al negar a algo tan hermoso, simplemente apenas la ví supe que era el lugar perfecto para nuestra familia. Creo que incluso Hope la amo, pues nunca dejo de sonreír en todo el día mientras la recorríamos y la dejábamos unos instantes en su habitación.

-Gracias – Abrace fuertemente a Edward quien me miro sorprendido – Por hacerme feliz, por esto, por nosotros, por todo…te amo.

La semana siguiente paso a velocidad de rayo y ahora me encontraba parada frente a un enorme espejo viendo, sin creerlo aun, el reflejo que este me daba. Mis amigas y mi madre parloteaban a mi alrededor y yo aún me mostraba incrédula, frente a mi estaba una mujer enfundada en un maravilloso traje color crema, ceñido en la parte superior y luego caía libremente en vaporosa tela. El maquillaje era suave y el pelo apenas si estaba tomado en la parte superior, unido por una peineta de los años 20.

- Deja de mirarte como si estuviera viendo a una extraña – La voz de Bree me hizo reaccionar – Eres tú por si lo dudas.

- Te ves preciosa – Como siempre Tanya fue más dulce.

Mi madre apenas podía hablar de la emoción solo tomo mis manos entre las suyas y beso mi frente, yo le di un suave apretón, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo y le dí un fuerte abrazo emocionado.

- Bella solo quiero que seas feliz – Decía entrecortadamente mientras seguía sollozando, hasta que la sentí tomar aire – Ya basta de llorar, no quiero que se arruine tu maquillaje, ni nada – Se alejo unos pasos, unos pequeños golpes nos hicieron dirigir nuestra mirada a la puerta.

- Adelante – Grito mi madre, quien en ese momento tomaba a Hope entre sus brazos.

Era mi padre que al verme se quedo sin palabras, no es que fuera un parlanchín de todos modos, luego se recompuso y se me acerco.

- Todo listo – Yo solo asentí y vi como nos quedábamos solos en aquella habitación – Te ves hermosa Bells, estoy tan orgulloso de ti pequeña.

- Te quiero papá – Bese su mejilla y llene de aire mis pulmones, luego de eso ambos salimos de aquella habitación.

Aún no podía creer que el día finalmente había llegado, todo estaba preparado para unir nuestras vidas. Mi padre me llevaba firmemente de su brazo, yo tenía mi mano sobre la suya, unidas en aquel mágico momento. Miraba a todos y cada uno de los invitados, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, eran rostros de amigos y familiares que compartían nuestra felicidad y al final de todo estaba mi milagro personal…Edward Cullen, aun no sabía a qué santo debía agradecerle, pero no había día en que abriera los ojos y al verlo junto a mi agradeciera por todo.

Una vez que llegamos hasta mi lugar, no solo en aquella iglesia sino en el mundo, junto a Edward mi padre puso mi mano sobre la de él y ambos sonreímos perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro. Se llevo mi mano a sus labios y nos acomodamos frente al altar.

El cura nos mira a los dos y comenzó la ceremonia, el inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. Todo paso de manera borrosa ante mis ojos, solo recuerdo que ambos dijimos acepto y luego intercambiamos nuestros anillos. Creo que solo el beso me hizo reaccionar, Edward tomo firmemente mi mano y caminos por aquel pasillo siendo ahora marido y mujer.

La recepción fue hermosa, todos estaban contagiados de nuestra felicidad y solo nos deseaban lo mejor, ninguno de ellos sabía aún que venía en camino un nuevo bebe, más bien casi ninguno. Alice se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a ambos.

- Te dije Edward que si eras lo suficientemente inteligente podrías tenerlo todo – Él solo le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estas Alice? – Tome su mano entre las mías.

- Será una niña – Nos miro a ambos – Pareces que estas destinado a ser amado por mujeres de cabellos chocolates, aunque al final puede haber un cambio.

- Alice – Edward desordeno sus cabellos en un gesto de cariño – Nunca apostaría en tu contra.

- Perderías – Su mirada se concentro en otro punto – Y ahora a comer helado.

En la fiesta conocí finalmente, al menos de manera formal a Jacob como el mejor amigo de Edward, el cual durante los últimos meses estuvo de viaje. Cuando lo vi, él supo de inmediato que lo había reconocido y ambos sonreímos por aquel recuerdo y no dijimos nada más.

Luego de cumplir con todos los rituales de recién casados, Edward, Hope y yo partimos con rumbo a Siena. No supe muy bien, pero creía que aquel era el lugar perfecto para iniciar nuestra nueva vida, dejando atrás recuerdos tristes para ser sustituidos por solo felicidad.

En un principio me encontré con la férrea oposición de Edward, pero después de varias discusiones logre finalmente convencerlo, al decirle que la última vez que estuve ahí apenas y conocí la ciudad.

Edward aprovecharía aquel viaje para dejar finalmente "La Chigiana", cuando le dije que no debía dejar atrás su sueño, el simplemente tomo mis manos y me dijo:

- Solo lo cambie por algo mucho mejor – Me estrecho en sus brazos y me beso.

Mi embarazo avanzaba a las mil maravillas, cuando se lo comunicamos a nuestra familias y amigos, solo recibimos bromas de su parte, desde que éramos unos conejos hasta que al parecer deseábamos poblar nuestro propio planeta, prometieron regalarnos algún televisión para nuestra habitación para que hiciéramos cosas distintas a solo crear niños.

Sabía que los próximos meses y tal vez años serían agotadores con dos niñas pequeñas en casa, pero confiaba que nuestra segunda hija fuera tan calmada como Hope.

Íbamos saliendo con Edward de la consulta de la doctora, cuando una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, al darme vuelta quede petrificada en mi lugar, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…Aro Volturi, estaba a solo unos pasos de mí y al parecer no me había reconocido, pero yo sí, nunca podría olvidar a una de las personas que más daño me hizo en el pasado.

Edward noto mi tensión y siguió la línea mi mirada, de inmediato supe el momento en que su mirada se cruzo con él, pues se adelanto con la clara intención de abalanzarse contra Aro. Con toda la fuerza que tenía lo retuve a mi lado.

- Suéltame Bella – Su voz sonaba calmada, pero sabía muy bien el infierno que se tejía frente a la aparente calma.

- No lo hagas Edward.

- Solo lo voy a matar, nada más – Lo dijo manteniendo su vista clavada en él.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir aquello – Al notar que no reaccionaba trate de hacerlo entrar en razón – Serias capaz de dejarme sola, que solo pudiera visitarte en la cárcel, ese es tu plan de en las buenas y en las malas, si es así adelante no te detengo.

- Ángel – Su mirada busco la mía – Ese infeliz nos hizo daño, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo te pido que lo hagas de la forma correcta.

Edward asintió y metió su mano al bolsillo, marco el numero de la policía y les indico donde encontrar a Aro, quien era un prófugo de la justicia. Llegaron a los pocos minutos y se lo llevaron, apenas y opuso resistencia al arresto, de alguna manera esperaba que todo acabara ya y tener que dejar de huir.

El juicio en su contra se llevo semanas después, se reunieron pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de negligencia médica, destrucción de documentos y falsificación, pese a que varias veces señalo que él no había actuado solo y los nombres de Emmett y Rosalie salieron varias veces a colación, nunca se pudo comprobar que ellos estuvieran vinculados, en el fondo todos sabíamos que así era, pero sin pruebas era imposible que ellos pagaran con cárcel, como Aro, a quien lo condenaron a cinco años, más la suspensión de por vida de su titulo y la imposibilidad de volver a ejercer la medicina. Ni siquiera como voluntario en la cruz roja.

Edward se sintió frustrado al no poder enviar también a la cárcel a Emmett y Rosalie, mas fueron demasiado inteligentes, no había ninguna prueba concreta que los ligara directamente al caso, solo pruebas circunstanciales que no daban solidez para una acusación criminal.

Tal vez el amplio brazo de la justicia no llego hasta ello, pero su reputación simplemente no salió indemne, sus nombre ya habían sido relacionados con un escándalo sexual, mas ahora se habían visto hasta tal punto involucrados en el juicio, que simplemente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, el destierro para ellos fue el peor castigo.

Han pasado exactamente diez años desde que Edward y yo nos casamos, un hermoso día de primavera. Sería simplemente mentir decir que todo ha sido siempre miel sobre hojuelas, pero cada día luchamos por lo nuestro, por nuestra familia y por nuestros hijos. Cuatro hermosos y saludables niños.

Tres niñas de cabellos chocolates y ojos tan verdes como un árbol en primavera, Hope, Faith y Vanessa y nuestro pequeño niño de solo cuatro meses, William Cullen, igual que el abuelo. Quien nos había dejado hace solo unos meses, para finalmente reunirse como él mismo nos dijo con su amado hijo Carlisle, nos prohibió que le lloráramos, diciéndonos que había vivido al máximo cada minuto de su vida, había amado y sufrido, había cometido errores y acierto, pero lo más importante es que había vivido, además que estaba seguro que cuando San Pedro hiciera el inventario final de su vida este sería con saldo positivo. Nos hizo prometerle que seriamos felices y que lucharíamos todos los días por nuestro amor, igualmente me dijo que se iba en paz pues su querido Tony finalmente tenía su familia junto a mí.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla al recordarlo, mira hacia arriba y no pude evitar decirle que eran de felicidad, así que no se enojara. Recosté suavemente en su cuna a mi bebé y me acerque a la ventana.

Sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y unos labios besaban mi hombro. Un suave susurro cerca de mi oído, me hizo sentir esa sensación tan familiar de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿En qué piensas ángel? – Note como inhalaba mi aroma.

- En un hombre de ojos verdes que un día me aseguro que nada puede ser tan malo y pese a que en un principio decidió que no debía beber más, me embriago y me hizo el amor una noche en que deje de creer en que cosas buenas podrían pasarme a mí. Cuando estaba segura que jamás volvería a verlo, una hermosa sorpresa unió nuestras vidas para siempre y cada día lo agradezco. Él me llama ángel, sin saber que para mí el lo es verdaderamente….el ángel que me enseño a amar y me devolvió la esperanza y la fe – Ambos sonrieron por la fuerza de aquella frase.

- Marie, mi amada Marie – Me abrazo con más fuerza al llamarme por el nombre que aquella maravillosa noche le dije – Ángel solo puedo decir que desde que tú estás en mi vida soy mejor de lo que alguna vez fui y eso es solo por ti mi amor – Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo bese.

Después de separarnos solo un poco ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas al jardín, ahí jugando y riendo estaban nuestras hijas, luego miramos hacia el interior de la habitación y vimos al integrante más pequeño dormir.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos para salir en silencio de su cuarto, luego bajamos las escaleras y corrimos hasta nuestras niñas y simplemente puedo decir que sueños se hacen realidad y todo siempre, siempre puede ir mejor cuando te dejar envolver por las alas de un ángel.

* * *

**Hemos llegado al fin de la historia, como todo final uno está más emotiva, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y aunque siempre lo digo, lo repetiré….GRACIAS TOTALES.**

**Esta historia tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pues primero es mi fic más largo, además el que más comentarios ha recibido y todo por ustedes! Creo que no es un misterio que el titulo viene de una canción del trio Camila….uno de mis grupos favoritos.**

**Solo puedo decir sin cansarme GRACIAS a todas quienes me acompañaron desde el principio de este viaje, GRACIAS a las que se nos unieron en la mitad y a las que llegaran, GRACIAS por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo y leerlo, GRACIAS a todas las que siempre me dejaron un comentario, cada vez que los leía sentía que no estaba haciéndolo tan mal.**

**GRACIAS a quienes me siguen desde mis primeras historias (LAS TENGO PLENAMENTE IDENTIFICADAS) simplemente GRACIAS. Me encantaría poder enviarles a Edward una noche, pero no pierdan las esperanzas, cualquier día de estos aparece en su ventana.**

**Solo quiero responder un review, alguien me dijo que lo que hicieron Rose y Emmett fue criminal, si eso es cierto, pero simplemente no existían pruebas en su contra mas que la palabra bastante dudosa de Aro, además creo que en la vida hay peores castigo que la cárcel. **

**Bueno niñas creo que no queda muchos más que decir….solo que ustedes son lo más y que el último Edward POV lo subiré en mi blog….en los próximos días, si alguien no puede verlo pues me avisa!**

**Por último las dejo cordialmente invitadas a leer mis otras historias…retomare lo más pronto posible "La comezón del séptimo año"….asi que no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi jajajjaja. Si desean contactarme les cuento que abrí mi cuente en twitter…asi que búsquenme como Lulu_Masen**

**Ahora si nos leemos pronto**

**Lulu XD**


End file.
